


[网球王子|桦地崇弘/迹部景吾]Love Complete

by shanjingbao



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 61
Words: 15,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanjingbao/pseuds/shanjingbao
Summary: 大佬和忠犬从幼儿园初遇开始的慢热爱情长跑……





	1. King of kindergarten

今天是1988年10月2日，距离迹部景吾小朋友被送入幼儿园已经过去一年零十天。

早晨睁开眼睛的时候，闹钟还没有响，他看了看时间还早，也就不着急换衣服，先伸个懒腰，再穿好心爱的猫头小拖鞋，下了床慢悠悠地晃到窗前。他撩开窗帘，金色的朝阳暖融融地撒在他的睡衣上，正是伦敦难得的晴天。小迹部的心情不觉随之灿烂，对新的一天有了那么一丁点的期待。

去年秋天，三岁的小迹部向家里提出要直接读小学，因为他在家把能看的书都看完了，什么课程都难不倒他，对德英日三语的娴熟掌握也足以让他轻松融入任何一所小学。总而言之，他平时这么用功学习，不是为了去某些幼稚地方浪费时间的。

很可惜，他年龄太小，不符合英国小学的招生条件，他父母也几番劝说，什么年龄就该做什么事，没必要操之过急。小迹部当时在家还没有话语权，拗不过他们，再怎么不情愿也没办法，只能忍气吞声去幼儿园报道——说来说去，一切都是年龄的错。

再过两天，他就满四周岁了，唉，也不知道自己还要在这个幼儿园待多久，难道非得跟那帮庶民一样，到了规定的年纪才能上小学吗？

虽然对幼儿园生活始终兴趣缺缺，但小迹部毕竟还是一个明理懂事的孩子，既然进了幼儿园，就要做到最好，这是他处事的一贯态度。其实也根本不用他费什么劲，单凭他那张漂亮的小脸蛋和优雅大方的举止，入学不到一周，小迹部就成为全园最出名，也最受追捧的男孩子，不论到哪儿都是万众瞩目的焦点人物。

更何况他可不是那种除了出众的外表就一无是处的草包，他非但写得一手好字，会背莎士比亚，会弹钢琴，歌也唱得好听，再加上他远高于同龄人的眼界和学识，轻易就把一群小朋友迷得神魂颠倒，他说什么就是什么，真的是要风得风，要雨得雨。想当老大，当帝王？可以可以，当然可以！不知是谁开的头，总之现在全园的小朋友都叫他“King Keigo”。

小迹部对此欣然接受，自己浑身上下都完美到无懈可击，帝王之称当之无愧。只有成为金字塔顶的那个最强者，才有实力支配自己的人生。

没错，我们的小迹部，未来的冰之帝王并不相信命运。或许是受父母潜移默化的影响，又或许是饱览群书后的心得，似乎从他有记忆起始，就一直抱持这个观点。

而所谓命运就是，越不信命的人，冥冥之中越会受到命运的感召，见证宿命。

八点整，小迹部坐着家里的豪华专车准时来到幼儿园。刚下车，门口几个玩泥巴的孩子就热情地跟他打招呼，“景吾，早上好啊！”他潇洒地挥挥手，“早。”

小迹部这学期刚从学前B班升到A班，换了新教室，但他还是习惯原先的路线，沿着长廊走，这样到班上会稍微绕一点路，但是可以经过B班，看看新入学的那帮小子在干些什么。他可是这里的王，巡视疆域是他分内之事，小迹部对此享受得很，可以说是乐在其中。

开学第一天，“King Keigo”就君临B班，班里都是三岁左右的孩子，就跟去年的小迹部一样。他们对“成熟”优雅的景吾陛下毫无抵抗力，一下子就被他的王者魅力征服，恨不得立即化身亲卫队，成天围着他转，简直比他在A班的同学还狂热。

这会，B班教室里正吵吵嚷嚷地，小迹部皱起眉头，都快上课了，这帮小子在搞什么鬼？他在窗外停下脚步，正想看个究竟，突然一个什么东西被人扔出来，小迹部根本来不及多想，本能地伸出小胳膊接住，抱了个满怀。

“啊，是景吾！”几个男孩叫道。

“这是怎么回事啊，嗯？”小迹部声音稚嫩，语气却很有威仪，真有几分电视里国王的架势。孩子们都很吃他这一套，见他进了教室，纷纷热切地围拢上来，你一句我一句说开了。

这个年龄的孩子，说话大多还谈不上什么逻辑性，七嘴八舌叨了半天，小迹部总算了解了个大概——有几个人看不惯班里一个男孩，因为他长得难看又笨拙，整天就喜欢捣鼓什么玻璃瓶子，跟他说话也不理，完全不合群，所以他们就想要教训教训他。

小迹部听了之后，真想给这帮小混蛋一人一个大白眼：小小年纪，小学都还没上呢，就搞起霸凌来，哼，在他治下怎么允许有这种事发生？

他低头瞅了瞅自己怀中的瓶子，透明的玻璃瓶里卧着一艘小帆船，从桅杆到船舱，无不逼真，好像下一秒就能扬帆远航。这是时下很流行的瓶中船，其实就是一种复杂的组合手工品，需要大量的耐心和一双巧手。小迹部心想，能做出这艘船的人怎么可能笨拙？分明是这帮家伙自己太蠢，蠢而不自知。

“是这样啊，我知道了……所以这个瓶子，是谁的？”

孩子们你看我，我看你，在小迹部跟前让出一条道来。他远远地望过去，视线正对上独自站在墙角的那个男孩。他不动声色地打量对方：这家伙比同龄人足足高出一个头有余，身材十分健壮，皮肤黝黑，从五官能够辨认出他是亚洲血统，其貌不扬的脸上没什么表情，但是小迹部从他柔和的目光中读懂了对方不卑不亢的内心，暗暗赞许。

他走到那男孩跟前，把玻璃瓶子递过去，“这是你的？”

男孩双手郑重其事地接过，眼神中流露出感激，却并没有向他道谢。小迹部虽然年幼，但已经很会察言观色，他知道对方其实不是没有礼貌，而是……太害羞了。

这么大的个子，却出人意料地怕生，这样的反差让小迹部觉得很有意思，他主动问，“你叫什么？”

男孩显得有些迟疑，似乎正在蓄积开口说话的勇气，然而整个酝酿过程被一旁其他孩子打断，“他叫桦地！桦地崇弘！”

“桦地……”小迹部轻轻重复了一遍眼前这个男孩的名字，只见对方这会埋着头，连跟自己的眼神互动也切断了，他不觉有点好笑，真是的，这家伙到底有多内向啊？

“这个是你自己组装的？”小迹部自顾自地说，“我也做过一艘，和你的有点像。这玩意很有趣，也很考验人，对吗，桦地？”

小桦地眼神中闪着光，似乎因为与对方的共鸣而由衷喜悦，过了好一会，他轻轻地回答，“是。”

这就是迹部景吾与他命中注定的那个人最初的相遇，冰之帝王与他忠实侍从的故事，就是从这艘瓶中船开始。


	2. First Invitation

小迹部这会心里有一点点犹疑不决。他刚才问了小桦地的名字，按理说也应该自我介绍，这是最基本的社交礼节。但是他觉得，全园不可能有人还不认识自己，他是谁，是尊贵的帝王，有必要这么跟人自报家门吗，可眼看桦地一副内向到与世隔绝的样子，他怀疑对方还真不一定知道自己是谁，那就尴尬了。

他很想跟小桦地再聊两句，可是老师来了，而且已经开始给大家分发玩具。他抬手看了看表，“我先回去了，一会中午我来找你，请你吃饭，好吗？”

小桦地站得笔笔直，垂下头，似乎完全没有注意到周遭那一双双羡慕的目光，他低声说，“是，迹部……学长。”

小迹部心里一松：他果然认识我。转念又很想笑，这里又不是学校，幼儿园罢了，谁用“学长”这么正式的称呼啊？难怪有人不待见他，在同年龄的小孩子看来，他的言谈举止实在是有些格格不入。

可是，小迹部倒觉得他很对自己胃口，“一会见。”他拍了拍小桦地的肩膀，潇洒地转身离开，走到门口的时候还不忘和擦肩而过的老师打了个招呼。

小迹部一上午都很放心，他在B班当众对小桦地示好，那几个笨蛋只要还有点脑子，就不敢再拿他怎么样了。身为帝王，自然要对每一位子民负责，不会让其中任何一人无端受欺负。

中午十二点，小迹部果然来B班找小桦地。幼儿园里有集中供餐，但是小迹部养尊处优惯了，比较挑嘴，吃不惯这儿的伙食，所以总是另外开小灶。

小桦地跟着他进了专门的休息室，两个孩子面对面在一张小方桌前坐下，桌上已经摆好了刀叉餐具。小桦地双手拘谨地放在膝盖上，标准的乖宝宝坐姿；再看小迹部，翘着腿，一只手撑着脑袋，嘴角带着点笑，饶有兴致地观察自己这位新朋友，这还是他头一回对同龄人产生兴趣呢。

他见小桦地似乎有点紧张，就问，“你饿了吗？”

小桦地摇摇头。

小迹部对他笑了笑，“那就好。我刚才已经吩咐他们了，中午有客人，多准备几道菜。对了，你喜欢吃什么？”

小桦地还是摇头。

“嗯？”

“是。”

“是什么是啊，”小迹部给他逗乐了，“喂，桦地，除了说‘是’，我好像还没怎么听你说过话，怎么，不想和我聊天吗？”

小桦地黝黑的脸蛋涨得通红，小拳头攥得紧紧地，把裤子都弄皱了。他张嘴几次，才很轻很轻地说，“谢谢你，迹部学长。”

小迹部“扑哧”一笑，“别叫学长啦。”

小桦地抬头看他，眼神里有些不解。

小迹部半真半假地说道，“应该叫迹部大爷。”

小桦地木愣愣地发呆，也不知听明白了没有，过了会，应道，“是，迹部学长。”

小迹部其实原本想让他和大家一样直接叫名字，可不知为什么，他觉得现在这样也不错，这个家伙好像真的很尊敬自己呢。

说实话，当他听到小桦地第一次叫出自己名字的时候，心里有一丝窃喜。这么怕羞的人，居然也认识自己，是一个人在角落里远远地望着他，然后听班上同学提及自己名字的吧？小迹部脑中都能想象出那幅画面了，他暗想，自己的魅力果然没有人抵挡得住。

精致喷香的菜肴和甜点一道道呈上来，小迹部很有主人派头地说道，“不知合不合你口味，如果不喜欢，告诉我你爱吃什么，一会茶歇的时候我叫人送点心过来。”

“我都喜欢。”小桦地这会说话好像稍微放松了些，虽然还是很拘束，但至少是有问有答。

“好，那就都吃了。”

“是。”

小迹部的家教是食不言寝不语，目不斜视，可今天他总不自觉地去偷瞄小桦地，心里暗自惊叹，这家伙的食量真不小，自己刚才那是玩笑话，他还真的埋头吃个不停，会不会胀坏肚子啊？

他脑子里这么想着，不知不觉也比平时多吃了一些，剩下的全给小桦地承包了。

“吃饱了吗，桦地？”

“是。”

小迹部优雅地用餐巾擦擦嘴角，“走，我们去散散步。”

“是。”小桦地随之站起身，也不问对方去哪里，只是默默地跟在他身后。

学龄前小朋友之间的友谊很容易建立，也许几分钟以前还是陌生人，一起吃顿饭，做个游戏，马上就能好得跟亲兄弟似的难舍难分。

小迹部向来很享受众星捧月的感觉，不论在什么地方，他都要成为这里的中心。而另一方面，他也是一个非常注重个人隐私的孩子，跟所有人始终保持一定距离。在他看来，那些动辄身后跟一群小喽啰，还自以为是领袖的，其实都是外强中干的废物。

他迹部景吾不需要死党，不需要跟班，因为他是孤高的王。

可是这一刻……小迹部站在天台上，双手插在裤兜里，扭头望了一眼身边安静的大个子，心里突然冒出一个想法：如果有他一直待在身边，好像感觉也不错。

“喂，桦地，你这个星期日有空吗？”

“是。”

“来参加我的生日会怎么样？”

“周末，是迹部学长的生日？”

“嗯，其实是后天啦，不过庆祝会还是安排在星期日，这样时间比较充裕。我准备邀请全园师生都来，不过——”小迹部转头看他，“你是我第一个邀请的人。”

小桦地还是木着一张脸，但是小迹部能感觉到，他这会心里非常高兴。高大的男孩双手握紧围栏，轻声说，“谢谢，我很荣幸。”

“你家住哪里？到时候我派车来接你。”

“圣诞路11号。”

“记下了。”小迹部打了个响指，“差不多该回去了，走吧，桦地。”

两个孩子一起来到B班，小迹部目送小桦地在小圆桌前入座，这才靠在后门口，懒洋洋地跟全班小朋友说道，“这个星期日，我请大伙到我家参加生日会。”

班里立即跟炸开锅似的，“哇！国王生日会，太酷了，一定很隆重！”

“King Keigo请我们吃蛋糕啦！”

“生日快乐，景吾！”

小迹部脸上带着矜傲的微笑，礼节性地跟大家说了几句感谢的话，临走时朝小桦地的方向眨眨眼，“务必赏光哦。”


	3. Salvation is here.

小桦地坐在跟他个头极不相称的小板凳上，手里摆弄着迹部学长为他救下的瓶中船，神思不知不觉飞到了天外。

作为一个刚刚进入幼儿园的新小朋友，在过去一个多星期里，经历了不知多少冷眼和嘲笑，就因为他拙于言辞，不擅长跟人交流，也没有漂亮可爱的相貌。他觉得自己在班上是个多余的人，眼看就要失去信心了。

为了让自己在幼儿园里不那么孤单，小桦地早上出门的时候还带了一艘心爱的瓶中船，想和大家一起玩，可是同龄的小孩子对此根本不感兴趣，反而变本加厉地奚落他，大声嘲弄他。在瓶子被狠狠夺走，扔向窗外的那一刻，小桦地觉得自己难受得就要死了。他闭上眼睛，不忍心看到自己宝贝可怜的下场。

可是预料中玻璃粉碎的声音并没有响起，喧闹声中，他隐隐约约听到有个男孩子问，这是怎么回事？

小桦地鼓起勇气睁开眼，只见一个白衣男孩捧着他的瓶中船，从容不迫地走进教室。逆光中的身影，仿佛是他企盼了好久好久的，前来救赎他的神。

更让小桦地心潮澎湃的是，他认识这个男孩。确切地说，是单向认识。眼前这个男孩是全园头号名人，唯一的帝王——迹部景吾。没有谁不知道“King Keigo”的名字，他的举止谈吐，穿着打扮，无一不是班上同学成天热议的话题。

入学至今，小桦地总共见过这位比自己高一级的“学长”两回。一次是开学第一天他来B班请所有小朋友们吃下午茶点心，另一次是某天放学的时候，他们俩在走廊里擦肩而过。自始至终，迹部学长从来没有注意到他的存在。小桦地私下想，他也许就是书上说的“天选之子”，完美到身上找不出一处缺点，和我正好是两个极端。

当那个高高在上的帝王站到他跟前，把完好无损的瓶中船交还到自己手中时，小桦地还觉得像做梦一样，有种不真实的感觉。

只不过，迹部学长的为人跟自己想象的似乎不太一样，在他身上并没有贵公子惯有的嚣张跋扈，整个人很自信，闪闪发光，让人情不自禁地想追随他，效忠他。

单纯的小桦地本以为这天所发生的一切只是个美好意外，他和迹部学长的相识完全出自偶然，像他那样高贵的帝王根本不会在意自己这种不起眼的小人物。可是第二天中午，大家围坐在餐桌旁等着吃午饭时，迹部学长又来了。

小迹部站在B班门口，嘴角噙着笑，毫不避忌旁人的眼光，向小桦地勾勾手指，“桦地。”

小桦地又惊又喜，一时有些不知所措，他没有想到迹部学长还会来找自己，连忙放下手里的餐具，三步并作两步，急匆匆跑到小迹部跟前，连系在胸口的小蘑菇围兜都忘了摘。

“迹……迹部学长。”

小迹部笑着说，“我今天的午餐分量可能有点多，一个人吃不完，你过来帮帮我，怎么样？”

“是。”小桦地很自觉地跟在小迹部身后，一颗心怦怦直跳。迹部学长还记得自己，他对自己的态度还像昨天一样亲切，这真是太好了。

路上，小迹部随口和他闲聊，大多数时候都是小迹部一个人在说话，说自己昨晚玩了些什么，看了什么书，跟什么亲戚应酬，等等等等。小桦地听得很认真，不时应一声“是”。他喜欢听迹部学长说话，说什么都好，只要能够待在学长身边，就倍感安心。

小迹部抱怨完上午做的幼稚游戏以后，忽然转过身，正对着跟在他身后的小桦地，倒退着步子，边走边说，“以后你要是觉得无聊，可以到A班来找我玩。”

小桦地受宠若惊地点头，“是。”想了想，又说，“可是会给迹部学长添麻烦。”

小迹部不屑地一撇嘴，“麻烦？哼，你以为本大爷会怕那种东西？”

“是。”

“喂，桦地，这句话不准回答‘是’！”

“是。”

“再说一遍，嗯？”

“哦。”

“桦地！”

一个小大人，一个闷葫芦，都有着与实际年龄严重不符的个性，可是当这两个人凑在一起，却又都像小孩了。

不然，怎么叫宿命呢？

小迹部四周岁生日当天，一早起来就在下雨。这也没办法，英国的天气就是这样，好在他是坐车去上学，也不影响什么。

他给小朋友们准备了生日糖果，虽然今天不办正式庆祝会，起码也要和大家分享一下过生日的快乐心情。

去幼儿园的路上，雨越下越大，车子开得很慢。小迹部百无聊赖地望着沿路拥堵的交通，心里有点后悔，早知道就不该坐汽车，要是乘直升机，自己这会肯定已经舒舒服服地窝在教室那张长沙发里了。

专车好容易驶入幼儿园所在的那条道路，再过去点就到了。小迹部扒着窗往外看，校门口好像站着两个人，一大一小，大人撑着伞，小的那个全身裹在棕黄色的雨衣里，好像一只熊，哈哈，这模样可真逗。

车子开进幼儿园大门的一瞬间，小迹部心里突然一个咯噔，不对！

“停车，停车！”

司机踩下刹车，“景吾少爷，今天下雨，车子就开到教室门口吧，免得您淋湿了。”

“先停这儿等着！”小迹部说罢，一把抓起自己的伞，推门下了车。

那只熊，不，那不是熊，是桦地啊！这家伙是笨蛋吧？！这么大的雨，杵在门口干什么呢？

小迹部心里把他狠狠骂了一通，但表面上还是和平时一样从容，即便只是撑个伞，仪态也尽显他的贵族风范。

小桦地见他下了车，就深一脚浅一脚地朝他跑来，“迹部学长，早上好。”

“早啊，桦地，你怎么不进里面去？”

小桦地身后那个大人也撑着伞上前，客气有利地跟小迹部打招呼，“打扰了，迹部君。我是崇弘的爸爸，他说有重要东西要交给你，所以坚持等在这儿。”

听桦地爸爸这样一说，小迹部打量小桦地，果然见他胸前鼓起一大块，像是怀里抱着个什么大家伙。

“桦地先生，幸会。”小迹部虽然很愿意一会桦地的家人，可在天气这么糟糕的户外搞社交，这就不大美妙了，“有事请到车上慢慢说吧。”

“真是不好意思，我还要赶着去上班，先告辞了。迹部君，崇弘回家说了你对他的诸多关照，我们全家都十分感谢，以后也拜托你了。”

“嗯，请放心。”

小迹部与桦地爸爸道了别，转身打开车门就要把小桦地往里塞。小桦地还在犹豫，“我身上都是水……”

小迹部使劲推他，“别管那么多，快进去！”

两个孩子上了车，小迹部就开始数落小桦地，“笨蛋，下雨天还等在外面，有什么事不能到了教室再说，我不是说过你可以随时到A班来找我吗？”这还是他头一回在家以外的地方卸下帝王的光环，用小孩子的口吻说话，看来是气得不轻。

“对不起。”小桦地垂着脑袋任凭他训，那么大的个子裹在湿透的雨衣里，坐着一动不动，样子瞧着怪可怜的。

小迹部说完，气也就消了，他把自己的毛巾递给小桦地，“雨衣脱了，脸上擦一擦。”

“是。”

小桦地慢慢地脱下雨衣，动作很小心，怕雨水溅到对面小迹部身上。好在这辆车足够宽敞，他俩之间还隔着一段距离。

“生日快乐，迹部学长。”小桦地把捧了一早上的礼物双手献给小迹部。

其实小迹部刚才就猜到了八九成。以这家伙的性格，让他在众目睽睽之下送礼物，那可真是要他的命了，所以才想着在门口先把礼物交给自己吧。

尽管这么害羞，也要坚持把生日礼物亲自送到自己手上，想想看，这是多么宝贵的心意啊。小迹部心里美滋滋地，“谢了，桦地。我可以现在打开吗？”

“是。”

他拆开包装纸，只见四四方方的盒子里躺着一艘瓶中船，比小桦地曾经带来那船更大，更气派。这艘小船共有五层，船身上用彩笔写着“迹部号”的字样，顶上还插有一面小旗，上面画了一个男孩的头像，微翘的发梢，右脸点了颗小小的泪痣，哈哈，这不就是自己嘛！

小迹部脸上绽出笑容，他是真的很开心。他从出生至今收到过无数礼物，再昂贵的都有，可是从来没有哪件礼物能够这样让他喜欢，喜欢到爱不释手，甚至从内心深处体会到从未有过的感动。

“这艘船我收下了，以后带你一起远航，去世界上的任何地方。”

 

 

4\. From K.K. to K

小桦地一颗忐忑不安的心这才放下。他担心自己送的礼物入不了迹部学长的眼，虽然这艘瓶中船是自己精心制作，可要是学长不喜欢怎么办？小桦地愁得昨天一晚上没睡踏实。

幸好，自己的担忧多余了。迹部学长收下了自己的礼物，而且看起来对这件礼物的评价还算不错。

学长会像他说的那样，在“迹部号”上给自己留一席之地吗？他多么希望，能一直待在迹部学长的身边啊。

车子一径开到教学楼的楼道口，旁边是B班，上楼就是小迹部所在的A班。车停稳后，司机下来给两个孩子开门，小迹部指了指旁边小桌上的两个袋子，“桦地，这个你帮我拿一下，里面是我的生日糖果，一会我要分给大家。”

“是。”小桦地一手拎起袋子，犹豫了几秒，又问，“我可以帮迹部学长背书包吗？”

“嗯？”小迹部一怔，随即爽快地说道，“那就辛苦你了。”他其实不喜欢别人碰自己的私人物品，也很少随意指使别人干这干那，但是对于这家伙……也许可以稍稍破个例。

“是。”

“哦，对了，等一下，”小迹部扯过自己的书包，从里面取出一只小圆盒，顺手塞进小桦地的外衣口袋里，“这是你的份，收好了。”他脸上露出神秘的笑容，压低声音补充了一句，“记得等旁边没人的时候再吃哦。”

“是。”小桦地觉得这是他和迹部学长之间的秘密，不用学长特意吩咐，他也一定会这样做的。

两个孩子先去了B班，袋子里的糖果都用小盒子分装好，系着蝴蝶结，班上每个孩子一盒，还有给老师的专门礼盒。

孩子们欢呼着围上来，你一盒我一盒，不一会就分光了。小桦地在一旁看得真切，这包装盒跟迹部学长刚才塞给他的不一样。所以……那是特别为自己准备的吗？他忍不住伸手摸了摸外衣口袋，真想现在就一看究竟。

小迹部打了个响指，“走吧，桦地，还有一袋帮我拿到A班。”

“是。”

A班的糖果盒包装跟B班的没什么不同，这下，小桦地更确定自己那盒是独一无二的了。他想，难怪学长要他别给人看见，还是一会放学回家再拆吧。

小桦地把小迹部的书包给他放到桌上，随后就同他道别。他其实心里有点依依不舍，可是没有办法，他们俩不在同一个班嘛。

不过，小迹部的一句话马上让他振奋起来。

“中午老时间见，桦地。”

小桦地回到B班，同学们都在吃糖，热烈讨论着周末即将举办的生日会，还互相打听准备给King Keigo送什么样的礼物。小桦地默不作声地坐到角落里他习惯的小板凳上，心里有些自豪地想，我的礼物已经送到学长手上了，而且，他很喜欢。

“哇，这个糖怎么这么好吃，我从来没吃过！”

“店里好像没看到过呀！”

“包装上是什么字啊，看不懂！”

小桦地听大家你一言我一语的讨论，也不觉心痒难耐。他并没有贪吃零食的坏习惯，可是这会，他真的等不及回到家了，迹部学长的糖果，到底是什么样的滋味呢？

他见大伙都聊得热火朝天，没有人注意角落里的自己，就悄悄从口袋里掏出那只小盒子，捧在手掌心里仔细欣赏。

盒子是金属制的，盒盖正中央有一只小猫头，和迹部学长刚才借自己擦拭的毛巾上图案一样，小桦地猜测，这应该是学长很喜欢的一个牌子吧。

小猫头的右眼下面有一个小圆点，是用金色油漆笔点上的，旁边有同样颜色的小字，“K.K.赠K”。

小桦地想了想，前面两个K大概是King Keigo的缩写，那这最后一个K就代表自己的姓氏桦地（Kabaji）了，真是巧，我们的名字里都有K。

他记得很清楚，其他同学收到的都是真正的“糖果盒”，包装上印有糖果图案，还贴有一圈透明封条，一看就是买来原封未动的。可是自己手里这只盒子，显然是迹部学长单独为自己准备。只要想到学长亲手把一颗颗糖果放进盒子里，写上两人的名字，小桦地就止不住一阵心潮澎湃：迹部学长真是全世界最好的学长。

他小心翼翼地打开盒子，里面总共有六颗糖果，原本的糖纸外另裹着一层花纹纸，上面各有一个手写数字，分别为从1到6。小桦地试着剥开标记为1号的那颗糖，薄薄的花纹纸背面写着：本大爷陪你做游戏。

“迹部学长……”

小桦地把糖塞进嘴里，清甜的味道一直沁入心底。他再也不会因为没人和他结伴做游戏而感到失落了，有迹部学长陪在自己身边，他比全园任何一个小朋友都幸福。

让他有些意外的是，今天做游戏的时候，大家对他都很友好，那几个一直跟自己过不去的男孩也没什么过激举动。小桦地感激地想，都是托迹部学长的福，他真是我的救世神。

做完游戏，小朋友们回到教室，有的画画，也有的剪纸做手工。小桦地在家经常做手工，所以他在幼儿园里会选择画画。

他摊开一张白纸，用蜡笔在上面画了一只小猫咪，又在猫头上添了只小蘑菇，想想不妥，把小蘑菇擦掉，改画在猫尾巴旁边。

涂涂改改地玩了一会，小桦地又偷偷打开糖盒，把2号糖取了出来。这颗糖包装纸背面写的是：本大爷陪你画画。下面还有一幅简笔画，是个短发男孩，板着脸，发型和小桦地一样。

小桦地一眼不眨地盯着那张小图画，眼珠子都睁大了，心想，这是自己吗？难道说他在迹部学长眼中，居然有这么可爱？

他含着糖，右手摸了摸衣袋，很想一口气把剩余的四颗糖果全剥出来，看迹部学长都写了什么，可又舍不得一下看完，真把我们小桦地给为难坏了：他已经开始想念和迹部学长在一起的快乐了。

十一点多，趁自由活动时间，小桦地鼓起勇气，踏上了通往二楼的楼梯。他还是第一次主动去找迹部学长，觉得有些紧张，攥紧了拳头，手心里全是汗。

他站在A班的后门口，往教室里张望。在一群人中找出小迹部是最容易不过的事，他身边簇拥的人最多，但是呢，他们又不敢挤得太近，怕冒犯了尊贵的帝王。

小迹部正翘着腿坐在沙发上，有一搭没一搭地跟周围的同学说话，心想，饭点前的自由活动真无聊啊……忽然，一个女孩说，“景吾，你的小跟班来了。”

“嗯？”小迹部抬头往窗外望去，后门口那么显眼的大个子，不是桦地是谁？他的心情一下子好转，起身说，“先失陪了。”

小桦地在门口徘徊好一会了，他不好意思请其他学长传话，因为那都是他不认识的陌生人，更不好意思贸然闯进A班，那样太失礼。想不到，正在他束手无策的时候，迹部学长居然自己出来了，还一脸灿烂地招呼他，“喂，桦地！”

小桦地惭愧地低头，“迹部学长，打扰了……”

小迹部高兴地拍拍他的肩膀，“说什么呢！我正愁没事干，你来找我真是太好了。走，咱们中午去外面吃，我已经叫车来接我们了，我今天特别想吃一家店里的布丁，不知你吃过没有——”

小桦地看着对方脸上生动的表情，自己的心情也忍不住随之雀跃不已，“是。”

小迹部下了几阶，在拐角的小平台停下脚步，转身对小桦地说，“桦地，以后，都一起吃饭吧。”

“是。”

“那今天放了学，来我家吃晚饭怎么样？”


	4. From K.K. to K

小桦地一颗忐忑不安的心这才放下。他担心自己送的礼物入不了迹部学长的眼，虽然这艘瓶中船是自己精心制作，可要是学长不喜欢怎么办？小桦地愁得昨天一晚上没睡踏实。

幸好，自己的担忧多余了。迹部学长收下了自己的礼物，而且看起来对这件礼物的评价还算不错。

学长会像他说的那样，在“迹部号”上给自己留一席之地吗？他多么希望，能一直待在迹部学长的身边啊。

车子一径开到教学楼的楼道口，旁边是B班，上楼就是小迹部所在的A班。车停稳后，司机下来给两个孩子开门，小迹部指了指旁边小桌上的两个袋子，“桦地，这个你帮我拿一下，里面是我的生日糖果，一会我要分给大家。”

“是。”小桦地一手拎起袋子，犹豫了几秒，又问，“我可以帮迹部学长背书包吗？”

“嗯？”小迹部一怔，随即爽快地说道，“那就辛苦你了。”他其实不喜欢别人碰自己的私人物品，也很少随意指使别人干这干那，但是对于这家伙……也许可以稍稍破个例。

“是。”

“哦，对了，等一下，”小迹部扯过自己的书包，从里面取出一只小圆盒，顺手塞进小桦地的外衣口袋里，“这是你的份，收好了。”他脸上露出神秘的笑容，压低声音补充了一句，“记得等旁边没人的时候再吃哦。”

“是。”小桦地觉得这是他和迹部学长之间的秘密，不用学长特意吩咐，他也一定会这样做的。

两个孩子先去了B班，袋子里的糖果都用小盒子分装好，系着蝴蝶结，班上每个孩子一盒，还有给老师的专门礼盒。

孩子们欢呼着围上来，你一盒我一盒，不一会就分光了。小桦地在一旁看得真切，这包装盒跟迹部学长刚才塞给他的不一样。所以……那是特别为自己准备的吗？他忍不住伸手摸了摸外衣口袋，真想现在就一看究竟。

小迹部打了个响指，“走吧，桦地，还有一袋帮我拿到A班。”

“是。”

A班的糖果盒包装跟B班的没什么不同，这下，小桦地更确定自己那盒是独一无二的了。他想，难怪学长要他别给人看见，还是一会放学回家再拆吧。

小桦地把小迹部的书包给他放到桌上，随后就同他道别。他其实心里有点依依不舍，可是没有办法，他们俩不在同一个班嘛。

不过，小迹部的一句话马上让他振奋起来。

“中午老时间见，桦地。”

小桦地回到B班，同学们都在吃糖，热烈讨论着周末即将举办的生日会，还互相打听准备给King Keigo送什么样的礼物。小桦地默不作声地坐到角落里他习惯的小板凳上，心里有些自豪地想，我的礼物已经送到学长手上了，而且，他很喜欢。

“哇，这个糖怎么这么好吃，我从来没吃过！”

“店里好像没看到过呀！”

“包装上是什么字啊，看不懂！”

小桦地听大家你一言我一语的讨论，也不觉心痒难耐。他并没有贪吃零食的坏习惯，可是这会，他真的等不及回到家了，迹部学长的糖果，到底是什么样的滋味呢？

他见大伙都聊得热火朝天，没有人注意角落里的自己，就悄悄从口袋里掏出那只小盒子，捧在手掌心里仔细欣赏。

盒子是金属制的，盒盖正中央有一只小猫头，和迹部学长刚才借自己擦拭的毛巾上图案一样，小桦地猜测，这应该是学长很喜欢的一个牌子吧。

小猫头的右眼下面有一个小圆点，是用金色油漆笔点上的，旁边有同样颜色的小字，“K.K.赠K”。

小桦地想了想，前面两个K大概是King Keigo的缩写，那这最后一个K就代表自己的姓氏桦地（Kabaji）了，真是巧，我们的名字里都有K。

他记得很清楚，其他同学收到的都是真正的“糖果盒”，包装上印有糖果图案，还贴有一圈透明封条，一看就是买来原封未动的。可是自己手里这只盒子，显然是迹部学长单独为自己准备。只要想到学长亲手把一颗颗糖果放进盒子里，写上两人的名字，小桦地就止不住一阵心潮澎湃：迹部学长真是全世界最好的学长。

他小心翼翼地打开盒子，里面总共有六颗糖果，原本的糖纸外另裹着一层花纹纸，上面各有一个手写数字，分别为从1到6。小桦地试着剥开标记为1号的那颗糖，薄薄的花纹纸背面写着：本大爷陪你做游戏。

“迹部学长……”

小桦地把糖塞进嘴里，清甜的味道一直沁入心底。他再也不会因为没人和他结伴做游戏而感到失落了，有迹部学长陪在自己身边，他比全园任何一个小朋友都幸福。

让他有些意外的是，今天做游戏的时候，大家对他都很友好，那几个一直跟自己过不去的男孩也没什么过激举动。小桦地感激地想，都是托迹部学长的福，他真是我的救世神。

做完游戏，小朋友们回到教室，有的画画，也有的剪纸做手工。小桦地在家经常做手工，所以他在幼儿园里会选择画画。

他摊开一张白纸，用蜡笔在上面画了一只小猫咪，又在猫头上添了只小蘑菇，想想不妥，把小蘑菇擦掉，改画在猫尾巴旁边。

涂涂改改地玩了一会，小桦地又偷偷打开糖盒，把2号糖取了出来。这颗糖包装纸背面写的是：本大爷陪你画画。下面还有一幅简笔画，是个短发男孩，板着脸，发型和小桦地一样。

小桦地一眼不眨地盯着那张小图画，眼珠子都睁大了，心想，这是自己吗？难道说他在迹部学长眼中，居然有这么可爱？

他含着糖，右手摸了摸衣袋，很想一口气把剩余的四颗糖果全剥出来，看迹部学长都写了什么，可又舍不得一下看完，真把我们小桦地给为难坏了：他已经开始想念和迹部学长在一起的快乐了。

十一点多，趁自由活动时间，小桦地鼓起勇气，踏上了通往二楼的楼梯。他还是第一次主动去找迹部学长，觉得有些紧张，攥紧了拳头，手心里全是汗。

他站在A班的后门口，往教室里张望。在一群人中找出小迹部是最容易不过的事，他身边簇拥的人最多，但是呢，他们又不敢挤得太近，怕冒犯了尊贵的帝王。

小迹部正翘着腿坐在沙发上，有一搭没一搭地跟周围的同学说话，心想，饭点前的自由活动真无聊啊……忽然，一个女孩说，“景吾，你的小跟班来了。”

“嗯？”小迹部抬头往窗外望去，后门口那么显眼的大个子，不是桦地是谁？他的心情一下子好转，起身说，“先失陪了。”

小桦地在门口徘徊好一会了，他不好意思请其他学长传话，因为那都是他不认识的陌生人，更不好意思贸然闯进A班，那样太失礼。想不到，正在他束手无策的时候，迹部学长居然自己出来了，还一脸灿烂地招呼他，“喂，桦地！”

小桦地惭愧地低头，“迹部学长，打扰了……”

小迹部高兴地拍拍他的肩膀，“说什么呢！我正愁没事干，你来找我真是太好了。走，咱们中午去外面吃，我已经叫车来接我们了，我今天特别想吃一家店里的布丁，不知你吃过没有——”

小桦地看着对方脸上生动的表情，自己的心情也忍不住随之雀跃不已，“是。”

小迹部下了几阶，在拐角的小平台停下脚步，转身对小桦地说，“桦地，以后，都一起吃饭吧。”

“是。”

“那今天放了学，来我家吃晚饭怎么样？”


	5. A miracle

“去……迹部学长家？”

“嗯，今天是我生日嘛，晚上会有很多好吃的——你送我礼物，我请你吃饭，这很合理。”

小桦地却想，学长招待大家的生日会是这周末，自己能在受邀之列，已经非常开心了，今晚应该是迹部学长的家宴吧，自己怎么能就这么贸然地去学长的家里打扰呢？

小迹部知道他怕生，就宽他的心，“没事的，我没有请别人，家里也只有我母亲在，父亲出差，还得有几天才回来。”

小桦地下意识地跟在小迹部身后，他脑子里装了事，脚下就走得慢吞吞地。说心里话，他当然想和迹部学长多相处，可是他还从来没有单独去别人家里做过客，大家都说迹部学长出身豪门贵族，那他的家真是自己这种平民家孩子能去的地方吗，万一在迹部学长和他的家人面前闹了笑话可怎么办？

“好啦，还在犹豫什么呢，就这么定了。寿星最大，今天你必须听我的。”小迹部不由分说地替他拿了主意，“一会给你父母打个电话，说你晚饭不回家吃，等吃过饭，我会安排车子送你回去，让他们别担心。”

“是。”小桦地发现自己一点也不抵触迹部学长这种强势的态度，心里反而觉得十分踏实，就好像听命于他是一件非常快乐的事。

也许这就是帝王的魅力，让人心甘情愿地臣服。如果可以，不要说今天，他愿意每天都待在迹部学长的身边，为他做任何事。

小迹部并不知道小桦地这会脑子里在想什么，总之对方听话就好。两人一前一后上了车，小迹部对司机说了目的地，就和小桦地继续刚才的谈话。

“让你亲眼看见我把你的礼物放在什么地方，不好吗？”

小桦地想，学长真是太了解自己了，与其说他强势，不如说他的每一句话都能说到人心里去，让人无法拒绝。

“我只是担心……”

“别担心，只要你跟着我，我保证什么问题都不会有。”

“是。”

小迹部露出笑容，换了个话题，“送你的糖果喜欢吗？”

“是。”

“我想也是。你吃到第几颗了？”

“第二。”

“嗯，和我预估的差不多。这样，桦地，你下午可以再吃三颗，最后一颗等你晚上回到家再吃。”

“是。”小桦地顿了顿，难得主动问，“我可以留到明天再吃吗？”

“嗯？”小迹部诧异地说，“我班上那帮小子早就都吃完了，你还要攒着？”

小桦地认真地解释，“这不一样。迹部学长送给我的，很珍贵。”

小迹部透过小桦地那双澄澈的眼睛，仿佛能够一直窥见他的心。对方能接收到自己所传达的心意，是一件再好不过的事，就像桦地送他的那艘瓶中船一样，在他看到礼物的瞬间，就感觉到了桦地的用心，这更让他确信，这个比自己低一届的男孩，是他迹部景吾值得相交的人。

两个孩子在小迹部说的那家高档餐厅里尽情饱餐一顿，小迹部一口气点了六份他最爱的布丁，自己吃了一个，剩下的都给小桦地吃了。

如今小桦地在学长面前渐渐能够放松，不再像刚认识的时候那么拘谨。小迹部发现自己越来越喜欢跟对方聊天，他本人口才很好，所以一直对那些夸夸其谈的家伙不屑一顾，相比之下，他更愿意和桦地交流。小桦地对他说的每一个字都听得十分专注，并且总会给出最真诚的回应。反过来也是一样，即使对方天生寡言少语，自己也能够读懂他所要传达的心声。

小迹部想，这也许就是书上说的“一见如故”，自己在这间幼儿园浪费了一年的无聊光景，原来就是在等待对方的出现；而对这家伙来说，自己在那个时间，及时地出现在他面前，也是一个美妙的奇迹吧，本大爷注定要成为他命运的主宰者。

两人在回幼儿园的路上约好，放学后小桦地到A班来找他，帮他背书包，然后一起到大门口坐车去小迹部家。只是一件很简单的事，两个孩子却认真得像在进行什么重要战略部署似的。

“我的书包以后都交给你了，不过你得保证，别让别人碰。”

“是。”

下车前，小桦地借用车载电话，拨通了父亲的号码，按小迹部刚才教他的话原原本本跟父亲说了。小迹部在一旁听着，心里想，原来这家伙跟父母说话也这么惜字如金，我还以为他在家人面前多少会活泼一些呢。

在楼梯口分别时，小迹部跟他比划了一个“3”，小桦地知道学长是提醒自己别忘了吃糖果的事，轻轻回答，“是”。

饭后是小朋友午睡的时间，小桦地换了衣服，爬到床上，把糖果盒藏到枕头底下。等大家都睡着，老师也不在了，他整个人钻到被子里，用最小的动静打开盒子。

刚才两张糖纸，被他抚平了摊在盒子里，纸上安静地躺着剩余四枚糖果。小桦地想，等糖果吃完，他就把留有迹部学长笔迹的六张纸一起放在这个盒子里，每天都带在身边。

他拆开3号糖，花纹纸上这次写的是：本大爷陪你午睡。小桦地攥紧手里的纸，用力闭上眼。这会迹部学长在做什么呢，一定也在A班的休息室里睡觉吧，就在我的楼上……他从被窝里露出眼睛，盯着天花板直勾勾地看。

和迹部学长离得这么近，真好。学长的糖果，果然是全世界最甜。

小桦地很期待晚上和迹部学长共进晚餐，所以他觉得下午的时间过得特别慢，如果没有学长的糖果，一定更难熬。

老师宣布放学时，他一反平时温吞的性子，抓起书包率先冲出教室，径直往楼上跑，生怕让学长久等。A班的孩子们陆续从门口出来，跟小桦地刚好打了照面。

这已经是小桦地今天第三回在A班露脸，难免不引起众人的好奇：B班这个不起眼的傻大个，是怎么跟他们地位尊崇的King Keigo牵上关系的？听说景吾最近每天都和他一起吃饭，要好得不得了，真让人眼红。

小桦地感受到周围人投来的眼光，仿佛在他身上施加了一种无形的压力。他并不习惯这种不算太友好的关注度，如果可以，他只想做一个默默无闻的孩子。可是，要想待在迹部学长身边的话，又怎么可能不受关注？

小迹部已经收拾好了书包，在位子上等他。“来了，桦地？”

“是。”

小迹部一手摸自己下巴，盯着小桦地不吭声。刚才，从桦地上楼开始，他就全看见了：同班男孩们嫉妒的眼神，女孩们的窃窃私语，这些加诸桦地身上，对于这内向害羞的家伙来说，滋味一定很不好受。

他以前来往过一些名流子弟，会把“认识景吾少爷”当作一种资本，甚至夸大其词，在人前吹嘘所谓深厚情谊，这让小迹部十分反感。而桦地不一样，自己和他交往很轻松惬意，不为应酬，没有负担，只是因为谈得来，只是因为总能给彼此带来快乐。

哼，他怎么能让桦地因为跟自己交往密切而遭受排挤？身为帝王，自己所器重的人，他有责任庇护到底。


	6. Welcome to my kingdom.

哇，哇！

小桦地透过车窗往外看，虽然脸上没什么表情，其实心里面一直在“哇”个不停：迹部学长家太大了，比他家附近的公园还大！光是车子从大门口开进里面就花了好半天工夫，沿途有花有草，有山有水，有的他甚至都看不明白那是什么。

早就听说学长家里有钱，可是在小桦地有限的认知里，有钱人嘛，就是住很大的别墅，好几层楼，带小花园的那种，可是亲眼见过才知道，这……这是城堡啊！难道迹部学长真的是帝王？

“景吾少爷，欢迎回来。”

车子停稳，小桦地看到有三个人站在宅邸门前，看样子已等候多时。领头的是一位穿西服、打领结的中年男子，他为小迹部、小桦地打开车门，态度十分恭敬。小迹部先下了车，又向身后的小桦地一比划，示意他把书包交给旁边的两位年轻女佣。

小桦地还没反应过来，分别提在手里的两只书包就被女佣主动接了过去，“请交给我们吧。”小桦地一时愣愣地，手指头还维持着拎书包带时的手势。虽然他才刚到上幼儿园的年纪，但平时在家的时候，爸爸妈妈已经开始培养他的自理能力了，像拿书包之类力所能及的小事，他还真不习惯让别人代劳呢。

可是迹部学长……小桦地想，迹部学长不一样，他给人的感觉是天生就不该做这些事，应该有专人服侍他，照顾他的日常起居，为他揽下所有杂事。迹部学长只要……只要专心致志做他的帝王就好了。

只听那中年男子说，“这位就是桦地君吧。”

“是啊，他就是我跟你提过的桦地。科林，跟他介绍一下你自己吧。”

“这是理所应当的，少爷。”中年人微微欠身，转向小桦地，语气可亲地说，“见到您很荣幸，桦地君，我是迹部庄园的管家——科林·派克，叫我科林就行了。”

小桦地从刚才一直懵到现在，小脑袋瓜还没回过神来呢。管家，佣人……迹部学长家里果真和他们家完全不是一个世界。他嘴巴动了动，终究怯于开口，直接向管家行了一个九十度的鞠躬礼。

管家微笑着说，“您太客气了，桦地君。景吾少爷，您说的一点没错，桦地君真是可爱的孩子。”

小迹部一脸得意，“本大爷看人眼光一向很准。对了科林，车上有桦地送我的生日礼物，一会拿到我的卧室里去，我要找个地方摆好。”

“是，少爷。真挚友谊的见证，确实是值得好好展示的宝物。”

小迹部见小桦地有些拘束，便朝他伸出手去，原想勾对方脖子，可惜身高差太多，胳膊有些够不着，只得转而在他后背上拍了拍，“怕什么，到本大爷这里就像到自己家一样，随意就好。你今天是我的贵客，我会好好招待你的，来吧。”

“是。”

小桦地跟着小迹部进了门，好奇地东张西望。他很想借这个难得的机会，多了解迹部学长生活的地方，好像这样就能离他更近一些。

“这里是书房，这间是音乐房——不过我还没想好以后主攻钢琴还是小提琴，嗯，这是我的玩具房，是不是风格有点幼稚？我正在考虑过完生日以后整体改造一下。”

小迹部口中的“玩具房”，在小桦地眼中简直是一个大型的儿童游乐场，比他在电视上看到的迪士尼乐园还要漂亮，好几座彩色的积木城堡，滑梯，秋千，遥控赛车，小飞机，应有尽有，大大小小的玩具摆满几只大柜子。

小迹部见小桦地对此很感兴趣，就大大方方地说，“要不要一起玩会？”

“迹部学长……”

小迹部拉住小桦地的手就走，“别不好意思嘛，现在时间还早，可以玩好一会呢。”

小桦地低头看着学长那只白嫩柔软的小手，心里有种说不出来的感觉，仿佛一种预感：从这一刻起，自己真正被迹部学长拉入了他的世界，他的王国。

不管做什么事，两个人总比一个人有意思。小迹部心花怒放，有几样玩具他本以为自己已经玩厌了，可是当他和桦地一起玩的时候，他又拾回最初那种趣味无穷的心情了。也许他厌倦的不是玩具，是孤独的感觉。即便是孤独的王者，也是需要有人陪伴的啊。

“我想在外面这块空地上搭一个小型过山车轨道，应该效果不错。你喜欢过山车吗，桦地？”

“我……还没有坐过，游乐园规定身高满4.5英尺才能玩。”

“所以说啊，在家里装了就能随便玩啦。嗯，车子不用太大，就设个双人座，我们俩可以一起乘。喂，桦地，到时候可别吓得尿裤子哦。”

“迹部学长……以后还会邀请我来做客？”

“嗯？”小迹部放下手里的小直升机，扭头看着小桦地，问，“你喜欢这里吗？”

“是。”

“那不就得了？只要我在家，你随时都可以来。本大爷可是一向说话算数的。”

“是。”

玩具房门口忽然传来亲切悦耳的女子声音，“景吾，和客人玩得高兴吗？”

“妈妈，您来了！”小迹部站起身，又把旁边紧张得手脚都不知怎么摆的小桦地拽起来，向母亲介绍，“这是我的学弟，桦地。”

“我们家景吾果然是大孩子了，瞧瞧，这都已经有后辈了。那么景吾，你可要好好护着学弟哦。”迹部夫人笑得很温柔，“桦地君，多谢你来陪景吾过生日，我真的很高兴。”

迹部夫人亲切的态度让小桦地放松了少许，礼貌地说，“这是我的荣幸，十分感谢迹部夫人和学长的款待。”

“哪里的话。其实你学长很少有交心的对象，今天这还是他第一次带幼儿园的小伙伴回家呢，能交到你这么好的朋友真是太好了。桦地君，以后也请多关照喽。”

是吗，自己居然是第一个受到迹部学长邀请，到他家来做客的？小桦地几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，他拼命压抑内心的激动情绪，小声说，“学长人缘很好，大家都非常喜欢他。”

小迹部哼了一声，真是的，他堂堂迹部大爷，才不稀罕幼儿园那帮傻孩子的盲目追捧呢。不过嘛——他忽然动了顽皮心思，转头向小桦地露出一个可爱的笑脸，“那你呢，桦地，你也非常喜欢我吗？还是——‘最’喜欢？”


	7. Protection

小桦地一愣，对于迹部学长突如其来的提问，他一点也没有准备，也没有想到学长会问得这么直白。

喜欢吗？当然。最喜欢？毫无疑问。从迹部学长有如光芒万丈的神明一样出现在自己面前那刻起，小桦地整颗幼小的心灵就完完全全被对方占据了。

孩童的内心世界最纯粹不过。对于小桦地来说，现在他的世界里，只有迹部学长。

然而，并非所有问题都可以用一个简单的“是”字来回答。小桦地并不像大多数同龄的孩子那样情感外露，他总是把想法都藏在心底，没有人看得见，也没有人能够触碰到的地方。也许，在向学长传达心声以前，他还需要一点勇气。

迹部夫人善解人意地打破沉默，“景吾，在问人家喜不喜欢自己之前，先要主动说‘喜欢’，才显得有诚意哦。”

“可是妈妈，我是帝王，帝王的爱是不能轻易吐露的。”

“嗯……这说得好像也有一定道理呢。好了，要不要和桦地君一块来吃些餐前的开胃小点心？”

小迹部很有主见地一摆手，“不了，我们现在多运动消耗一会，等下晚餐就能多吃几口好吃的。对吗，桦地？”

“是。”

“不愧是景吾，想得这么周到。那我不打扰你们了，桦地君，一会晚餐见喽。”迹部夫人莞尔一笑，留两个孩子自己在玩具房里继续玩耍。

小迹部就跟没事人似的，并不在意小桦地还没有回答自己刚才的问话，这家伙多害羞啊，怎么说得出口呢？逗逗他就好了。可是小桦地却上了心事，不像刚才那样兴致高昂了，连续两次赛车游戏都被小迹部远远地甩在后面。

小迹部把遥控器往地上一抛，整个人躺在厚厚的地毯上，“休息一会。”他拽了拽小桦地的衣服，“你也躺着试试，这毯子感觉很舒服的。”

“是。”小桦地学着小迹部的姿势，摊开四肢，在他身旁躺下。

“舒服吧？”

“是。”

小迹部侧过身，一只手撑着脑袋，“喂，桦地，在想什么？”

“我在想，迹部学长刚才问我的话。”

“嗯？”小迹部笑眯眯地问，“你有答案了？”他信心十足，自己一定是小桦地最喜欢的人，绝不可能有第二种答案。不过他倒真有些好奇了，桦地会用怎样的表达方式来说喜欢？

“答案，还不能马上告诉迹部学长。”

“为什么？”

“……”

“嗯？”

“等以后，再告诉学长。”

“以后是什么时候？”

“就是……以后。”

“真是的，你这家伙也学会卖关子了。”小迹部伸手在小桦地脸上拧了一把，当作惩罚，“以后，一定要告诉我。”

“是。”

小迹部盯着对方那张表情匮乏的脸，心想，这家伙看起来呆呆的，其实脑袋里的想法多得很，自己对他，还远不够了解呢。

两个孩子在玩具房里待到天黑，约摸七点的时候，管家来请少爷和贵宾入座。小迹部很自然地牵起小桦地的手，领他去用餐的前厅。

小桦地发现，迹部学长在家里显得比在幼儿园活泼许多，身上更有与他年龄相符的孩子气。如果说他在外人面前是高贵的帝王，那么回到家里，他就摘下王冠，卸去锦袍，露出孩童真实的天性。就好比刚才，他会主动拉自己的手，会想和自己勾肩搭背，甚至会假装生气地拧自己的脸。幼儿园的那个King Keigo是不会这样做的，那是一位每分每秒都要保持完美形象的王。

尊贵的王者让他甘愿追随，可爱的学长让他想要亲近，无论哪一个，他都太喜欢了。

典雅的前厅里，一道道色香味俱全的佳肴在长桌上有序排开，两支长长的蜜蜡分布桌旁，整间房间看起来浑若一幅油画。有的菜肴，小桦地连见都没见过。他不禁抬头往正对面望去，迹部学长面露喜色，显然对这一桌菜颇为满意。

“今晚的菜这么丰盛啊。”

“今天是你的生日，又有好朋友来做客，怎么能怠慢呢？桦地君，不知我们家厨子的手艺合不合你胃口，请尝一尝看看。”

“谢谢迹部夫人。”

“没关系的，他不挑食，什么都吃。对吗，桦地？”

“是。”

“啊，这话怎么听起来像是你在幼儿园吃饭的时候欺负桦地君了？”

“妈妈，你的反应未免也太……本大爷从不欺负弱小，也不会让别人欺负我的人。”

“是嘛，看起来景吾已经把桦地君划入保护范围之内了，果然长大一岁，更加成熟有男子气概啦。”

小迹部听了母亲的话，心里十分高兴，“这正是我的王者风范啊，对吗，桦地？”

“是。”小桦地迟疑了一下，慢慢地说，“以后，我也会保护迹部学长。”

小迹部爽快地答应，“行啊，那你首先得要变强，就从……嗯，多吃好吃的开始做起？”

“是。”

这顿饭可把小迹部忙坏了，他要保证自己吃得过瘾，还要跟小桦地讲解每道菜的妙处和吃法，这个鱼先吃哪里，这个酱料怎么抹，汤里都有些什么料。到后来，他干脆让小桦地挪了位置，坐到自己右手旁，还亲手帮他把鲜嫩的小牛排切成漂亮的井字形。

最后，两个孩子都吃得肚皮鼓鼓地，小迹部也顾不得形象了，摊在沙发上揉肚皮。他平时很注意节制，每餐到七八分饱就够了，可是每次和小桦地一起，看着对方吃得很香的样子，他都不自觉地跟着多吃，唉，这样下去可不行，一个胖乎乎的帝王是毫无威仪可言的，他不能再放任自己了。

“喂，桦地。”

“是。”

“以后我牛排只吃半块了，蛋糕也是，多下的你给我吃了。”

“是。”

两人这会并排坐在宽大的沙发上，小迹部的脑袋很自然地靠到小桦地肩头，高度刚刚好。他闭着眼，口中还在自言自语，“你块头这么大，就应该多吃，吃得越多越好……”

小桦地稍稍低头，从他的视角可以清晰看见迹部学长那双漂亮的睫毛，随着他说话而轻轻颤动。安静平和的氛围让他内心体会到前所未有的满足感。

这是他吃过最好的一顿晚餐，不是因为食材的珍贵，菜肴的可口，而是因为此时此刻靠在他身上的这个男孩。只要有他陪着，不论什么事，都是最棒的经历。

小桦地想，他愿意付出任何代价，来争取迹部学长身旁这个位置。


	8. One and only partner

女仆端来一壶消食的茶水，两个孩子一人一杯喝了，小迹部向小桦地笑了笑，“对了，我还没请你去我的房间里坐坐呢。”

“是。”

“走吧。”

小迹部的房间在这座“城堡”的楼上，面积比玩具房小一点，装潢风格相比其他房间来说更有生活气息，无论家具或者小玩意的摆设都充满温馨童趣。墙上有一排相框，都是房间主人的帅气写真，有穿西装的，穿和服的，还有运动装，精致的五官在镜头前更显立体感，比电影里的童星还要上照。最显眼的地方挂着一张大幅油画，小迹部端坐在宝座上，锦袍加身，头戴王冠，那画师似乎把他的容貌画得稍微年长了几岁，顾盼间尽显少年君王的风采。

小桦地站在房间里都迈不开步，他觉得自己被四面八方的迹部学长给包围住了……这么多学长，真令他无所适从。

幸好那位本尊及时把他拖走，“过来看，放这里很合适吧？”

小迹部床头的柜子上摆着一只小闹钟，一本摊开的书，还有一个小相框——小迹部房间里真是到处都有他的相片。在照片的边上，正是小桦地送给他的瓶中船。

也许是私心作祟，小桦地觉得自己的船放在这里正正好好，连配色都和相框的颜色看起来是那么的和谐，他点头说，“是。”

小迹部把小桦地摁在柜子前的小圆凳子上，面朝他，伸手做了一个展示的动作，用略带夸张的语气说，“女士们先生们，请看，这就是‘迹部号’和它的主人。”说罢转过头看着小桦地，露出神采飞扬的笑容，“也许今晚我就能在梦里乘着它出海了。”

“希望‘迹部号’能永远陪伴迹部学长。”小桦地衷心祝愿。他忍不住想，如果自己能变成很小很小的迷你人，那该有多好啊，那样他就可以躲在瓶中船里，到了晚上钻出来对学长说晚安，然后陪着对方一起进入梦乡。

“嗯，那你呢？”

“我？”小桦地迷惑不解。

“你好像很少提及你自己啊，桦地。你看，这艘船是你送给我的，我这么重视它，是因为在本大爷看来，你本人比这船更重要。”小迹部逗他说，“你该不会以为我们俩在一起这几天，我是在把你当跟班使唤吧？要跟班，本大爷勾勾手指，外面不知有多少人排队等着呢。”

小桦地低下头不说话。他对迹部学长确实有种仰望的心态。尽管相识以来，学长对他一直很好，可在内心深处，自己很难把他当成一个平等的朋友来对待。唉，这也没有办法，初见时那种近乎膜拜的感情已经深深印刻在小桦地的脑海中，学长给他的第一印象就是崇高的王，不可能走下神坛了。

小迹部像是看透了他的心思，继续说道，“虽然我是至高无上的帝王，但是只有我们两个人在一起的时候，我允诺你做我的搭档。”

小桦地黝黑的脸蛋上终于有了表情，他惊愕地睁大眼睛，嘴巴都合不拢了，“什么搭档？”

“你这家伙真是的，这时候说‘是’就可以了。”

小桦地已经没有办法去正常地思考，完全凭着本能，机械地回答，“是。”

小迹部背靠床头柜，双手插在裤兜里，挑眉看他，“从今天起，本大爷任命你为‘迹部号’大副，任期为终身制——只要你在，‘迹部号’就永远都在。”

“迹……迹部学长……”

“桦地，你愿意吗？”

“我，愿意。”

小迹部满意地笑了，“这才是我收到的最好的生日礼物。”

“是。”

小迹部稍稍倾身，一只胳膊肘撑在小桦地肩头，凑在他耳朵旁边，低声说，“不过，本大爷的魅力确实容易让人沉醉，桦地，你可要小心了。”

小桦地感受着对方加在他身上的分量，屏住呼吸，全身上下动也不敢动，耳朵都红透了。迹部学长现在才发预警已经太迟了，他早就被学长的魅力所征服，整个人完全由他支配，都快失去自我意识了，这以后可怎么办才好呢？

小迹部见他这样，心里也不禁有点小小的得意。这还是他第一次跟人这么玩，看起来是一举成功，桦地这家伙好像很吃自己这套嘛，他害羞的样子还真可爱。

正在这时，忽然房间外面有人轻轻地敲门，“景吾少爷，打扰了。”

“科林？”小迹部嘟囔了一句，扬声应道，“进来吧，门没锁。”

管家推门而入，来到小迹部跟前，低声说，“少爷，对于不得不打断您与桦地君的共处时光，我深感抱歉。只是这会已经过九点了，桦地君家离我们这里有一段距离，如果回去太晚，恐怕会让桦地君家里人担心，也会影响他晚上的休息。”

小迹部扭头看了一眼时钟，“还真是，都快九点二十分了。”小桦地忙站起来，向小迹部说道，“今天耽误学长太多时间，我得告辞了。”

“嗯，好吧，不能让你父母担心。科林，车子备好了？”

“是的景吾少爷，我已让司机把车开到楼下大门口等候。”

“谢了。桦地，我送你到楼下。”

“不用麻烦迹——”

“走吧。”

两个孩子下了楼梯，在门口话别，还约好明天自由活动时间一起玩。

“对了桦地，糖吃了吗？”

小桦地从口袋里掏出盒子给小迹部看，“还剩最后一颗。”

“很好，记得睡前吃了它。”

“是。”

“那么，明天见了。”

“明天见。”

车子载着小桦地驶离迹部庄园，巍峨的城堡很快被远远抛在后面。小桦地抱着自己的书包，一眼不眨地望着车外，真怕下一秒自己就会从美梦中醒来。

回到属于自己的小床上，小桦地拧开床头小灯，把糖盒里的花纹纸都拿出来，一共五张。

本大爷陪你做游戏。

本大爷陪你画画。

本大爷陪你午睡。

本大爷陪你读书。

本大爷陪你饿肚子。

他想起下午放学前，自己吃第五颗糖的时候，看到迹部学长的字迹，差一点就要笑出来。他几乎可以想象到学长皱起眉头，勉强忍耐的模样。也许，下次可以带些小点心去，不知学长会不会喜欢妈妈自制的奶香小蛋糕？

他很珍惜地剥开6号糖，最后一颗。

本大爷在梦里等你，晚安。旁边画着一个笑脸男孩，右脸上点着一颗小泪痣。

太好了，自己并没有离开美梦，而是即将进入到一个更美的梦境中去。

晚安，迹部学长。


	9. At your service

终于到了星期日，迹部景吾大爷的四周岁生日庆典即将隆重举行，这对于他来说是一年中数一数二的大日子了。当天一早，小迹部并没有像当初约好的那样，派车去圣诞路11号小桦地家接他，因为——

小桦地昨晚住在迹部庄园了！确切地说，星期五下午放学后，小迹部就把他带回了自己家，俩孩子整个周末都待在一块。

对于到迹部学长家度周末这个提议，小桦地当然是一百个心动，可又怕给学长添麻烦，所以迟迟犹豫不决。后来小迹部懒得跟他多废话，周四晚上直接一个电话打给桦地先生，当场把这事定了下来，根本不给小桦地商量的余地。

小桦地一早睁开眼睛，对着陌生的天花板发呆：这是什么地方？随即想起，这是迹部学长家里啊，我在学长家过周末的。他转过头，望着小迹部沉静的睡颜，心底涌起一种不可思议的感觉。

他和迹部学长的相处那么融洽，那么合拍，明明认识才一个星期，却好像已经做了一辈子的朋友，彼此的陪伴都是理所当然。小桦地天性内向，从没有交到过什么投缘的伙伴，可是对于迹部学长，他觉得自己可以完完全全地信赖，无需有任何保留或者顾虑。

迹部学长虽然总是以帝王自居，开口闭口“本大爷”，给人一副自视甚高的狂妄印象，其实跟他熟了就知道，他很懂得尊重人，也很好说话，从不会让人难堪——和学长在一起的每一分每一秒都是莫大的享受。

小桦地经常想，这世上怎么会有这么好，这么完美的人呢？在认识迹部学长以前，自己的人生是什么样，似乎一点也回想不起来了。

本来管家是打算把二楼的客房收拾一下，请小桦地入住的，可是小迹部发话说，晚上不睡一起，那在这里过夜还有什么意义。所以，为小桦地特意准备的新枕头和新被子最终搬到了小迹部的帝王大床上。

俩人都是头一次跟别的孩子睡同一张床，感觉很新奇。关灯后，小迹部兴致勃勃地教小桦地玩手指游戏，以前他自己至多只能扮两只小动物，现在他们总共有两双手，足够玩四国大交战，这一番热闹，以至于俩孩子很晚才睡。这不，第二天一早，小迹部起不来了。

他的睡帽掉在枕头边，头发丝有点凌乱，小脸蛋红扑扑地，睡得正香。小桦地很轻很轻地侧身看他，心想，原来迹部学长睡着时这么可爱，和白天完全不同。不，这么说不对……学长白天当然也非常可爱……只是这样看上去，真的有种非常甜美的感觉，使他情不自禁地想起学长给自己的生日糖果。

小桦地看着看着，不由自主地脱口而出，“迹部学长……”说完才惊觉不妥，然而已经来不及了，小迹部睫毛微微颤动，口齿不清地呢喃，“嗯……”

“对不起，吵醒学长了。”

小迹部眼皮都抬不起，脑子里昏昏沉沉地，随口问，“几点了？”

小桦地坐起身来，看了看时间，“快到七点钟。”

“嗯……那要起床了。”

“是。”小桦地应了，很乖地起床穿衣服，穿裤子，穿袜子。等他吭哧吭哧地穿戴完毕，回身一看，迹部学长压根就没挪窝，还眯瞪着呢。小桦地在小迹部跟前蹲下身，双手扒着床沿犯难，怎么办，要不要把学长叫醒？他们昨天可是说好七点起床，一起布置会场的。要是自己一个人先下去了，学长过后会不会责怪他？

凡是可能会引起迹部学长不快的事，小桦地是坚决不会做的，这是他现在任何行动的基本原则。更何况，学长睡得这么安详，小桦地一点也舍不得把他叫醒。

小桦地脑袋瓜里还在天人交战，床上的小迹部倒是自己醒了。他抬起眼皮看了小桦地一眼，又把眼闭上，慢吞吞地说，“桦地，早啊。”

“迹部学长，早上好。”

小迹部困意正浓，说话声音很轻，“嗯……帮我把安妮和莉莉叫进来。”

安妮？莉莉？小桦地知道这是迹部学长家里两位女仆的名字，不过他一时有点跟不上学长的节奏，弄不明白学长一早叫她们俩做什么。

“笨蛋……不然我怎么起床，你给我穿衣服嘛？”小迹部仍旧懒洋洋地说话，句末还拖着尾音，这样听起来不像有小脾气，倒跟撒娇似的。

小桦地这才反应过来，学长这是要佣人服侍他穿衣服。这是当然的，学长这么尊贵的人，要是也什么都自己来，岂不太失身份了？

“是。”他起身来到大衣柜前，打开柜门，把学长今天要穿的小西装和衬衫取了出来。昨天小迹部让女仆提前把他的新衣服从衣帽间取来，挂进这个衣柜，小桦地都看在眼里。

小迹部看着小桦地把自己衣服一股脑儿抱到床上，忍不住问，“桦地，你这是干什么？”

“给学长换衣。”

“嗯？不是说了叫女仆进来嘛。”

“是。但——我想为学长做点什么，哪怕只是分担一点点小事也好。”或许是没睡醒的小迹部显得太“软”，否则，连小桦地自己也解释不了他怎么会突然这么勇敢地向学长表达自己的意愿。

小桦地这样一说，小迹部就是想赖床也不好赖了，他从被窝里坐起来，对小桦地说，“你是我的大副，不是我的仆人。”

小桦地心里却想，做学长的仆人，又有什么不好了？只要能够名正言顺地为学长效劳，就是最值得骄傲的身份。

小迹部也是没有料想到小桦地愿意为他做这些在他看来是下人做的事，不过有一点可以确信，这家伙的心思十分单纯，他是发自内心地想要为自己效劳，也就是说，他真的很喜欢很喜欢自己。

“算了，随便你，别给我乱穿哦。”

“是。”

“哎，看着还挺像那么回事嘛。喂，桦地，你以前给别人穿过衣服？”

“没有。”

“嗯……”

“迹部学长。”

“嗯？”

“我不会戴领结。”

“什么，我也不会啊。算了，一会下楼找人弄，先让我照照镜子。”

小迹部对着比他人还高的大镜子前照后照，左照右照，确保自己从头到脚都无可挑剔，这才转身，向小桦地露出一个神采奕奕的笑容，“怎么样，本大爷今天是不是非常帅气？”

“是！”

 

 

桦迹异地恋番外小剧场A

 

迹部下午的课结束后，打算去打一会球，他心情很好地在车上发了张自拍，配字“沉醉在本大爷华丽的球技中吧”。

传完照片，他刷新了一下主页，已经有好几十点赞。

“本大爷的魅力果然——嗯？这家伙！”当他看到最快点赞的那个熟悉账号名时，心情立马晴转多云，一个电话拨过去：

“桦地。”

“是。”

“这个时候你应该在睡觉。”

“是。”

“而不是给我的照片点赞。”

“……是。”

桦地总共只说了三个“是”字，迹部却从中听出了他细微的情绪变化：接到自己电话很高兴，大半夜不睡觉自觉理亏，挨了批评之后有点小委屈。

算了，给他吃颗糖吧。迹部的声音和缓下来，“是不是睡前没有听到本大爷跟你说‘晚安’，失眠了？”

“是。”

“那你想不想我？别说‘是’，说你想我。说了，这周末本大爷就回国陪你。”

这个条件显然对桦地充满诱惑力，电话那头安静了好一会，“我很想迹部学长。”

“嗯，真听话。”迹部轻笑，“不逗你了，睡吧，我周五晚上就回来。”

“是。”

“晚安。”

桦地向来与世无争，心态非常淡泊平和，可在跟自己有关的事情上，时不时会冒出一点固执的孩子气，这让迹部觉得很可爱，忍不住就想纵容他。

这个笨蛋心里在想什么，自己会不知道吗？

迹部第二天差不多同一时间又拍了几张照片，这回他把自己两只常用的手机一起拿了出来，打开同样的应用，分别用不同的账号和密码登录。一个名字是“King Keigo Atobe”，另一个是“航海士樺地”。

他先用自己的号发好照片，然后立即用桦地的账号点赞。

迹部点完赞刷新主页，确认是首赞无误，不禁有些得意，本大爷不愧是超一流网球精英，手速就是非同凡响。

他正准备退出航海士的号，转念一想，也不能太宠这家伙了，得给他制造点小麻烦。嗯，怎么玩呢……

作息恢复到以往规律的桦地早晨醒来，第一件事就是看手机。这是迹部学长回英国上大学以后，他新养成的习惯。现在两个人只能靠网络联系，以往对桦地来说可有可无的手机，一下子晋升为他生活中最重要的组成部分。

桦地打开社交应用，想看看昨晚迹部学长有没有发什么照片。登录上去发现，国内时间十二点半，学长果然发了新的自拍。桦地认真地把图片一一保存下来，心里不住赞叹，迹部学长果然什么角度都好看啊。

他存好照片，正想点赞，却赫然发现自己的名字就在点赞名单的最上面，首赞“航海士樺地”，清清楚楚。

知道自己密码的人只有一个，除了他，也不会有人这么做。

“迹部学长……”桦地满怀感动，学长知道自己想要多占据他主页的首赞，嘴上责怪自己不分时间，可还是不动声色地帮自己达成心愿。等学长周末回来，他一定要真挚地表达感激之情。

桦地看完学长主页，这才把注意力转移到自己的页面。咦，为什么会有许多点赞和评论？他注册这个社交网站的账号，只是为了看学长的主页，方便彼此联系，自己从来没有发过任何内容啊，怎么回事？

他点到自己的主页，赫然发现有一条昨晚发布的新状态：今天也要好好为华丽尊贵的迹部学长效力！

这句话……公正地说，除了不像自己的语气之外，本身倒是没有什么问题，问题在于配的照片——

迹部学长穿着一件薄薄的白衬衫，只扣了最底下两颗纽扣，上面整个领子完全敞开，一只手扯住松垮垮的领带，眼神暧昧地对着镜头。

看过照片再回顾刚才那句话……难怪下面的评论已经乱成一锅粥。

忍足：比在冰帝时更加高调了啊，不愧是迹部。

向日：这好像略微超出我们有资格观看的内容范围了。

凤：桦地，你的摄影技术越来越好了！

宍户：可怜的桦地。

日吉：看来昨天晚上已经好好效力过了，以下克上~

“迹部学长……”


	10. Sweetest reward

两个孩子下楼吃早餐，佣人们见了少爷的第一句话都是“生日快乐”，这让小桦地又添心事：早上起来的时候，他居然忘对学长说这句话了。唉，原本可以做今天第一个对学长说生日祝福的人的。

小迹部跟小桦地面对面坐着，看他慢慢地抓起夹着草莓果酱的面包片，慢慢地咬下去，然后慢慢地喝了一口牛奶，怎么回事啊这家伙。

小迹部咕嘟嘟灌下半杯牛奶，嘴唇上方半个白圈圈，“桦地，在想什么？”

小桦地抬头看他，嘴上是半个同款白圈，“迹部学长，我忘记一件重要的事。”

“嗯？”

小桦地就把自己的烦恼向学长坦白了。小迹部笑了，“你已经对我说过祝福了，在我真正生日那天，记得吗？说起来，那天早上第一个跟我说‘生日快乐’的是谁来着……嗯，大概不是安妮就是莉莉吧。那么桦地，明年我生日的时候，记得做第一个啊。”

“是。”

吃过丰盛的早餐，又让女仆给戴了领结，再次照了镜子，小迹部和小桦地比预计晚了二十多分钟到会场，也就是他家那座露天花园里。其实前两天场地已经布置得七七八八，只差最后的装饰物：鲜花，气球，彩带。管家指挥着仆人们，迹部夫人亲自坐镇，一切都是井井有条。

小迹部本来想吹气球，然而几百只气球都已就位，摆放妥善，可叹帝王无用武之地。小桦地本来帮他吹了一个长条形的橙色气球，手里没捏稳，被风刮上树枝，破了。小迹部干脆抓了一把未充气的气球塞进小桦地衣兜里，说回头再玩。

到最后，两个孩子真正做的，也只是往花瓣上喷喷水，让它们看起来更新鲜好看。——确切地说，全程都是小桦地在忙活，小迹部只是很清闲地站在边上，闭目轻嗅手中一支红玫瑰，陶醉在他最喜欢的芬芳中。

“桦地，你最喜欢什么花？”

“我不太了解花。”

“你这家伙……那你就喜欢玫瑰吧。你是我的搭档，应该跟我喜好一致，嗯？”

小桦地停下手里的活，转身往小迹部的方向望去：白西装，红玫瑰，背后是百花盛放的园子，美好得像一幅画。这里是神的花园，而眼前这个稚气未脱却已英俊得过分的男孩，就是他的神。

红色的玫瑰花确实和迹部学长很般配，华美，大气，花中的王者，人间的至尊，相得益彰。小桦地答应道，“是。”

“你忙完了吗？行了，剩下的交给他们吧。时间差不多了，陪我去招待客人。”

“是。”

这会小朋友们陆陆续续地来了，个个身穿漂亮衣裳，女孩子们都精心打扮过，像童话里的小公主，看起来大家都把King Keigo的生日会当做圣诞节了。

“景吾，你今天真帅！”

“生日快乐！”

“这是送给你的礼物，生日快乐，景吾！”

“景吾，待会可不可以和我跳舞？”

小桦地默默地站在小迹部身后，见他老练地跟来客们打招呼，感谢大家送的生日礼物，请他们去园子里玩耍吃喝。不管是咋呼的男孩还是娇嗲的女孩，他都应付自如，仿佛有一束无形的光投射在他身上，所有人的眼睛都不自觉地朝向他。

他天生适合这样的场合，一个耀眼的发光体，一个能轻易俘获人心的王。

小桦地正想得出神，忽然见小迹部回过身，“我有点热了，桦地，帮我倒杯水来。”

“是。”他不假思索地答应。

这会围在小迹部身旁的，是几个他自己班上的同学。其中一个男孩对着小桦地远去的背影挤眉弄眼，问，“景吾，你怎么最近跟这个B班的傻大个这么要好啊？”

另一男孩猜测，“难道是景吾陛下想找个——呃，随从？”

其余孩子纷纷赞同地点头。如果不是景吾需要有个可以端茶送水的小仆人，怎么轮得到这个蠢笨沉闷的家伙出现在他方圆五米以内？

小迹部不置可否地笑了笑。这帮庶民理解不了他和桦地之间的情谊，他也不需要他们的理解，他们只要接受事实就可以了。

“他叫桦地，以后一直都会和我在一起，平时多关照他一下好吗？”

“啊？哦！当然！”孩子们懵懵懂懂地答应，在脑海中留下了对桦地的初步印象：景吾陛下的跟班，很受宠，原因未明，得罪不起。

小桦地端着水过来时，小迹部跟同学们“愉快的”谈话刚好结束，“辛苦了，桦地。”他从小桦地手中接过玻璃杯，忍不住笑出声来：清水上漂浮着一片薄薄的新鲜柠檬片，柠檬片中心插着一顶竹签做的小阳伞。不用问了，这么丑的造型，肯定出自桦地之手。

小迹部单手向他举杯致意，“谢了，自制鸡尾酒。”

“是。”小桦地心里感到很欣慰，学长总是能懂他所要表达的一切，不管这一切看起来有多么拙劣幼稚。他和迹部学长之间，好像真的有一种玄妙的心灵默契。

小迹部见小桦地手里空无一物，不由问，“嗯，你自己不喝点什么？”

“学长只说了给你倒水。”

“笨蛋，我没说让你给自己也倒一杯水喝，你就等着渴死？”

“是。”

“你这家伙……”小迹部平时能言会道，这会竟也被小桦地的率直堵得说不上话，“你就这么听本大爷的话？”

“是。”

“既然如此，”小迹部走近小桦地跟前，踮起脚，在他黝黑的脸颊上亲了亲，“这是本大爷给你听话的奖励。”

小桦地脑袋“嗡”地一下，两只眼睛都冒金星了。刚才，刚才发生了什么？迹部学长亲了自己一口？这是不是幻觉？左边脸上一刹那柔软的触感，是学长的嘴唇吗？好软，好舒服……天哪，他真的幸福得快要死掉了。

小迹部边喝水边乐，他最爱看小桦地这种时候的反应了——每次自己给了他一点甜头，这家伙就一副“我受不了”的样子，真是可爱得百看不厌。

要不然，这次除了甜头，再加点别的料好了。

小迹部用竹签挑起那片柠檬片，趁小桦地傻愣愣的没注意，一下塞进他嘴里，还很利落地把他下巴托住，不给他时间吐出来。

“然后，这个是惩罚，罚你不够机灵。作为本大爷的人，今后还要更灵活才行，知道了吗，桦地？”

小桦地眼泪哗啦啦直往下掉，又说不出话，只能“呜呜”地点头答应。这就是留在学长身边的代价吗？


	11. Kiss from a rose

过生日最令人期待的就是吹蜡烛和吃蛋糕了，小迹部的生日会当然也不例外。当蛋糕车推到会场中心来的时候，孩子们都发出阵阵惊叹，开心得直拍手。

这是他们见过最大的生日蛋糕，总共有六层，最顶上插着四支生日蜡烛，还用巧克力酱细腻地画了小迹部的头像简笔画，惟妙惟肖，十分传神，头像下方是“ATOBE”和“生日快乐”的字样，蛋糕壁上缀满一朵朵漂亮的白奶油玫瑰花，看着诱人极了。

管家点燃蜡烛，小迹部一鼓作气，呼地一下把小火苗全给吹灭了，小朋友们一起鼓掌叫好，还嚷嚷，“该许愿了，快许个愿！”

小迹部闭上眼，双手交握，过了数十秒，他睁开眼，微笑着说，“好了。”

有孩子问，“景吾，你许了什么愿望？”

“许的愿只能放在心里，说出来就不灵了，对吗，桦地？”

小桦地始终一声不响地站在小迹部的身后，这种热闹场合，他一向插不上话，也没想到迹部学长会突然点自己的名，先是一怔，这才轻声回答，“是。”他心里暖暖地，知道这是学长独到的贴心之处，告诉他，你没有被遗忘，没有被冷落，在场这么多人里，只有你对我来说是特别的。

小迹部双手握住蛋糕刀，切下顶层很大一块，盛在白瓷托盘里，随后把刀交给管家，“科林，余下的就拜托你了。”

“乐意之至，亲爱的景吾少爷。”

小迹部高抬右手，“大家尽情享受美味吧！”满园欢呼阵阵，孩子们围在蛋糕车旁叽叽喳喳，这蛋糕看着就好吃极了，大家都有些迫不及待想尝一尝。

“走吧，桦地。”

“是。”小桦地跟着小迹部来到一片树阴下，大家都去分蛋糕了，所以四周围一个人都没有。两个孩子背靠着树挨坐在一起，小迹部把盘子递过去，“给。”

“迹部学长？”

小迹部解释说，“这块最好，有本大爷的标志。”他指了指蛋糕上面一个巧克力酱小圆点，又指指自己脸上的泪痣。小桦地小心翼翼地捧着盘子，心中激动地想，这是……迹部学长专门为我切的蛋糕。

“我还切了两朵完整的玫瑰花，看到没有，怎么样，刀工是不是很好？”

“是。”

“吃吧。”

“那学长——”

“你忘了我上次和你说的？我不能多吃蛋糕了，本大爷要维持最完美的体型。”

“可是，学长当时说的是，‘以后牛排只吃半块，蛋糕也是’。”

“嗯？原来你还记着呢，记得这么清楚。”

“是。”

小迹部饶有兴致地凑到他跟前，问道，“喂，桦地，我说的话，你是不是都记得？”

“是。”

“一句也没有忘记？”

“是。”

“那别人跟你说的话呢？”

小桦地摇摇头。除了家人和学长，本来就很少有人会主动跟他搭话，他也并不怎么在意这些人说过什么。只有迹部学长的话，他每一句都放在心上；不光是对自己说的，哪怕是学长跟别人的交谈，但凡自己在场，也都暗暗留心，舍不得错漏一个字。

小迹部从小桦地的眼神中读出了满意的答案，也就不再追问这个腼腆的家伙。他低头看着蛋糕，“那我就吃一朵花吧，剩下的你包了。”

“是。”

小迹部努了努嘴，“你先把它叉下来。”

“是。”小桦地用小叉子摘了一朵奶油玫瑰花，准备把叉子交给学长，小迹部才懒得这么麻烦呢，就着小桦地的手，张口就把玫瑰花吃了。

“口感不错，很新鲜，你尝尝看。”

“是。”小桦地答应了，却一动不动，眼睛牢牢盯着小迹部。

“嗯，怎么了？是不是我蹭到奶油了？”

“是。”

小迹部不以为意地一笑，“本大爷脸上就算沾了奶油，也无损我英俊的容貌，对吗，桦地？”

“是。”

话虽如此，小迹部还是伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，嗯，嘴角似乎是有那么一小撇奶油呢。“看看，好了没有？”

“还有一点。”

小迹部伸手一掏口袋，“糟糕，换了新衣服，手帕和镜子都没带。”直接用手或者袖子擦？笑话，他迹部景吾大爷怎么能有那么不讲文明的举止。

小桦地倒是随身带着干净的小手帕，也很想帮忙，可他这会左手端着蛋糕盘，右手握着小餐叉，一时不知道该腾出哪只手好。他急中生智，没有多加细想，侧过头，贴上小迹部的唇边，把那撇白奶油轻轻舔去。

小迹部一愣，待他反应过来，眼珠子都瞪圆了，“桦地，你——那是本大爷的初吻！”

小桦地舔完奶油回过神，整颗脑袋顿时炸了：自己刚才在想什么，居然做这样冒犯学长的事？这是严重的亵渎行为！他紧张得手指抽筋，肚子疼得要命，连道歉的话都说得颠三倒四，“非常，非常抱歉，迹部学长，真的非常……”

迹部学长会讨厌他吗？一定会的。明明学长一会之前才对他说要学会机灵，转眼自己就干出这样无礼的蠢事，桦地崇弘，你真是彻底没救了，这辈子再也不会有人可怜你，再也不会有人像迹部学长这样照顾你，对你好了。

小桦地那张表情单一的脸上头一回现出惊恐绝望的神情，嘴里兀自喃喃地说，“迹部学长，对不起，对不起……”

只见小迹部虎着脸，一贯的笑容没了，小嘴嘟起，看样子真的很不高兴。“这是说声抱歉就能解决的吗？”他瞪着小桦地不说话，看对方都快哭了，这才发话说,“给我老老实实坐着别动，听见没有？”

小桦地颤声说，“是。”迹部学长是要惩罚自己吗？没关系，多严厉的惩罚都行，只要能让他消气，只要学长还愿意再给自己一次机会……

小迹部从他手里夺走叉子，把另一朵玫瑰花叉了下来，整个儿糊在小桦地的嘴上，然后身子挨近对方，在他沾满奶油的嘴唇上温柔地亲了一口。

小桦地呆呆望着小迹部，觉得自己的脑袋瓜子已经完全不够用了。这是怎么回事，学长到底有没有在生气？这是他的惩罚吗？可是为什么，这个惩罚尝起来那么甜，甜到他的整颗心都绞起来了呢？

小迹部舔舔嘴唇，“刚才那个，是不是你的初吻？”

“是。”

“行，那我们扯平了。桦地，你的初吻很甜哦。”小迹部戏谑地向他眨了眨眼，眼角带笑，哪里还像是在生气？

小桦地两分钟前还觉得自己已经在地狱摔成肉泥，眨眼间好像又活了过来，全身每块肉、每根骨头都在作痛，心脏也狂乱地跳动不止——这就是，重生的感觉吗？

他两只手剧烈地颤抖，蛋糕摔掉了，小叉子也摔掉了，然而这一切都已顾及不上，他伸出手臂，紧紧抱住他最爱的学长，自己没有失去学长，太好了，太好了。

“嗯……”小迹部被他勒得透不过气，心想，这家伙的蛮力真是可怕，不过，原来他也可以这么热情，果然是另一种风格的可爱啊。“笨蛋，以后没有本大爷的允许，不许随便亲我，知道吗？”

“是。”

“也不可以亲别人。”

“是。”

“行了，自己把嘴上奶油舔干净，看，都蹭我西装上了。”

“对不起，迹部学长，请你惩罚我吧。”

“嗯，这么自觉啊。那本大爷问你，你把我特意给你切的生日蛋糕摔了，又该怎么办，嗯？还罚得过来吗？”

“对不起……”

“这样吧，如果你把自己赔给我，本大爷就勉为其难原谅你。”

小桦地眼睛一亮，抬头望着他的迹部学长，只见他双手抱胸，故作傲慢，沾着奶油的嘴角却微微上扬，转过头与小桦地对视时，脸上可爱的笑容藏也藏不住。

不善言辞的男孩在心里悄悄说，我自己，早就是你的啦。


	12. Be loved by the King

生日会圆满结束后，小桦地留了下来。迹部学长安排他“做苦力”，作为对他做错事的惩罚，其实就是让他帮忙把小朋友们送的生日礼物都搬进室内去。小迹部的原话是，“你这一身力气，不给个地方使出来，真是白白浪费了。”

虽然大多数礼物都比较小巧轻便，但毕竟每个前来赴会的小朋友都送了礼，总数怎么也得有好几十份。小桦地尽管在同龄孩子算是“小巨人”，到底也只有三岁，一下搬这么多东西还是有点吃力，来来回回跑了好几趟，累得气喘吁吁。

小迹部亲自在一旁“监工”，一副煞有介事的模样。仆人们本想代劳，被自家少爷阻止，只得一个个忍笑离开。

“都搬完了？”

“是。”

“好啦，那就来帮我拆礼物吧。”小迹部在堆成小山的礼物旁席地而坐，拍拍身边的空地方，示意小桦地一起过来。

小桦地听话地在学长身旁坐下，问，“这是迹部学长的礼物，我拆合适吗？”

“这么多，本大爷一个人得拆到什么时候。”小迹部随手拾起个小盒子往他手里一塞，“看看这是什么。”

“是。”

幼儿园孩子的创意大同小异，多半是自己喜欢什么就会送人家什么。几十件礼物中，数量最多的是玩具，包括一盒美女与野兽的玩偶套装，还是有三套替换服装的豪华版呢，也不知道是哪位女孩子送的，把小迹部给乐得不得了。送巧克力的也不少，再就是各种书，大概有十来部。

小迹部叫来仆人，让她把巧克力拿去分给大家，其它该放玩具房的放玩具房，该进书房的进书房。小桦地眼神明显有些不解，但还是很乖地没吭声。

小迹部怎么会猜不透他在想什么，笑着说，“你不会以为这些我都要放在卧室里吧，那让本大爷睡哪儿？”

小桦地想想也有道理，学长身份尊崇，又这么受欢迎，出生到现在收的礼物一定不计其数了。如果都一一陈列出来做纪念，不要说卧室里放不下，怕是得专门打造好几间大房间才行。

“最主要的原因是，这些加在一起，也比不上你亲手制作礼物的心意。本大爷的房间里只会放我认为有价值的东西。”

小桦地又是喜悦，又是羞涩，低声说，“我以后会做更好的礼物，送给迹部学长。”

“那我就尽情期待了。不管你送多少，我房里都装得下。”

“是。”

生日会过后，小迹部和小桦地之间的感情更亲密了。平时在幼儿园，除了分班上课，其余时间几乎形影不离。小桦地一有空就到A班找小迹部，给他收拾画笔啦，听他说昨晚做的梦啦，跟他分享妈妈亲手做的爱心甜点啦，总之小日子越过越充实。

现在没有哪个小朋友敢对小桦地出言不逊了，一个自然是小迹部的缘故，King Keigo的面子不能不给；再就是小桦地本身并没有什么招人嫌的地方，只是不太爱说话而已，虽然乍一看笨头笨脑，其实学习能力和反应速度惊人，做起手工来比谁都灵巧，大家看在眼里，佩服还来不及，怎么会再欺负他。

时间一长，连A班的老师都认得小桦地了，纷纷亲切地叫他小弘。小迹部嫌太肉麻，不屑跟着叫，仍旧心安理得地叫他“桦地”——再说了，这家伙到现在还一口一个“迹部学长”呢，怎么不叫自己小景？

转眼过了两个多月，快到年底，城市里到处都洋溢着圣诞氛围，新年的脚步也越来越近了。最近小迹部很忙，他开始跟着家庭教师正式学弹钢琴，每晚都要练习两小时左右。本来嘛，晚上看看书，听听音乐，玩具房里泡一会，睡前跟小桦地通个电话，非常悠闲。自从学了琴，“夜生活”的时间一下子紧张起来。

小迹部喜欢钢琴，与很多同龄的琴童不一样，他并不觉得练琴是件枯燥难捱的事。当悦耳的音符自十指尖流淌而出，他觉得自己的身心都沉浸在一种“诗意的和谐”中。这是他从一本书上看来的说法，其实并不很懂什么意思。总而言之，钢琴完全符合小迹部的自我定位，他每天都很自觉地学谱、弹琴。

晚上练琴不辍，白天就要好好犒劳自己，小迹部几乎每天中午都带小桦地下馆子，点一大桌子菜，七八种甜点。他喜欢的几家高级饭店这两天陆续推出了圣诞新品，而且是只有圣诞节和新年前后才有的限时特供，那么多新菜，他一个人怎么吃得过来？有小桦地在就不用担心了，自己只要每样尝尝鲜，剩下的都交给他。

真好，他的大副就是要在这种关键时刻挺身而出。

小桦地是一个不偏食、不挑食、不剩饭的乖孩子，吃饭习惯非常好，他又那么敬爱迹部学长，所以从来都是学长让他吃什么，他就吃什么。有的时候小迹部故意使坏，尽点一些稀奇古怪的菜肴，菜名一个比一个冗长，有的他连单词都不认识，可是，他就是想看小桦地怎么吃这些菜，想看对方会不会露出为难的表情，眼巴巴地瞅着自己问，迹部学长，这个真的可以吃吗？

然而他一次也没能如愿。小桦地真的是来者不拒，不管什么菜，只要端到他跟前，他都能认认真真吃干净，连眉头都不皱一皱。小迹部问他好吃吗，香吗，嫩吗，他一概答“是”。

小迹部靠在椅背上，单手托腮，注视桌对面专心打扫战场的小桦地，心想，看看，多么听话的孩子啊，单纯得令人心疼，自己要是把他捉弄跑了，上哪找第二个桦地？

“吃饱了吗？”

“是。”

“这里的什么圣诞新品，本大爷已经吃腻了。明天还是在幼儿园里吃吧，省得跑来跑去的麻烦。”

“是。”

“我已经想好明天中午的主菜，”小迹部靠至桌前，“我们吃烤牛肉，你觉得怎么样，桦地？”

小桦地的胸腔里霎时注入一股暖流，把他整颗心都包裹住了。原来迹部学长早就知道他最爱吃什么了，明明从来没有告诉过学长呀。以往一起吃饭的时候，看学长总一副漫不经心的样子，没想到他其实把什么都看在眼里了。

小桦地抬起头，正对上迹部学长含笑的眼神，那双深邃好看的眼瞳中，映着自己的轮廓，和一整条银河。

那大概就是学长所说的，不能轻易吐露的，帝王之爱。


	13. Taste

小迹部发现自己越来越在意桦地。也不能说在意，就是喜欢身边有他的感觉。在一起的时间越久，就越享受于这种越来越契合的生活节奏。画画时用完一支彩笔，不需要主动伸手，桦地就会把笔递上来，时间刚刚好，也正是他想要的颜色。画了幅草稿懒得继续，过一会回来，纸上就画好了完整的上色图，和他预想的一模一样，甚至还要漂亮得多。

这家伙好像已经完全把自己吃透了，会在饭桌上默默分走他盘里不喜欢的食物，做游戏时自觉充当人肉垫子，甚至可以在早晨不吵醒他的情况下为他换好全身的衣物。

他到底是怎么做到的？

小迹部觉得自己不需要别人，只要一个桦地，就什么都够了。

他想到以前看的童话里，王子爱上灰姑娘，公主倾心于穷小子，有的是对美色一见钟情，有的是因为对方拥有一颗纯洁善良的心。他看书时嗤之以鼻，觉得这种描写太假了，王族的眼界何等之高，怎么会轻易就看中一个人，这都是没本事的下等庶民幻想出来的骗人故事。

可是现在，他好像也有了类似的心境。他堂堂迹部景吾大爷，尊贵的帝王，居然对一个不起眼的庶民产生了近乎依赖的情绪……父亲之前说的什么心理学，有必要抽空研究一下了。

小迹部懒洋洋地窝在他心爱的吊篮藤椅里喝热牛奶，两眼探究地注视跟前的小桦地，心想，一见钟情到底是什么玩意，我对这家伙算不算一见钟情？

这会小桦地正在聚精会神地组装小迹部新买的积木玩具，完全没有注意到学长落在自己身上的目光。小迹部坐起身想去摸他，可是小桦地坐在小板凳上，他够不到，只好伸出光溜溜的小脚丫，捅了捅小桦地的后背。

小桦地转过头，“迹部学长？”

小迹部把小短腿收回来，盘膝坐好，左手拍拍自己身旁的软垫子，“坐过来。”

“是。”虽然不知道学长要做什么，小桦地还是立即放下玩具。对于迹部学长的指令，他不太问为什么，只要服从就好。他喜欢听学长的话。

这张藤椅很大，圆圆的空间足够容纳两个孩子。小桦地也像小迹部一样盘着腿，俩人面对面坐着。小迹部伸出右手轻轻摸上小桦地的脸，从他饱满的脸蛋，一直摸到眉骨、前额，还有那头硬得扎人的短发。

黝黑皮肤，眼窝深陷，外眼角下斜，嘴唇厚实，怎么看都和“漂亮”、“俊美”这种形容词不沾边。可就是眼前这个貌不惊人的男孩，吸引了自己的全部注意力。

桦地当然不如本大爷长得好看，可其他人还不是一样？他们的气质还比不上桦地这样稳重可靠呢。

小迹部脑中这样想着，手指把小桦地脸上的肉捏出奇怪的形状，对着这张脸直乐。小桦地一动不动地任学长摆布，眼神十分无辜。

“你是本大爷的人，我想摸就摸，想捏就捏，对吗，桦地？”

小桦地两边嘴角被他往上提，没法好好说话，只能含糊不清地“呜”了一声。明明正在遭受“欺压”，为什么还是觉得幸福？

或许因为，只要是迹部学长给予的，就都是最美好的。就像记忆深处那个，比奶油还要甜蜜的亲吻。

当小迹部玩过瘾，终于大发慈悲地松手之后，小桦地鼓起勇气，“迹部学长……”

“嗯？”

“请问……”

小迹部觉得挺新鲜：桦地很少主动问他什么事，准是有很重要的话要跟自己说。他耐心地鼓励对方，“怎么了桦地，吞吞吐吐的，我们俩之间还有什么话不能说吗？”

正因为彼此关系密切，无话不谈，他才敢向学长提出这么大胆无礼的请求，可是，真的太大胆了，他不敢肯定学长会不会笑话他，或者跟他翻脸，再也不一起玩了。他已经积攒了好久勇气，还是难以一口气说完整句话。

小迹部一路往下猜，“是要我帮你做什么事？还是怕我生气？”他见小桦地一副羞愧欲死的样子，伸手轻搭在他肩上，很有男子气概地说，“这样，本大爷向你保证，任何时候都不会生你的气——帝王的承诺，你总该相信吧？行了，有什么话尽管放心说出来。”

迹部学长的亲昵举动让小桦地缓缓抬起头，下定决心，说出了心愿， “迹部学长可以……再亲我一下吗？”

小迹部又是诧异，又是想笑，他倒真没猜到小桦地会提这事。看这家伙成天闷声不响，心里还是很渴望跟自己亲近的嘛。

他故意问，“你最近做了什么值得奖励的事吗？”

小桦地努力回想，这段时间自己和迹部学长共度的种种在脑海中飞快回放，然后泄气地垂下脑袋。自己一点也没有为学长做什么有价值的事，怎么配得到他的奖励？

“笨蛋。”小迹部说着，勾起小桦地的下巴，在他的厚嘴唇上轻轻“啾”了一口。四唇触及的一瞬间，他发现，原来自己也很想念这种亲昵的滋味。

他小声说，“桦地。”

“是。”

“别动。”

“是。”

小迹部再度贴了上去，试探地咬了咬小桦地的下嘴唇。嗯，软软的，弹性很好……趁机再多咬几口……舔上去味道淡淡的，有点热乎乎——喂，这家伙该不会是在发抖吧？

小迹部放开对方，好笑地说，“桦地，你这家伙……本大爷刚才动作可是很温柔的。”

“是。”

“那你在怕什么？”

小桦地摇摇头。他不是害怕，只是太激动了。每次做了逾礼的事，迹部学长总是大度地纵容他，好像一点也不担心会把他宠坏。这次他们当中没有隔厚厚的奶油，他完全被迹部学长嘴唇那柔软的触感给迷住了，唇舌间满是学长的好闻气息，还带着奶香，连他啃自己的时候感觉都那么舒服，小桦地觉得自己整个人都要化了。

“迹部学长要吃掉我吗？”

“吃你？本大爷对食物可是很挑剔的，你应该最清楚这一点。”

“是。学长觉得我好吃吗？”

小迹部见小桦地的下唇红红肿肿，还留着自己的牙印，觉得格外顺眼——这是他的人，就该有这样专属的印记嘛。嗯，以后不妨找找借口，多咬他几回。

“你个头太大了，得多试吃几次才知道。”

“是。”

小迹部装出电影里吸血鬼的样子，“现在觉得怕了吧。”

“是。”小桦地这样回答，其实心里暖融融地。迹部学长对他的好，从没有华而不实的空谈，也不是居高临下的施舍，王者的骄傲与温柔在他身上兼而有之，他总会想出各种各样可爱又浪漫的点子，把真实的心意传达给自己。

学长是他生命中的光，充满魅力的，永恒的光。而他是得到光明眷顾的人，毫无疑问要将这一生都献祭给他的光。


	14. My fair beauty

幼儿园有个传统，每年圣诞节都要安排低年级，也就是B班的小朋友参加全市的圣诞联欢会，换句话说，他们要准备一个节目，上台表演。

这下可把B班的孩子们给愁坏了，演什么节目好呢？他们打听到，上一届演的是舞台剧《小王子》，King Keigo饰演小王子，演出堪称完美，还得了最受欢迎奖。

有个小朋友一拍脑瓜说，我们也排一出短剧，邀请King Keigo来做男主角，不就好了？他有经验，演技又厉害，只要他肯指点我们，那还有什么可担心的？

其他小朋友眼睛一亮，都觉得是个好办法。大伙商量了半天，决定排演《睡美人》，英俊的王子嘛，当然就是小迹部，然后再找个漂亮的小女孩演沉睡的公主，俊男美女的养眼组合，观众一定喜欢。

可是目前这一切还只是大家一厢情愿的空想，小迹部压根还不知道这件事情，由谁出面去邀请他最合适呢？小朋友们看来看去，一下子把目光都集中到了小桦地身上——幼儿园里谁不知道他们俩是连去洗手间都要结伴同行的连体婴，只要小桦地打声招呼，小迹部一定肯帮这个忙，毕竟这对他来说只是举手之劳。

小桦地心想，这会不会太麻烦迹部学长了，再怎么说，学长是A班的，没有义务帮他们呀。况且他虽然跟学长熟，可还从未正经拜托过他做什么事，这一上来就要求他帮这么大一个忙，小桦地吃不准自己有没有这个面子。

可小桦地是个心地单纯善良的孩子，不善拒绝别人，而且在内心深处，也隐隐地想一睹学长在舞台上扮演王子的风采。所以他借着午饭后跟小迹部两个人单独散步的机会，小心翼翼地向他转述了这件事。

“嗯……让我演王子，是你的主意，还是别人的？”小迹部的关注点，好像跟小桦地预想的不太一样。

“是大家想出来的。”小桦地老老实实回答。

小迹部很不满，“哼，为了别人来求我。”

小桦地不知道怎么惹得迹部学长不高兴了，心里感到了深深的不安，“迹部学长……”

小迹部双手插在兜里，在小桦地身旁来回踱步，“如果是你要我帮忙，不过是一句话的事，对于本大爷来说，上台表演就像喝水吃饭一样稀松平常，根本不值得一提。可你今天是帮其他家伙来我这里讨人情，桦地，我问你，你跟他们要好，还是跟我要好？”

“当然是和迹部学长。”

“所以说啊……唉，你这个笨蛋。”

小桦地毕恭毕敬地站着听迹部学长“训话”，按照以往情形，每次学长说他笨之后，一定会设法帮他排忧解难——别看迹部学长嘴上不饶人，其实内心比谁都柔软。

小迹部又踱了一圈，绕到他跟前，抬头对上小桦地的视线，“你想看我表演吗？”

“想。”小桦地点头，认真地说，“我想看迹部学长穿古代的宫廷礼服。”后半句话他没好意思说，他觉得学长穿上礼服的模样一定英俊极了，全世界童话里任何一位王子都比不上。

“你早这样说不就好了？”小迹部微微一笑，“这样吧，你答应我一个条件，我就参演你们班的这个舞台剧。”

“是。”小桦地感激地想，迹部学长果然还是这样友善大度，其实他让自己做什么，只要直接吩咐就是，无论什么事，自己都会开开心心地为他去达成，根本无需等价交换。

但是当他听完对方的这个条件后，当场傻眼了。原来迹部学长也这么会刁难人，原来自己也有难以为学长做到的事，这……这下该怎么办？

小迹部的条件是：如果要让他演王子，睡美人这个角色必须由小桦地来扮演。

他给出的理由很充分：第一，他和小桦地是搭档，理应同台演出；第二，他是为了小桦地才答应接这部剧，等于说是小桦地直接促成了这部剧的强大阵容，他当之无愧担任主演；第三，小桦地舞台表演经验不足，可能会怯场，而睡美人大多数时间都是在沉睡状态，演员只要闭眼躺平，不需要演技；最后也是最重要的一个原因，他是帝王，有权挑选舞台上的另一半！

小迹部有一项天赋：不管多么离谱的事，他都能说得有鼻子有眼，好像真是那么一回事。可怜的小桦地已经被完全绕晕了，他觉得学长说的每一点都很有道理，可为什么自己总觉得哪里不对呢。

“迹部学长……”

“嗯？”

“我是男孩，演不来睡美人。”

“怎么演不来，谁说睡美人必须是女孩了，‘美人’是不分性别的。”

小桦地想，可我也不是美人啊，学长这是故意作弄自己吗？感情上他很想跟往常一样，不管学长说什么，都乖乖答“是”，可理智告诉他，这个“是”真的无法轻易说出口。

“我可以演学长的侍卫。”

“不行。”

“我可以演学长的马。”

“不行。桦地，你都学会跟本大爷讨价还价了，嗯？”

小桦地到底不敢直接否决小迹部的提议，也不敢再找什么托词，只好埋着头不吭声。

“你想不想和我一起演出？想不想在舞台上近距离看我穿礼服的样子？”

小桦地满怀憧憬地望着对方，“想。”

小迹部走近几步，跟小桦地两个人鞋尖碰鞋尖。他稍稍踮起脚，在小桦地耳朵旁轻声说，“那你想不想在后台，亲手为我换上礼服？”

小桦地耳朵根都发烫了，“想。”

“那就听我的。”

“是。”小桦地顿了顿，叫他，“迹部学长。”

“嗯？”

“我真笨。”

小迹部逗他，“现在知道自己笨啦？明明只要跟着本大爷走就对了，还一个人在这瞎琢磨，笨蛋。”

“是。我想和学长一起演出，一直都想。”和学长相比，颜面有那么重要吗？明明是一个多么难得的机会，居然还傻愣楞地想推脱，就不怕被十年后追悔莫及的自己给打死？

小迹部脸上带着自信笃定的笑容，“我知道，不然我为什么要答应？本大爷最近练琴都来不及。不过，以后不许再傻傻地替别人出头，来打我的主意，记住了吗？”

“是。”小桦地惭愧地说，“对不起，迹部学长。”

“还有一件事情。”

“是。”

“不许随便跟人说对不起，包括我在内。你是我的人，不管你做错什么事，本大爷都会替你挽回。我不要你向任何人低头。”小迹部伸手拽住小桦地的衣领，嘴唇贴上对方脸颊，“除非是我亲你的时候。”


	15. Perfect preparation

小迹部大喇喇地踏进B班教室，身后跟着惴惴的小桦地。这会是午休时间，孩子们都四散在教室内外玩耍，但是这对二人组合太过醒目，想不注意都难。大家纷纷围拢上来，“景吾！小弘是不是都告诉你了？”

“是啊，小——”小迹部及时住口，转过头看桦地，“他们现在都这么叫你了？”

“是。”

小迹部有点不满地哼了一声，“总之，你们这个舞台剧节目的负责人是谁？”

“是吉米！”有几个机灵的赶紧跑到教室门口把那个叫吉米的男孩给拽进来，“景吾陛下来了，为了舞台剧的事！哎呀你别涂颜色了，这个真的很丑！”

小迹部自恃身份，从来不说客套的废话，开门见山地挑明来意，“让本大爷加入你们剧组可以，唯一条件是桦地做我的舞台搭档。”

红色鸡冠头的小吉米赔着小心问，“景吾陛下，这个‘舞台搭档’的意思是——”

“就是让他演那个睡着的。”

“什么？！”孩子们哇哇大叫，一时之间消化不了这么震撼的事，“可是只有最漂亮的女孩才能演睡美人的。”

小迹部傲慢地冷笑，“漂亮？我倒想知道，这个班有人比本大爷漂亮吗？”

“这个……呃……”

“你们啊，点子太老土了，完全照搬原著是吸引不了观众的。现在流行故事新编，谁都知道‘睡美人’，那么‘睡武士’呢？”

“‘睡武士’？”孩子们咀嚼着这个名词，回想小迹部的话，觉得他说得很有道理。

小吉米脑子转得很快，嘴也甜，他热情地说，“景吾，你懂的可真多，我们请你果然是请对了！什么时候跟我们大伙说说‘睡武士·桦地’的故事？”

小迹部抬起手臂看了看表，“差不多到午睡时间了，嗯，这样吧，下午自由活动的时候我到B班来，商量一下具体细节。从剧本到彩排，这里面麻烦多着呢。喂，吉米小子，你们中有谁参加过舞台剧？”

“呃，没有……我只看过我姐姐排练——”

小迹部一扬手，“好了，别管你姐姐了。既然这样，一切都听从本大爷安排，知道了吗？”

小吉米爽快答应，“好啊，当然没问题！”

“那就这样。我们走吧，桦地。”

“是。”

小桦地跟着小迹部来到他专属的休息单间，不记得哪一天的午饭后，他被迹部学长拉到这个隐秘的豪华单间，才知道原来迹部学长是不和班里同学一起在休息室午睡的。

单间里的床比学长家卧室那张小很多，但是躺两个孩子还是绰绰有余。小迹部坐在床沿，小桦地很自然为他脱去外衣，俩人并排躺好，舒舒服服地盖上松软的大被子，面对面说悄悄话。

“迹部学长，你真聪明。”

“嗯，是不是越来越崇拜本大爷了？”

“是。原来学长早就想好不用我扮公主，只是吓唬我。”

“吓唬你有什么好玩，一点成就感也没有。”

“是。”

“哎，你们班那帮家伙也真是，什么也不懂，就想排舞台剧？桦地，你可真给我找了个好差事。”

小桦地本能地想道歉，“对不起”三个字刚到嘴边，想起刚才学长的话，改口说道，“我相信，迹部学长是无所不能的。”

小迹部一笑，“肉麻。”

“是。”

“不准跟别人说这么肉麻的话。”

“是。”

“迹部学长，可以和我先说说‘睡武士’的大概剧情吗？”

“急什么，你不睡觉了？”

“我怕自己什么准备也没有——”

“笨蛋，我就是你最好的准备。”小迹部打了个呵欠，“到点了，本大爷可不管你了。”说罢在小桦地肩头蹭了蹭，伸臂搂住他，就像抱着一只等身熊宝宝，安心地呼呼大睡了。

小桦地心想，也是，有迹部学长在，自己还有什么可担忧的。他侧过头偷偷看了一会学长的睡颜，这才闭上眼，与他相依偎着陷入梦乡。

小迹部行事果然雷厉风行，说一不二，短短半个多小时的自由活动时间，就把整个‘睡武士’故事的大纲跟大家说清楚，请B班老师代为草拟剧本，定下演员和幕后人员名单，一切都有条有理，连老师也对他赞不绝口。

小桦地就更不用说了。他平时很少有机会见识到迹部学长的领袖风采，这会已经佩服得五体投地，眼睛一眨不眨地注视小迹部，唯恐错过他只言片语，或是脸上任何一个微表情。

“大家都是第一次参演舞台剧，这没有关系，剧情并不复杂，对配角要求也不高。至于灵魂人物‘睡武士’嘛，本大爷会额外抽时间亲自指导，对吗，桦地？”

“是。”

小迹部状似不经意地瞟了小桦地一眼。这家伙跟自己单独相处的时候，话还稍多一点，只要有其他人在场，除非自己主动问他，否则几乎不会开口。哎，还以为和本大爷这么阳光开朗的男孩待久了，多少能受到一些积极正面的熏陶，哪知道他一直都是这副样子。

可是，自己所欣赏的，不正是这样的他吗？假如有一天，桦地突然变成了问一答十，左右逢源的狗腿子，那自己才真的是承受不来。

他只要保持住那颗水晶般纯洁无瑕的心就可以了，场面上的事，有本大爷在呢。

剧本完成以后，孩子们每天都在一起认真地排练，这个故事对他们来说很新颖，因此无论是背诵台词还是舞台表演，都积极配合。小迹部嘴上嫌他们这也不懂，那也不会，但都会手把手地教他们。

下午放学后，小迹部总是把小桦地带回家，只不过不像从前那样做游戏玩耍，而是一起看剧本，对台词。从前他们一块看书的时候小迹部就知道，桦地的记性好得惊人，看过一遍之后都记得，所以对他背台词这一点毫不担心。

果然，小桦地第一个攻克台词，不仅限于他自己的，还包括所有人，相当于把整本剧本全背下来了。不光如此，只要小迹部示范一遍给他看，就能把站位，动作，姿态全都模仿到位，分毫不出错。对于一个幼儿园小朋友，本来也不要求有多传神的演技，这就已经很够用了。

至于如何帮助害羞小男孩攻克怯场的心理障碍，小迹部也有妙招——自己的魅力百试百灵，既然有用，为何不用。

两个孩子在花园里排练了一段王子和武士的对白，小迹部亲自验收，对小桦地的表现表示满意，就让他去拿了两瓶牛奶过来，用吸管插好。

小迹部坐在秋千架上，惬意地晃荡着一双小短腿，仰头望着站在他跟前的小桦地。

“桦地。”

“是。”

“你为什么参加这次演出？”

“是因为，想和迹部学长一起。”

“那么到时候在台上，你就专心看着我；要是我不在你身边，就想着我。”小迹部向他打了个手势，示意他矮下身子，然后伸出双手，分别按在他两边太阳穴上，用诱哄的语气说道，“别看其他人，也别去想他们。”

“是。”小桦地把牛奶瓶紧抱在怀里，躬下身，两只眼睛里满满的都是他的迹部学长。他心想，其实我的每一天，都是这样过的啊。


	16. Sleeping Samurai——A story told by Keigo Atobe [Special Edition]

第一幕

 

旁白

很久很久以前，在美丽的月亮王国，有一位勇敢的少年武士，本领高强，武艺精湛。他效忠于月亮国王和王后，为他们斩杀凶恶的巨龙，驱逐作乱的水妖，立下卓越功勋。

他的功劳越大，结下的仇敌也越多。可是少年武士并不在乎，因为保卫王国是他应尽的本分。

少年武士十六岁那年，王后诞下一名健康活泼的男婴，国王欣喜若狂。

 

国王

我的王国从此有继承人了！我要大摆筵席，分享我喜悦的心情！

 

王后

陛下，我们邀请哪些客人前来赴宴呢？

 

国王

当然是所有的王亲国戚！邻邦那些贵族也要请！对了，还有女巫，新生儿没有女巫的祝福怎么行呢？把我们王国内最厉害的女巫请来，祝佑我们的儿子平安幸福，不是一件很棒的事吗？

 

王后

陛下考虑得真周到，这正是我们孩子最需要的。不知女巫能否应诏前来？

 

国王

当然，我会亲自写请柬，给予她们最高规格的礼遇和丰的赏赐，让她们尽心为孩子献上祝福。

 

王后

他一定会是世界上最幸福的王子。

 

 

第二幕

 

旁白

盛大宴会当天，国王请来了月亮王国十三位最富盛名的女巫，个个精通巫术，拥有无边的法力。国王命人用最好的珍馐佳肴招待她们，还送上满盘的金叶子和珠宝，把女巫们当成最尊贵的上宾来款待——这一切都是为了他的孩子，为了他王位的继承人。

 

红女巫

我的陛下，为了感谢您的重礼，请允许我们向王子殿下送上我们最诚挚的祝福。我祝福他拥有最优雅的谈吐。

 

橙女巫

我祝福王子殿下拥有最英俊的容貌。

 

黄女巫

我祝福王子殿下拥有最高贵的气质。

 

绿女巫

我祝福王子殿下拥有最聪明的智慧。

 

青女巫

我祝福王子殿下拥有最受欢迎的魅力。

 

蓝女巫

我祝福王子殿下拥有最圣洁的品德。

 

紫女巫

我祝福王子殿下拥有最强大的洞察力。

 

绯女巫

我祝福王子殿下拥有最动人的歌声。

 

黛女巫

我祝福王子殿下拥有最渊博的学识。

 

粉女巫

我祝福王子殿下拥有最顽强的意志力。

 

赭女巫

我祝福王子殿下拥有取之不尽用之不竭的财宝。

 

黑女巫

王子殿下活不过一个星期，这就是我黑女巫献上的真诚祝词。

 

国王

你说什么？！

 

众女巫

不！

 

国王

收回你的话，黑女巫！否则我叫人即刻将你碎尸万段！武士！

 

武士

是。

 

黑女巫

慢着！我可以收回刚才的话，并且，我还能祝福小王子长命百岁，但是需要国王陛下最忠诚仆人的生命作为献祭。

 

国王

你……你敢威胁我？

 

黑女巫

我的巫术在众姐妹中最为强大，这一点毋庸置疑，请国王陛下最好相信我的话。

 

国王

谁是我最忠诚的仆人，谁愿意代王子献身，我愿意赐给他的家人一箱金币，一箱银币，一箱珍珠，以及永远世袭的爵位！

 

（大臣和侍卫们都畏惧地低下头，谁也不敢说话）

 

武士

国王陛下，我愿意以我最忠诚的生命，来换王子殿下的长命百岁。

 

国王

武士，不！你是我王国的栋梁，立了多少功劳，我不能让你做出这样的牺牲。

 

武士

我只是一名小小的武士，死不足惜；但王国不能没有继承人，王子殿下的生命比我宝贵一千倍，一万倍。

 

国王

可是……唉！

 

旁白

少年武士杀死的怪物中，有很多黑女巫的朋友。她这一次，是处心积虑要复仇。她知道以少年武士的善良心肠，一定会站出来选择自我牺牲，到那时，她就能用最狠毒的死亡巫术来成全他。

 

白女巫

国王陛下，请听我一言。黑女巫的诅咒确实很强，我无法将它完全逆转，只能尽自己最大所能减弱诅咒的效力。您最忠诚仆人将献祭的不是生命，而是时光。他将陷入沉睡，直到下一个值得他效忠的君主出现。

 

（话音刚落，少年武士便倒在地上，昏昏睡去。众人上前，谁也推不醒他。）

 

旁白

为了保证少年武士的安全，白女巫将他带至密林深处，用法术将这一带封印起来，不再给黑女巫留可乘之机。

 

 

第三幕

 

旁白

少年武士自我牺牲的壮举在月亮王国传开，无数人为之感动，钦佩于他的勇敢无畏。自那以后，月亮王国的每一代继位者都会从父辈口中听说“睡武士”的故事，并且都会在他们长大成人以后，前往密林迎回这位最忠诚的勇士。

 

然而，王位代代更迭，始终没有人找到过他。不论去多少次，不论带去多少人马搜寻，密林深处只有无穷无尽的荆棘和藤蔓，“睡武士”的身影似乎永远只能留存在传说中了。

 

很多年过去，月亮王国已经不复存在，连这片古老的密林也渐渐不为人知。有一天，一位来自遥远国度的年轻王子路过这里，他骑着马儿追赶一只梅花鹿，不知不觉涉入茂密的丛林。

 

王子

红玫瑰？真是美丽，不愧是我最喜欢的花，我要摘一朵别在胸口。这个地方有些古怪，长满了玫瑰花，却还有这么多荆棘，像是故意挡住去路。前面有什么？马儿，你在这里等我，我要去看个究竟。

 

（王子下马，周围荆棘缓缓退让，王子脚下出现一条笔直平坦的小路。戴着白手套的王子摘下一朵最红的玫瑰花，轻嗅芳香，步伐从容地向前走去。）

 

王子

前面到底藏着什么，是陷阱，是秘密？无论是什么，我手中的剑都已做好万全准备。这是……一间小木屋？怪了，这样的地方怎么会有人居住，我可真有些好奇了，不妨去拜会一下这屋子的主人。

 

（王子敲门，门自动打开。）

 

王子

这间屋子好像很欢迎我啊，屋主会是个什么样的人呢？

 

（王子环顾四周，见床上有人，便走近察看。）

 

王子

是个年轻武士，和我差不多年纪。怎么大白天在床上睡觉？样子看起来傻乎乎地。我在这说了半天话，他都不醒，睡得太沉了吧。既然这样……

 

（王子立在床头，俯下身亲吻他的额头。）

 

王子

醒来吧，小武士。

 

（少年武士慢慢睁眼，表情茫然。）

 

王子

早上好啊。

 

（少年武士坐起身，环顾四周。）

 

武士

这是什么地方？

 

王子

你真可爱，是不是还没有睡醒？明明是你在这间屋子里睡大觉，却反过来问我这个过路人这是哪。

 

武士

对不起，您是……

 

王子

我是冰雪王国的王子。

 

武士

冰雪王国？可……可我是月亮王国的。

 

王子

月亮王国？那不是已经消逝已久的古国吗？小武士，你不会一辈子都在睡觉吧。

 

武士

我也不清楚，只记得在我们国王的宴会上，黑女巫想置我于死地，是白女巫救了我，让我沉睡，等候新的圣明君主前来唤醒我。

 

王子

嗯，这个说法怎么听来这么耳熟？啊，你莫非就是传说中的——睡武士？

 

武士

睡武士？传说？我不知道。

 

王子

是了，你一直初在沉睡状态，外面的事你也没法知道。对了，小武士，我既然唤醒了你，是不是就意味着以后你都会听我的啦？

 

武士

任凭您的差遣，王子殿下。

 

王子

哈，感觉真不错。那我们先一块离开这里，其他事情，我慢慢再和你说。

 

武士

是。

 

 

第四幕

 

（王子和武士离开小屋，沿王子来路出了密林）

 

黑女巫

你真以为逃脱得了我的掌控吗？

 

武士

黑女巫！

 

王子

什么，她就是那个邪恶女巫？

 

黑女巫

冰雪王国的王子殿下，你口中的邪恶女巫还要感谢你——如果没有你唤醒武士，我就无法靠近他藏身的这个地方，也无法彻底杀死他。

 

王子

哼，原来是这样。这片荆棘林是出自白女巫之手吧？她奈何不了你的诅咒，你也难以攻破她的封印，对吗？

 

黑女巫

真是位聪明的小王子。不错，我等了几百年，就为了等候武士被唤醒的一刻，因为白女巫的祝词会同时失效，我就有机会为我的朋友们报仇雪恨了。

 

武士

殿下，黑女巫是危险人物，请先走吧。

 

王子

可别小看了你的王子殿下，我可不是那种手无缚鸡之力，只会躲在别人后面的弱者。

 

武士

殿下！

 

王子

倒是你，睡了这么久，手里的宝剑没生锈吧？

 

武士

守护的剑，任何时候都是最锋利的。

 

王子

说得好。

 

黑女巫

凭你们两个小朋友，就能对付得了我？

 

王子

一个人在对战前说出这么色厉内荏的话，多半就是要输了，对吗，小武士？

 

武士

是。

 

王子

到我身边来，看看我们的剑合在一起，能发挥出多大的力量。

 

武士

胜利属于我们。

 

（王子与武士联手迎战黑女巫，宝剑迸发出夺目的神秘光芒，黑女巫痛苦地尖叫，委顿在地。）

 

王子

我好像忘了告诉你，白女巫是我的教母？

 

黑女巫

什么？不！

 

王子

你喜欢这个见面礼吗？

 

（黑女巫化为一阵黑烟，渐渐消散。）

 

武士

殿下。

 

（武士单膝跪地，向王子行正式的拜见礼。）

 

王子

起来吧。我唤醒了你，而你也以行动向我展示了你的忠诚，小武士，愿意跟着我回冰雪王国吗？

 

武士

是。

 

王子

从今以后，你的名字将永远与我同在。

 

 

幕落，全剧终

 

 

幼儿园恶趣味番外小剧场B

小朋友们听了小迹部讲述的“睡武士”以后，都很感兴趣，争先恐后地说喜欢这个故事。只有小吉米提出一个疑问，“既然‘睡美人’改成了‘睡武士’，那个王子吻醒对方的细节还有必要保留吗？”

小迹部说，“当然了，那是原著故事最经典的一幕，就算是故事新编，也还是要向原著致敬的。”

小吉米据理力争，“可是原著里，王子吻醒了睡美人，两人最后结婚了；我们这个故事里，王子又不会和睡武士结婚。”

“这是王子对忠诚者的恩典，‘帝王之吻’，你懂不懂？”

小吉米脸蛋涨得通红，“我是不懂，桦地，你说呢？初吻应该给心爱的女孩子啊！”

桦地低头不吭声，被小迹部趁别人不注意的时候踩了一脚。

“喂，吉米小子，你这么计较这一点，该不会是嫉妒桦地可以得到本大爷的帝王之吻吧？”

“什、什么？哪有？！”

“回去我得好好想想怎么设计，得让这经典一幕迷倒台下观众，对吗，桦地？”

桦地认真地点头，“是。”

小迹部悄悄在他耳旁补充说道，“所以我们要反复多彩排几遍哦。”


	17. Rehearsal

几天下来，小迹部跟小桦地已经把其他场景都练熟了，只剩下重头戏——王子吻醒睡武士那一幕。小迹部说最重要的一定要留在最后。

对于小桦地来说，这事没什么难的，因为他只要乖乖躺好，闭上眼，一动也不需要动，主要是迹部学长在调整表演。

先是小桦地所躺那张床的高低，这就很有讲究，小迹部试了几次，在他身下一会叠砖头一会加木板，终于定了一个高度值，他躺在这个位置，小迹部俯下身时，仪态最有美感。

“是个年轻武士，和我差不多年纪。怎么大白天在床上睡觉？样子看起来傻乎乎地。我在这说了半天话，他都不醒，睡得太沉了吧。既然这样……”

王子这句台词，小桦地记得最熟，比他自己的台词还烂熟于心。因为迹部学长说完这一句，就会吻他，然后他就要“醒来”，正式开始与学长的对手戏。

小迹部第一次念完这句话，小桦地一颗心怦怦直跳，呼吸都不稳了。他的两只小拳头攥得紧紧地，脑海中一个劲想，学长要亲我了，他要亲我了。

可是左等右等，好像什么感觉也没有。小桦地迟疑片刻，慢慢睁眼，正好对上小迹部的笑脸。迹部学长站在床头位置，双手撑在小桦地脑袋两旁，嘴角微扬，“喂，桦地，是不是很着急想让我亲你啊。”

小桦地的脸唰地红了，连忙把眼睛重新闭上。他绝不是故意索求学长的亲吻，这都是剧本上写的，自己只是很认真地要演好这部舞台剧而已。

只听迹部学长说，“我这会忽然有灵感，想到一个很棒的点子，你待着等我。”

“是。”

小桦地乖乖躺着，眼睛也不敢睁。他竖起两只耳朵仔细听，迹部学长并没有远去，只是走到附近的花丛，隐约有枝叶摩擦衣袖的窸窣声音，随后“喀”地一响，迹部学长满意地轻笑一声，小桦地闭着眼都能想象到他脸上那迷人的微笑。

学长在做什么呢？此时熟悉的脚步声渐近，没有时间留给小桦地去细细琢磨了。

迹部学长的语气显得十分轻松愉快，“好了，我们继续。”

“是。”小桦地听小迹部把那句台词又念了一遍，紧接着，他的嘴唇上忽然有一样薄薄的东西轻轻覆上，馥郁的香气灌入鼻腔，小桦地一下子就想到了：是玫瑰花香。他明白了，刚才学长是去剪了一枝玫瑰花——这很符合剧本，正呼应同一幕开头，王子在丛林中摘取了一朵红玫瑰，所以迹部学长手中确实应该有一枝花。不愧是学长啊，对细节考虑得这么周到。

柔软娇嫩的玫瑰花瓣抚过小桦地的嘴唇，沿着他的鼻梁缓缓上移，直到他的前额中央。小桦地忍不住想，迹部学长手持玫瑰花的样子一定俊美极了，可惜我没法看见，要是现在睁眼，学长一定会说我的，唉。

他正这么胡思乱想着，忽然唇上一热：与花瓣截然不同的触感，甜甜地，像是有魔力一般，瞬间就把他全身的力气给瓦解得一干二净。

这，这怎么和剧本上不一样了！小桦地脑子里乱成一团。他记得很清楚，剧本上说的是王子吻了武士的额头，不是，不是亲嘴……可是与此同时，他心里有个声音说，好喜欢迹部学长亲吻他的感觉，如果可以，真希望学长每天都能给他一个“帝王之吻”。

小迹部轻描淡写地说道，“啊，亲错地方了，是我不好。”听他的语气，压根一点也没有歉疚之意。小桦地想，学长他准是故意的，他就是喜欢看自己被他戏弄得不知怎么办好的样子。

可是，连这样以欺负自己为乐的迹部学长，他也好喜欢，喜欢到心甘情愿听从对方的任何摆布。在迹部学长面前，他不需要设防，也不需要刻意隐藏自己的情绪，只要和学长在一起，他的心就充满快乐。

对小桦地来说，这就是最适合他的生活。

“桦地，我们再重新来一次。”

“是。”

玫瑰花瓣与亲吻逐次更替，小桦地感受着迹部学长轻柔如羽毛一般的动作，在心里读秒，花瓣从他额前移开，五，四，三，二，一，学长的吻落在额上。完美。

这幕画面，一定很经典；他们的“睡武士”，一定会是最棒的舞台剧。

踏上舞台的时候，小桦地内心也是一样的想法。他穿着代表武士身份的戎装，站在“王宫”的布景前，眼光悄悄转向舞台角落的帷幕旁。还没有轮到出场的小迹部抱着手臂，给了他一个鼓励的微笑。

刚才在后台，老师给大家挨个换戏服，只有迹部学长的衣服是自己给他换的：墨青色的复古骑马装，学长自己专门定制的，穿上以后帅得他移不开眼睛。

小迹部逗他，“想做我的马儿？下次来我家，我们玩骑马游戏啊。”

“是。”

“要上台了，紧张吗，桦地？”

“有一点。”

“还记得我对你说的话吗？”

“是。只看学长，只想学长。”

“对。”小迹部向他展臂，“来，本大爷借你抱一会，别把衣服弄皱了哦。”

“是。”小桦地把他拥入怀中，仿佛拥着世界上最珍贵的宝物。两个孩子彼此的脸蛋贴在一起，因对方的体温而感到安心。

“对了，小武士，我既然唤醒了你，是不是就意味着以后你都会听我的啦？”

小桦地听到熟悉的台词，本能地对出下一句，“任凭您的差遣，王子殿下。”

小迹部轻轻笑了，“哈，感觉真不错。”他在小桦地怀里动了动，后者忙将他松开。小迹部望着对方，笑容里透着一如既往的自信神采，“现在是不是不那么紧张了？”

“是。”

“那就去吧，辛苦排练这么多天，就是为了登上舞台，在聚光灯下表演的这一刻。本大爷向你保证，我们的彩排完美无缺，台下那些家伙一定会喜欢的，等着他们为你我之间神圣高贵的情义感动落泪吧。”

“是。”

“喂，桦地，等演出圆满结束，一起庆功吧。”

——我唤醒了你，而你也以行动向我展示了你的忠诚，小武士，愿意跟着我回冰雪王国吗？

——是。

——从今以后，你的名字将永远与我同在。

我也会努力让自己的名字，与迹部学长同在。


	18. Christmas Eve

顺利拿到圣诞演出的最受欢迎奖以后，幼儿园就开始放假了，平安夜和新年两个假期连放，总共可以休息九天，对小朋友们来说，没有比这更开心的事啦！

圣诞夜当晚，小迹部在家享受完豪华晚宴，就回到房里跟小桦地通电话。没办法，平安夜嘛，都要和家人共度。不过他们俩已经提前在一起庆祝过了，吃了超级美味的大牛排，在小迹部家的巨型圣诞树底下拍了合照，还互相送了圣诞礼物。

小桦地送给迹部学长的礼物是一只飘雪水晶球，他自己亲手改造过，水晶球里有两个小男孩手拉手站在一栋城堡旁，一个衣服上写了KK，另一个写了K，KK脖子上还系着小迹部最喜欢的那条白色围巾，样子活灵活现，十分可爱。小迹部把它放在瓶中船的边上，开心地奖励了小桦地一个“帝王之吻”。

而小迹部送给小桦地的是一双运动鞋，跟自己的同一个品牌款式，只是颜色不一样，码数也要大两码。能够拥有迹部学长的同款，小桦地感到非常荣幸，他决定把这双鞋永久珍藏起来，结果被看破他想法的小迹部骂了“笨蛋”。

“我们都在长身体的时候，脚也在不停地长，新鞋子隔几个月就会穿不下，那我不是白送你了？”

“这是迹部学长送我的，我舍不得穿。”

“干吗舍不得，我们一起穿，穿旧了再一起换新款。”

小桦地很过意不去，自己平时就一直跟着迹部学长到处吃喝玩乐，虽然学长家有钱，可也不能总沾他的光。

最后小迹部拍板说，“你整个人都是我的，本大爷想给你穿什么就穿什么，不许挑三拣四，知道了吗？”

“是。”

这会小迹部正趴在床上翻看相册，“我们那天的合影拍得真不错，我给你也印了一份，等你下次来玩的时候给你。”

小桦地很惊喜，“照片这么快就冲印好了？”

“那当然，知道本大爷神通广大了吧？到时候你看看，喜欢哪几张，我让他们去印个大尺寸的，裱个很华丽的框，你带回家想挂哪挂哪，这样你在家里也能见到本大爷啦。”

小迹部的话正说中了小桦地的心事，他两只手抓紧话筒，“迹部学长，我正有事情要和你商量。”

“嗯？什么事，说得这么一本正经地。”

“下个月三号，是我的生日，所以，如果迹部学长那天有空的话，我想邀请学长到我家来吃晚饭。”小桦地很少一下说这么长一句话，可见他有多重视这件事。

“什么？你等等，我看看日历。”小迹部把话筒一扔，下床蹬蹬跑去拿了新台历来，“下个月，就是明年一月三日，是你生日？你这家伙，这么大的事怎么不早点告诉我！”

“是。迹部学长如果很忙——”

小迹部把台历翻得哗哗响，根本没注意小桦地在说什么，“下下周二就是生日了，这根本来不及嘛。”

“迹部学长，什么来不及？”

“生日会啊，我要给你办生日会。”

小桦地一愣，“生日会？”

“过生日当然要办生日会啦，就像我生日那次。”

小桦地心里一暖，自己一说过生日，迹部学长第一反应就是要给自己办生日会，他可真好。“迹部学长，不用给我办生日会。”

“嗯？”

“因为我只邀请迹部学长一个人。”

“是这样啊，只邀请我一个人……所以，是我和你的家人一起给你过生日吗？”

“是。”小桦地答得很轻。在他心里，迹部学长早就是和家人一样重要的存在了。他其实早就想邀请迹部学长到家里来做客，可是一直想不出合适的理由，总是担心太唐突了，惹学长见怪。好容易借这次生日的机会，他才鼓足勇气正式向迹部学长邀约，也不知他能不能——

“听起来很不错，我还没去过你家呢，正好登门拜访一下。”

“是。迹部学长愿意来吗？太好了，谢谢学长。”小桦地激动地手心里都是汗，“我家很小，希望迹部学长到时候别见笑。”

“笨蛋，我是来找你玩，又不是找你家的房子玩。”

“是。”

小迹部在床上翻了个身，假装嗔怪地问，“喂，桦地，在你心里本大爷是那种矫情到换个环境就待不下去的人吗？”

“迹部学长是最善良，最通情达理的。”

“哼，你知道就好啦。行了，今天就说到这，我得练琴去了，回头还得构思生日礼物的事。都怪你，要是早点告诉我，还能和圣诞礼物一起准备。”

小桦地猜想迹部学长这会一定在床上，因为他在床上的时候总是很放松，说话的语气也比平常软糯许多，这样的声音从电话线里直接传到耳朵里，真是怎么也听不够，忍不住想多听他说几句话。“迹部学长能来，我就能过一个最开心的生日了，不用特别准备什么。”

“说什么傻话，本大爷怎么能两手空空地来呢。放心吧，我对礼物很有研究，包你喜欢。”

“是。”

“你接下来做什么？”

“我继续看学长借我的书。”

“嗯，是不是《海底两万里》？”

“是。”

“好看吧？”

“是。”

“等你看完，我再借你其它好看的书。我得下楼了，不然又要练到很晚才睡。”

“是，迹部学长早点休息。”

“知道了。圣诞节快乐，桦地。”

“圣诞节快乐，迹部学长。”

小桦地依依不舍地挂断电话，盯着电话机发了好久的呆。回到自己的卧室，小桦地蜷坐在床头，摊开学长借给他看的书，耳旁依稀回响起叮叮咚咚的琴音来。他想，要是自己能陪迹部学长练琴该多好啊。学长弹琴的模样优雅高贵，琴声也是那么的动人，让他坐着听多久都不会觉得无聊。

另一边呢，小迹部今天弹琴有点不在状态。他惦记着给小桦地过生日的事，难免心不在焉，弹错了好几处。虽然今天家庭教师也回家过圣诞节，他旁边并没有人监督，可是小迹部对自己的要求比谁都严格，静不下心来练琴，这可不行。

“哎，只能这样办了。”小迹部盖上琴盖，叫来管家，“科林，你叫司机去接桦地过来。”

管家一怔，“现在？”

“嗯？对，就是现在，去吧。我给他打个电话说一声。”

管家委婉地提醒道，“景吾少爷，今晚是平安夜……”

“我知道是平安夜，那又有什么关系呢，他已经和家人团聚过了，也不算坏了传统吧。”

“一切按您吩咐，少爷。”

半个多小时后，小桦地满腹疑团地站在小迹部的音乐房门口。他还从来没有大晚上突然被迹部学长叫到他家里来呢。虽然接到电话时有些意外，但更多的是内心止不住的雀跃欢欣，哪怕是在寒冷的大冬天被他从温暖的家里叫出来，小桦地也还是和以往一样，迫切地想和学长见面。

小迹部百无聊赖地坐在琴凳上，一见小桦地裹成大棉球的模样，心情立马放晴，起身来到他跟前，一把拽掉他的围巾，“不至于吧，车上没给你开暖气？”

“有，但是外面很冷，我怕迹部学长要和我出门。”

“你该不会以为我要找你一块去外面堆雪人吧？本大爷才没有那么幼稚。”

“是。”

“坐吧。”小迹部吩咐仆人给小桦地端来一杯香喷喷的牛奶，让他趁热喝。自己则在钢琴前坐下，“本大爷最近新练了很好听的曲子，弹给你听听。”

“是。”小桦地满心期待地挺起背坐直。他正盼着欣赏迹部学长弹琴呢，他们两个真有默契啊。

小迹部整整弹了两个小时，小桦地整整听了两个小时。乐者入了神，观众也入了神。两人全程没有一句交谈，然而彼此内心都充满了平和与快乐。小迹部觉得乐感从未像今天这么好过，灵巧修长的十指在黑白琴键上如舞蹈般来回跃动，扣人心弦的琴声宣泄如潮。

此刻的他仿佛置身于万丈海浪之上，头顶浩渺星空，四周围是无边无际的辽阔海域，整个世界只剩下他的“迹部号”，巨浪不住摇撼船只，而他在船上奏出的每一个音符，都是在与之抗衡；每一篇乐章，都是生命用最返璞归真的力量在呐喊。

小迹部练完琴，用手帕擦擦额头上沁出的细汗，来到小桦地身旁坐下。他伸出右手，指尖弹了弹小桦地手里的杯子，把小桦地吓了一跳，像是这会才刚刚回过神来。

小迹部逗他，“怎么样，是不是沉浸在本大爷华丽的琴声中了？”

“是。”小桦地低头一看，还有大半杯牛奶没喝呢，早就冷了，上面还结了一层奶衣。

“别喝啦，睡前喝奶，你晚上该尿裤子了。”

“是。”

直到两个孩子在暖烘烘的被窝里互道晚安，小迹部还是没有告诉小桦地今晚为什么叫他来，而小桦地也没有问及一个字。

因为所有内心深处的感情，都已通过刚才的音乐传达给对方，在彼此心中长久共鸣。

 

 

桦迹恶趣味番外小剧场C

桦地上完体育课，跟凤和日吉一起去小卖部。凤买了一堆零食，牛肉干，果汁……桦地看了看，打算只买瓶水。

他掏出钱包付钱的时候，眼尖的小卖部老板问，“哇！这么可爱的孩子！是你家宝宝吧？”

“宝宝？”凤和日吉挤上来看，见桦地的钱包里夹着一张小照片，上面是一个趴在地上的光屁股小婴儿，水灵灵的大眼睛，肥嘟嘟的脸蛋，对着镜头笑得非常灿烂，一眼看上去就觉得讨人喜欢。

桦地像是被发现了什么重大秘密似的，赶忙把钱包收好，拿起水就走。

“哎，桦地，等等我们！”凤和日吉匆匆忙忙付完账，跟着追了出去，好奇地问道，“那照片上是谁啊？”桦地目不斜视地一路往前，对于这个问题只当没作没听见。

三人进了教学楼，在楼梯口道别。凤跟日吉回到自己班的教室，开始小声八卦。把照片夹在钱包里，为的是每天能看见，所以钱包照大多是家人、恋人、宠物或者喜欢的明星照片，对桦地来说，照片上这个光屁股小孩必然是对他而言最重要的人。

凤灵光一闪，拽了拽日吉的衣袖，“你刚才看到了吗，小宝宝脸上是不是有一颗泪痣？”

“……有泪痣的话，就明白了。”

“是啊，本来也不可能有第二种答案的。”凤趴在桌上感叹，“连这样绝密的照片都能搞到，不愧是桦地啊。”

日吉客观地说，“可能对迹部学长来说，即使是‘这样’的照片，也没有列为绝密的必要吧。”

“说得也是。”凤继续趴在桌上感叹，“不愧是迹部学长啊……”


	19. Not a birthday party

小桦地既然来了，小迹部干脆就把他扣留在自己家里共度假期，说等快过年的时候再放他走。小桦地求之不得。他现在已经很习惯住在小迹部家里了，迹部庄园虽然气派奢华，但他待在这里并没有自惭形秽的压抑感，迹部先生和夫人对他亲切极了，经常送他各种小礼物让他转交给父母，管家和佣人们也都很和气。庄园里也没什么这也不行那也不行的禁忌，他跟迹部学长的活动完全自由，从没人来管过他们。

小迹部每晚到点练琴的时候，就往小桦地怀里塞本书，让他在琴房里边看书边陪自己。小桦地看了三天的书，阅读进度始终停留在第一页。他感觉只要和学长在一起，就根本没有心思做其他事，全部的注意力都集中在迹部学长身上，在意他的一举一动。

他们还一起看了圣诞节前照的合影。两个身穿西装小马甲的男孩子，背后是装点了各种彩饰的圣诞树，显得格外朝气蓬勃。小桦地觉得迹部学长太上照了，每张照片上的他都好看得不得了，不像自己，看起来都一个样，不是站着发愣，就是坐着发愣。

小迹部拍他的肩膀，“你对着镜头太容易紧张，多拍就习惯了。以后我们每年圣诞节都要拍一套这样的照片，过十年、二十年拿出来，放在一起看，感觉一定很不错。”

十年，二十年……对于还差一个多星期才满四周岁的小桦地来说，听起来就像一生那样漫长。当时的他还不知道，自己和迹部学长的羁绊，会一直伴随他们的整个人生。当初的童言稚语，其实正是命运的预言。

“迹部学长……”

“嗯？”

“我们真能，一直这样在一起吗？”

“我的大副这么没信心可不行，过来。”小迹部拉着小桦地上楼进了卧室，来到放“迹部号”和水晶球的柜子前，“自己看吧。”

小桦地仔细一看，发现“迹部号”边上不知什么时候多了一个相架，摆的照片正是他们俩这次的合影之一：小桦地规规矩矩地坐在高脚凳上，小迹部左手持一支红玫瑰，手肘撑在小桦地身上，另一只手插在裤袋里，姿势潇洒帅气。这也是小迹部房间里迄今为止唯一的一张双人照。

“我说过，只要你在，‘迹部号’就永远都在。”

小桦地轻声说，“迹部学长还说过，要带我去世界上的任何地方。”

“你这家伙，明明什么都记得。”

“迹部学长，真的会一直带着我？”

“当然，本大爷去哪里都会把你带着的，我怎么会把我的大副落下呢。”

“是。”

小桦地生日当天，刚进教室就吓一跳，漫天的彩带碎屑撒得他浑身都是，墙上还到处张贴着生日快乐的彩色图画，小朋友们围上来，祝他生日快乐。小桦地从班长手里接过一张很大的生日贺卡，上面有全班每个小朋友的签名和祝福语。

“谢谢大家。”小桦地又意外又感动，同学们怎么知道今天是自己的生日呢，他可从没有在班里提起过啊。

小吉米挤上来跟他勾肩搭背，“是景吾陛下告诉我们的。上周放假的时候，他的司机挨家挨户给我们每个人送了圣诞礼物和糖果大礼包，告诉我们一月三日是你的生日，可你不好意思告诉我们，让我们到时给你庆祝一下。怎么样桦地，你喜不喜欢这个惊喜？我们今天可都早来了大半个小时布置这里呢！”

“超好吃的糖果哦！景吾生日以后再没吃过那么棒的甜食啦！”

小桦地环顾四周，迹部学长不在这里，他要见迹部学长，现在，马上，一秒钟也不能等。他把贺卡放在桌上，拔腿就往外跑。小吉米还在后面喊，“喂，还有生日帽，帽子不要啦？”

他不知道迹部学长是怎么做到的。假期里他们整天待在一块，学长对他过生日的事只字未提，却在他看不见的地方默默地为他做了这么多。

小桦地冲到楼上A班门口，A班同学早已习惯他的出入，靠窗的男孩主动招呼他，“嗨，桦地，找景吾吗，他在。”

“谢谢。”小桦地走进A班教室，来到小迹部专享的沙发椅旁，半蹲下身，像一只驯良温顺的大型犬，“迹部学长。”

“嗯？”小迹部伸手替他摘去头上的几片彩色纸屑，“看起来他们给了你一个不错的惊喜。”

“迹部学长，谢谢你。”

“过生日就是要大家一起庆祝才有意思。我订了个你喜欢的芒果蛋糕，下午两点半送到B班，你切了分给大家吃，就当下午茶的点心——这总不算生日会吧？”

他想得可真周到，连自己的心情都那么细心温柔地考虑进去。小桦地怔怔地望着小迹部，不知道如何才能表达内心的感情。如果现在只有他们两个人，他一定会请求学长允许自己抱一抱他。

“怎么了桦地，在想什么？”

“我在想，迹部学长不一起来吃蛋糕吗？”

“我下午请假，你的生日礼物还差一点点……等下我会直接去你家的。”小迹部冲他眨了眨眼，“我们晚上应该也会有蛋糕吃吧？”

“是。”小桦地犹豫了下，“迹部学长，不用为我准备太费心的礼物，我已经完全感受到迹部学长的心意了。”

“想让本大爷费心，你还得多努力两年呢。”

放学后，小桦地背着小书包踏上幼儿园的班车。从今年开始，家里为了培养他的独立能力，不再开车接送他，所以他早晚来回都是坐幼儿园的橘黄色大巴。

班车到离他家最近的一站停下，小桦地从座位上站起来，往车门方向走。这时，忽然听见司机大伯叫他，“等一等，孩子！”

小桦地停住脚步，疑惑地往驾驶座方向转过头去。只见司机大伯取出一支包裹在精美彩纸内的红玫瑰，递给他说，“生日快乐，好孩子。”

小桦地有些诧异地接过这份来自陌生人的善意，“谢谢。”

他下了车，边走边打量手里的玫瑰花。车站旁有几个弹吉他的小伙子，看起来像个乐队组合，正摇头晃脑，十分投入地自弹自唱。小桦地走过他们身边时，一个戴头巾的金发男青年拍拍他肩膀，给了他一支玫瑰，“生日快乐，哥们！”

“谢谢。”小桦地更加诧异了。这两朵玫瑰花的包装纸是一样的，花朵也差不多大小。这是怎么回事？他走出几步，忍不住回过头看他们，这时候乐队开始演奏《祝你生日快乐》，主唱还跟他挥手致意。

从车站到小桦地家所在的圣诞路，一共要走过两条街。沿路上，几乎每一个过路人见了他，都会送上一支艳丽的红玫瑰，并且说一句“生日快乐”。有面包房老爷爷，沿街商铺的伙计，有巡警，环卫工人，有街边的滑板少年，还有和他一样放学回家的小朋友……小桦地手里的玫瑰花越来越多，几乎快要抱不下了。

当他接过第一支玫瑰时，脑海中就闪过那个人的模样。红玫瑰花，差不多已经等同于是那人的标志了。小桦地用尽全部力气不去想那个熟悉的名字，因为他此时强烈的感动情绪已溢于胸怀，只差一点，最后一点，含在眼眶里的泪就要滚落下来了。

可是，又怎么能不去想呢？玫瑰浓郁的香气，让他无比想念那个人，那个他无时不刻憧憬的，惦记的，眷恋的人。

终于站到家门口的时候，小桦地长长吁了口气，今天回家的路，仿佛格外地长。他抱着满满一大捧玫瑰花，吃力地按响门铃。他很快听到有人来给自己开门的脚步声，忍不住充满期待地想：那个请全世界给自己送玫瑰花的人，此刻是否已经来到这里，等自己回家呢？

假如这时他能够数一数的话，就会知道手里的玫瑰花，总共九十九朵。

 

 

桦迹恶趣味番外小剧场D

某天桦地到迹部家做作业，打开书包的时候，本子里掉出一个粉色信封，封口处还有桃心贴纸。

迹部余光瞟到了，立即问，“嗯？情书，谁给你的？”

“我们班女生让我转交给凤。”桦地把信封递给迹部看，上面的确写着“凤君亲启”。

“她原话怎么说？”

桦地想了想，“她说我和凤都是网球部的，平时社团活动的时候经常见面，所以拜托我帮她送信。”

“哼，情况摸得很清楚嘛。”迹部不快地想，名义上请人帮忙送信，其实打的是送信人本人的主意，这种老掉牙的套路我见得多了。他瞥了一眼桦地，这家伙一脸单纯，根本什么也不懂，不过，还是别懂为好。

迹部只叮嘱了一句，“以后少做这种传信的活。”

“是。”

“把信给我。你们班哪个女生？”

第二天早上，冰帝帝王迹部景吾君临二年级B班，把一枚粉色信封交给坐在桦地前排的女孩，留下轻轻一句话，“表达感情的信物，还是亲自交给本人才更有诚意哦。”

帝王在的时候，谁也不敢多话，等他一走，全班一片哗然。“怎么回事？！是迹部学长向雪子表白吗？”桦地旁边的男生赶紧凑过来探听八卦，“桦地，你和迹部学长关系好，有没有知道些什么内部消息？”

桦地一言不发。事实上，要不是他看清迹部学长手里那封信是自己昨天给他的，他也要给吓死。昨天学长收走了信，桦地以为是由他去交给凤，怎么也没有想到他会亲自到B班来把信还给人家女生。

他正在瞎琢磨，忽然手机提示一条信息，他打开一看，是迹部学长发来的，“什么也别告诉他们。出来。”

他把手机放回口袋，二话不说就起身出了教室，正在门口左右张望迹部学长的身影，就被对方一把拽到楼梯下面的小间，压在墙上。

迹部好整以暇地打量他脸色，“吓坏了吧。”

桦地如实答道，“是。”

迹部笑着勾住他脖子吻了上去，“所以本大爷叫你出来，给你压压惊。”

桦地揽住迹部学长的腰，很珍惜地回吻他。他们平时在学校很少有什么太过亲昵的举动，但偶尔，迹部学长会像现在这样，给他一点突然的小惊喜。

“以后，她不会再找你送信了。”

“是。”桦地并不完全明白为什么迹部学长这么在意他帮同学送情书的事，不过，原因不重要，他只要照办就好。迹部学长让他做的，从来不会有错。


	20. Atobe Kitty

大门打开，小桦地的爸爸只见眼前一片红玫瑰的花海，根本看不到儿子了，他震惊地说道，“崇弘，怎么这么多玫瑰花？”

“是。爸爸，我回来了。”

“欢迎回来。这花，爸爸帮你拿吧。”

小桦地却很坚持，“我可以的。”他的一侧书包带都歪到胳膊弯了，连人带花跌跌撞撞地闯进客厅，只见小迹部仪态优雅地坐在沙发上，享用着自己妈妈沏的茶。太好了，迹部学长果然已经来了。

小迹部见他怀里抱满玫瑰花，满脸通红的模样，简直傻得可爱，忍俊不禁，“喜欢吗，桦地？”

“迹部学长！”小桦地抛下花束，不管不顾地冲到他跟前，紧紧抱住小迹部，差点把他手里的茶杯都给砸了。

“喂！”这一下连小迹部都猝不及防，直接往后倒在沙发上了，“你这家伙……”

小桦地妈妈听到声响从厨房出来，见了满地玫瑰，也吃了一惊，“这么多玫瑰花，都是崇弘收到的吗？”

小迹部帮小桦地回答，“是啊，桦地一直很受欢迎，当然比起我来还有那么一小段距离，对吗，桦地？”即使被对方压倒，依然沉着冷静，不愧有帝王之风。

小桦地听到后，一声不吭地把小迹部抱得更紧了。小桦地妈妈与丈夫相视一笑，蹲下身子把花一支支捡拾起来，“真是的，还从没见过我们家崇弘这么激动的样子呢，让迹部君见笑了。”

“没关系，寿星最大。”小迹部在长辈前一直彬彬有礼，可现在这家伙死抱着自己不放，他根本没法维持完美的形象了。他压低声音问小桦地，“你怎么啦。”

小桦地在小迹部耳朵旁说，“迹部学长，谢谢你，谢谢你……”这就是为什么学长下午要请假，这就是他口中“还差一点点”的生日礼物，他不知道学长是怎么办到的，他无所不能的迹部学长，他的帝王，他的神。

小迹部听出他话音中的哭腔，“笨蛋，哭什么。”

小桦地手忙脚乱地坐起身，一个劲抹眼睛，自己怎么就……还给迹部学长当面看见了，没有比这更丢脸的事了。

“你不喜欢我给你的惊喜礼物吗？”

“喜欢。”

“喜欢还哭。”

“因为，太喜欢了。”小桦地抽泣着说，“这是我第一次收到花。”他说完才想起那些惨遭自己“抛弃”的玫瑰，转过头一看，才发现已经被爸爸妈妈捡起来了。

他不好意思地说，“谢谢，爸爸，妈妈。”

小桦地妈妈满脸笑容，用疼爱的口吻说，“妈妈去拿一只大花瓶，把这些花插起来，好不好？”

“是。”

小迹部见小桦地爸爸妈妈都各自去忙了，客厅里只剩他们俩，就悄悄问，“真是第一次收到花？”

“是。”

“那我以后每周都送鲜花给你。”

“谢谢迹部学长。”

“不过你要答应我，不能收别人的花了。”

“是。我是迹部学长的大副，要对迹部学长永远忠诚。”

一句话说得小迹部心花怒放，他搂着对方脖子说，“你今天怎么这么会说话，大了一岁到底不一样了，嗯？”

“是。”小桦地心想，其实我一直都是这么想，可不是每天都有勇气把心里话说给你听。

“对了，桦地，你房间在哪里，我把我们的合影带来了，正好可以看看放什么地方合适。”小迹部指指沙发旁一个牛皮纸封好的四方大家伙，长里看着得有一米多。

“是。”

小桦地吭哧吭哧地把相框搬上楼，小迹部不紧不慢地跟在他身后，好奇地观察这栋别墅二楼的布局。小桦地在自己房间门口停下，把相框靠墙搁着，“这间就是我的卧室。”

“嗯。”小迹部饶有兴趣地推门而入，四处打量。这里就是桦地的小世界啊，看起来真不赖。房间收拾得很整洁，靠窗小书桌上摆着几样手工作品，小迹部认出都是自己在幼儿园课堂上做的。桦地有时来找他玩，见到他刚完成的手工，就会眼神发亮，显然很喜欢，可他从来不开口索讨，至多就是伸出手指头摸两下。每次都是自己看透这家伙的小心思，主动送给他。

书桌旁是一张儿童床，床头摆着一只玩具小绒猫，小迹部顺口说道，“猫咪不错嘛。”

哪知小桦地神情顿时紧张，“迹、迹部学长……”

小迹部奇怪地看了他一眼，“怎么了？放心，这没什么，本大爷不会笑你幼稚的。”然而他见小桦地表情着实有点古怪，居然不敢直视自己的眼睛，还一个劲偷瞄那只猫咪，似乎一副很不安的样子。

这让小迹部的好奇心被吊起来了，他上前提起小绒猫仔细一瞧，差点笑出声：原来这只小猫咪身上穿着一件小背心，背心正面用粗水笔画了一个带泪痣的小男孩头像。

“嗯……”小迹部忍着笑，“所以，这是我的替身吗？”

“迹部学长，我不是有意要冒犯你的。我只是……只是……”小桦地说不下去了，只是太习惯了学长的陪伴，晚上一个人经常失眠，所以才把这只小猫假想成迹部学长，每晚抱着它睡觉——这样的理由直接告诉学长真的好吗？

“笨蛋，这么想要本大爷陪着，为什么不早告诉我呢？这又不是什么难解决的事。”

小桦地低着头老老实实说，“我不想让迹部学长觉得困扰，况且，我已经给迹部学长添太多麻烦了。”

“我说过，你的事对本大爷来说从来不是麻烦，要是你什么都不跟我说，那才会让我困扰。”

“是。”

小迹部摸着小猫头，叹了口气，在床头坐下，“如果我说，你不是唯一一个睡不好的人呢？”

“迹部学长？”

“喂，桦地，说说你晚上睡不着的时候都怎么办？”

小桦地在他身旁坐下，“我会……和小K说话。”

“小K？”小迹部晃晃手里的小绒猫，“就是它吗？”

“是。我把它当成迹部学长，对它说话。”

“等一下，就是说你有话和它说，却不直接告诉我？桦地，我要禁止你跟它睡觉了。”

小迹部假装生气不理他，自顾自躺倒在床上。小桦地一筹莫展地坐在他身旁，想哄却不知道怎么哄。愁了好一会，他从枕头底下摸出一个盒子，“迹部学长，请看。”

“嗯？”小迹部扭头看了一眼，“这是我上次送你的糖果盒。”

“是。每晚睡前，我都要看一遍迹部学长写给我的赠言。”小桦地打开盒子，把最上面一张糖纸取出来，“迹部学长说，会在梦里等我。所以我每晚都想早点睡着，这样就可以早点见到迹部学长。”

小迹部见他这么珍视自己送给他的东西，心里很高兴，嘴上却说，“笨蛋，那是本大爷随便写的。明明可以随时见面，还理会做梦这种不靠谱的事干什么？”

“是。”

“你梦见过我吗？”

“是。可惜不是每一场梦都记得。”

“嗯。”

“但是，在梦境以外的世界，和迹部学长一起经历的所有事，我全都记得清清楚楚，永远也不会忘记。”


	21. The girl next door

“你喜欢我们一起经历的这些事吗，桦地？”

“是。”

“未来，还会有更多更好的经历。”

“是。我也喜欢未来，那个有迹部学长的未来。”

小迹部盯着他看了一会，“哼”了一声，把小绒猫还给他，“算了，本大爷宽宏大量。”

小桦地接过猫咪，小心翼翼地摆在床头柜的蘑菇台灯边上。小迹部见了问，“你不放床上啦？”

“床上已经有迹部学长了。”

小迹部盘腿坐起来，“你这家伙……想要本大爷今晚跟你一起睡吗？”

小桦地坐在他身旁不说话，但是眼神里已经毫无保留地给出了回答，想，想得不得了。过去和迹部学长一起分享他的大床很开心，可如果迹部学长能够睡在自己的床上，枕着自己的枕头，盖着自己的被子，对自己说晚安，他会幸福得死掉的。

小迹部在床上打了个滚，他觉得小桦地的床虽然比自己的小很多，但是躺上去松松软软的感觉很舒服。他平时很排斥碰别人的东西，可小桦地又不是“别人”，他连人都是自己的，床当然也是了。

“我要是今晚留下来，你爸爸妈妈会同意吗？”

小桦地点头，“他们都很喜欢迹部学长。”

小迹部洋洋自得地说，“那是肯定的，这世上怎么可能有人不喜欢本大爷。”

“是。”小桦地也真心实意这么想。迹部学长这么好的人，理应得到全世界的爱。

“等会我打电话让司机送睡衣和替换的衣服过来，今晚就霸占你的床啦。至于明天嘛……我可以和你一起坐大巴去幼儿园。”

“坐大巴？”小桦地还真想象不出他心目中至高无上的帝王迹部学长跟自己还有其他小朋友们一块坐在大巴车里的样子。

小迹部觉得小桦地真是大惊小怪，说道，“像我这样的帝王偶尔也可以体验一下庶民的生活啊。”

“是。”小桦地偷偷想，这样的迹部学长真是太可爱了，感觉自己和他的距离更近了一点。他赶紧下楼，跟爸爸妈妈说了迹部学长要在家里过夜的事，果然爸爸妈妈都一口答应，小桦地爸爸还上楼帮他们在墙上钉了图钉，把俩人的合照挂在小桦地卧室最显眼的地方。

晚上，小桦地一家人和小迹部欢聚一堂，开始享用令人期待的生日晚餐。小桦地家的餐桌是传统四方形，不像小迹部家是长长的，一眼望不到头的那种。这样大家围坐在一起，很有家庭温馨的氛围。

尽管桌上只是寻常的烤牛肉，鱼片，饭团和水果沙拉，然而听着桦地家人之间轻松愉快的交谈，偶尔跟小桦地说上一两句，小迹部觉得这样的感觉十分惬意自在。他没有富家子弟娇气的通病，在优渥环境中能尽情享受，但是换个地方，也能像邻家男孩一样适应得很好。

小桦地起先担心迹部学长吃不惯他们家“平民菜”的口味，见他捧着碗吃得很香，这才放下心来。

饭菜吃得差不多，小桦地妈妈便把生日蛋糕端上来，插好蜡烛。小迹部给小桦地戴上尖尖的生日纸帽，然后带头给他唱生日歌。唱完歌，就该吹蜡烛了。小桦地说，“迹部学长，可以跟我一起吹吗？”

“好啊。”

两个孩子弯下腰，鼓起腮帮子，“呼呼”两下，四根蜡烛应声熄灭。小桦地爸爸妈妈一起鼓掌，“崇弘，许个愿。”

“是。”

小迹部见小桦地闭着眼默默许愿，神态虔诚极了，不由得想，这家伙许了什么愿望呢？可惜愿望不能说出来，如果自己能猜到的话，就能帮他实现了。

小桦地许完愿望，睁开眼，小桦地妈妈把蛋糕刀递给他，“我们的寿星来切第一刀，先给迹部君切一块最大的哦。”

“是。”小桦地给小迹部切了一块大蛋糕，又给爸爸妈妈和自己切了，最后还留了一块。

小迹部好奇地问，“怎么多一块？”

小桦地妈妈一脸慈爱地摸摸小桦地的脑袋，“是给美香留的吧？”

“是。”

小桦地妈妈向小迹部解释，“美香是我们邻居家的孩子，对我们家崇弘一直很关照，两人就跟亲姐弟似的，关系特别好。圣诞节前美香来家里做客时就说，崇弘生日的时候要来看望他呢。”

小桦地有些腼腆地闷头吃蛋糕，但神情显得很高兴，似乎对这位“美香”来看自己一事颇为期待。

小迹部微笑着说，“有姐姐的感觉一定很好。”心里却想，从没见过桦地对哪个女孩子这么上心，这美香是什么来头？一会本大爷可得好好见识见识。哼，这家伙居然从来没跟我提起过，隐瞒得可真好！

因为是在别人家做客，小迹部不好太任性地把蛋糕都推给小桦地吃，只能硬把一整块都装进了自己肚子，吃得好撑。他在沙发上坐了一会，正打算去打电话让司机送过夜的个人用品过来，门铃响了。

厨房里洗碗的小桦地妈妈探出头来说，“准是美香来了，崇弘去开门吧。”

“是。”小桦地跳下沙发，兴冲冲地去开门。

小迹部不以为然地嘟囔了一句，“这么兴奋？”只听到门口小桦地跟来人打招呼，“美香姐姐。”

一个很温柔的女孩声音说道，“小弘，生日快乐！”

小迹部对自己说，本大爷才不是偷听，只是想见见桦地其他朋友。他起身来到客厅中央，从这里望出去，刚好可以看到大门口的情形：一个十来岁的长发少女微微俯身，亲吻小桦地左右两侧脸颊。

小迹部觉得一定是蛋糕吃多了，肚子里胀得越来越不舒服。那女孩抬起头，正瞧见站在客厅里的小迹部，她笑着对小桦地说，“小弘，今天有客人在啊。”

“是。美香姐姐，请进来坐一会吧。”

“好。”美香很自然地牵着小桦地的手一路从大门口走进来，这让小迹部更不舒服了。看起来这两人关系确实很近，刚才这个美香亲他，现在拉他的手，他一点也没有抗拒，显然很习惯这种亲昵的相处。

小迹部站在原地，抬手向两人打了个招呼，嘴角微扬，“桦地，你这家伙，居然认识这么美丽的女孩，不给我们做一下介绍吗？”

小桦地没有听出小迹部话里的不快，很乖地点点头，“是。迹部学长，这是我们的邻居美香姐姐。美香姐姐，这位是——”

美香脸上露出惊喜的表情，“‘迹部学长’？天哪，小弘，这就是你经常跟我提起的那位特别特别好的学长吗？果然是个迷人的小帅哥呢，见到你真是太好了，迹部君！”

这句话让小迹部的心情稍有好转，这家伙还算有良心，知道在人前给自己挣面子。嗯，也不知他对别人怎么形容本大爷……

“是啊，他在家里也整天‘迹部学长’长，‘迹部学长’短呢。”小桦地妈妈出来招呼客人，“美香，你来啦。”

“桦地夫人，晚上好，打扰了。”

“好孩子，谢谢你今晚抽空来看崇弘，他盼你很久啦。”

美香俯身抱抱小桦地，“对不起哦小弘，我最近学校里事情很多，都没有那么多时间陪你玩了。”她从腰包里拿出一个小礼盒，双手递给小桦地，“这是送你的生日礼物，希望你喜欢！”

“谢谢你，美香姐姐。”

“对了，崇弘，我们大家送你的礼物你都还没有拆呢，趁这会一起拆了，好不好？”

“是。”小桦地把几个礼盒一起搬到沙发旁的茶几上，开始拆礼物。小桦地爸爸送的是一架高级望远镜，因为小桦地这两天开始看天文图书了；妈妈送的是一套新衣服，上衣胸口是一个很大的熊猫头，帽子上还有眼睛耳朵，可爱极了；美香送的是一枚平安御守，是她新年时回国祭祀，在寺庙中特意为小桦地求的。

小桦地最后拆开的是小迹部的礼物：一只八音盒。打开盖子，拧好发条，就看到一个弹钢琴的男孩从盒中缓缓升起，优美的乐声潺潺而出，小桦地眼睛一亮：这是迹部学长亲自演奏的琴声！他在琴房陪了小迹部那么多天，对他的音乐可以说滚瓜烂熟，连他弹琴时最微小的习惯都记在心头。

他转过头望了对方一眼，小迹部伸手拍拍他的肩膀，“听出来了？”

“是。”

“喜欢吗？”

“喜欢。迹部学长送的每一件礼物都喜欢。”

美香在一旁感激地对小迹部说，“谢谢你，迹部君，非常感谢你在幼儿园里一直照顾我们小弘。小弘刚上幼儿园就交到你这么贴心可靠的朋友，真是太幸运了。”

我们小弘？！小迹部面上竭力维持他优雅的微笑，内心反复对自己说，本大爷不生气！


	22. You belong to me.

小桦地渐渐觉察到迹部学长的不对劲了。他的笑容里带着矜傲，一举一动都是贵族做派，教科书一样完美。这是学长在公共场合跟外人相处时才会有的表现：孤高的，令人难以企及的王。

迹部学长跟自己私下相处的时候不是这样的。明明刚才还给自己唱了好听的生日歌，俩人一起吹蜡烛，排排坐吃蛋糕，怎么一眨眼的工夫就变了样？小桦地想啊想，似乎是从美香姐姐来了以后，迹部学长就给人一种距离感。

学长不喜欢美香姐姐吗？这可怎么办？小桦地碰到了从未有过的大难题。上幼儿园以前，他最喜欢美香姐姐，因为美香姐姐善良耐心，对他呵护备至，让他这个内向的男孩感受到了很多温暖。后来认识了迹部学长，小桦地的整颗心就被他俘获了，现在迹部学长是他最喜欢的人。

唉，这两个人他都喜欢，怎么也没有想到他们之间会合不来。

好在这样尴尬的场面没有持续太久，今天不是周末，美香回去还有许多功课要做，吃过蛋糕，跟小桦地聊了一会天以后，就起身告辞。以往美香回家的时候，小桦地总要一直依依不舍地送到她家门口，这次他心里惦记着迹部学长，把她送出大门外以后，就急急忙忙地掉头跑回去了。迹部学长这会正心情不好呢，自己好容易留他住一晚，要是他一气之下直接走人……

小桦地气喘吁吁地奔进客厅，还好，小迹部仍然翘着腿坐在原来的地方，见他来了，打趣道，“跑这么急干什么，怕我溜了？”

小桦地被他说中心事，低下头说，“迹部学长，我带你去打电话吧。”

“行。”

小桦地家不像小迹部家，每个房间都装有电话，整栋房里只有两部分机，一部在楼下客厅，另一部在小桦地爸爸妈妈的主卧房里。所以小桦地每次都是在客厅里和迹部学长通话。小迹部打电话的时候，小桦地陪在一旁眼巴巴瞅着他，唯恐从迹部学长口中说出“要回家”之类的话来。

小迹部跟母亲通完话，挂好听筒，转身对小桦地说，“我不知道你房间里没有电话机，要是知道的话就给你带一部来了，连根电话线就行，这样我们即使没有睡一起，也能在被窝里聊天了。”

“是。”小桦地本来习惯在客厅里接电话，也没觉出有什么不方便，可迹部学长最后一句话对他吸引力太大了，他瞬间觉得自己傻透了，怎么没早点想到呢？小桦地想，装电话这件事他跟爸爸妈妈说一声就行，不用再另外麻烦迹部学长。

“迹部学长，去我房里玩一会吧。”虽然爸爸妈妈很贴心地把客厅空间留给孩子们，可这里毕竟不是可以随便说悄悄话的地方，还是回到小天地里更有安全感。

这个提议正中小迹部下怀，他正想好好“审讯”这家伙呢。俩人上了楼，进了小桦地卧室，锁上房门，小迹部一把拽过小桦地，把他丢到书桌前的转转椅上，两手抱胸，站在他跟前，语气不善地说道，“桦地，你很厉害嘛。”

小桦地心里直发慌，迹部学长果然在生气，是因为美香姐姐吗？可是美香姐姐今天才跟他初次见面，刚才也并没有说什么不得体的话呀。学长到底在气什么呢？

“迹部学长……”小桦地张口就想道歉，不管他为什么生气，总之和自己有关，得跟学长赔不是。可学长又不爱听自己说对不起，唉，他都不知该怎么开口了。

“你怎么从来没跟我提过这位美香姐姐的事？不是说好我们两个之间无话不谈吗？”

小桦地愣了愣，回答，“可是，我和迹部学长在一起的时候，脑子里根本装不下别人。”

这句话让小迹部心里的气顺了些，他揉揉小桦地的脸蛋，“那你现在告诉我。”

“是。”小桦地无需小迹部套话，就如实把美香姐姐的姓名啦，年龄啦，住址啦，还有俩人什么时候认识的啦，以前在一起都做些什么啦，一五一十全交代清楚了。

小迹部耐心听完，评价了一句，“你这家伙，想不到坐在婴儿车里就能泡妞。”

泡、泡妞？迹部学长怎么这么说，他和美香姐姐可是姐弟呀！小桦地认真向对方解释，“迹部学长，美香姐姐不是我女朋友。”

“嗯？现在不是，那以后呢？你长大后会追求她，让她做你的女朋友吗？”

可怜的小桦地，他单纯的头脑中还没有考虑过这么“现实”的问题。他呆了好一会，嗫嚅道，“我不是已经属于迹部学长了吗。”

小迹部笑了，“还算有觉悟，没有笨死。”他刚才听小桦地介绍美香的时候始终注意察言观色，感觉这个笨蛋对美香并没有太显著的“恋爱萌芽”，充其量就是幼小的孩子对母性的一点小小依赖，这没什么，他会让这家伙更依赖自己的。

小迹部伸出右脚轻踢椅子底下的转轮，转转椅骨碌碌往后，一直磕到桌子才停下。小迹部上前踩住转轮，双手撑着椅背后的桌沿，把小桦地禁锢在他和椅子之间狭小的空间里，然后低头吻住他。

幼嫩的唇瓣彼此厮磨，甜蜜的气息在唇齿间化开，时光在这一刻静默，记取这最初的，也是最纯真的情感。

“桦地，你的美香姐姐这样亲过你吗？”

小桦地摇头，“美香姐姐只亲我脸。”

“那好。”小迹部又在他唇上亲了一口，“记住了，这里是我的专属，永远只属于我一个人，不准让任何人碰这里，知道吗？”

“是。”无论多少次，学长和他接吻的时候，感觉都是这么美妙，好像怎么亲都不够。小桦地想，他怎么可能让其他人破坏这种只属于他们俩之间的美妙呢？

小迹部难得露出严肃的表情，专注地望着小桦地，“我问你，我和美香，哪个重要？”

小桦地不假思索地回答，“迹部学长重要。”

“你喜欢和我在一起，还是和美香？”

“和迹部学长。”

“你属于谁？”

“属于迹部学长。”

小迹部的脸色终于和缓下来，他轻轻叹了口气，对小桦地说道，“你不是经常怕给我造成困扰吗？那我实话告诉你：当你待在我身边，而注意力却没有完完全全给我一个人的时候，对我而言就是最大的困扰。”


	23. Kisses

小桦地伸出手臂，紧紧抱住小迹部，心里默默说了好多个“对不起”。他太粗心了，既然早就在心里认定迹部学长是第一位的，为什么不好好考虑学长的心情？他充满歉疚地在小迹部的肩膀上亲了亲，“迹部学长，以后再也不会了。”

小迹部这会的姿势虽然看着很帅气强势，但弓着身子站久了其实有点吃力，既然小桦地服软了，他也就不再硬撑着，一屁股坐到对方腿上，“笨蛋，本大爷说了不准随便亲我。”

“是。那迹部学长，允许我亲你吗？”

“嗯……亲吧。”

小桦地搂住他，在刚才肩膀处又亲了亲，仿佛是要用现在这个“合法”的吻来覆盖掉刚才那个“非法”之吻。随后，小桦地的嘴唇慢慢往上，在迹部学长小巧的耳垂上亲了亲，凉凉的，软软的，好可爱。

小迹部觉得耳朵根上怪痒痒地，忍不住笑出声，这家伙小心翼翼的样子还真有趣，活像一只好奇的小奶狗，什么地方都想探索，可是又有点害怕，怕把自己亲坏了。

这个时候，小桦地开始亲小迹部的脸颊。他的嘴唇触到学长圆嘟嘟的粉肉，只觉得比自己吃过最嫩的布丁还要嫩，还要香，他忍不住多亲了两下。然后，他的视线就落到小迹部右眼下面那颗小小的痣上。

“迹部学长。”

“嗯？”

“这个，是不是叫泪痣？”

“是啊。”

“为什么叫泪痣呢？是因为，像掉下来的眼泪吗？”

“差不多吧，听说是前世的爱人留下的。”

“前、前世爱人？”小桦地心里忽然像被什么狠狠抓了一下，小声问，“迹部学长前世的爱人是谁？”

小迹部无所谓地笑了笑，“谁知道。不过，听说有泪痣的人，命里会遇到一些坎坷的事。所以我家里什么都顺着我，宠着我，只希望我这辈子能过得好。”

小桦地还是第一次听到这样的说法，他望着小迹部好看的脸庞，那颗泪痣非但没有损减他一分一毫的俊美，反而令他的神采更加灵动，哪里像是会遭遇坎坷的苦命人呢？他的迹部学长，一定会是全世界最幸福的人。

他鼓起勇气说，“迹部学长，我也会……宠着你的。”

“嗯？”小迹部两只手把小桦地的脸蛋挤得嘟起来，笑着说，“你要怎么宠我啊。”

小桦地在挤压中艰难开口，“就是……无论迹部学长说什么，我都会照着去做。”

“那叫听话，不叫宠。”

小桦地想想也是。可是他从来没有宠过人，不知道应该怎么做才对。要是有一种魔法，可以把他对迹部学长全部的感情从身体里吸出来，交到学长手上，那就好了。

小迹部松开手，“现在这样，就很好了。桦地，记着你说的话，无论我说什么，哪怕是很过分的要求，你都要听我的。”

“是。”小桦地还巴不得迹部学长多对他提过分的要求，好让自己为他多付出一些。他盯着那颗小泪痣，心里偷偷羡慕迹部学长那个前世的爱人。那个人为迹部学长流的泪，居然可以以这样的方式永远留在迹部学长身上，成为他魅力的一部分。

什么样的人，才有资格成为帝王的爱人呢？小桦地真的好想知道。

晚些时候，迹部家的司机捎来少爷的衣物。小迹部洗了澡，穿着猫头小拖鞋在小桦地房间里踱来踱去，感觉神清气爽。

“喂，桦地，你在家几点睡觉？”

“九点。”

“那要睡啦。”小迹部入乡随俗，很配合地把大吊灯关了，只剩床头的蘑菇灯。他舒舒服服地坐在床上，见小桦地正蹲在地上把俩人的拖鞋排整齐，便伸出脚趾头戳他的屁股肉，“快看，你的小K变成猫妖啦。”

小桦地排好鞋子，在小迹部身旁坐下，顺着他手指方向望过去，原来是他刚才把小绒猫放在蘑菇灯边上，这会儿光线折射过去，就在对面墙上现出一个巨大的猫头黑影子。

“可怕吧。”

“是。”

小迹部扭头看他，露出狡黠的笑，“求我，我就救你的小K。”

“求求你，迹部学长。”

小迹部伸手抓住小绒猫，下床把它摆到书桌的架子上，隐匿在灯光照不见的地方，黑影随之消失。他回到床边，发现小桦地已经钻进被窝里，睡在靠外面的一侧，把里面大半张床让给自己。

他好笑地连人带被子推了推小桦地，“怎么，怕本大爷晚上摔下床啊。”

“是。”

其实小桦地的床虽然比不上小迹部家里睡的那张，但也算很宽敞，跟小迹部在幼儿园的“专榻”差不多，两个孩子睡着绰绰有余。

“好吧，本大爷就接受你的好意。”小迹部从小桦地身上跨过去，盖好被子。被窝里有点凉，但小桦地身上暖烘烘，跟小火炉似的，小迹部心安理得地搂着他，打了个呵欠，“想让本大爷抱着你睡觉就直说嘛。”

小桦地小声解释，“在幼儿园午睡时，我也是睡外面。”

小迹部懒洋洋地说道，“行，行。晚安吻要吗？”

“是。”小桦地心跳加速，以前住在迹部学长家里的时候，他也不是每晚都有晚安吻的，今天的收获太大了，过生日真好。

哪知学长说，“自己来拿。”

小桦地几乎要被幸福砸晕，“我，我可以吗？”

“过时不候哦。”小迹部仰着脸与小桦地对视，微微带着笑，在朦胧月光下好看得像梦中的神。

小桦地情不自禁地侧过身，低头在他唇上笨拙地触了触，好甜好甜。他想起和迹部学长拥有彼此初吻的那个星期日，似乎过去了很久，又似乎就发生在昨天。

他生活在迹部王国里，已经分不清时光的流转，只要在学长身边，一秒钟也是永恒。

“迹部学长，我可以再亲一下吗？”

小桦地难得的主动让小迹部觉得十分可爱，他假装傲慢地说，“嗯……和本大爷讲价，是要付出很高昂代价的。”

“是。任何代价我都愿意。”

“好吧，本大爷先记下了。”小迹部闭上眼，等待小桦地今晚的第二个吻，没想到，对方目标是自己的泪痣。此刻房里的光线很黯淡，人脸都难以看清，可是小桦地落点很精确，温热的唇瓣刚好触到那里，而且，默默地停留了许久。

“这下心满意足了吧？”

“是。迹部学长……”

“嗯？”

“晚安。”

小桦地感受着迹部学长落在自己脖间的轻微呼吸，两只眼睛望着天花板，全无睡意。他刚才想说的其实不是晚安，假如他也能够和迹部学长一样自信的话，就会说——

我希望迹部学长的这个地方，永远属于我。


	24. Watch your back

“原来你每天这个时间就要出门，难怪晚上睡得早。”

“是，因为走到车站要十分钟。迹部学长困吗？”左右肩各背一只书包的小桦地问走在他身前的小迹部。

小迹部揉揉眼睛，“还行吧，睡得挺香的，就是不习惯起这么早。”

“让迹部学长受累了。”

“你每天早起才辛苦呢。”小迹部灵机一动，转身对小桦地说，“喂，桦地，你干脆住我家，这样每天我们一起上学，你就不用起这么早，也不用来回走这么多路啦。”

小桦地拽了拽书包带，说道，“谢谢迹部学长。”他把家里让他自己坐班车上学的缘由告诉了学长。小迹部一撇嘴，“什么啊，就为了这个。”

“这也是我自己的意愿。我想成为一个顶天立地的男子汉，而不是什么都依赖学长。”

小迹部想，可我就是想要你依赖我啊。他继续劝说小桦地，“你这样其实——啊——”冷不防左脚绊了一下，重心不稳，小桦地连忙伸手把他拉住，景吾帝王才免于陷入当街跌跤的窘境。

“迹部学长，倒着走真的很危险。”

小迹部理直气壮地埋怨小桦地， “这都怪你，谁让你老是走在我后面，这样我们怎么说话？明明腿比我长一大截，多跨一步就能跟上了。”

小桦地低头说道，“因为我想守护迹部学长。”

“嗯？”

“书上说，后背是一个人最薄弱的地方，因为背上没有眼睛，无法看到身后的情形，而把背后托付给别人，就是彼此最信任的体现。所以，我想做迹部学长背后的眼睛，保护你。”

小迹部被他头头是道的一番话弄得笑也不是，气也不是，“什么嘛，你这家伙，我借你的书不好好看，一天到晚在看些什么啊，忠犬手册吗？”

小桦地刚想解释，学长借给自己的书他也看得很认真，突然话锋一转，“迹部学长，快走。”说罢也不管什么失礼不失礼了，拉着小迹部的手直往前冲。

小迹部莫名其妙，根本不知道发生了什么状况，就这么被小桦地拖着在人行道上一路撒腿狂奔，已经完全没有帝王的尊贵形象可言了。

“喂，桦地，到底怎么回事，我们在跑什么？”

“车，班车快到站了！”

“什么？”小迹部出娘胎至今从来没赶过班车，一时间还是没法把“班车到站”和“自己在狂奔”这两件事的因果关系串联起来。

一口气跑了半条街，两个孩子总算及时赶在班车停靠在站的时候上了车。这一站离始发站不远，所以车上还很空。小桦地找了两个并排的座位，把靠窗的位置让给小迹部坐。他背着两只书包，相当于负重跑了，因此特别累，坐稳后呼呼直喘粗气。

小迹部轻扯他衣袖，“喂，桦地，我们要付钱吗？刷卡行吗？”

“不用付钱，幼儿园班车是免费的。”

“哦。”小迹部又问，“你现在可以告诉我，刚才我们在傻跑什么？”

“如果赶不上车，我们就没法去幼儿园了。”小桦地非常过意不去，“刚刚在路上只顾和迹部学长说话，忘记看时间了，害学长跟着我跑了那么多路。”

“什么，车子不等人？”小迹部出门都是坐私家车，在他概念里，只有车子在既定地点等他，没有他等车的道理。

小桦地把两个包搂在怀里，向迹部学长解释，“公共交通到每个站都有规定时刻，如果到站后多停留几分钟等待乘客的话，后面的站就会误点了。”

“好像有点道理。”

“是。”

小迹部望着小桦地额头上的汗珠，心想，这真辛苦。他私心还是想要小桦地过来跟自己同吃同住，一起上学。如果说一个人赶班车才是自立，那他每天坐私家车算什么，草包吗？他虽然享受优越的家庭条件，可从不觉得自己是娇生惯养的废物。

然而他看小桦地对此态度很坚决，也就按下心思，不再试图说服对方。别看小迹部平时动不动就说，不管多过分的要求，小桦地都必须听自己的，其实他很懂得尊重他人，并不会把自己的意志强加给对方。在他看来，真正的帝王当然是要臣民自觉自愿地听命服从。

何况他也很想知道，他的大副，将来会成为一个什么样的男子汉呢？

天气渐渐转暖，六月即将走到尽头，再过不到一个月时间就要放暑假了。可是这对于小桦地来说一点也不值得开心，事实上他这几天情绪非常低落，始终郁郁寡欢，做什么事都提不起精神。

这是因为迹部学长即将从幼儿园毕业，下学期，他就要正式进入国王小学念一年级了。迹部学长即将成为小学生，他当然为之感到高兴，可这也意味着——只剩下自己一个人。

他已经习惯了和迹部学长的形影不离，习惯了在迹部王国快乐无忧的生活。这共度的一整个学年，迹部学长已经在他心上留下了深刻烙印，没有迹部学长，他就没有了主心骨，仿佛舵手在海上失去航向。他害怕自己会再度陷入过去那种孤独当中。

小迹部当然觉察到了小桦地深深的不安，为了安抚对方，他最近经常把小桦地接到自己家，可他忙于准备升学的各种事务，即便在家里也没有多少闲暇时间玩耍，小桦地看在眼里，更加深了心底的负面情绪。

迹部学长选择就读这所国王小学，当然不会只是因为它的校名。小桦地从迹部学长给他看的入学资料上粗略地了解到，这是全英国各方面水平最优秀的小学，汇聚了最优秀的学生。当迹部学长结识了更好的伙伴，还会重视自己这样一个平庸不起眼的傻大个吗？

他不想给迹部学长添乱，所以每天都表现得很乖，可是小迹部又怎会看不出来？见小桦地面对最心爱的烤牛肉都没有胃口的时候，小迹部觉得不能再这样下去了。

他伸出左手，用餐刀的背敲敲小桦地的手，“桦地。”

小桦地猛地从恍惚中觉醒，“……是。”

“我知道你不愿意我撇下你，一个人去新的学校。”

小桦地有些惭愧地说，“迹部学长，我不是……”

“好啦，听本大爷说完。”

“是。”

“其实身边没有你，我也会很不习惯。可是，我这次去，有很重要的事要完成。”

“是。”

“我要去开辟新的领地，成为国王小学的帝王。这样，等到你入学的时候，从第一天开始，就不会有任何人欺负你。”

“迹部学长……”小桦地毫不怀疑，迹部学长去任何一个地方，都会成为一方霸主，这是他天生的领袖魅力，没有人能抗拒得了他，没有人。他的王会在新的远方等待自己吗？

“资料给你爸爸妈妈看了吗？”

“是。”

“等我正式入学，摸清学校情况以后，会去你家里拜访，好好和他们谈的。放心，国王小学绝对是这里最好的学校，又有本大爷罩你，他们会很乐意送你去的，你的父母一直很疼爱你啊。”

“是。”小桦地宽心多了。只是一年而已，如果自己明年能和迹部学长上同一所小学，他们就又能经常在一起了。

“其实情况并不会有太多改变，只不过我们暂时没法一起吃午饭，课间不能见面而已。你还是可以随时住我家，本大爷也会每天打电话给你的。”

“是。”小桦地小声说，“可是迹部学长的新朋友……”

“什么新朋友？喂，你不会以为本大爷没事随便就带学校里的家伙回家看房子吧，你把本大爷当什么人了，房屋中介？”小迹部假装不耐烦地斥道。其实，如果不是看到小桦地不开心的样子，深埋在他心底的隐忧也会暴露出来：以后不能每天见面，桦地会跟自己疏远吗？会找到其他要好的朋友吗？

小迹部想，自己还真是有点可恶。每天眼睁睁看他难受，只是为了确定自己在他心里的分量，想知道他到底有多舍不得自己；而反过来，自己却始终对此表现得很轻描淡写，才让这家伙这么受煎熬。

说来说去，小孩子的世界其实最简单，很多时候，解决问题只要一句话。既然这样，就让他安心吧。

“桦地，你是我唯一的大副，没有谁可以取代你。”

小桦地心里发疼，用力点了点头，滚烫的眼泪大颗大颗地掉进餐盘。就算未来还有那么多不确定，可是有迹部学长这句话就够了。

“所以不要以为本大爷不在身边，你就可以任性妄为哦。”

“是。我会努力追赶迹部学长的脚步的。”

小迹部把自己盘里的牛肉一切两半，把盘子推到小桦地跟前，再额外奉送了一个最帅气的微笑，“这就对啦，本大爷还等着你在背后保护我呢。”

 

 

桦迹情人节番外小剧场E

情人节是比拼魅力的日子，即便是小孩子也免不了攀比收到的巧克力和情书，总之，二月十四日这天，连幼儿园里的空气都弥漫着粉红色。

小迹部是最受大家羡慕的一个，因为他收到的巧克力堆积如山，桌子上都放不下了。他不得不下楼把小桦地叫到A班，帮自己整理情人节礼物。

小桦地任劳任怨地帮他一一清点礼物，装进巨大的手提袋里。当他要把一个最大的红色铁皮盒塞进袋子时，被一旁的小迹部阻止，“等会，这个不要跟其他的放一起。”

“是。”小桦地答应，用眼神问迹部学长，这个特别的盒子要如何处置。

小迹部冲他一眨眼，“这个是我给你的。”

“谢谢迹部学长。”小桦地感动地捧着盒子端详，迹部学长是第一个送他花的人，现在又第一个送他巧克力，小桦地觉得自己生命中的“第一”全都被学长占据了。

这会是自由活动时间，班里人不多，都出去玩耍了。小迹部悄声问他，“‘帝王之吻’要不要？”

“要。”

“可是，吻和巧克力只能二选一哦，你选一个吧。”

小桦地很为难，他都想要，无论哪一样都难以割舍。他看看手里的巧克力盒，再看看身旁的迹部学长，说不出话来。

小迹部故意激他，“你不是要做男子汉吗？男子汉是不可以贪心的。”

小桦地黯然垂下脑袋，“是，我太贪心了。”

正在他内心失落的时候，脸颊上忽然一热，“笨蛋，没有‘帝王之吻’，可以有‘情人节之吻’呀。”


	25. Tennis!

秋天，升到A班的小桦地发现，和迹部学长的“分居”似乎并没有想象中那么可怕。幼儿园里毕竟还是跟大家在一起，同学们对他都很友善，刚入园那会被孤立的情况早就不复存在。以前中午是和迹部学长两个人吃，现在回归集体餐，小朋友们围坐成一圈热热闹闹地，他在人群中也就不那么寂寞了。

小迹部是毕业了，然而也并没有新的“帝王”来继位，新A班的同学还是想念King Keigo的时代，一个留在孩子们心中的浪漫传奇。偶尔会有小朋友来问，小弘，景吾陛下不在身边，你想不想他？小桦地总是简单又诚实地回答“是”。

怎么会不想呢。在做游戏，室外活动，或者读书画画的时候，在他心里总是有那个身影陪伴着。空暇下来，小桦地就回想前一天俩人通电话的内容，或者共度周末时听迹部学长弹钢琴，陪他做功课的点点滴滴。

每星期五下午，小迹部会让司机到幼儿园接小桦地，然后一起去国王小学等他放学。小桦地第一次见小迹部穿着校服走出大门的时候，几乎被他迷得不能呼吸，藏青外套，雪白衬衫，非常衬托迹部学长的典雅气质。虽然是和周围学生一样的制服，但小桦地觉得迹部学长无疑是所有人中最出挑的一个。只要他出现在视野中，自己就再也看不到其他人了。

他迫不及待地下车，快步奔到校门口，“迹部学长！”小桦地已经有五天没有见到他，眼睛粘在他身上根本移不开。小迹部很自然地把书包甩给他，“桦地，有没有很想本大爷？”

“是。”小桦地默契地接住书包，跟随在他身后往车子方向走。

路过的同学见了好奇地问，“景吾，你朋友吗？”

“学弟。”

有心人很快注意到，小迹部口中的这个“学弟”，跟他关系可不是一般的好。每周五放学前，他必定早早等在国王小学校门口，跟镇宅石像似的，盯着教学楼一动不动。然而只要一见到小迹部，这尊“石像”就一下子活了，原本呆滞无光的双眼霎时有了神采，几步来到对方跟前；而且小迹部随手向他扔的手提袋啦，水瓶啦，这看起来比高年级学生还魁梧的大个子总是一接一个准，从不错失。

有小迹部的同班同学想上去逗逗他，撩拨他说话，可他从来充耳不闻，对任何人的问话都完全没有反应，大家私下都说，看起来只有景吾本人才有能力解锁他家学弟的“封印”呢。

小桦地对诸如此类的评价一无所知，也压根不感兴趣。除了迹部学长，他一点也不在乎其他人是怎么看自己的。

开学第三周的周五，他照例去校门口盼迹部学长。小迹部出来的时候，似乎显得比平时兴奋，眼神中闪着跃跃欲试的火花，一见小桦地就笑着招手示意他过来。

“桦地，我决定好加入学校的哪一个社团了。”

这是小迹部开学至今慎重考虑的一件事，他在电话里跟小桦地讨论了好几次，还征询过对方的意见。然而小桦地根本给不出什么有建设性的好主意，他觉得迹部学长无论参加什么社团活动都很好，打篮球的迹部学长，游泳的迹部学长，观测天文的迹部学长……都是最帅的。

现在听到迹部学长自己一锤定音，小桦地也不禁为他高兴，“是。迹部学长要参加什么社团？”他早就想过，无论学长加入哪个社团，自己都要跟随。

小迹部打了个响指，“网球部。我观察了好多天，果然只有这样高贵有气质的运动才适合本大爷啊。”

“是。”小桦地对网球一窍不通，不过，既然是学长深思熟虑之后的选择，一定是最明智的。看来回去得查查，网球是怎样的一种球了。

两人上车后，小迹部兴致勃勃地跟小桦地聊了很多，比如他心目中网球运动的魅力点啊，国王小学网球部的实力啊，再就是小学网球的一些国内竞赛情况，显然对此已经进行过一番深入的研究了。小桦地钦佩地想，不愧是迹部学长。他还是头回见学长脸上显出这样热烈的情绪，连醉心钢琴的时候都不曾有过。

“桦地，本大爷要成为最强的网球选手，站在世界之巅。”

“是。胜利属于迹部学长。”

“嗯，这句话说得好。”

从此，小迹部课余时间除了练琴，又多了一项运动：网球。他素来雷厉风行，标准的实干派，周一向学校网球部递交申请，当晚就去买了全套装备，庄园里一块闲置的草地也被改造成网球场。

放学后的社团活动时间满足不了小迹部的胃口，他还请了专业的网球教练，每周末一对一上门辅导。

经常看迹部学长打球，小桦地渐渐也对网球有了点初步的概念，什么发球啊，抢七啊，时间久了，理论知识已经积累得相当扎实，跟迹部学长很有聊了。小迹部夸他是个够格的网球迷，小桦地想，其实该叫自己是“迹部迷”才对。

现在两个孩子每天通电话，起码有一半的时间用来讨论网球。小迹部很乐意跟小桦地分享自己的进步和心得，而小桦地也很想知道学长是不是朝着梦想更近了一步。

当然，除了网球，也还是有其它很重要的事情必须要说。

“桦地，最近在幼儿园都做些什么？”

“今天去钓鱼，和迹部学长去年一样的地点。”

“嗯，那你可以用本大爷跟你说过的小窍门了。”

“是。我钓的鱼最多。”

“是嘛，你这家伙还挺机灵。”小迹部在电话那头顿了顿，说，“还有半年。”

“是。”小桦地知道迹部学长指的是什么。还有半年，他们可以在同一个校园里读书，像过去那样，一有空就在一起。

“到时候，本大爷又能狠狠‘奴役’你啦。”

“是，迹部学长还可以‘奴役’我做甜点。”

“什么，再说一遍？”

“我学会做布丁了，很好吃。”

“桦地！你这家伙，居然自己做了布丁背着我偷偷吃好吃的，嗯，罚你明天来我家，现场做给我吃，做个大的！本大爷最近练球辛苦，正需要吃点甜食补充能量。”

“是。”

小桦地在被窝里抱着电话筒，眼前浮现出迹部学长躺在床上伸懒腰的可爱模样，在心里对自己说，我也找到了属于我的梦想。


	26. Maverick

今天A班小朋友们一起玩过家家。小桦地由于主演过《睡武士》，现在是班上公认的“动作明星”，经常扮将军，保镖，总之就是要打人的。

小桦地脾气好，对角色分配没什么意见，让他扮谁就扮谁。过家家毕竟不是演舞台剧，对剧情和台词没有很严谨的要求，都是闹着玩，差不多就行。

这次班上小朋友一分为二，演两国大战，小桦地是蓝国将军，要带大家一块冲锋。他身上系了一块大蓝布当披风，手里高擎玩具剑，正准备出击，忽然听见背后响起一个熟悉的声音，“没有本王旨意，为何轻率迎战？”

小桦地猛地回头，惊喜万状地迎上去，“迹部学长！你怎么来了？”他怎么也想不到，迹部学长还会出现在幼儿园里。

小迹部穿着校服，很闲适地笑了笑，“来看看我的大副啊。”

小桦地一颗心怦怦乱跳，差一点就想伸臂抱他了。他灵机一动，倒转过剑，把剑柄递给小迹部，“请陛下来指挥这一战吧。”

小迹部也不推辞，当即伸手接剑，低声问他，“你是哪国的？”

“蓝国。”

“胜利属于蓝国！”

小朋友们见了，都开心得哇哇大叫，“景吾陛下！是景吾陛下回来啦！”蓝国这边的士气顿时大盛，而红国将士呢，个个懊悔不迭，都说早知道这样，刚才就应该把小弘抢过来的。

小迹部剑尖指向之处，就吹响蓝国进攻的号角。小桦地望着他意气风发的模样，心中企盼自己能永远这样站在他身后，守护他登上最辉煌的巅峰。

在迹部国王的英明指挥之下，蓝国大获全胜，围着小迹部和小桦地跳庆祝舞蹈。

“桦地，我带了一些点心，你分给大家吧。”

“是。”

小朋友们坐在一起品尝小迹部带来的水果夹心小饼干，询问他去了哪所学校。当得知是国王小学之后，有几个孩子开心地举手，“下半年我也会去国王小学！”

要去其他学校的孩子们都唉声叹气，谁不想继续领略King Keigo未来的无限风采呢？

小迹部露出骄傲的笑容，“本大爷现在加入了国王小学网球部，将来有机会，和大家在赛场上见吧。”

“哇！那我以后也要加入这个部！”

“太酷了！”

“什么学校网球水平高？”

趁大家热烈讨论的时候，小桦地问一旁的小迹部，“迹部学长，今天下午很早放学吗？”

“嗯，”小迹部半真半假地说，“打球很累啊，身边连个捶背捏腿的人也没有。”

小桦地很心疼，他看到小迹部眼睛里的血丝了。原来打网球是一件这么艰辛的事，如果学长坚持下去的话，一定会吃很多苦吧。如果可以，他真想为迹部学长分担一些重负。

“喂，桦地，我们养一只小狗吧。”

“是。”小桦地很喜欢动物，可是迹部学长为什么忽然冒出这样一个点子？

“我已经想好了，我父亲朋友家有许多品种很好的狗，我们这周末就去选。你爸爸妈妈白天都要上班，而我家一直有人，所以小狗就放在我家。不过你要经常来遛它，陪它玩。”

“是。”小桦地想，迹部学长这是……要自己多往他家跑的意思吗？现在他们俩只有周末相聚，有时候赶上迹部学长周末网球部活动，就要隔半个月，甚至一个月才能见面。虽然可以经常打电话，可终归是感觉不一样。

“那就这么说定了。养了小狗，就要对它负责的。”

“是。”

周六下午，小迹部和小桦地抱回了一条三个月大的小牧羊犬，是小迹部一眼相中的，长得非常漂亮，精力十足，跑起来很有冲劲，小迹部给它起名“小牛”。

自从有了小牛，两个孩子的日常生活更丰富多彩了。小桦地隔三岔五就要上迹部学长家照看小牛，给它洗澡，梳毛，陪它玩各种玩具，带它遛弯，跑圈。比起小迹部家的其他人，小牛很明显跟小桦地更亲，一见他来就欢天喜地，摇头晃脑地跟他撒娇。

但是小牛对小迹部有种近乎执着的崇拜。按理说小迹部很忙碌，成天不见人，偶尔有空才会逗它玩一会，再有就是给它买了一堆五颜六色的小衣服，让小桦地没事就给它换着穿。也不知为什么，小牛每次见了小迹部，就乖得不得了，又是蹭脸又是摇尾巴，连叫声都比平常温柔。

小迹部自己也不明白为什么，他跟小桦地打趣，“你看小牛跟你待久了，变得跟你一样乖了。”

小桦地默默想，不是的，迹部学长，五分钟前给它套衣服时还很折腾的……

最近小牛在小桦地的教导下学会了一个新技能，给小迹部捡球。小迹部每次在家里的网球场上练习完，草地上总是落满网球。以前都是仆人帮着捡，现在小牛会用嘴叼球放回球筐了，所以大家每天都能看到夕阳西下一只小牧羊犬晃着尾巴满场捡球的画面。

捡完球，小牛就会欢快地奔到小迹部跟前，脑袋在他腿上蹭来蹭去地邀宠。小迹部蹲下身给它呼噜脑袋，夸奖它，“真懂事，晚上多给你一块大骨头。”小牛似乎听懂了，开心地汪汪直叫唤。

“桦地，你如今成了训狗专家了，这是怎么做到的？”

小桦地说，“小牛喜欢迹部学长，能有机会为你做事，它很愿意。”

小迹部接过他手里的毛巾擦了擦汗，笑着跟他说，“听起来怎么像在说你自己。”

小桦地不好意思地低下头，轻声说，“是。我也愿意。”

小迹部顺手把毛巾往小桦地脖子里一挂，搂住他的脖子，整个人靠着他，“桦地。”

“是。”小桦地僵直地站着，两只手贴着裤缝，全身动也不敢动。小迹部刚运动过，双颊红扑扑地，浑身都热，滚烫的鼻息喷在小桦地脖子上。沉默的男孩犹豫了片刻，试探地伸出手臂，慢慢搭在小迹部的腰间，一点一点把他收拢在自己的怀抱中。

小迹部似乎对此没什么特别的反应，像是自言自语，又像是对小桦地说道，“本大爷要好好练球，赢过所有人。”

小桦地悄悄把他抱得更紧，“是。胜利属于迹部学长。”

小迹部叹了口气，“不过，训练真的很辛苦。”

“迹部学长要去泡个澡放松放松吗？我给你搓背。”

“嗯……要。”小迹部虽然说了要，但身体的重量还是都压在小桦地身上。落日温暖的余晖轻落在他汗湿的发梢，每根细丝都闪着霞光。小桦地不愿出声破坏此时完美的气氛，又怕自己狂乱的心跳声惊扰到学长的休息，内心陷入两难境地。

小牛仰着脑袋左看右看，见他们俩谁都不陪自己玩，又不敢当着小迹部的面任性，只好没精打采地趴在地上，小爪子无聊地扒拉着草皮。

主人不陪自己玩也就罢了，现在主人养的两脚狗哥哥也不理自己了，就知道仗着身高优势巴结主人，真的好过分啊。


	27. No more secrets.

国王小学附近有一座教堂，小桦地跟着小迹部进去参观过一次，还听过唱诗班的大合唱。今天他又来到教堂，不过不是为了参观或者祈祷，是找人。

找谁，那还用问，当然是迹部学长啦。

他放学后去国王小学门口等迹部学长，哪知等来等去都不见人影，后来小迹部班上同学告诉他，景吾早就走啦，小桦地才着慌了。迹部学长没等自己来就走了，事先连声招呼都不打，这是过去从没有过的事，今天是周五，他知道自己这个时候要来找他呀。

他打电话到学长家里询问，是管家接的电话，说少爷还没回来。小桦地很担心，他对这一带不熟，猜不出迹部学长一个人会去哪里，只好在学校附近沿着大路慢慢寻找。

教堂找过了，路边的商店也一间间找过了，哪里都没有小迹部的身影。小桦地快急哭了。这段时间他隐隐觉得迹部学长举止有些反常，天天让自己去他家，每次都说有重要事，可又不让自己去国王小学等他下课，说现在课后网球训练时间长，小桦地在校门口干等纯属浪费时间。小桦地虽然不大情愿，可习惯性地听从对方，只好先一个人到他家里，顺便陪小牛玩。

小迹部最近每天回家都比平时晚一个多小时，而且神情疲惫，脸色难看，话也不想多说。他见到小桦地，精神会好一些，但也不像过去那样有说有笑。问他有什么重要事，小迹部就振振有词地说，陪本大爷共度晚间的宝贵时光还不算重要事？

他现在每晚练琴时间缩短了三十分钟，用在打网球上的时间却在不断延长，经常要练到晚上九十点钟。训练间歇，小桦地给他送补充体能的饮品，他就沉默着上前抱住小桦地，好几分钟不说话，然后转身回到球场，继续挥汗如雨地苦练。

然后呢，他总也不放人走，每晚都要小桦地留下来陪自己睡觉。睡前游戏和晚安吻都没有了，基本沾床就睡，一睡到天亮，唯一不变的就是睡觉时一定要搂着桦地。小桦地觉得自己目前在迹部学长眼里就是一只XXL号的特大抱枕。前一天临睡前，他鼓起勇气问学长，是不是有什么心事，小迹部嘟囔了一句“笨蛋”就睡着了。

小桦地现在懊悔得心如刀绞，要是多在意一点迹部学长就好了，要是多陪陪他就好了，要是早点来校门口等他就好了。自己做的还不够，远远不够。他茫然无措地在教堂周围瞎晃，可怎么也找不到那个熟悉的身影。

他拐了几个弯，渐渐离开车水马龙的大路，越走越偏僻。但是小桦地在此刻所站的地方，还是可以望得见高耸的教堂尖顶，所以他并不着慌，只要认准方向，总能绕出去的。

小桦地走着走着，进入到一个破旧的老街区，本想碰碰运气，然而这一大片外形相似的民居实在令他一筹莫展。正在烦恼之际，忽然听见不远处有少年的刺耳吵闹声，说话口气听着十分嚣张狂妄。

“看看这个日本人，小可怜儿。”

“是啊，球技太差了。”

“你是赢不了我们的！”

小桦地心里一凛，急急忙忙循声奔过去。没走多久，他眼前出现一片开阔的废弃场地，用铁丝网拦着，当中横着一张简陋球网，球网的一边是几个金发碧眼的当地男孩，而另一头——赫然是迹部学长！看情形，比赛已经进行了不少时候，小迹部双足站立不稳，喘着粗气，显然已经体力透支，再看那几个男孩趾高气昂的模样，想也知道占上风的是哪一头了。

只见那张俊美的面孔挂了彩，似乎是被什么东西蹭破了皮，身上的白衬衣又脏又皱，甚至还有几处破损，乍一看，几乎认不出这个平日里风度翩翩的美少年了。

然而，就是这个以往最重视仪表的迹部景吾，这个时候对自己狼狈万分的外表毫不在意，双手紧握球拍，目光坚定，好像根本没有听见对方的肆意嘲笑和羞辱。此时的他仿佛被人从万丈高山之巅一箭射落的鹰隼，虽然跌在尘泥里，却并没有一蹶不振，他的眼神依然凌厉，充满力量美的双翼仍然扑棱着，随时等待反败为胜的时机。

小桦地还是第一次看到这样的迹部学长，他眼圈渐渐红了，双拳不知不觉攥紧，心灵受到了巨大的震荡。相识至今，迹部学长在他心里是十全十美的完人，无论什么事，他都能做到最好，他是不败的帝王，是永不犯错的神。直到这一刻，小桦地才清醒地意识到，那只是他自己幼稚思想加在迹部学长身上的幻象。

这个世间没有神。他的迹部学长也会遇到超越能力极限以外的事，也会经历惨痛的失败，可同时，他比这个世上绝大多数人都敢拼。他是那么要强，他的信念是如此坚不可摧，无惧于任何挫折，永远不会倒下。

这样一个真实的迹部景吾，才是值得他用生命去守护的人。

对方强力的发球直接打在小迹部的右手腕上，球拍脱手，小迹部脚下一个趔趄，险些跌倒。

那个金发男孩耀武扬威地冲他嚷嚷，“乖乖认输吧，你接不住我的球！”

小迹部咬着牙，弯腰用左手拾起球拍，随后捂住右手腕，显然正在强行忍受巨大的痛楚。

“还是不肯投降吗？好吧，那就打残你的右手，看你还怎么死撑！”

小桦地见对方继续发球，再也忍不下去，径直闯入场内，站到小迹部前面，用自己的身体硬生生为他挡住了那个球。球速很快，打在胸口很疼，可是小桦地毫不在乎，他转身扶住小迹部，“迹部学长……”

小迹部刚才全心应战，完全没有注意到小桦地是什么时候来的，惊讶地问，“桦地，你怎么会找到这个地方来？”

“我——”

二人的谈话被对面无情打断，“喂，还打不打！这小子是谁啊，别捣乱，快滚开！”

小迹部皱起眉头，轻轻推了推小桦地，“你在旁边等我，比完再说。”

小桦地眼看他已经伤痕累累，怎么可能再让他接着打呢？他不知道他的迹部学长为什么会在这种地方跟这些街头小混混较量，也不知道双方之间到底有什么过节，可是，如果非要打完这场比赛不可的话……

他从小迹部左手接过网球拍，站到原先迹部学长站立的位置，说道，“我来替迹部学长继续和他们比。”


	28. First Copy

对面男孩们哈哈大笑，“这是从哪冒出来的帮手啊，还行不行了？喂，你们俩到底谁上，还是双打？”

小迹部背对着那伙人，压低声音说，“桦地，你可没打过网球啊。”

小桦地脸色沉静，“是。”

“那你在这里开什么玩笑，把球拍还我。”

“迹部学长，你受伤了。”

“嗯？这点小伤就想难倒本大爷？好了，别担心，乖乖等着我。”

小桦地握紧拍子，丝毫没有还给小迹部的意思。他的脸上是难得的固执表情，“迹部学长，你受伤了。”

“你这家伙……”小桦地居然不听自己的话，这还是头一回，小迹部简直拿他没有办法。以小迹部的性格，是宁可亲身遭罪，也要保全自己“罩着”的人。可是，小桦地之于他，并不仅仅是“罩”与“被罩”的关系，这是第一个说要保护自己的人。在这样的时刻，他会怎么做呢？小迹部突然很想知道。

他不想承认，在小桦地出现在自己身前的一瞬间，他真想甩了球拍，把眼前这个糟糕的局面丢给他，自己什么也不管了。他是堂堂帝王，从什么时候起，居然也有依赖心了？

“那么桦地，用好本大爷的球拍哦。”

“是。”小桦地搀扶着小迹部到球场边坐下，回到赛场。

对面男孩喊话，“喂，接下来怎么打？”

小迹部朗声回答，“接着刚才的比分，30比0。”

“没问题，我的发球局当然是一举拿下！”男孩一记凶狠的扣球，直接得分。小桦地站在原地，纹丝不动，连眼睛也不眨一眨。

“40比0！帮手，还以为你会有什么杀手锏，结果连球都不敢接！哈哈哈！”

小迹部面色凝重。桦地虽然每天看自己打球，还跟着自己看了不少正式的网球比赛录像，可也仅限于此。或许他的理论知识已经相当完善，但在今天以前，这家伙连球拍都没有摸过一下，面对连自己都难以应付的强敌，他……

“局数5比1！”

小迹部正想着，小桦地又丢一球，在对方的发球局里一分未得。

对方更得意了，夸张地在人前表演起了踢踏舞，“哇，比刚才还要轻松嘛！”

小迹部嘴上不服输，“别高兴得太早，接下来是我们的发球局。”

“行啊，那就请吧，让我看看是什么样的厉害发球？”

小迹部心想，桦地哪会发球，多半连网都过不了。他出于保护的心意，自己能感受到就够了，绝不能让他被这伙人欺负。暗自打定主意，他正要起身上前，不料，站着半天不动的小桦地突然动起来了！

他左手抛球，右手挥舞球拍，向对方发球，虽然动作手法稍显生涩，然而这一击势大力沉，网球朝着对方半场极为刁钻的死角而去——直接得分！

更让小迹部吃惊的是，这招发球和金发男孩击向小桦地第一球所用的手法完全相同，好像就是金发男孩本人发的球一样。不，连他本人也无法连续打出力度、角度、弧线都一模一样的两个球，这几乎可以说是——

完全复制。

对面一声惨叫，显然也发觉到了这一点，“搞什么鬼？”

小迹部说，“15比0了，怎么样啊？”

“哼，只是巧合罢了，再来！”

小迹部心中有数，这不是巧合。他了解桦地，这家伙的记忆力和观察力都是一流的，做事又全神贯注，心无杂念，在短短几分钟内牢记对方发球的动作，然后毫无偏差地模仿出来，对桦地来说并不是不可能的事。

小桦地接下来的第二个发球证实了他的猜想。这个发球可以说是金发男孩第二球的翻版，再度直接过网得分。

“30比0！”

任何人一旦发现自己的技能被复制，都会瞬间陷入惊慌失措的境地，金发男孩也不例外。他发现自己无论怎么改变打法，球都会被自己的得意之招反击回来，也就等于说，他正在和自己对战。

他开始焦躁，频繁出现失误，而他的对手始终没有。那家伙犹如一台运算精确的机器，明明每一下接发球的动作都源于自己，可表现得比自己还要稳定。他不知道这个闷声不响的黝黑大个子究竟是什么意思，刻意戏耍自己，报他朋友被羞辱之仇吗？在他看来，对手的实力深不可测，而自己越打越乱，再比下去，也占不到什么便宜了。

“不比了不比了！这次就饶了你们这两个小外国佬！”金发男孩色厉内荏地撂下一句话，带着同伙愤愤地离开了。

小桦地喘着气，但自始至终表情都非常平静，和平时一样。他默默把地上的网球捡起来，塞进自己口袋，又把手里的球拍放回网球袋里，连同小迹部的书包一起背上，来到对方身边，“迹部学长，我们回去吧。”

“嗯。”小迹部答应了，却坐着不起来。

小桦地心疼地俯下身，关切地询问，“手腕很疼吗？”

“还好。只是……”小迹部伸手搭住他胳膊，“本大爷走不动了。”他先前早已经战至脱力，只是靠意志在勉强支撑，现在一股劲松弛了，就只觉得全身肌肉酸软，头晕目眩，一点力气也使不出。

小桦地想了想，把肩上的包卸了下来，转身在小迹部面前蹲下。

“你要背我？”

“是。”

“笨蛋，你还有那么重的包要拿，背不动我的。”

小桦地头也不回，坚定地说道，“迹部学长，我可以。”

“那就成全你吧。被本大爷压垮了腰，可别叫苦。”

“是。”

小迹部趴在小桦地背上，感觉着熟悉的体温，安心地闭上眼。他有很多话要对小桦地说，也有很多问题要问对方，可是现在，他太累了，身体不想动，脑子也不想动。桦地来接自己回家，真好。

“桦地。”

“是。”

“回去以后，本大爷要奖励你。”

小桦地眼神很温柔，轻轻地应了一声，“是。”这是迹部学长在委婉地向他表达谢意，他能听懂。他背着小迹部慢慢地沿来路回返，老街区里弯弯曲曲的路很长，但是小桦地走得不慌不忙。耳旁隐约传来很轻很轻的呼吸声，小桦地忍不住侧过头去看，迹部学长果然伏在他肩头睡着了。

他的步子放缓，希望脚下的路永远没有尽头。

背上重不重？当然很重。因为他此时背着的，是他的全世界啊。


	29. A remarkable flag

小迹部回到家，家庭医生给他的手腕做了紧急的消肿处理。保险起见，又去医院做了细致的检查，确认筋骨无损才放心。遵照医嘱，接下来的两个星期，他不能碰网球，右手不能做任何剧烈运动，否则会落下病根。

回到家，小迹部什么事都干不了，不能打球，也不能练琴，只能卧床休息。小桦地在一旁拿毛巾给他擦汗，还给他拿来插好吸管的冰镇果汁。从迹部学长的表情来看，他对此很不情愿。可以肯定的是，他想尽快恢复训练，提高球技，然后再去找那几个英国男孩一决高下。

想到这里，小桦地就开口问道，“迹部学长，你今天在那个——”话还没说完，胳膊上就被小迹部左肘轻轻撞了一下。小桦地随即省悟：这会迹部夫人在场，学长准是不想把实情告诉妈妈，让家里人担心——换做自己也会这样做。

小迹部刚才只是说练球时不慎受伤，要是直说是在街头跟人比赛，家里以后还让不让他继续打网球，可就说不准了。幸好小桦地虽然单纯，反应还不算太慢。他假装咳嗽了一声，另起了个话题，“桦地，最近我右手行动不便，得辛苦你了。”

“是。”

“你要帮我洗澡，换衣服，哦，还有吃饭也不行，只能由你喂我了。”

小桦地刚准备答应，一旁的迹部夫人却发话了，“景吾，你怎么能这样麻烦桦地君呢，这些生活上的小事明明让女仆伺候你就好了。”

小迹部辩解，“母亲，我都上一年级了，男女有别啊。”

迹部夫人见爱子一副故作老成的模样，忍不住伸手捏捏他的小脸蛋，“哦，你也知道自己上一年级啦，那你还整天和桦地君睡一张床，你这样会让人家困扰的。”

小迹部听着不乐意了，“什么，我们俩一起睡觉有问题吗？”

“你们都是大孩子了，要慢慢开始学着独立。”

“母亲大人，恕我直言，我，迹部景吾，已经独立很多年了。”

“桦地君不在就失眠的人没资格这么说。”

“……”小迹部一时语塞。他确实有点离不开小桦地，可那又怎么样，这正说明他们两个人感情好啊。他看了小桦地一眼，说道，“我们现在已经养成了共同生活的固定习惯，只有默契，没有困扰，对吗，桦地？”

“是。”

迹部夫人失笑，她摇摇头，对小桦地说，“桦地君，你看，你对我们家景吾总是这么千依百顺，都快把他的性子惯坏了。”

小桦地腼腆地低下头，“迹部学长很温柔的。”

小迹部洋洋得意，“母亲，您看看，您还不如桦地了解我。”

“好，妈妈不多干涉你，不过你也要乖一点，男孩子多参加体育运动是好事，但也要当心自己身体，好吗？”

“我知道，谢谢您。”

迹部夫人站起身，向小桦地微微颔首，“桦地君，我们家景吾拜托你了。”

小桦地赶紧站起来鞠躬，“是。”

送走迹部夫人，小桦地回到小迹部床前，给他掖了掖被子，被小迹部一把抓住手。

“喂，桦地。”

“是。”

“你……有困扰吗？”小迹部的问话表明，他虽然在刚才同母亲的对话中寸步不让，其实心里已经被她说得有那么点吃不准。他把桦地攥得太紧了，这会不会成为一种无形的束缚呢？

小桦地在床头坐下，望着对方，轻声说，“有。”

小迹部心里一个咯噔，“是什么？”

“迹部学长受伤了，我很困扰。”

小迹部哭笑不得，“笨蛋，我说的不是这个。”

“可是……我眼睁睁看着迹部学长受伤，真的很难受。我太没用了，什么也不能为你做。”

“你已经为我做了太多。没听见我母亲说么，你都要把我惯坏了。”

“是，我说过要宠着迹部学长的。”

“桦地，你做到了。你今天真的很宠我——为我在球场上对抗那些人，还背我走了那么长的路。”小迹部声音放轻，“过来。”

小桦地顺从地任由对方伸出左臂勾住自己的脖子，俯下身，向他的迹部学长献上自己的唇。

“真是久违的迷人感觉，喜欢吗？”

“是。”

“我也很喜欢。”小迹部叹了口气，“最近这段时间，一心打球，都没有顾得上好好地跟你在一起。”

小桦地轻声说，“迹部学长。”

“嗯？”

“我也……想学打网球。”

这在小迹部意料之中，他爽快地答应，“好啊。”

“我想和迹部学长，一起赢得胜利。”

“桦地……”

小迹部知道，桦地不像自己，他没有争强好胜之心，与其说他想赢得胜利，不如说他不希望自己在球场上受挫时，他只能在一旁束手无策。他想做自己背后的眼睛，一直如此。

其实从一开始，小迹部就想拉桦地陪自己一块学球，可他也很清楚，这家伙虽然看起来身强力壮，但骨子里并不热衷对抗性的竞技比赛，如果自己主动提出，他当然会答应，可自己不希望他这样处处迁就。

而今天，是桦地自己做出了决定，他目光中透出罕见的坚决，令小迹部心中豁然开朗：所有共度的时光都是发自内心，是自然而然的共鸣，当初早就说好要一起经历种种冒险，怎么能一个人独行？

“我正想问你呢，你今天是第一次打网球吗？”

“是。”

小迹部微笑着夸奖他，“你打得很好。”

小桦地很不好意思，“不是的。我不会打，只是模仿罢了。”

“能够在这么短的时间里，进行这么精准到位的模仿，桦地，这是你的天赋。”

“天赋？”

“是啊，你会成为一个出色的网球选手的。”小迹部拍拍他肩膀，“桦地，要用这份天赋，为本大爷建功立业啊。”

“是。”

小迹部好话说完，随即话锋一转，“但是，你刚才犯了一个很严重的错误。”

小桦地紧张地应道，“是。”

“网球比赛进行过程中，是不允许第三方干预的——这是严重违规的行为。”

“……是。”

“以后在场边观战，不管发生什么事，绝对不要介入，哪怕站在赛场上的人是我。要对本大爷有信心，知道吗？”

“是。以后，再也不会犯了。”


	30. Aladdin Kabaji

小迹部靠在枕头上，把小桦地拽过来像抱枕一样揉搓，内心很是不甘，“本大爷从小到大，还没输得这么惨过。”

小桦地盯着小迹部眼下那颗泪痣，想起迹部学长曾经说过，生有泪痣的人注定命中坎坷。真有这么灵验吗？

“不会的。”他脱口而出。

这下连小迹部也不懂他在说什么了，“什么不会？”

小桦地猛回过神，暗暗责怪自己稀里糊涂，差点说了不该说的话。“我是说，迹部学长下次准会赢他们。”

“当然，等我伤愈，一定要翻盘雪耻。对了桦地，你不问我为什么跟他们比赛吗？”

“那不重要。重要的是，胜利属于迹部学长。”

小迹部与他相视一笑，“也会属于你。”

按小迹部的强硬作风，原本第二天要坚持去上课的，可是家人不放心，连小桦地也跟着劝说，他才答应请假休息一段时间，等手腕无碍后再回学校。

虽说整天在家，小迹部可一点也没闲着。他的作息安排和平时一样，早晨起来温习学校功课，然后看一会网球视频，到了下午就给自己特训。小迹部分析得很透彻：对手之所以暂时占上风，是因为自己初出茅庐，打法单一，球路很容易被看透，那么反过来，只要自己观察足够敏锐，就能够在最短的时间里看破对方打法里的缺点，一击制胜。

因此，小迹部精心设计了针对性极强的特训内容——遥控飞碟，即通过观察半空中小飞碟的飞行轨迹来强化自己的动态视力。先放出一只飞碟，双眼锁定它的前进方向，一开始飞碟速度一快，眼睛就跟不上，只能看见一道模糊的虚影，但时间长了，飞碟在小迹部眼中的轮廓就越清晰，不管飞多快，飞碟始终是飞碟。

他逐次增加飞碟的数量，两只，三只……一直到十只。小牛以为主人在陪自己玩游戏，看见满天飞碟，简直开心得要疯了，在草地上汪汪直叫，还一跳一跳地，就等飞碟掉下来，自己好去捡。

小桦地现在每天中午都会去小迹部家，他想知道学长在家休息得好不好，在幼儿园根本没法安心，在学长身边的话，起码可以照顾他吃饭，虽然他至今没法像迹部学长那样把牛排切成漂亮的井字形，但至少可以帮他切成小块，让他用叉子直接叉着吃。

等小桦地下午放学回来，小迹部就教他打网球。先从最基本的训练开始，怎么握拍，怎么挥拍……由于小桦地拥有独门复制绝学，上手非常快，没几天就打得有模有样。小迹部特意让他的私人教练过来指导了小桦地几次，发现即使是成年高手发出的高难度球，也能完全在他手中再现，所差只是火候和身体条件而已。

“桦地，你还真是谁的招式都能复制啊，等你以后个子长高了，力量和体能跟上去了，一般人恐怕都不是你对手。”小迹部对此很骄傲，觉得是自己亲手栽培了这么一个打网球的好苗子。等自己在网球部坐稳位置，明年桦地一入学就让他加入社团，以后国王小学还不是所向无敌？

“是。”小桦地能够感受到自己一天天在进步，他希望自己能变得更强，成为迹部学长胜利之路上的臂助。

小迹部轻松地说道，“好啦，今天的训练到此结束，接下来是你的光荣任务，桦地，交给你了。”

“是。”

小迹部说的光荣任务，就是让桦地给自己洗澡。他们以前就经常一起在小迹部专用的豪华大浴缸里泡澡，吹肥皂泡，玩橡皮鸭子大战，顺便使唤小桦地给自己搓背。现如今他右手不便，当然更要让桦地多多效劳喽。

小桦地觉得给迹部学长洗澡一点也不辛苦，只是学长老喜欢恶作剧，比如往自己双肩上各放一只小黄鸭，美其名曰“锻炼你的平衡感”，或者往他头发上堆泡泡，看能堆多高。每次都要玩到尽兴，才肯让自己帮他洗。

今晚小迹部的游戏主题是“角色扮演”，他让小桦地脑袋上套一只大浴帽，扮成阿拉丁，而他自己则是万能的灯神。阿拉丁想要召唤灯神，就得先把神灯擦亮，所以小桦地要做的就是把他身上洗干净。

这对于小桦地来说相当拿手了，他往浴球上抹了点迹部学长最喜欢的玫瑰浴露，搓出丰沛的白泡泡，然后轻轻擦洗对方幼嫩白皙的肌肤。小迹部哼着歌，左手捏着橡皮小鸭，心情愉悦地享受小桦地的服侍。浴球擦到上臂的时候，他就抬高胳膊，露出小巧的胳肢窝；擦到大腿呢，就把腿翘到浴缸边沿上，方便小桦地清洗他的大腿内侧。

小桦地把泡泡抹上迹部学长的小腿，忍不住想，学长身上的皮肤可真嫩，和学长的皮肤相比，浴球就像砂纸一样粗糙。这么想着，他手上动作就不由自主地放轻柔，生怕把学长的皮给搓破了。

“桦地，你用力一点，这样根本搓不干净嘛。”

“是。”小桦地只好又加大手劲。洗到小迹部手掌，摸到他掌心的茧子，心情忽然有些涩涩地。以前和迹部学长手拉手的时候，他的手心明明细嫩光滑，可是自从练习网球，学长手上的茧子就越来越厚了。这双手十指修长，指甲色泽粉红，本来是那么完美……

小迹部伸直手指，手心翻手背地打量，“舍不得吗？”

“是。”

小迹部向他伸出手，手心里的茧子轻蹭他的脸蛋，“这就是胜利必须付出的代价。”

“要是由我来承担代价，迹部学长赢得胜利就好了。”

“笨蛋，哪有这样的事。”小迹部勾着他的脖子问，“洗完了吗？”

“是。”

小迹部闻闻自己身上的玫瑰清香，满意地点头。“嗯，你已经把灯擦干净，灯神这就出来了。”他从飘满泡泡的热水中坐起来，挪到小桦地身旁，大大方方地坐到他身上。“年轻人，我可以满足你三个愿望，告诉我，你有什么心愿？”

小桦地小声说，“迹部学长，我身上还没有洗。”他刚才运动出了一身汗，虽然在水里泡了好久，可还没打肥皂呢，不该让迹部学长这么靠在自己身上。

小迹部不满地瞪了他一眼，“不许扫兴。现在你应该说你的心愿。”

“是。”小桦地开始冥思苦想，说什么心愿呢？都说愿望说出来就会不灵，所以他不能讲出内心最真实的愿望。可如果说得太离谱，学长也会不高兴的。唉，到底说什么好？

小迹部问，“想好了吗？是不是你的愿望太多，不知道该先说哪个？”

小桦地下定决心，开口试探地说道，“我想听迹部学长叫我的名字。”

小迹部感到有些意外，“这就是你的第一个愿望？”

“是。”

小迹部笑了，“真不明白你是怎么想的，把宝贵的机会浪费在这种事上。好吧，灯神大人许你如愿以偿。”他贴到小桦地耳旁，轻轻地叫了声，“崇弘。”

小桦地耳朵通红，心想，这比自己想象得还要温柔，还要好听。

小迹部的脸上也有两朵可爱的小红晕，嗯，也许是在热水里泡久了的缘故。他清清嗓子，“好了，你可以对灯神大人说出第二个心愿了。”

“第二个心愿……想让迹部学长洗完澡以后吃我做的慕斯小蛋糕。”

“喂，哪有人这样许愿的。”

“灯神大人，这就是我的心愿。”

“你真的做了慕斯蛋糕？”

“是。”

“加酸奶了吗？”

“是，还有树莓果粒。”

小迹部飞快答应，“灯神大人许你如愿以偿。”想了想，又补充一句，“以后不要再引诱我晚上吃甜食了。”

“是。”小桦地乖顺地低下头，然而眼神亮亮地，显得很高兴。

“那么，年轻人，说出你的最后一个心愿吧。为你实现愿望以后，灯神大人就要去吃慕斯蛋糕了。”

“是。”小桦地有点难为情地说道，“我的第三个心愿是，今晚睡前能有一个晚安吻。”

“真是不容易，总算有一个像样的愿望了。灯神大人许你如愿以偿，年轻人，你想要什么样的晚安吻，温柔的，热烈的，还是缠绵的？”

小桦地头都抬不起来了，“想要……甜的。”

“是吗，要多甜呢？”

“像……奶油一样甜。”小桦地一个恍惚，差点把“甜”字说成“白”字。可不是么，迹部学长肤色白白嫩嫩，又在热水中泡了这么久，全身泛着健康的粉色，看起来可口极了。穿着衣服的时候还不那么明显，这会俩人赤条条地在浴缸里，小桦地忍不住把自己的手臂跟小迹部放到一块对比，一黑一白，色差悬殊。

灯神大人搂住小阿拉丁的脖子，在他唇上亲了一口，“奶油虽然好吃，可还是要加一点巧克力，口感才最完美。”


	31. Revenge

小迹部的伤一天天好起来，右手腕慢慢恢复到往日的灵活，终于能够重拾球拍，和小桦地一起练习。小桦地能够模拟金发男孩的打法，刚好可以做小迹部的对手。他那天只是死记硬背，如今有迹部学长给他启蒙，对那些招式有了进一步的理解。

两个人练球比一个人要有干劲得多，小迹部观察能力大幅提升，意志力又强，总能牢牢把控比赛的节奏。只苦了小牛，现在每天要捡两倍的球。当然这只是开玩笑的，小桦地这样的老实孩子怎么会让可爱的小狗给自己辛苦捡球？

只有一点让小迹部很不满意：他的手痊愈了，就没有理由让小桦地留在他家照顾了。他和小桦地吻别时想，虽然自己常说这是他的人，可真要让桦地属于他，还有很长的路要走。

数月之后，小迹部再度来到那个破破烂烂的简易网球场，小桦地背着两只网球袋紧随在他身后。上次见过的那几个英国男孩正在场地上进行双打对战，口中大呼小叫，好不热闹。

小迹部隔着铁丝网跟他们打招呼，“练习得很勤快嘛。”

那个金发男孩见了他，把球拍架在肩上，咧嘴轻蔑地说道，“又是你，迹部，上次还没打服吗？”

“哼，说什么呢。本大爷今天要你们好好领教一下我的新招。”

金发男孩摊摊手，“好吧，随你怎么说，手下败将想再吃点苦头，我又怎么好意思拒绝呢？”

其他男孩嬉笑着让出球场，“罗伊，手下留情，别把人家打哭了！”

罗伊配合地说道，“是啊是啊，我会很仁慈的。”

小迹部并不理睬对面夸张的做戏，他从小桦地手中接过球拍，手指搭了搭网线，嘴角微微露出一丝冷笑。失败的滋味，尝过一次就够了。

小迹部说道，“你先发球吧。”

“你会后悔自己这个‘绅士’决定的。”罗伊说罢，一记大力发球先声夺人，他打算先拿下自己的发球局，挫挫这日本小男孩的锐气，往后，大概就和他俩的上一次比赛没多大分别了，这个迹部水平差自己一大截，难不成他真以为回家练了几个月就能挑战成功？

谁想到，他以为能直接得分的发球居然被小迹部轻巧接住，反手回击，“同样的招式还想对本大爷用第二次？”

“有点进步啊！”

“只是‘有点’吗？太小看本大爷了。”

两人你来我往，势均力敌，越战越激烈，网球破空如长啸。战至第四局，比分是2比2，双方都守住了各自的发球局。罗伊大感意外，这个国王小学的新生，球风竟然这么硬，比他校队那帮前辈强多了，哈，有意思。

第五局开端，罗伊利用身高优势一个上旋发球，网球直飞小迹部左侧死角，原想攻他一个措手不及，然而小迹部早就从对方目光预判出球的落点，提前离位回防，堪堪接住了这个球。

小桦地在一旁看得手心出汗，他第一次这么在乎一场体育比赛的胜负输赢。迹部学长为了这一天，付出了那么多努力，他的球技每分每秒都在突飞猛进，他会赢的，一定会。

小迹部始终紧咬比分，寸步不让。现在是6比6平，进入最后的抢七局。罗伊很久没有和人拼到这一局，不禁开始沉不住气：这小外国佬真的才一年级吗，体能这么充沛，打到这个时候了，跑动还能这么积极，丝毫看不出疲态。

对手越心浮气躁，对小迹部来说越有利。他不动声色地注视罗伊一举一动，不放过任何一个可能置对方于死地的小细节。

旁边观战的男孩纷纷叫嚷，“罗伊，胜利就在眼前，一口气拿下7分！”

罗伊使出全力挥拍，大吼一声，发出一记高球，小迹部早已掌握他的发球习惯——当他急于得分时，就会频繁吊高球，现在，机会来了。小迹部高高起跳，直接扣杀，精准地击中对方右手虎口位置，罗伊的球拍脱手了！

网球反弹回小迹部半场，他趁势打出第二次扣杀，网球直直落在罗伊脚旁。小迹部率先得到7分，他是最后的胜者。

“好了，用如此华丽的一招来结尾，不愧是本大爷的复出之战，这场比赛太完美了，对吗，桦地？”

“是。”整个抢七局小桦地都是屏住呼吸在看，到这会才算是松了一口气，他来到迹部学长跟前，接过对方手里的球拍，递上毛巾。

小迹部好整以暇地擦拭额头上和发梢的汗水，缓步上前，对捂住手腕的罗伊说道，“这招是从你我上次比赛中得来的灵感，拜你所赐，我才创出如此精妙的绝招，我将它命名为——迈向破灭的圆舞曲。你是我的第一个劲敌，也许不久后我就将忘记你的名字，但是本大爷会好好磨砺这一招，以示对你的敬意。”

说罢，小迹部打了个响指，“走吧，桦地。”

“是。”小桦地帮小迹部把球拍收好，背在肩上，与他一块离开了。回去的路上，小迹部向他解释了整件事的来龙去脉。原来这个叫罗伊的男孩是附近小有名气的少年网球天才，性格非常桀骜狂妄，和几个志趣相投的好友玩街头网球，很看不上正统学院派那一套，那天不知怎么被他溜进国王小学，到网球部挑战，哪知正选队员竟没有一个能赢过他。

小迹部当时在学生会，事后才得知此事，心中不服气，便找上了对方，也就是小桦地目睹他惨败的那一次。

“桦地，你喜欢刚才我那招吗？”

“是。很喜欢‘迈向破灭的圆舞曲’。”

“不对，你语气太平淡了，这是本大爷的绝招，最强杀手锏，你应该用富有激情的语调——迈向破灭的圆舞曲！来，重复一遍。”

“迈向破灭的圆舞曲。”小桦地竭尽所能，很努力地加入自己的感情，可是怎么也达不到小迹部那样声情并茂，像诗朗诵一样的境界。

小迹部只能放弃，这家伙把绝招名念得像“迈向催眠的摇篮曲”了。“对了桦地，你试试看能复制这一招吗？”他很好奇，小桦地是不是连自己这招都能完全复制。

小桦地摇头。

“不能？为什么？”

“迹部学长的招式只属于迹部学长，独一无二，是不容任何人复制的。”


	32. Be together

小迹部很爱听小桦地说这样的话。这家伙在人前能不说话就不说，能用一个字表达的绝不说俩字，可是跟自己相处的时候却不吝啬溢美之词，全然的崇敬情感，纯洁得令人动容。想到这，小迹部唇边止不住笑意，“本大爷的一切都是独一无二。”

“是。”

“包括你在内。”

“我？”

小迹部理所当然地说，“你不也是本大爷的么。”

“是。”小桦地沉默了一会，说道，“谢谢迹部学长。”

小迹部笑着问，“谢我什么？”

“感谢迹部学长，让我成为你的‘独一无二’。”

小迹部胜了天才少年罗伊的事很快传开，震惊了国王小学网球部上下。教练虽然在他入部不久就看出了他远高于侪辈的领悟能力和一日千里的神速进步，却也没料到他居然能够力克实力如此强劲的对手，可见这位一年级新人的球技已经不亚于高年级正选了。

虽然球队此前从未有过一年级的正选队员，但是教练惜才，不愿用这种不成文的惯例来扼杀少年的凌云壮志，在一年级下学期就破格提拔小迹部为球队主力，并在次年原部长毕业引退后，认可他为网球部新一任部长。

队员们对此都没有意见。迹部的球技是大家有目共睹的，队里确实没有人是他对手，再加上他身上自有一股领袖气度，尽管性子有点骄傲自负，其实很护着大家，肯担责任，因此平时球队比赛或者活动，大伙都会不自觉地听他指令，由他继任部长，也就顺理成章了。

小桦地入学的第一件事，就是向网球部递交申请书，给他的迹部学长捧场。小迹部还怪他多此一举，自己直接把他名字加入到最终人选就是了，根本不用走这么个过场。可小桦地对此的态度很郑重，这申请书是他用心写的，代表他追随迹部学长步伐的赤诚之心，不能被省略。

自打小桦地正式成为他的一年级学弟，小迹部可以说是春风得意，心里那叫一个舒畅，有事没事就带着对方在校园里招摇过市，就差在小桦地胸前挂个牌子，写上“迹部景吾专属，仅供展示，非卖品”了。

这也是可以理解的，他们俩有足足一年没在同一所学校，到现在才算是顺心顺意。别说什么休息日照样可以见面，这跟在学校相处是完全不一样的，两者不能相互替代。作为一名学生，除了睡觉，大半时间都在学校度过，因此只有共处一个学校，互通有无，才算融入彼此的生活当中。如果仅仅只是周末碰头，就比不上前者拥有这么多共同语言，充其量只能算“玩伴”。

以上就是小迹部的逻辑，他很欣慰自己和桦地之间的情谊经受住了时间和距离的考验，没有从高贵的心灵搭档降格为廉价的玩伴。接下来呢，当然是要把错过的连本带利都补回来啦。

早晨，小桦地先到小迹部教室报道，他们俩的教室就在同一幢教学楼，走动很方便，他时常会带前一晚新做的小点心给迹部学长尝鲜，顺便给他倒茶，整理书本文具，前一晚电话里没有聊完的话题，也可以接着说两句。课间要是有空，小桦地也会去找迹部学长，看他有没有什么需要，其实一些琐事小迹部自己也能做，但是谁让他有这么个勤劳积极的小帮手呢，自然是乐得闲坐着，把一切都放心交给对方了。

中午两人一起吃饭，现在小迹部不像在幼儿园那样挑嘴了，也和同学们一样在学校餐厅就餐。国王小学的伙食水准还是相当不错的，品种选择很多，所以小桦地按照小迹部一贯的口味给他打好饭菜，俩人面对面坐着，就能吃得有滋有味。对小迹部而言，即便只是一顿学生餐，也能吃出皇室大餐那份盛大典雅。

放学后，俩人结伴去网球部进行日常训练，一开始小桦地还真有些适应不了，场地上有一大群漂亮的拉拉队员喊着响亮的口号载歌载舞，一见小迹部进来，口号就变成了“迹部国王，迹部国王”；队员们本来三三两两地在说笑，小迹部一个响指就把他们全聚拢到身边，列成四列纵队，仿佛等待帝王检阅的兵士。

“好了，今天也要严格训练，嗯？”

队员们齐声高喊，“国王小学，联赛必胜！国王小学，联赛必胜！”

“今年我们网球部择优招收了二十名一年级新人，按照惯例，新队员见习三个月，观摩高年级的训练模式。大家可以先互相认识一下。”

有个光头男孩忽然叫道，“部长！”

“什么事，汤姆？”

“说是二十名……可是好像只有来了十九个人啊。”

小迹部笑了笑，往边上让了一步，示意身后的小桦地上前。他很自然地把手搭在小桦地背上，“那就先从他开始吧。桦地崇弘，我的搭档，他的网球基础很好，所以直接和高年级一起训练，训练强度一致。桦地，就算是你也没有特权哦。”

“是。”小桦地有种被迹部学长突然推到聚光灯下的眩晕感。他心想，能够站在你身后，就是最大的特权了。

大家对小桦地都有点好奇，部长青眼有加的一年生，身高优势明显，体格健壮，典型的强力型选手，不说话的样子看起来很酷，嗯，是个深藏不露的高手。

小迹部说道，“任何一名替补队员，包括一年级新人，只要对自己的水平有信心，随时都可以向正选队员挑战。能取胜的，直接进入正选名单。本大爷不问资历，只重实力。只有这样，我们网球部才能越来越强，摘下联赛冠军的桂冠。”

“国王小学，联赛必胜！国王小学，联赛必胜！”

其他新人一一自我介绍完毕以后，小迹部给大家安排了今天的训练项目。

“先挥拍五百次，然后深蹲一百下，过会我来安排今天一对一训练的搭档。”

“是！”

小桦地跟着小迹部去更衣室换衣服，小声问，“迹部学长，我以后在队里的时候要改口叫部长吗？”

“不用，你习惯了，我也习惯了。”小迹部顿了顿，半开玩笑地说，“真想改口的话，还不如叫哥哥呢。”

小桦地明知迹部学长是在跟自己说笑，还是忍不住害羞，心想，如果叫哥哥的话，真的太亲密了。

“那我也要跟大家一起加油鼓劲吗？”

“你连本大爷的绝招都说不好，更不用说这些口号了。你啊，就乖乖跟在本大爷边上，享受华丽的荣誉吧。”

“是。”


	33. A jealous boyfriend？

小桦地渐渐习惯了迹部学长出入网球部必不可少的华丽排场，习惯那些热情的拉拉队女孩，习惯在众目睽睽之下给学长递水杯毛巾，以及为他处理校内的种种杂事，比如——做值日。

小迹部虽然贵为“帝王”，可该做值日还是得做，每周五，他的大名就在二年级A班的值日生表上，值日项目是擦窗户和扫地。其实在一年级的时候，这些事小迹部都做得很利索，尽管他在家什么也不干，但这世上有能难倒他迹部景吾大爷的事吗？对他来说，拉小提琴的手无妨擦拭玻璃窗，扫地也可以从容如跳古典舞，小迹部并不觉得打扫卫生就有失他高贵的身份。

反而是小桦地看不过眼——他敬如神明的迹部学长怎么能干抹桌子扫地这样的活呢？于是他主动请缨，揽下这些差事，迹部学长只要在一旁休息就好了。

小迹部从不呼喝身边人给自己干这干那，但他很喜欢小桦地勤勤恳恳为自己做事的样子，这家伙真是越来越可靠了。倒是他班上同学有时候会起哄，“景吾，你怎么天天这样欺负你学弟呀？”

小迹部双手插在裤袋里，闲适地倚在桌子边沿，扭头看了一眼在自己座位上刨铅笔的小桦地，“能有机会为本大爷效力，是一般人求也求不来的福气。”

“那……迹部景吾大爷，请问你还缺仆人吗？或者，呃，小弟？出门给你开道，有事帮你打架，一呼百应，那才叫威风。”

小桦地手里的动作明显慢下来，迹部学长会收很多很多小弟吗？

小迹部嗤笑了一声，“本大爷是帝王，不是帮派大佬。再说，桦地是万能的，有他一个就足够了。”他右肘撑在小桦地肩上，弯腰在他耳旁轻声说，“对吗，大副？”

小桦地耳朵红红地，放下手里的铅笔和卷笔刀，答道，“是。”

“‘万能的桦地’，真让人嫉妒啊，景吾，你从哪找到这么好的学弟的？”

“是啊，现在的一年级新生一个个都狂得不得了，找个能好好说话的都费劲，像桦地这么听话能干的真是比外星人还稀有，真想好好深入采访一下啊。”

“好了，‘听话’是听我的话，‘能干’也是为我干，你们谁也别打他主意。”

“知道啦，帝王的人谁敢乱打主意。”

小桦地很感激，迹部学长在学校里总是回护他，知道他不善交际，就把他拉入自己的社交圈，凡是认识小迹部的，都知道他有一个学弟，感情好得不得了，上哪都带在身边。

他们都长大了，可是彼此感情却始终如一，每天见面也不觉得厌倦，在一起时总有说不完的话，虽然大多数时候都是小迹部一个人在讲。

自从当上校网球部的部长，小迹部比从前忙碌多了。他现在不光是自己练球，还要负责督促一百多名队员的训练，和教练沟通，联系和其他学校的友谊赛……从早到晚简直有操不完的心。

很多事小桦地帮不上忙，但还是心甘情愿陪着小迹部，哪怕只是单纯跟在他身后，像一个无声的黑影。他想，万一学长和以前那样，需要一个大抱枕呢？

新人初入队，小迹部需要花更多的心思，配合教练向他们传授基础的网球常识。他可不希望 “后继无人”，正选不能总是固定不变的那套阵容，这样球队很难保持积极向上的进取心态。因此，小迹部对这批新成员寄予了厚望。

桦地是自己一手调教出来的，基本功非常扎实，技术不错，再加上他的复制能力，对付普通选手足足有余。只不过他临场经验有限，碰上打法多变的高手，就会难以应对。再有就是这家伙喜欢一上来就连发强攻，后续体力却跟不上，这样如果不能一开始在拉开比分优势的话，碰上体能储备强的高手，很容易在后半程被翻盘。

不过，这些都急不得。小桦地毕竟只是个一年级新生，跟着自己系统训练，稳扎稳打，逐步提升实力，将来在队里坐稳正选之位是迟早的事。

小迹部另外看中的一个新人叫瑞安，也是有一定打球经验的熟手，反应敏捷，跑动速度也很快，在一年级新人中表现很抢眼。他是第一个向正选队员发起挑战的一年级学生，然而以4比6惜败。输掉比赛后，这男孩的自信似乎很受打击，训练也不像以前那么积极了。

这天训练，一年级做完规定的动作以后，小迹部指名让小瑞安和自己打一局。

“你来发球，只要能得分，明天起就跟高年级一起训练。”

小瑞安很激动，自己这是跟部长对决啊，他加入网球部到现在两个多月，最佩服的就是迹部部长了，传说他一年级时就击败了街头网球之王，虽然只比自己高一届，可是连高年级的正选队员都很难接住他的球。小瑞安一直以他为自己的奋斗目标，也正因为如此，那次挑战正选失利以后瑞安才那么消沉：他都特意挑了那个前一天0比6惨败给迹部部长的队员做对手……

既然有机会和部长本人较量，他绝不能再掉以轻心了。小瑞安在心里给自己鼓劲，不求直接得分，至少能多接住部长几球也好。他集中精神发球，却被小迹部轻松扣下，“15比0！”

小瑞安咬着下嘴皮，高高抛起网球，发出第二球。

小迹部夸道，“这球弧线不错。”他这次似乎很有耐心，引得瑞安满场跑了好几个回合之后才拿分。

后面两球也是同样的结果，虽然小瑞安打得很拼，但他和小迹部的实力差太多，输得心服口服。最主要的是，他心里很敞亮，并没有因为得了鸭蛋而灰心，反而重新燃起希望的火焰。

小迹部走到他跟前问，“知道为什么丢球了吗？”

瑞安点头，“知道了。”他对左半场死角的防守太差了，四个丢球都是在同一个位置，迹部部长通过实战非常直观地向他传达了这一点。他感激地说道，“谢谢你，部长！”

小迹部潇洒地向他一挥手，“以后只要有针对性地训练，会改善的。走吧，桦地。”

“是。”

小迹部见小桦地似乎有话要说，瞟了他一眼，“嗯？”

“迹部学长这么贴心地关照后辈，真是太温柔了。”

小迹部顺口说，“你不吃醋吗？”

“不会。”小桦地喜欢的就是迹部学长对他人的这种善意，在他眼中简直迷人极了，魅力闪闪发光，甚至让他内心隐隐浮起自豪的情绪：他的迹部学长是这么好。

进了更衣室，小迹部忽然笑了，“你知道自己刚才在说什么吗？”他见小桦地一头雾水，干脆直接把对方压在衣柜的门上，轻声说，“你把自己当成我的男朋友了。”

“什、什么……迹部学长……”小桦地慌了神，这是从何说起？

小迹部双手按住小桦地的肩膀，两人运动服拉链都贴在一块。他的眼神中闪着狡黠神采，语气却听起来一本正经，“别想耍赖。你如果不是我男朋友，只是我的学弟，怎么有资格说吃不吃醋的事？”

小桦地直愣愣地盯着小迹部，觉得百口莫辩。明明是迹部学长先问我的啊……

 

 

桦迹小学日常番外小剧场F

从这学期开始，小桦地要上选修课了。小迹部选的是德语和古典文学，他觉得小桦地对此应该不会很感兴趣，就没给他乱出主意，让他只管挑喜欢的选。

过了两天小桦地前来汇报，说自己已经选到了心仪的选修课程。小迹部为他高兴，问他选了什么，心里猜测这家伙大概会选手工一类的课。

没想到答案是：家政课！

小迹部也不算猜错，这门课多少跟手工沾亲带故，可是——小迹部还是很意外，为什么是家政课？！

小桦地认真地说，“我很喜欢家政，一直想系统地学习有关知识。学校开这门课真是太好了。”他放低声音，有点不好意思地说，“而且学好了家政，可以更好地照顾迹部学长。”

小迹部觉得桦地的想法太可爱了，无论是发自内心喜欢家政，还是为了自己努力学习，都超级可爱。

“有其他男生选这门课吗？”

“有，还不少。只是他们问了我奇怪的问题。”

“嗯，问你什么？”

“他们问我，父母是效命于本地哪个家族的……”


	34. In joy and sorrow

小桦地觉得自己脑袋变成了一颗大蜂窝，嗡嗡个不停，迹部学长的男朋友？他可从来不敢有这种非分之想，何况，他们俩都是男孩子……小桦地虽然对男女之情朦朦胧胧地不太明白，但好歹上生理课的时候也是认真听讲的，多少对性别有些最粗浅的认知。他和迹部学长，怎么想都不可能。

“不可能”三个字突然让他一阵心痛，为什么心痛，连他自己也不明白。

“怎么了？”小迹部问。

小桦地摇摇头。他不能让迹部学长知道自己奇怪的想法。

小迹部盯着他看了会，亲昵地骂了句“笨蛋”，手心贴上他的脸庞，慢慢靠近他。

“热死了热死了。”

“是啊我衣服都湿透了，不行，得赶紧冲个澡。”

训练结束的队员们回到更衣室，大声地嚷嚷着，柜门砰砰直响。

小迹部一听见有人进来的声音就和小桦地分开了，他打开自己柜子，拿了衣服，扬声说，“一起去冲澡吧，桦地。”

小桦地仍然背靠衣柜站着，眼神直直地，仿佛还没有从刚才的事中回过神来。小迹部走到他跟前，轻声说，“身上都是汗，去冲一下。”

小桦地对着小迹部，眼神慢慢恢复正常，“是。”他跟在小迹部身后去了淋浴房，迹部学长的神态动作都很自然，就好像刚才的谈话和刹那胶着的气氛不曾存在过。

他想，迹部学长已经很久很久没有吻过自己，也很久没有说诸如“不准别人亲你”这样充满占有欲的话。“帝王之吻”，终究只是稚龄孩童间的玩笑之举，他比自己年长，应该更早就懂得这些了。

小桦地已经好长时间没有在小迹部家留宿。也许就像迹部夫人曾说的，上了小学就是大孩子，必须要独立了。他现在晚上睡在自己的房间里，不用小绒猫陪床也能睡着，在梦里有时会碰见迹部学长，有时不会。醒来以后，就特别怀念童年时彼此依偎的体温。

这天晚上，小桦地突然接到小迹部的电话，确切地说，是迹部夫人打来的，着实把小桦地吓了一跳。他不到一小时前刚和迹部学长通完话，不过没能聊多久，学长说小牛跑了，回头再跟他说，就匆匆挂断了电话。

迹部夫人说，小牛出事了，死了，现在景吾在家哭得昏天黑地，谁也哄不好。她很抱歉地说，如果可以的话，能不能请桦地君过来一趟，劝劝景吾，他现在很需要同龄人的陪伴。

听到这个噩耗，小桦地一颗心霎时跌入深渊。他完全可以想象得到学长现在该有多难过，因为他自己也是一样的心情。他连衣服都来不及换，胡乱在家居服外面套了一件大衣，飞奔下楼拜托父亲开车送他去迹部庄园。迹部夫人本来在电话中说派司机过来接他，可小桦地等不了这几十分钟，他只想见到迹部学长，越快越好。

小桦地眼前全是过往画面，他给小牛套衣服，帮小牛洗澡，配合迹部学长故意把网球打得到处都是，然后逗小牛去捡……小牛是他除了迹部学长之外最要好的伙伴啊。怎么会这样，为什么命运这么突然，一下子就把他的好朋友夺走了？

车子很快开至迹部庄园。迹部夫人亲自迎出来，一见到桦地父子，又是致谢又是伤感，连说给桦地一家添麻烦了。小桦地询问迹部学长和小牛在什么地方。管家告诉他，景吾少爷把自己反锁在房里，小牛还在花园，少爷不让大家安葬它。

“我能见见小牛吗？”

“当然可以，桦地君请随我来。”

管家将小桦地带到花园，小牛静静躺在花丛旁边，好像睡着了一样。它身上盖了一条厚厚的毯子，隐约可以看见渗出的血迹。

管家委婉地提醒，“请不要掀开毯子。”这样的画面远远超过一个小学生的心理承受能力，他不希望小桦地和少爷一样陷入崩溃的状态。

“是，谢谢您。”小桦地在小牛跟前蹲下来，伸出颤抖的手摸摸它的小脑袋。它的毛不像平日那样光滑了，手掌也感受不到它的温暖，小桦地这一刻真切地感觉到：生命的逝去，原来就是这样的感觉——冰冷，僵硬，所有活力被彻底抽干。他熟悉的、深爱的小牛，已经不在这里面了，这里只剩下一具空壳。

“小牛是怎么会……”

“晚上家里来了客人，它跟着汽车跑，车子没看见它在后面，就……唉。”

真是小牛的作风啊，总是精力无限地跑啊，跑啊，从来不知道疲倦。这样也好，它永远留在了最好的年纪，不会衰老，没有病痛，在天国，也能一直这样开心地奔跑下去吧。小桦地最后看了小牛一眼，轻轻拉起毯子，盖住了它的小脑袋。

离别和死亡，本不是他这个年龄该接触的课程。可人生的道路上总是有这样那样的猝不及防，容不得按部就班的规划。小桦地独自上楼，轻轻敲响迹部学长的房间门。

“迹部学长，是我，桦地。”

他等了好几分钟，才听到迟滞的脚步声，小迹部打开门，一把抱住门口的小桦地。小桦地也紧紧地回抱他，感受着怀里真实的温度，还好，迹部学长还是好好地，他的身体还是那么温暖，他没有事。小桦地闭上眼睛，忍了很久的眼泪到这时才一颗一颗地落下来。

小迹部把他拉进房间，两个孩子和以往一样互相靠着坐在地毯上，良久不说话，沉浸在巨大的哀痛中。小桦地低头注视着小迹部，看到他双眼早已哭得红肿，脸上满是泪痕。小桦地从没见迹部学长这么伤心过，他心里忽然冒出一个想法：要是哪天自己死了，迹部学长也会这样难过吗？

“桦地。”

“是。”

“你见过小牛了。”

“是。”

“你不该来。”小迹部搂着他的脖子，哽咽着说，“我没有给你打电话，因为，我不想让你看到小牛最后的样子，那对你来说太残忍了。”

小迹部带着哭腔的话语像刀子一样割在小桦地心上。即便是在这样的时候，迹部学长仍然护着他，把他藏在迹部王国最安全的地方，不沾风雨。就如同当初他一个人私下苦练了好久，偷偷去挑战那个叫罗伊的男孩，如果不是自己去找他，根本不会得知。如果帝王的骄傲意味着独自承担这么多痛苦，小桦地第一次希望他不要做帝王，只做自己的迹部学长就好了。

“迹部学长，你还有我。”小桦地在心里悄悄地说，让我陪着你，一直陪着你。

小迹部抬眼望着他，“我知道。可是，你是你，小牛是小牛。”

“你喜欢养狗，我就做你的狗。”

“桦地，别说这样的话。”小迹部靠在他肩上，声音闷闷地。过了好一会，才小声说，“要是听见我的口哨声，你会马上到我身边来吗？”

“是。”

“会不会有一天，你也……也离开我？”

“我发誓，永远不会离开迹部学长。”

小迹部屈腿跪坐在小桦地跟前，眼神中痛苦与欢欣交加。他慢慢地合上双眼，吻住小桦地的嘴唇。两个少年的唇轻柔地熨帖在一起，像小时候一样不带邪念，却又多了些说不清道不明的意味。


	35. Bike and kite

小迹部在学校里还是维持和平常一样的万人迷帝王形象，除了小桦地，没人知道他刚失去了一位挚友。然而就算是在桦地面前，小迹部也绝口不提小牛的名字，毕竟提了又能怎么样，无非是让俩人一起伤心罢了。

这一点上两个人又达成了默契，小桦地也不想勾起迹部学长的伤心回忆。这些日子他尽可能多地陪在对方身边，哪怕只是一块在家写作业，或是打网球。

他们把小牛葬在网球场边，把它的小衣裳和平时喜爱的玩具也埋了，小桦地还特意放了一个新网球进去——它一直都最喜欢玩球。

好容易这周末没有网球部的活动，小迹部打算好好放松，暂时抛开那些乱七八糟的事，和小桦地两人过一个愉快的周末。他躺在床上跟小桦地通电话，“去哪打发时间好呢？要不去瑞士待两天？”小迹部有钱又有私人飞机，随时随地想去哪里都可以。

小桦地说，“我想……让迹部学长和我出去玩。”

“废话，当然是和你。”

小桦地腼腆地说，“我的意思是，我带迹部学长出去玩。”

“嗯？”这倒新鲜。平时都是小迹部安排活动，因为他去过的地方多，有主张，小桦地的兴趣爱好大都比较“文静”。小迹部还是头一回听他主动这么说，不由得很感兴趣。

“好啊，那本大爷就交给你了，你准备带我去哪？我可以让司机提早规划一下路线。”小迹部估计小桦地应该不会带自己去太远的地方，坐汽车就行，不至于动用飞机。

哪知道小桦地说，“不用麻烦司机先生，我明天一早来接迹部学长。”

小迹部很疑惑，“你来接我？是让你爸爸开车吗？”

“不是的，就我和迹部学长两个人。”

没有人跟着，会玩得比较自在，小迹部点点头，“嗯，那就是坐大巴车？我不知道我家附近有没有汽车站。”

“也不是。迹部学长，明天见。”

“喂，桦地，你居然跟我卖关子！”要不是隔着电话线，小迹部真想把小桦地拽到跟前狠狠“惩罚”一番。

第二天一早，小迹部按时起来，小桦地跟他约好八点钟到。小迹部一见他那样子就乐了，头戴一顶帽檐很宽的遮阳帽，斜跨一个大包，推着辆自行车，乍一看差点认不出这是桦地了。

“桦地，你什么时候学会骑自行车了？”

“放假的时候。”

“真不错，所以你是要载本大爷出去兜风？”小迹部不会骑自行车，更没有人骑车载过他，他还真想体验一次。

“是。我想和迹部学长去附近的郊外。”

“好啊。对了，你让我穿休闲一点，这样行吗？”

小迹部上身穿一件白衬衫，下面配一条深色格子短裤，非常清新帅气。小桦地说道，“迹部学长很好看，只是白衬衫可能不太耐脏。”

“嗯，好看就行，不耐脏就不耐脏嘛。”

“是。”小桦地从包里又取出一顶同款不同色的帽子，递给小迹部。

小迹部一愣，“我也要戴这个？”

“郊外风大，又乘在自行车上，不戴帽子的话，迹部学长的头发会被吹乱的。”

小迹部想，这家伙还挺细心。其实他家里有一百顶帽子，不过，这是小桦地的心意啊。再说就算戴上这么傻气的遮阳帽，也丝毫无损他迹部大爷的英俊。

自行车后座上衬着一块软垫子，这样坐上去就不会硌得屁股疼。小迹部大大咧咧地搂住小桦地的腰，感觉很好。小自行车慢悠悠地出了迹部庄园大门，往郊外方向而去。

“你带人很熟练啊。”小迹部本来还想探探口风，问他有没有骑车带过美香，又一想，这家伙单纯得很，可别本来没想到，被自己一提醒，以后还真的去带他的美香姐姐，那自己可真是搬石头砸自己的脚。

“我学会骑车以后，就在后座上放几个大包，当作是后面载了人。”小桦地学骑自行车，一是方便出行，上学放学不用挤公交车，再一个就是想如果有机会的话，能够载迹部学长出去玩。不过他不确定迹部学长坐惯了汽车飞机雅座，愿不愿意坐自己的小自行车。所以这会小迹部手臂搭在自己腰里，悠闲地在后面跟他聊天，心里特别开心满足。

小迹部笑话他，“亏你想出这么个笨办法。喂，桦地，你的大包也会这样搂着你吗？”他伸出手指，捏捏小桦地肚皮上的肉。“还挺结实，网球没白练。”

小桦地没有防备，两手顿时把不稳车龙头了，使劲晃了几晃，自行车在空旷的水泥路上拐了几个S形。吓得小迹部大叫，“桦地，小心一点！”

小桦地脸色也变了。他学车的时候就摔过好几次，自己皮糙肉厚，摔一下没什么，可绝不能连累迹部学长一起。他感觉到迹部学长的手贴在自己背上，“别紧张，今天轮到本大爷做你背后的眼睛，放心吧。”

“是。”小桦地心里一松，终于从刚才的小混乱里挣脱出来，两个车轮子继续稳稳地前进。

小自行车在郊外一片田野旁停了下来，小迹部跳下车，伸了个懒腰，享受地眯起眼，“这里空气真好。”

小桦地从包里取出一只风筝，给小迹部看，“迹部学长，这里很空，适合放风筝。”

小迹部眼睛一亮。其实他每次在外面看到小孩子放风筝，拉着长长的线跑来跑去，就很想亲自试一试，可又觉得这是庶民玩的，自己贵为帝王，实在拉不下这个脸。今天机会难得，只有桦地在场，他是不会把自己玩风筝的事情说给别人听的。

小桦地手里的风筝是一个火箭筒的形状，颜色是鲜红色，上面有一行金色的字：迹部二号。火箭筒底下垂着一束橙色的丝带，看起来就像火焰一样艳丽。

“这是我自制的，已经试过了，能飞起来。”

小迹部从小桦地手中接过线辘，“我拿着这个跑起来就行吗？”

“是。”小桦地替他放出一截丝线，“手指松松地搭着线，顺着风向跑，慢慢地放长丝线，风筝就飞起来了。”

“好。”小迹部脱下帽子，顺手往小桦地脑袋上一扣，给他帽上叠帽，然后抓着风筝喊了声，“快跑！”两个孩子沿着路边一起撒腿直奔。“迹部二号”一点一点地往上攀，直到高高地飘在空中，长尾巴迎风摇曳。

小迹部很有成就感地拽了拽丝线，“看看，本大爷第一次放风筝就这么成功。”

“是。”小桦地站在他身旁，仰着头看天上那红色的小点，“我猜到迹部学长会很喜欢风筝。”

“为什么？”

“因为只要把风筝的线攥在手里，不管它飞多高，都不会离开你的视线。”

“桦地，你这家伙是在拐着弯说我控制欲太强？我是这种人吗？”小迹部把线往手腕上绕了几圈，牢牢地拴住，伸出双臂搂着小桦地的脖子，在他耳边说，“哼，本大爷还就是这种人。”


	36. A date

小桦地回抱住他，轻声说，“这样的迹部学长很好。”

“嗯……”小迹部很得意，“本大爷华丽的魅力，到哪里都使人沉醉。”

“是。”

小迹部松开小桦地，问他，“你要放一会风筝吗？我把线头给你。”

小桦地摇头，“我喜欢看迹部学长玩。”

小迹部开他玩笑，“你是风筝吗，桦地？”

“不是。”

“嗯？”

小桦地恳切地说道，“风筝会飞得很高很远，而我一步也不会离开迹部学长的身边。”

“桦地……”

小桦地目光落在小迹部腕上，“我和迹部学长之间，不需要线。”

“那我们之间需要什么呢？”

小桦地有点害羞地低下头，小迹部望着他，也不说话。旷野上的风吹在两个孩子的脸蛋上，都觉得凉凉地。共同经历了这么多，彼此的陪伴早已成为生命中不可或缺的一部分，也许，已经不只是“陪伴”。

小迹部慢慢地转着线辘，把风筝收回来，他盯着“迹部二号”的字样看了一会，问，“这只风筝送给本大爷吧。”

“是。本来就是给迹部学长做的。”

“下次，再带我出来放风筝。”

“是。”

“我们接下来还有什么活动？”

小桦地指指旁边的田园，“绕过这里有一片湖，很漂亮，想带迹部学长去湖边野餐。”

两人放风筝的地方离小湖不远，何况要穿过田埂，也不方便骑自行车，小桦地把车暂时放在这里，和迹部学长步行过去。

小迹部算是明白早上桦地说白衬衫不耐脏是什么意思了：要穿过这片麦田，再怎么小心，难免会蹭花。他平时最爱干净，但此时身处郁郁青青的麦田里，小迹部意外地感觉还不错，并不反感这种农民才来的地方。

小桦地一只手跟他牵着，一前一后在田埂上慢慢走，小迹部不时好奇地去揪一揪长长的麦叶，或者用鞋尖轻踩地上的蓄水管道。他在书上和电视里看过一些农田的画面，但置身其中的体会全然两样。他想，以后有时间，本大爷也要多出来看看庶民的世界。

“想不到你对这一带这么熟，做了不少功课吧。”

“是。”

“回头我也买一辆自行车，你负责教会本大爷怎么骑。”

“是。”小桦地很高兴，以后可以和迹部学长一起骑着车出来玩了。

“喂，不准背对着本大爷偷偷笑，太傻了。”

“是。”

两人绕过田地，眼前果然出现一片漂亮的湖水，净澈得像一面银镜子，周遭麦田在风中簌簌起响，仿佛身处安逸无忧的世外仙境。小迹部蹲在湖边，双手掬起湖水尝了尝，甘甜解渴，“桦地，在做什么？你也过来喝点水。”

小桦地这会正忙着把他包里的东西跟变戏法似的一样一样拿出来。首先是一张圆形的野餐布，青色的方格子图案，质地很厚实。他把野餐布铺平整，摆上自己昨天连夜做的小点心：圆圆的芒果布丁，莓子小曲奇，一整卷酸奶蛋糕卷，还有今天一清早爬起来做的牛肉三明治，切成一个个三角形小块，整齐码在饭盒子里。

布丁是他看食谱自学的，三明治是妈妈教他的，曲奇和蛋糕卷都是他最近在家政课上新学到的，都已经反复试验加试吃过，自我感觉味道还可以，小桦地想，迹部学长应该会喜欢吧。

小迹部喝完水，一转身就看到这“盛宴”，惊讶又感动，这家伙还真是为这次“约会”花了很多心思啊。说起来，这地方这么美，确实很适合野餐。他心情很愉悦地坐到野餐布上，尝了一块曲奇，又酥又香，奶油味很正。

虽然平时都是吃进口的高档点心，或者让家里的大厨现做，但小迹部对于小桦地的“进贡”一向来者不拒，他家大副熟知自己喜好的口味，制作出来的美食总是很称他心意。当对方乖巧地把亲手做的爱心点心捧到自己面前，害羞又期待地说“请迹部学长享用”的时候，小迹部的心里简直美翻天，如果可以的话，他简直想把面前这个人也一起给“享用”了。

小桦地最后拿出两瓶鲜牛奶，其中一瓶给小迹部。这时候小迹部左手一块三明治，右手是掰了一半的蛋糕卷，没法拿奶瓶，向小桦地一努嘴，小桦地心领神会，把瓶盖拧开，插好吸管，帮迹部学长托着瓶好让他喝。他看见迹部学长嘴角沾到了一点点三明治里的沙拉酱，他想起小时候有一回傻乎乎地帮学长舔掉嘴边奶油，然后反过来被学长亲了的事，一转眼好像已经过去很多年，而他和迹部学长还在一起，真好。

“怎么了，发什么愣？”

小桦地摇摇头，问，“迹部学长，喜欢这样的野餐吗？”

“很好吃。不过桦地，你这是几人份啊，这么多，我们俩吃得完吗？”

“我怕万一其中有一两样不合学长的喜好，那就吃不饱了。”

“嗯……”小迹部随口问，“本大爷是什么喜好？”

“曲奇饼要加树莓，奶油味要浓，布丁不能过甜，形状要做得小巧，牛肉片要切很薄，三明治里的酱越多越好……”小桦地如数家珍，他们对彼此太了解，每一天相处的点点滴滴都放在心里，这些都不用去刻意观察，他深信，对于自己喜欢什么，迹部学长也同样知道得一清二楚。

“不愧是本大爷的大副，”小迹部满意地夸他。

“是。”小桦地抓起三明治咬了一大口，他和迹部学长都爱吃牛肉，口味其实很接近。

“自从你选修了家政课，就越来越能干了。有没有在班上结交到什么兴趣相投的同好啊？”小迹部问得很含蓄。他本意是想问小桦地有没有认识类似美香这样的异性朋友。选修家政这门课的大多数都是女生，像小桦地这样擅长家政，心灵手巧，性格又踏实低调的男生，难保没有谁暗中觊觎。如今不比在幼儿园那会了，现在的小学生有多早熟，小迹部最有发言权了。

然而这样的旁敲侧击，小桦地果然没有听懂。“大家都选修这门课程，应该就是出于同样的兴趣吧。”

问这家伙果然问不出个所以然来，小迹部想，算了，只能自己多看着点，这家伙一点心机也没有，说什么也不能让他被别人半路拐走了。就算没有线，也要牢牢地掌握住他。


	37. Love letters

自从小迹部升入高年级，身边渐渐有人出双入对，随便路过校园哪个角落都能看到有搂搂抱抱的小情侣，班上几个关系好的同学不是开始交女朋友，就是有了心仪对象，成天魂不守舍。

像他这样名声在外的富家美少年，成绩顶尖，长得英俊，举手投足都一派贵族风范，即使不主动“放电”，也多得是女孩子暗送秋波。不说当面献殷勤的，单说情书跟纸条就跟雪片似的铺天盖地，他的朋友几乎人人做过信差。小迹部只将这当做自己魅力的证明，虽然心里难免有点小小的得意，却并不当回事，信笺都让小桦地收起来，一封都没有拆过。

这天中午，小迹部在教室里等小桦地来找他吃午饭，却见他比平时晚了一会，神情似乎显得有些僵硬。

“怎么了，这副表情？”

小桦地走到小迹部跟前，从衣服口袋里掏出一封信，轻放到桌上。信封是粉红色，封口处贴着桃心贴纸，是时下校园里最典型的情书模样。

小迹部见怪不怪地一笑，用戏谑的口吻说，“是你写给我的情书吗，桦地？”

“不是的……是班上的女同学请我帮忙，把这封信转交给迹部学长。”小桦地语气有点没精打采。

“不是你写的，本大爷就不看了。现在的女生还真是，连你都找上了。”小迹部随手把信夹在桌上一本书里，起身跟小桦地一起去餐厅。

小桦地动作有些迟缓，站在原地盯着那本夹了情书的课本几秒钟，才慢吞吞地跟上小迹部。

虽然平时他也是一声不响地站在小迹部身后，可这会情绪低落的样子很明显，怎么样也掩盖不住，小迹部就问他，“怎么啦，上午遇到什么事不开心？”

小桦地摇头说没事，和以往一样去窗口打饭。小迹部坐着等他，一眼望过去，即使只看得见他的背影，也能感觉到那种落寞。他们认识这么久，这样的情绪在小桦地身上很少会出现，这家伙是怎么了？小迹部想到了刚才他塞给自己的信，会是为了这个吗。

等小桦地打好饭，在他对面坐下，小迹部就直问，“是因为那封信吗？”关键时刻跟这家伙不能玩什么拐弯抹角，他听不明白里面隐晦的弦外之音，指不定还会产生什么误会。

这会是用餐高峰，餐厅里学生很多，同一桌上还坐了别人。小桦地被小迹部一语说中心事，又羞于当众和迹部学长讨论这么私人的话题，只好低头默默吃饭。

这不，旁边就有耳朵尖的熟人插嘴，“什么什么，景吾又收到女生写的信了？这次是谁，长得美吗？”

在人前完美形象的塑造几乎是小迹部的本能了，他不假思索地回答道，“每一位女孩在传达自己内心真实情感的时候都是最美的。”

“哇哦，不愧是景吾。”

小迹部说完就发觉不好，桦地心情看起来越发地糟糕，那脸都快栽进餐盆里去了。明明是占了一个半位置的魁梧块头，可整个人看起来可怜兮兮地，小迹部暗想，真为了那封情书？不至于啊，自己少说收到过几十封情书了，以前没见他这副模样啊。

不过这闹哄哄的餐厅也的确不是谈话之处，他看了看手表，简单地说道，“桦地，一分钟内吃完，然后跟我走。”

“是。”小桦地埋头大口大口地把食物往嘴里送，像一头训练有素的宠物大狗，对主人的指令无条件服从。

去哪里谈心好呢？小迹部把小桦地带到了网球部的休息室。这会是大中午，没有人会来部里训练，是整个学校最安静的地方。

小迹部往沙发上一坐，翘着腿说，“好了，现在你可以回答本大爷刚才的提问了，那封情书让你不开心吗？”

小桦地轻声说，“是。”

小迹部慵懒地撑着脑袋，“为什么，是不是那个让你送信的女生对你说了些什么？”

小桦地想，迹部学长的猜测真是准得可怕。他脑中回忆起上午的一幕，同班女生红着脸把信交给他，然后十指交握说，迹部君，拜托你，我真的喜欢迹部学长很久了，只想把这心声传达给他。

这一刻，小桦地心中很不是滋味。他帮迹部学长整理过太多情书，由于学长对此一直是无所谓的态度，有的连信封都没瞟一眼就直接交给自己，因此小桦地对“情书”本质上并没有太直观的认识，在他眼里，这些就只是一封封写着“迹部景吾收”的书信而已。

到今天，他才突然省悟到，每封信里都藏着一颗心，每封情书的背后，都有一位鲜活可爱的女孩子，在努力向迹部学长表达内心的爱慕之情，这些都是与他同处一个校园的女孩，也许每天都会擦肩而过，甚至是同一个班级的熟人。

迹部学长虽然表面上从不评价收到的情书，甚至正眼也不瞧一眼，可他向来很懂得尊重他人，更不用说忽视女孩子的心意了。他当然会好好对待这些信件的……那么，他会怎么做呢？他会回应寄信人的心意吗？小桦地觉得自己以前把一切都想得太简单，对什么事都不关心，难怪迹部学长常说自己笨。

小桦地觉得嘴里发苦，“迹部学长，那个女生真的很喜欢你。”

“啊？”小迹部盯着他，不悦地皱起眉头，“那关你什么事？”这些女生怎么搞的，让桦地这么单纯的家伙传情书已经够惹人不痛快，居然还跟他聊上了，什么意思，把他当心灵之友，还是想让他在自己跟前美言几句？

“关你什么事”这句话听在小桦地耳中，就如在胸口受到一记重拳，他脸上露出受伤的表情，喉咙里发出低低的声音，仿佛顷刻间被整个世界遗弃。是啊，迹部学长这么出众的人，迟早会交到和他一样各方面优秀的女朋友，结成人人称羡的恩爱眷侣，到那时，就再也没办法像现在这样站在他身后了，因为自己根本是一个多余的人。

小迹部真的有点生气了，他一直不让小桦地接触那些什么男男女女乱七八糟的事情，为的是让他保持住最初那颗赤子之心，现在可好，全给学校里这群满脑子想着谈恋爱的家伙给毁了。

他从沙发上站起来，一手揉太阳穴，另一只手揪住小桦地的衣服把他拉到身前，用难得对桦地使用的强硬语气说道，“我说了，那些女生喜欢谁，一点也不关你的事，你只要关心好本大爷喜欢谁就行了。”


	38. It’s time.

小桦地喃喃地重复，“迹部学长……喜欢谁？”

小迹部语气稍微和缓了些，“这个问题问你啊。”

小桦地呆呆地看着对方，迹部学长已经有心上人了吗？自己一点也不知道……

小迹部双手插在衣袋里，在小桦地跟前来回踱步，“拜你的好同学所赐，本大爷华丽的双人规划前景被打乱了。不过，算了，早晚会有这一天，对吗，桦地？”见小桦地还是一脸困惑，小迹部在他面前停下，嘴角微扬，露出志在必得的笑意，“你今天心情不好，不正是因为开始体会到危机感了吗。”

小桦地似懂非懂，“危……危机感？”

“害怕会失去的心情，不想被取代的心情，就是所谓的危机感。”

小桦地好像明白了此刻心中的感觉——怕有一天会失去与迹部学长共度的幸福，不希望将来有人取代自己在对方心中的地位……他一度期盼学长能够拥有全世界的爱，可是当发现身边有那么多人倾心于迹部学长的时候，却怎么也高兴不起来。为什么长大了，心里的想法会和过去如此的不一样？自己这是怎么了？

小迹部压低声音，温柔地说道，“你啊，不早就是本大爷的人了吗，还在这瞎吃什么醋？”

小桦地回想起迹部学长说自己属于他，那个甜蜜到令人心悸的亲吻让自己无比幸福，喜悦到不知所措，觉得这一生已别无所求。可是现在，他想要更多，更多。他想成为迹部学长的唯一，想让迹部学长属于自己，如同自己属于他。

原来，自己竟然也会这样……不知满足。

他低下头，“可是，迹部学长不是我的男朋友。”

“嗯？”这话小迹部就不爱听了，明明对自己在意得要命，却当面说出这么不解风情的话，宠了他这么多年是不是宠错了？

只听小桦地继续自暴自弃地说道，“因为我不是女孩子，没有资格——”

小迹部气也不是，笑也不是，很干脆地打断他，“笨蛋，这不是你该操心的事。”他拉住小桦地的领带，迫使他把头压得更低，随后惩罚地在对方唇上咬了深深一口。

“我们一起吃饭，一起睡觉，你给我穿了那么多次衣服，现在居然说我不是你的，桦地，你是不是想造反？”

“我……我……”小桦地脑中像有一大捧爆米花在炸开，迹部学长说什么？他有没有听错了？

“我早就说过，让你什么都别想，什么都别去理会，只要乖乖听我话就好了。本大爷原先的计划是和你进同一所中学，邀请你做我毕业舞会的搭档，在那一晚上正式确立关系，然后从高中开始正式交往。想不到提前了这么久，真是的，你这家伙，才几年级就学会闹别扭了？也不知被谁带坏的，本大爷真得好好查一查。”

小迹部还在不满地嘀咕，就被小桦地一把抱住，紧紧地嵌在怀中。他想告诉迹部学长自己有多么喜欢他，多么离不开他，然而张开嘴，却像哑了似的，只做了一个“迹部学长”的口型，什么声音也发不出来。小迹部感觉到小桦地的身体在颤抖，把他扳起来，就见这家伙眼眶通红，还拼命忍着不让眼泪掉下来。

他喜欢作风强悍不屈的人，可每当小桦地在他跟前流露出脆弱一面，总能恰恰击中他内心深处的柔软。小迹部没辙地叹了口气，伸臂搂住对方，“本大爷好像总是把你弄哭啊。桦地，你果然就是那个，在我脸上留下记号的前世爱人吧。”

午后的网球部静谧无声，阳光透过休息室的窗户，安抚两个彼此相拥的少年。良久，小迹部松开对方，拍拍他的背，去柜子里取出两支公用的网球拍，其中一支抛给小桦地，“我们两个最近都没怎么对战过，这会没什么事，来一局吧。”

小桦地自从坐稳正选宝座之后，小迹部就一直安排他做第二单打，小迹部本人则是第一单打，以帝王之尊独镇最后一道关卡。在球队需要的时候，他俩偶尔也组合双打，多年默契是他们的天然优势，实力不逊于专门练双打的搭档。

两人来到赛场上，小迹部说道，“午休时间有限，我们就比一局，一局定胜负。”

“是。”

“你发球。”

小桦地应声发球，球拍大力挥出。虽然不是正式比赛，但面对迹部学长，他当然要发挥出全部能力，让迹部学长看看自己每天坚持训练的成果。

这记发球威力巨大，一般人硬接的话，稍有不慎就会扭伤手腕。力量是小桦地很突出的一项优势，小迹部平时常教他活用这一长处，在气势上先声夺人，尽早压倒对方，奠定胜局。此刻他双手握拍，全力接住，“开局很不错！”

小桦地得到学长的鼓励，更加干劲十足，连发扣球，与小迹部接挡相持，每一个球都打到对方半场不可能的死角，对方却总能展开新的反击。不像对抗，倒像对练表演。

率先得分的是小桦地。小迹部笑着用网球拍捞起球，“15比0，桦地，今天能量满载了，嗯？”

“是。”如果是中午以前的小桦地，这一局应该已经结束了，因为根本没有战斗欲望；而此时的他，精神和意志力都处在巅峰，状态堪比点火升空的“迹部二号”，他觉得自己还能接着赢球，即使对手是迹部学长也一样。

“再来。”小迹部也想看看今天超水平发挥的小桦地能得几分。

“是！”小桦地又发了一个高球，小迹部夸赞，“弹跳也不错，可是本大爷不会放水的。”他的反应极快，出手更快，球拍水平方向轻轻卸去网球余势，灵巧反击，“这样的球，你接得住吗？”

“是！”

“不愧是桦地啊。”这家伙现在进步这么大，真没看错他，是时候让他更精进一层了。

“15比15。喂，看清本大爷刚才那招进攻了没有？”

“是。”

“我知道你不愿意完全复制我的招式，但是你只要学会路数，就也受用了。”

小桦地知道，他们俩每次打球，其实都是迹部学长想让自己从中获益，他很珍惜。

最后小桦地输了两个球，但是两人心情都很好。从网球场离开时，凑巧遇上他们的教练尼尔。教练见了自己爱将，就咧着嘴跟他们开玩笑，“中午还挤时间练球？难怪那么厉害。”

小桦地站在小迹部身后不出声，老实孩子难免心虚，他们不是专门来练球的。

相比之下小迹部神态就很自然，“为了备战欧洲青少年网球巡回赛，我最近一直在拉桦地做陪练。”

尼尔教练高兴地说，“好，有什么需要尽管跟我说。景吾，我觉得你有实力拿到这届男单冠军。”

“谢谢教练。”

等教练走了，小迹部对小桦地说道，“你打了我两个球，作为奖励，就送你两件礼物吧。”


	39. A hot one

小桦地四岁生日是小迹部给他庆祝的第一个生日。从那天起，他每周都会送花给小桦地，和当年亲口承诺的一样。每周一清晨七点整，花店的送货员准时按响小桦地家的门铃，送上最新鲜的玫瑰花，每次都是九十九朵。

听到门铃声音，小桦地放下早餐去开门。多年以来，他坚持亲自签收迹部学长送他的每一束花。和他已经很熟悉的送货员递给他一枚奶油白色的信封，说，“桦地君，今天还有一封信，随花一起。”

“谢谢。”信封上一个字也没有，但烫金的玫瑰花暗纹让小桦地确信它来自迹部学长。他把玫瑰插进花瓶，换下前一周的花束，还细心地用小喷壶给花瓣喷了水珠。随后，小桦地回到早餐桌前，抓紧时间吃早餐。他要在上学前把学长写给自己的信看好，否则到了学校，要是迹部学长问起来，他连拆都没拆，就太说不过去了。

饭后，他回到自己房间，小心翼翼挑开封口处的火漆印，发现里面还有一个信封，纸质比外面那个软些，薄些，收件人是“迹部学长”，寄件人是……桦地崇弘？

奇怪，怎么会有自己给迹部学长的信，他明明没有写过啊。虽然昨晚睡在床上，他是动过这个心思，可暂时还没有付诸行动。这信封上的字迹，分明是迹部学长本人嘛，难道是他把寄件人和收件人写反了？不可能，学长怎么会犯这种低级错误。

小桦地充满好奇地打开这第二个信封，他倒想看看这封据说是自己写给迹部学长的书信上会有怎样的内容。信纸上全文如下：

“亲爱的迹部学长：

我仰慕你很久了。无论是你英俊潇洒的外表，还是高雅风趣的谈吐，亦或是网球场上常胜不败的王者雄姿，都让我深深着迷。

你对我说过的每一句话，都是神的旨意；做过的每一件事，都是神的恩赐。

你是我见过最完美的帝王，请赐予我最尊贵神圣的爱，成为我唯一的爱人吧。我会用一生来守护你，深爱你。

盼望能给你一个火热的吻。

你最忠诚的桦地”

在信纸的空白处，另有一行红字批阅：本大爷许你如愿以偿。

小桦地脸上止不住发烫，这通篇示爱的直白口吻，怎么也不像是他的风格，无论是华丽的行文还是洒脱的笔迹，都显示这封“情书”出自迹部学长之手。他，他真可爱。

在上学路上，小桦地满脑子都是那封信里的话。虽然这确实是自己内心的想法，可要让他说出来，还得是当面说给迹部学长听，这对小桦地来说实在太困难了。唉，迹部学长应该很希望自己会这样跟他说吧，以他的性格，居然忍受得了自己这种沉闷无趣的家伙，连小桦地自己都觉得不可思议。

今天一整个上午，小桦地都很忙，连课间也没有多少闲暇去迹部学长班里报道，所以直到中午的时候，他才跟小迹部说上话。

小迹部问他，“收到了吗？”

“是。”

“嗯……”小迹部意味深长地笑了笑，并没有多说什么。他从座位上站起，打了个响指，示意小桦地跟自己一块去餐厅吃饭。他走到教室门口时，听见背后很微弱的声音，“迹部学长，我……仰慕你很久了……”

小迹部回身一看，小桦地局促地站着，眼神里是他最熟悉不过的害羞和倾慕。他足尖轻轻一推，把门关上，在桦地耳旁轻声说，“跳过。信的内容我太熟了，直接快进到最后一句。”

最后一句是“盼望能给你一个火热的吻”，小桦地还从没有在这样光天化日之下亲吻过迹部学长，更不用说是“热吻”了，他被小迹部压在墙上，两只手掌贴着冰凉的墙壁，觉得手心直冒汗，一颗心狂乱地跳动。

他嗫嚅着说，“没有迹部学长的允许，我不能这么做。”

小迹部渐渐靠近他，嘴角勾起诱人的弧线，“现在不需要我的允许了。”

小桦地小声重复，“不需……不需要了？”

“我已经是你男朋友了，只要你愿意，任何时候都可以亲我。”

其实小桦地还没有切身的感受，迹部学长现在真的是他男朋友了吗？情侣间的相处和他们以往会有什么不同呢？自己需要做些什么？总觉得这一切不太真实，会不会又是迹部学长开的一个小玩笑？

可是，眼前的迹部学长这么英俊，悦耳的声音令人沉醉，小桦地想，即使是在不真实的幻境中，他也想亲吻这样美好的迹部学长。他低下头，轻搂住小迹部的腰，鼓足勇气吻上对方柔软的唇。

他不知道要如何主动取悦他的王，更不知道怎么样的亲吻才算“火热”，他的吻还像孩提时一样青涩，嘴唇轻触，浅尝辄止。只听到迹部学长很轻很轻地笑了一声，随后反客为主，自然而然地接过主导权，娴熟地品尝少年甘甜的气息。

小迹部舌尖挑开对方牙齿，探入他的口中，小桦地从没有吻得这么深入的经验，紧张得不得了，张着嘴动也不敢动，唯恐一个不小心，咬疼了学长的舌头。

年轻的帝王逡巡了专属于自己的领地，这才心满意足地放开对方，吁了口气，“早就想这样试试了。你喜欢吗，桦地？”

“是。”小桦地觉得自己脸都胀大了一圈，七窍和全身每一个毛孔都在冒烟，两耳旁各有一只百灵鸟在唱歌，头顶一只啄木鸟在啄他的脑壳。

他的嘴里仿佛还留有迹部学长甜美的余味，灵巧的舌头调皮舔过自己舌苔的触感，都让他深深迷恋，他感觉自己的灵魂已经被迹部学长最火热的爱所占有。这也许，就是美梦的极致吧。

小迹部自言自语，“难怪他们都爱躲在角落里，果然很刺激。”

小桦地这会才回过神来，他们俩此时此刻不是在私人约会，而是身处教室。尽管大伙都去餐厅了，里里外外一个人也没有，可这毕竟是大家学习的场所，在这种地方亲热好像有点不妥。然而面对迹部学长，他无从抗拒。小桦地想，哪天迹部学长要自己跪下来，当众吻他的鞋尖，自己也一定会毫不犹豫地立即照办。

“桦地，以后我对你也要有所要求了。”

“是。迹部学长有什么要求？”

“你的吻技——只要能赶上你球技的十分之一，本大爷也就满意了。”


	40. Love Complete

小桦地一顿饭吃得食不知味，确切地说，他压根就不好意思抬头去看对面坐的迹部学长。说来也怪，这些年他早就对学长的“帝王之吻”十分熟悉，那些亲昵的小甜蜜，每每令他心中觉得温暖。可唯独这一次不同，迹部学长触碰过的地方滚烫滚烫地，被他深深侵占的口腔满是他的味道，整具身体都好像不属于自己了。

情侣的交往方式也许真的跟以前会有很大区别，小桦地想，他要学的地方还有很多，迹部学长会一一教他吗？

吃过午饭散步，是他们俩从幼儿园开始养成的习惯。可今天小迹部只逛了没几分钟，说还有事，向小桦地做了个“再见”的手势，就在教学楼底下跟他分别了，把小桦地愣在原地，半天没反应过来。要在平时，只要小桦地没课，小迹部就不会放过他，事无巨细都要叫上他一块，哪怕只是去抽个社团活动的顺序签，也要小桦地陪着。

今天这是怎么了，迹部学长有什么特别的事情，不需要自己陪他一起去吗？还以为成了情侣会比从前更亲密，怎么反而不能经常在一起呢？小桦地有点怅然若失了。他在楼下站了一会，回到自己的教室。

午休的时候，学校广播台会定时放一些音乐，每周四还接受点歌，任何一位学生都可以给老师、同学点播喜欢的歌曲，广播主持还会代为送上简短的祝福。这个节目很受欢迎，也给大家课余提供了很多谈资：谁点了一首腻歪的情歌，那分明是跟人表白嘛；谁点了一首嘲讽的RAP，好家伙，准是跟谁在吵架……有心人可以从中分析出很多八卦。

“下面这首M.S.Rhythm的《Love Complete》，由迹部景吾同学点播，他想对他的好朋友说，从昨天开始的全新旅程，也要一起加油。”

小桦地班上立刻引发了一阵不小的骚动。女生们凑在一起窃窃私语，“他有女朋友了？”

“这还用问？什么‘好朋友’，肯定就是女朋友嘛，应该是昨天开始交往的。”

“啊……好想知道是什么样的女生，居然可以让迹部这么高调地示爱，这也太甜蜜了吧！”

同学们都知道小桦地是小迹部最好的朋友，纷纷来向他刺探情报，“哎，崇弘，你知道迹部新交的女朋友是谁吗，哪个班的？”

小桦地说，“我不知道。”

“你不知道？怎么可能，你们俩关系这么好！是不是他让你保密的？他一定很宠他女朋友，怕她成为女生嫉妒的对象……”

是啊，他怎么可能不知道，迹部学长这首歌当然是送给自己的。从昨天起，迹部学长正式成为了自己的男朋友，他们现在不止是学长和学弟的关系，更是……是恋人了。

他五分钟前还小心眼地想为什么迹部学长不需要自己的陪伴了，原来是专门为自己准备了这第二份惊喜的礼物。这首歌，祝福语，还有迹部学长的心意，他都太喜欢了。他的迹部学长真是世界上最好的男朋友。

小桦地奔出教室，在走廊里远远地望见小迹部独自从容地往教学楼方向而来。他一口气冲下楼，直跑到对方跟前，喘着粗气说道，“迹部学长。”

“嗯，听到给你点的歌了吗？”

“是，谢谢迹部学长。”

小迹部轻松地说道，“好了，这下应该可以让大部分女生知难而退，以后不会再有那么多情书了。”

“原来迹部学长是为了让我安心。”

小迹部假装无奈，拖长声音说道，“是啊，你这家伙垂头丧气的样子，见识一次就够了。”

小桦地惭愧地低头，“我太小气了。迹部学长受欢迎是好事，我应该感到高兴。”

“笨蛋，不是什么都可以大方的，换作我也是一样。本大爷乐于看到你平时多交些同年级的朋友，不过，情书？想都别想。”

小迹部伸臂抱住小桦地，这也是他们能在校园公开场合能做的最亲密的动作了，他在对方耳畔轻声说，“只有当你自己尝过吃醋的滋味，以后你才舍不得让我吃醋，对吗，桦地？”

“是。迹部学长也会吃醋吗？”

小迹部想起当年事，只想拿个大枕头把他砸晕，“哼，你最好不要知道。”

“是。迹部学长，为了保守这个秘密，我今天说了这辈子第一个谎言。”小桦地把刚才骗同学们不知道迹部学长交往对象是谁的事告诉了小迹部。

小迹部忍俊不禁，“这真的是你第一次骗人？”

“是。”

“骗别人没关系，只要你别骗本大爷就好了。”

“我不会骗迹部学长的。”

“我知道。不过，你也还算机灵嘛，没有告诉他们我女朋友是谁。”

“我不是……”小桦地弱声说，“我不是女朋友。”

小迹部故意逗他，“嗯，那你告诉我，你是我什么人？”

小桦地红着脸，但语气很坚定地说道，“我是迹部学长的男朋友。”

“你这家伙，其实也是可以很自信的嘛。”

“迹部学长……”

“嗯？”

“你能教我吗？”

“教你什么？”

“交往的事，我很多都不明白。我该怎么做？”小桦地在心里说，我不想做一个差劲的男朋友。

小迹部笑了，这家伙，看起来还很不适应彼此身份的转变啊。“真是个勤奋好学的乖宝宝，其实啊，本大爷对你已经很满意了，所以你不用做任何改变，我也是。现在的我们，就是最好的。”

“是。”

“所以你该听我话还得听我的，知道吗？别又去听信你班上的人给你讲什么恋爱小课堂，我们早就比一般的情侣拥有更深的羁绊，他们根本不懂。”

“是。我只听迹部学长一个人的话。”过去，现在，将来，永远都是。

“这还差不多。”

小迹部踏进自己教室的时候，一群男孩子都开始嗷嗷尖叫，“景吾，你瞒得可真好！有女朋友了都不告诉我们！”

“就是就是！别神神秘秘的了，快说，那人是谁？”

“是人家倒追你的吗？那么多情书里面你怎么选的呀？”

小迹部悠然地往椅背上一靠，微笑着说，“选了一个情书写得最好的。”

 

 

正篇完

 

[注]本章中《Love Complete》这首歌为虚构，M.S.Rhythm即“玛丽苏的节奏”。


	41. 中学特别篇 出发！探知人体的奥秘 1. Good morning.

中学特别篇 出发！探知人体的奥秘

1\. Good morning.

桦地的生物钟非常精准可靠，有他在，迹部就不需要开闹钟了。早晨六点整，他会准时睁开眼睛，而且从不赖床，哪怕是大冬天，他也能在三分钟内穿戴整齐，然后给眯瞪的迹部学长换衣服。

他坐在床上背对着迹部穿袜子时，迹部的腿就从被窝里伸出来，脚趾头戳戳他的腰眼。桦地侧过身，伸出蒲扇大的手，轻轻握住那段白皙细瘦的脚踝。迹部也不挣脱，只是换了个姿势，继续躺着。冰帝的帝王日理万机，起床后就将全天无休，当然要趁现在多眯一会是一会，反正桦地会把时间安排好，从不耽误。

薄薄的丝被盖住他的下身，两条修长的腿全都露在外面，从睡衣领口望进去，就是形状精致的锁骨。桦地想，迹部学长身上真是无一处不完美，即便是与他朝夕相处十年的自己，也仍然随时都会为之深深沉迷。

他跪坐在床上，俯身在迹部眼下生有泪痣的地方亲了亲，“迹部学长，早。”

“嗯……”

“以后，我不能给迹部学长换衣服了。”

迹部眼皮动了动，终于睁眼。他还没睡醒，目光有些迷蒙，还没有上定型水的发丝软软地贴着脸庞。除了桦地，没有第二个人见过帝王这么“温顺”的一面。

“为什么？”

“因为，我怕会亵渎迹部学长。”

迹部被他这过分庄重的用语逗笑了，他伸出右手，贴上桦地后颈，“你这家伙，脑子里什么时候也会有不纯洁的想法了？”

桦地顺从地低下头，小声辩解，“不是的。”

迹部轻轻一勾，把他压在身下，舌头舔湿桦地的耳根，“好啊，那你说，你要怎么‘亵渎’我。”

桦地的呼吸一下子变得急促。迹部学长慵懒的嗓音彻底瓦解了他的意志力，对方问什么他就答什么。“我这段时间，给迹部学长换衣服，还有搓背的时候，会……会有一些反应。”

迹部明知故问，“什么反应？”

桦地不说话。他们现在接吻或者拥抱的时候，迹部毫不掩饰自己对他身体的喜爱，经常把手伸到他衣服里抚摸他的肌肉，或是双腿勾在他腰上，让彼此的胯部贴合在一起。与其说是有意无意的引诱，不如说这是迹部的任性，桦地是他的人，他当然可以为所欲为。

对于这样的迹部学长，桦地从来没有抵御能力。情爱是人的本能，相识相恋这么多年，如今已是成熟少年的桦地，不可避免地对他的迹部学长暗生渴慕。

此时的迹部骑坐在桦地身上，宽松的睡衣几乎要从肩头滑落，整片胸膛全部向对方袒露，桦地甚至能看见他胸口上两颗红红的小乳粒。明明小时候什么都看过了，曾经他只是单纯觉得迹部学长好看，可现在，他想亲吻对方身上每一处好看的地方，甚至想要更多……桦地克制地闭上眼睛。迹部学长喜欢听话的人，他不想让对方觉得自己很贪婪。

迹部很快察觉到了桦地的反应，再看他流露出羞愧难当的神态，肚子里暗暗好笑。这家伙的个头已经比一般成年人还要魁梧了，可是和自己在一起的时候，脸上动不动就露出这种生怕被自己批评的小学生表情，这样的反差真是让人很想“欺负”。

他掀开被子，手掌按在桦地隆起小帐篷的胯部，“是这里吗？”

桦地觉得脑门上的青筋都要爆裂了，他求恳道，“迹部学长，请不要碰那里。”他怎么能让学长尊贵的手碰触自己那种地方，即便是隔着内裤也不行。

迹部对此充耳不闻，他顺着轮廓慢慢摸了一遍，客观地点评道，“你才初一呢，发育得这么快。”

桦地整个人僵直着身体，被迹部学长摸过之后，那里胀得更厉害了，他很不情愿让迹部学长看见自己这么难堪的样子。

“这应该不是你第一次硬了吧，难怪最近总是找借口不和我一起睡。笨蛋，这是很正常的，你生理课没好好听吗？”

他知道这是正常的生理现象，生理课本上说，少男少女进入中学后，会陆续开始发育，性器官成熟，并出现第二性征。可是理论上是一回事，当这些实际发生在自己身上时，对敏感的桦地而言，多少还是会有一些心理上的小波动。

迹部又问，“你以前是怎么做的？”

“以前，等它自己恢复。”

“……桦地，你就不能对它好一点吗。”迹部忍着笑，同情地说道，“哎，连我都快看不下去了。”

“不这样的话，我就会——”

“亵渎本大爷？你已经说了一万次了。好了，告诉我，你究竟都想些什么？”

“有时候早晨醒来，那里会觉得很难受，然后就会想到迹部学长的样子。”

“嗯，这不是很对吗？如果你在这种时候脑子里想的是本大爷之外的人，桦地，那你才是真的死定了。”

“可是，我想到的是没有穿衣服的迹部学长。”

桦地原以为迹部学长会生气，谁知他反而笑了，还亲了自己。“是吗，一点都没穿？睡衣……也没有吗？”迹部一边说，一边解开了睡衣的腰带。

桦地觉得浑身发热，他觉得自己不该看，可是他的目光不受控制地盯住迹部赤裸的身体，根本移不开。他回忆自渎时脑中那些见不得人的隐秘妄想，一丝不挂的迹部学长贴在他身上，热烈地吻他，爱抚他，直至他到达巅峰。

迹部看了看床头的时钟，“六点二十了。桦地，本大爷为了你，今天早上的训练要迟到了。”

桦地低声说，“迹部学长，我们应该去训练。”

“你现在这样子怎么起床？不想让我在你脖子上留标记就乖乖地听话，你不想被学校里那帮人盯着看一整天吧，嗯？”

“是。”训练很重要，可是听迹部学长的话更重要。

迹部覆在他的身上，右手沿着桦地健壮的胸膛往下，一直摸到少年亢奋的下体。手掌感觉到内裤上的一片濡湿，忍不住笑着在他唇上啄了一口，说道，“你自己看看，都这样了，还想着去训练呢。”

桦地脸上已经火烧火燎了，大早上就弄脏了内裤，还被迹部学长亲自抓包，再没有比这更丢人的事了。早知道这样，昨天真不该答应迹部学长留宿在他家里的。

他感觉到迹部学长的手伸进自己内裤里面，直接握住了他那里，修长的手指顺着性器的根部一直摸到头上。桦地喉中咕哝了一声，这是他从未体验过的快感，光是迹部学长正在爱抚自己这个事实就足以让他兴奋到极点。

“本大爷想得不够周到，没早点给你上生理实践课，现在给你补上吧。”


	42. 中学特别篇 出发！探知人体的奥秘 2. Help

2\. Help

迹部吻着他这位对情欲懵懂未知的学弟，手指轻轻摸到对方性器顶端，茧子蹭过往外溢水的龟头，感受身下这具健硕却分外青涩的身体因快感而微微颤抖的美妙体验。

“喜欢吗？”

“是。”

桦地头上沁着细汗，张着嘴喘气，眼神中充满渴求。他喜欢被迹部学长完全掌控占有的感觉，喜欢他带自己经历种种难忘的冒险。他早已习惯一切都交由对方来发号施令，而迹部刚好与他相反，只有在拥有绝对掌控权的时候，内心才能获得安全感。

迹部对桦地的反应很满意，一贯的害羞，却诚实地渴望与自己更进一步的亲密。他心想，或许自己应该更早一点开发他？看看这一米八几的个头，壮实的身板，有谁会相信他只是个中学生？分明是餐桌上等待享用的美餐了。嗯，没错，现在开始也不晚。

迹部沉下腰，紧实的腹肌相贴，胯部缓缓地按摩对方勃起阴茎，这对他们双方来说都是不小的刺激，彼此的喘息融合为一，呼吸加倍烫人。

桦地从不曾和迹部这么亲昵过，仿佛把最私密的一面展露给对方。他清晰地感觉到迹部学长的胯下跟自己一样，也鼓起一个弧度，“迹部学长，你……”

“我早说了，这是很正常的事。”这大清早的，又跟这家伙在床上折腾了这么些时候，没有反应才怪。

桦地若有所思，“原来迹部学长也会这样……”

迹部不满地说道，“喂，桦地，什么叫我也会这样？”

“迹部学长在我心中不染世俗，是最神圣的，和其他人不同。”

迹部见他认真解释的样子，怎么看怎么有趣，“你觉得我跟你亲热了这么久，身体不会产生欲望吗？我是帝王，不是禁欲的圣人。”

桦地有点不敢相信，“迹部学长身体的反应，是因为我吗？”

“不然呢，你希望我跟别人上床？”

桦地忙说，“迹部学长是我的男朋友。”即便只是一个信口假设，也让他心里着慌。

“嗯，所以呢？”迹部想激他说出在意自己的话。哪怕早就知道桦地对他爱逾性命，可帝王是永不满足的。想方设法诱哄这个内向家伙说各种害臊的话，是迹部多年来百玩不厌的一大乐趣。

“所以，和迹部学长上床的人，只能是我。”

“嗯，好强的占有欲啊。”迹部心里很高兴，奖励了他一个吻，“既然我是你的男朋友，也是你最神圣的帝王，你应该把你的处子之身献给我。”

“是。”

“神圣的王也有他想得到的人，桦地，你准备好了吗？”

桦地怀着不安和期待郑重其事地点头，“迹部学长想怎么样都可以。”

迹部手指插入他跟板刷一样粗硬的头发，给他一个深吻，“好了，不逗你了，现在还不是时候，先帮你解了燃眉之急再说。”不说桦地，他自己那个地方也很急呢。

他把桦地的手拽到自己腰上，“帮我脱了。”

桦地答应，“是。”他把迹部贴身的内裤慢慢往下拉，眼神正对着迹部学长，竭力表现得平静。

迹部却不想饶他，贴在桦地耳朵旁边低声问，“桦地，你不想看看我那里因为你变得有多硬了吗？”

“迹部学长……”

“想看就看，我允许你看，反正我身上早就被你全都看光了。是不是啊，大副？”自从两人升入中学，迹部就很少再用这个儿时的昵称来称呼桦地，这时候在床上忽然听见迹部学长这么叫他，桦地不知为什么，浑身的血都烧起来了。

小时候天真无邪，就算跟迹部学长两个人在同一个浴缸里洗澡，互相搓来搓去，也很坦然开心，从来没有起过什么念头；长大后渐渐懂得，身上有的地方不能随便给别人看，也不能随便看别人的。他和迹部学长正式交往有几年了，然而除了亲吻，也并没有什么更逾矩的行为，迹部学长始终是他最敬重的人。

这也是桦地苦恼的症结所在：对自己敬爱有加的迹部学长有了性幻想，这让他自己心理上很难接受。虽说恋人之间感情到了一定程度，上床是合情合理的，他也坚信自己和迹部学长的感情绝不会输给任何一对情侣，可仍然深受这种矛盾心理的困扰。

眼前的迹部学长，睡衣完全敞开，紧身内裤被拉到大腿根部，大半截性器露在外面，性感又强势地压在他身上，桦地觉得自己真的快不行了。他别无办法，只能向他最信任的迹部学长求援。“迹部学长，请帮帮我。”

“我不是正在帮你吗，嗯？一会都等不及了？”

“不是的。”桦地磕磕巴巴地把自己的烦恼告诉了迹部学长。迹部笑得倒在他身上起不来，“桦地，你的身体可比你这颗心诚实多了。不要紧，我们上床时只需要用到你的身体，叫你的心乖乖待着别动。”

“可是……”

“好啦，很快你就不会有这么多顾虑了。”迹部伸手轻握住桦地的性器，与自己那根贴合在一起，来回摩擦。桦地压抑着喘息，双手死死地抓住床单，青筋都爆出来了。他能感觉到迹部学长那里火热的温度，硬硬地抵着自己，两根都在滴水。只要一想到自己沾上迹部学长的体液，他下面就更加充血得厉害。

迹部问他，“这样舒服吗？”

“是。”

“那就别忍着，我不想看你忍着。”

“是。”

亲密的快感是相互的，迹部咬着桦地的肩膀，喘息出声，少年在床上初初动情的呻吟令人热血贲张，他潮湿的手抓住桦地右手，教他把两根性器同时握住套弄，“你的手比我大小适合，要物尽其用。”

“是。”桦地的手触及迹部那根颜色较自己稍浅的阴茎，很湿，很硬，他手心的皮肤甚至能感觉到柱身上青筋的起伏。为了自己，也为了取悦他的帝王，桦地宽大的手掌握住两根性器，很生疏地爱抚着。他右手跟迹部一样都有常年握网球拍留下的厚茧，摸在肉茎上，就有一阵酥麻的快感，迹部咬着桦地的唇瓣，手伸进他衣服里，摸到他肌肉上一层薄汗，更觉得兴奋，不自觉地挺着腰，在他手心里来回抽插自己的性器。

看到对方受情欲支配，做出这样遵从原始本能的动作，桦地也情不自禁跟着沉沦。

“迹部学长……”

“嗯？”

“我忍不住了。”

“忍不住要射吗，那就射吧。”

“会弄到床单上。”

“怕什么，床单又不会怀孕。”迹部故意把声音压低，“我也不会。”


	43. 中学特别篇 出发！探知人体的奥秘 3. Photographs

迹部话音刚落，桦地就颤抖着射了出来，精液喷得到处都是，连迹部的内裤和大腿都沾到了粘稠的白色液体。桦地简直无地自容，居然把迹部学长身上都弄脏了，自己在学长面前真是出尽洋相。他当即想起身去拿纸巾给学长擦拭，却被迹部牢牢按住，不让他起来，“喂，自己满足了就想跑？本大爷的事还没解决呢。”

“是。”

迹部就着对方性器贴在自己大腿内侧的姿势，慢慢贴近桦地的身体，刚射过精的性器一点一点往腿根挨近，直至龟头抵上腿间那处柔软的秘密之地。他不说，桦地也懵懂不清，不知道自己触碰到的是怎样的地方，会带给彼此怎样极致的快感。

然而再懵懂的男孩，看到眼前艳景，也是心神激荡，桦地本能地叫着对方名字，“迹部学长……”

这正是迹部想要的。他要让桦地完完全全属于自己，不但占有他的整颗心，连身体都要乖乖俯首称臣，只对自己一个人有反应。不过迹部暂时还不着急享用对方的处子之身。他的桦地是世间唯一的珍宝，他舍不得一下子就采掘殆尽。这块纯洁的璞玉得慢慢开发才有滋味。

“桦地，你怎么这么快。”

桦地其实不知道自己这样究竟算快还是算慢，不过迹部学长说快，那就是快了，“是因为迹部学长说了那句话。”

“是吗，”迹部笑他，“这么点小刺激就受不了了，小学弟就是没经验啊。行了，你来。”

“是。”桦地此时头脑里的热度渐退，恢复清明，可以专注地服侍学长了。迹部学长为自己做到这一步，一定要好好回报他。他很不熟练地替迹部抚慰着性器，迹部不时出声指示，让他上面一点，下面一点；速度快点，慢点。乍一听意见很多的样子，其实他身心都美翻了：这家伙终于开窍了……

迹部自己也不是什么老手，没有比桦地多撑几分钟，就在对方手里泄了身，白液沾满他黝黑粗糙的手掌。

他看到桦地手里的“战果”，微微一笑，“桦地，想不想知道我自己解决的时候，脑子里会想什么？”

“是。”

“本大爷想着你又听话又需要我的样子……对，就像现在这样，被我压在下面，一口一口吃干净，身上沾满我的精液，到处都是我的味道。”迹部吻住对方的唇，吞入他火热的呼吸，继续说道，“只要一想到你被本大爷彻底征服的模样，就让我很兴奋，射得满手都是。”

桦地觉得自己很糟糕，他听了迹部学长的话，脑中就不受控制地开始想象这样的画面，而且他发现，自己也很兴奋……他还从没有射过精之后短时间内二度勃起的经验，一时有点慌神。不，这样下去不行，他们不但会错过晨训，连上课都会迟到的。

桦地努力清空大脑，把那些画面赶出去。他不想让迹部学长发现自己身上起的变化，可是以他们这会“紧密”的联系，迹部哪有不察觉的道理。

“恢复得也很快嘛，这倒是不吃亏。”

如果这会只有桦地自己一人，他肯定还是用老办法，等这股兴奋劲自己过去。可是刚才迹部学长已经教育过他，不能再这样，桦地只好问迹部，“迹部学长，怎么办？”

迹部脸上露出意料之中的笑意，“怎么办，当然是求我，而且要很有诚意的那种。”

“是。迹部学长，求求你帮我。”

“帮你什么？”

桦地字斟句酌半天才说，“帮我……解决这个难题。”

“说得可真含蓄。那你的诚意呢？”

桦地迟疑了下，凑上去在迹部肩头亲了亲，这是对他而言，最大程度的主动“献媚”了。

迹部当然不会太为难他。眼前这个木讷的大男孩衣衫不整，呼吸凌乱，眼神求恳地望着自己，赤裸的下体高耸着，上面沾着白液，有一部分还是自己射给他的……纯洁小羊羔初尝情欲的样子可口极了，怎么会放着他不管。

迹部解开桦地早已被扯乱的睡衣，手指抚摸他健实的胸膛，嘴唇贴上去，烙下一个又一个湿热的吻。桦地常年训练，肌肉线条分明，隆起的胸肌和块块腹肌看在迹部眼中十分诱人，这些都是他的所有物，应该留下专属的印记。

而其中某一件所有物，必须给予对方更加深刻的标记。

迹部低下身，在桦地那根未经人事的性器上亲了一口。桦地只觉得心脏要破膛而出，眼睛发直，“迹部学长，这……”

迹部抬头看他，似乎并不觉得这是一件多么惊心动魄的事，用很平常的口吻问，“嗯？怎么，不喜欢我亲你吗？”

“我不能让迹部学长屈尊降贵——”刚才的画面太过刺激，桦地庆幸自己没有再一下子泄了，那样很可能会沾到迹部学长的……他用力摇了摇头，真的不可以多想了。

“放心，这是只给你一个人的特权。”迹部舌尖轻舔过饱胀的龟头，还故意让桦地看见自己舌头上沾到的液体。这对迹部本人来说也是初体验，不过他相信以自己的能耐，即使是第一次，也可以很完美。

他品了品味道，不算太好，但在此时旖旎的氛围中，心理上的快感难以言喻，单是看这家伙受宠若惊的痴迷表情，就很值得了。他含住红肿饱胀的龟头，当成雪糕似的慢慢吸吮。桦地觉得自己要被迹部学长舔化了，身体根本不受控制，他伸出手指，小心地触碰对方湿润的嘴角。

迹部吐出被自己舔湿的肉茎，勾住桦地的脖子，给了他一个炽热的舌吻，“想尝尝自己的味道，嗯？”浓郁的气息在彼此唇舌间流转，桦地已经沉迷在迹部学长给他的情爱世界中，意识模糊中，他感觉到对方引导自己的手握在性器上，抚慰濒临高潮的肉柱，释放出白色的体液。一个早上连续射了两次，对于初中生尚未发育完全的身体来说是个不小的负担，桦地觉得看迹部学长的脸都有重影了。

迹部指指下面，让桦地看，“你这家伙是不是故意的，都射在我腿上。”

桦地内心充满自责和羞愧，明明下定决心不能亵渎迹部学长的，可是怎么被他亲了几下，摸了几下，就什么都做了？他正一个人遭受犯罪感的折磨，忽然听见“咔嚓咔嚓”几声，他刚抬头，迹部就把手机送到他眼皮底下，“看看，你的第一次，本大爷替你拍照留念了。”

桦地脑子里一阵天旋地转，这会不止是重影了，他觉得自己快要失去知觉。迹部学长竟然用他的手机自拍了一张脸部特写，嘴角的精液甚至都没有擦干净；还有一张是两人一片狼藉的下体，交缠的大腿，斑白的体液……

这样的照片真的可以留在自己手机里吗？桦地握着手机不知所措。迹部很得意地说道，“以后万一哪天本大爷不在你身边，你就可以看我的照片解决需要了。沉浸在本大爷华丽的贴心呵护中吧，桦地。”


	44. 中学特别篇 出发！探知人体的奥秘 4. Atobe Fan Club

桦地进了冰帝以后就成为了一名寄宿生，家人忙于工作，抽不出太多时间来照顾他。好在他从小自理能力强，能照顾好自己。小桦地的住宿问题是早在正式入学前，由小迹部亲自跟校方谈妥的。名义上他住的是统一的二人宿舍，其实是打通了整层公寓，由小迹部提前安排人重新装修布局的一个豪华小套间。

小桦地区区一个普通的小学部插班生当然没有这么大面子，这个“二人间”的另一位住户，也就是小桦地的舍友，是小迹部。他特意把自己的名字报了上去，和他住一间。大家都有数，这只是挂个名，迹部景吾刚开学就给冰帝学园赞助了价值百万的高档器材和设施，从入学第一天起就是风云人物，怎么看也不像是会住学生宿舍的人，而他也确实一天没有住过。

不过这样一来，桦地崇弘的名字也很快为人所熟知，帝王的青梅竹马，想被忽略都难。全学园都津津乐道这个“不远万里从英国追随而来”的动人故事，衍生版本无数，其实具体的情况谁也不清楚，小迹部懒得说，小桦地当然更不会跟别人说。在旁人眼中，他们俩关系非同一般的好，除了上课，其他时间几乎都能在迹部身后看到那个沉默寡言的高大男孩。

其实桦地也并不经常住宿舍，迹部学长经常以各种理由，或者没有任何理由就带他回家。所以平时也就是在宿舍里放放学习或生活用品，再就是空闲时候小憩。

他的卧室里有一只盒子，外形风格有点像海盗船上的古老藏宝箱，花纹古朴雅致，是某年迹部学长送他的圣诞礼物。所以桦地非常爱护它，只用来储存自己最珍视的宝贝。

这天下午网球部训练结束后，迹部陪桦地去宿舍里拿参考书，顺便冲个澡——这间宿舍里安装的洗浴设施比网球部的还要好。他没带替换衣服，出来就随便套了一件桦地的圆领T恤衫，白色短袖，胸口有个机器人脑袋的卡通图案。

迹部小时候一度想把桦地培养成和自己一样的“高品位绅士”，比如配备相同风格的服饰等，但是桦地很明显只喜欢这种很简朴、很居家、很符合他年龄层次的衣服，因此这想法从未付诸实施。而且看惯了，就觉得这样的桦地反而比他穿各种制式化的正装顺眼。

他走进卧室，见桦地正坐在床沿摆弄那只藏宝箱，似乎是刚刚收纳了什么新宝贝。迹部好奇心起，顺着床爬到他身后，双臂从后面搂住他的脖子，“趁本大爷不在一个人偷偷看什么？”

桦地吓了一跳，“啪”地一下把箱子盖上，“迹部学长。”

“里面装的什么？神神秘秘地。”

“是，是纪念品。”

“纪念品？”迹部顺手拨开箱盖，里面分门别类归置得十分整齐，有自己幼儿园里送他的小糖果盒，小学里写的“情书”，还有平时的一些礼物，都妥善地藏在这个宝箱里。迹部看得有些感怀，“你这家伙，还挺念旧。”

“这些都是最珍贵的。”

迹部假装勒他脖子，“嗯？最珍贵的难道不是本大爷吗？”

“是。”

迹部顺手拿起一把圆纸扇，“我怎么不记得自己送过扇子给你。”

桦地突然很紧张，右手动了动，看起来竟然是想从迹部手里抢回来，这对他来说太罕见了，越发引得迹部仔细研究手上这把扇子。

“怎么了，这上面有什么？就一个冰帝网球部的标志嘛，反面呢？”迹部把扇子翻过来，念出上面印的文字，“‘华丽的迹部大人必胜’，嗯？这是你从哪里得来的？”

桦地眼看瞒不住了，只好坦白，“是迹部学长的粉丝后援团。”

迹部没忍住笑，“你……加入了我的粉丝团？”

“是。”这是桦地唯一保留的小秘密，他也不是有意对迹部学长隐瞒，就是刚开始没好意思说出口，往后也就越来越没有机会提及这件事了。

迹部知道自己在学校里有很多狂热的追随者，但他只要求在冰帝每一场比赛前后，所有到场观众有统一的助威口号和足够的声势，对于他们其他时候做什么完全不关心，没想到还像模像样地组建了什么粉丝团，更没想到自家桦地居然成了其中一员。

“加入这个后援团有什么福利，比在我身边有更多好处吗？”

“我很少参加线下活动，但是每次都会认购迹部学长的周边。”

“是这样啊，我的周边都有些什么？”迹部越过他肩膀拎起一个小布兜，“这个里面也是吗？”

“是。”

迹部饶有兴致地解开上面的绳结，把布兜底朝天往手心里一倒，原来是一个迹部小公仔，穿西装，手拿一支玫瑰花，圆嘟嘟的脸上点了一颗泪痣，迹部乐滋滋地说，“还挺可爱的嘛。”

桦地转过身看着，声音很低，但语气中隐隐蕴含着一份热切，“迹部学长就是很可爱的。”

迹部又拆了一个小纸盒，里面是一个等比例小人，头和四肢都可以活动，连身上穿的冰帝网球队运动服都可以自由脱卸，做得非常逼真。

“喂，桦地，”迹部盘腿坐在床上，抓着小人的腿冲桦地晃了晃，“你都有全球独家珍藏版的迹部景吾大爷了，还收集这些干什么？是不是还有什么不满足？”

“不是的。和迹部学长交往很幸福，但是，我也喜欢做迹部学长一个小小的粉丝，默默——”

迹部打断他，“等一下，什么‘小小的粉丝’？桦地，你是想对我说，你在这个后援团里连个团长或者干部都没当上？这是我们冰帝自己的团吗？”

“是。不过，我注册的时候没有用真名，所以团里的人都不知道是我。”

“你在团里叫什么？”

“就是，和其他人起得差不多的名字。”

“什么叫其他人差不多的名字？”

桦地只好把手机拿出来，登录到自己的账号，然后点进后援团的群组，把屏幕给迹部学长看。

迹部念出来，“‘迹部学长的围巾’？这个就是你？”

“是。”桦地是觉得太羞耻说不出口，才选择直接给迹部学长看，可是经学长本人这么一念，好像更羞耻了……

迹部想了想，问，“这么说，你去年给我织的圣诞围巾，就是你自己的化身了？”

“是。”

迹部随手拉了下成员名单，结果越看越乐，“‘迹情一生’，‘景吾未婚妻’，‘迹部七年女友’，这个七年是怎么算的……还有人叫‘迹部私生子’的？桦地，你的名字起这么低调，其他人我认都不认识，名字却一个比一个夸张，你在这后援团里是怎么待得下去的。”

“其实大家都很喜欢迹部学长，每天看大家积极讨论如何更好地给迹部学长、给冰帝加油，就很感动。”

迹部把他拉到自己身旁，“真让人刮目相看，这还是那个看到小女生给我写情书就急得饭也吃不下的桦地吗？”

桦地红了脸，“那是不同的，后援团的同学们对迹部学长都是崇敬之情。”

“崇敬之情又怎么了，”迹部靠着桦地，侧过头在他耳朵上咬了一个浅浅的牙印，“你对我不也是崇敬之情吗？要不要本大爷帮你回忆一下你手机里都有些什么照片？”


	45. 中学特别篇 出发！探知人体的奥秘 5. Final destiny

桦地觉得耳朵上蹿起小火苗，热辣辣地。迹部学长说得一点没错，自己对他这么崇拜，不也和他有了肌肤之亲吗？这世上谁能抗拒得了学长的魅力？

他把藏宝箱收起来，伸臂紧紧抱住迹部，没头没脑地说了句，“迹部学长，答案是否定。”

“啊？”这下连与他最有默契的迹部也不明白他在说什么。

“迹部学长十年前问我，是不是最喜欢你。我当时说，要等到以后再告诉学长。”

“嗯。”迹部想起来了，是有这么回事，那还是在他俩念幼儿园的时候，他当时主要是逗逗这害羞鬼，想不到他这么多年都惦记着。他看重实际行动多过华而不实的言辞，所以从不会像别的情侣那样追问对方“你爱不爱我”。

可桦地为什么说“答案是否定”？迹部就和十年前一样自信，桦地心里只有他，因此他只是挑了挑眉，示意桦地继续往下说。

“学长是我喜欢的第一个人，整整十年，我再也没有喜欢别人，无从比较，所以不能说‘最’喜欢——答案只能是否定。”

迹部感觉到对方贴着自己的脸一点一点变热，声音轻轻地，但是很坚决。

“把‘只喜欢你’说得委婉到这个程度，桦地，你这害羞是一辈子改不了了。”

桦地松开迹部学长，不好意思地低下头，“是。”和迹部学长交往这些年，他一直都没有像普通情侣那样对迹部学长说过“我喜欢你”或者“我爱你”，也许，自己应该再勇敢一些。

迹部往床上一躺，手枕脑后，翘着腿，感慨地叹道，“已经十年了啊。”桦地衣服尺码比他大两号，本来他穿着可以罩住屁股，现在这个姿势就等于全露了，连内裤都看得一清二楚。

桦地觉得不能多看，于是目光盯着眼前迹部学长搁在左膝盖上的右脚丫，白嫩嫩地晃啊晃，粉红色指甲盖修剪圆整，好看极了，他忍不住倾身在脚趾上亲了一口。

迹部难得见他这么主动，嘴角勾了勾，大脚趾轻轻摩挲桦地的下唇，桦地握住他的脚掌，张嘴把脚趾尖含进去舔了舔。迹部觉得脚尖一酥，把脚从他手里抽出来，赤裸的双腿把桦地整个人圈住了带到自己身上，揉着他头发，低声问，“什么时候学会这样勾引我了？”

桦地贴着迹部的身体，嗅到对方身上刚洗过澡的好闻味道，心田里瞬间开满了迹部学长最喜欢的红玫瑰花。他轻声回答，“不是的。”他很想吻迹部学长的脸，可是这样一来，自己“勾引学长”的冤屈就更洗不清了，便只是安静地注视着对方。

迹部双腿环在他腰上，望着眼前这张相貌平淡无奇的黝黑脸庞，透过他清澈的眼眸，仿佛看见了十年前手拉手的小迹部和小桦地。自己比同龄孩子早熟，小时候觉得唯有自己是世界的主宰，目空一切，不把任何人放在眼里。就是在这样的年纪，他遇到了桦地。这是他人生第一次真正重视一个人，在两人相伴的日子里，他学会在意，珍惜，甚至用心去维系彼此之间的感情。

如果没有桦地，自己会变成什么样，迹部闭着眼睛都能想象得到。

“桦地，谢谢你。”

“为什么？”

“为我们相识以来的……一切。”

这一刻的迹部学长出奇温柔，桦地心跳加速，“那我和迹部学长碰杯。”

“好，”迹部搂住桦地的脖子，嘴唇慢慢靠近，在相触的刹那，他用气音轻轻吐出，“干杯。”

桦地是守规矩的好学生，从没有喝过酒，但这会他觉得脑袋里晕晕乎乎地，仿佛已然醉倒在迹部学长馥郁的佳酿中。原本温情的浅吻加深，火热的舌头纠缠难舍，迹部的腿比刚才夹得更紧，两人胯部压在一起，双方都有些情动的感觉。

桦地刚和迹部交往时什么也不懂，甚至不知道该如何回应对方的亲吻。后来迹部逮着机会就给他“特训”，在家里，教室里，网球部的更衣室，甚至是学生会办公室……渐渐地，虽然还是有点放不开，但已经和迹部学长很有默契。迹部喜欢桦地的吻，很温顺，无条件包容自己的攻击性，有种全然的纯粹。

他调侃对方，“你把本大爷的吻技给复制去了，嗯？”

桦地喘着气回答，“是。”

“那我的爱呢,你有没有复制？”

“我对迹部学长，是不一样的。”

“什么不一样？让我见识见识。”迹部说着，就要脱他的衣服。

桦地不敢抵抗，任他把自己上衣脱掉了，但还是说，“迹部学长，我还没洗澡。”

“嗯？那有什么关系，你这家伙怎么从小到大老是这一句。行了，反正等会我要再洗一遍，你可以跟我一起洗。”

“是。”

迹部自从兼任冰帝学生会主席和网球部部长以来，比小学时忙多了。尽管每天都能见面，但专属于彼此的私人时光极其有限，每分每秒都很宝贵。桦地无比珍惜迹部学长忙里偷闲和自己的甜蜜约会，不需要多么华丽的大餐、盛会，就像现在这样，两个人躲进绝对安全的小天地，做一些仅限恋人之间做的事，就是最幸福的时刻。

他任迹部把自己反压在身下，粗壮有力的手臂拥紧对方。熟悉的手感，熟悉的体温，手感源于自己的衣服，体温则是迹部学长的。桦地喜欢极了迹部学长穿自己的衣服，就好像他真的整个人完完全全属于自己。也许是耳濡目染，不小心从迹部学长那里复制了一点点占有欲吧。

“迹部学长……”桦地望着迹部，第无数次在心里默念，爱你。

“怎么样，准备好成为本大爷的盘中餐了吗？”

“是。”

迹部发梢在浴室里沾了水，柔顺地自然下垂，不像白天一丝不苟的“贵族”派头，更有学生气。他低头对着桦地的时候，发丝上细小的水珠滚落到桦地脸上，凉飕飕地，更让桦地感觉到自己这会脸上烧得有多厉害。

前两天在迹部学长家里过周末的时候，学长放他看了两张德国的“影碟”，给纯情的桦地君造成了极大的视觉和心理冲击，他这才知道，原来自己所以为的“上床”充其量不过是道开胃菜，正餐压根还没上呢。

从那以后，桦地就一直抱有一种期待与忐忑并存的心态，犹如最虔诚的信徒，随时愿把自己献祭给神，所有的修行只为等待神的召唤。

当迹部学长的吻落到他的唇边，仿佛过去的十年光阴，都浓缩为这一刻的温存。


	46. 中学特别篇 出发！探知人体的奥秘 6. Have fun

迹部把桦地的运动衫拉链一寸一寸拉开，露出里面的短袖T恤，勾勒出发达的胸肌。这是迹部喜欢的身材，健壮硬朗，全身肌肉线条突出，充满生命力，与桦地温驯的性格刚好形成对比。迹部觉得自己养得很好。他顺着桦地的胸肌捏了几下，见对方的呼吸顿时急促起来，胸膛剧烈起伏，T恤衫胸前凸出两个小圆点。

迹部面露得色，“看来你身体很喜欢我。”

“是。每一个地方都喜欢迹部学长。”

“每一个地方啊……”迹部伸出指尖在两颗小圆点上面揉了揉，“包括这里吗。”他很明显地感觉到指腹下面隔着一层布料的圆点肿胀充血，硬挺起来。

桦地喘着气回答，“是。”他们每次亲热，迹部学长都要把他的身体玩够了，有时要他开口求饶，甚至说一些羞耻到极点的话，才允许他痛痛快快地释放。他很想在床上取悦学长，让对方享受到更多的快感，然而这一点做得一直都不尽如人意，因为迹部学长不让自己多碰他，大多数时候他都是乖乖躺平，任对方亵玩身体，直至在迹部学长身下高潮。

迹部吻了吻他微微张开的厚唇，轻声说道，“那我帮你舔湿吧。”

“是。”桦地悄悄攥紧拳头又很快放开。他知道迹部学长不论做什么，对自己来说都是甜蜜的折磨。可是，他的身体早就属于迹部学长，为了学长，他愿意忍受这样的“折磨”。

迹部满意地露出笑容，“本大爷就喜欢你这么乖。”

湿热的吻落在桦地脖间，慢慢往下，在胸口停留，轻轻咬住乳珠，在T恤上留下两个湿湿的印子。桦地的喘息声越来越粗重，腹肌绷紧，他感觉到迹部学长的手伸进自己衣服里，撩开下摆，舌头舔入肚脐凹处画圈。

桦地喜欢迹部学长跟自己这样亲昵，要不是下面硬得难受，他真觉得这是世上最舒服的享受了。他想到学长高贵优美的嘴唇曾经触碰过自己那里，身体的反应就越大，性器直挺挺地竖起，正对着迹部。

迹部手指挑逗他胯下两枚饱胀的囊袋，轻轻挤压，“这么激动，是不是想到了什么迷人的画面？”

“是。”桦地现在的“耐力”比以前强多了。最开始的时候，迹部学长随便摸两摸就射得一塌糊涂，后来在学长的严格要求下，持久度大有提升，可这样也就意味着要承受更高级别的调教……桦地自己也说不清这样到底是好还是不好。

“嗯？想到了什么，和我说说。”

“是。迹部学长，我想……”

“想什么？”

“想亲迹部学长下面。”桦地说完，自己也羞赧得无颜正视迹部学长了。

迹部吻他唇边，“怎么这么主动？”

桦地答道，“因为想让迹部学长舒服。”

“嗯……”

桦地见对方没有马上答应，有些失落地问，“迹部学长不喜欢吗？”心想，自己果然不适合自作主张啊。

正在他胡思乱想的时候，迹部的吻落到他的唇上，比平时更热烈缠绵，下身也彼此摩擦。桦地觉察到学长也勃起了，两根硬邦邦的性器挤压在一起，更增刺激快感。

“桦地，”迹部并不在意让对方知道自己的欲望，“我当然喜欢。但是，帝王不能太沉迷于这种事，要有王者的自制力。”

“‘这种事’？”

“笨蛋，就是和你做爱。”

“是。”

“而你的主动很容易让我丧失这种自制力。桦地，你就像是我的催情剂。”

“迹部学长……”桦地心中感情澎湃，聚成一股勇气，想让迹部学长知道自己的心意，“帝王的重担，迹部学长已经一个人肩负太久了。哪怕只是偶尔一次，想看到迹部学长沉迷的样子。”

“是吗。”桦地一向惜言，正因如此，迹部重视他所说的每一句话，喜欢他的诚实和单纯。作为帝王身边最亲近的人，这是无比可贵的品质。桦地也许知道，也许不知道，自己心理上极其依赖他，所以才不想让身体也染上这种无药可救的“桦地依赖症”。可是现在，迹部想，管它呢，和这家伙一起陷进去，应该也是一件很美妙的事。

迹部问桦地，“喜欢我穿你的衣服和你上床吗？”

“是。”

“那就穿着，让你这件T恤上沾满我们两个的精液，然后你可以把它收藏进你的百宝箱里了，这才是真正有价值的纪念品啊，对吧，桦地？”

桦地伸臂抱住对方，发自内心地说道，“和迹部学长共同经历的一切，都值得纪念。”

迹部低头亲他，这家伙真是把自己戳得死死地。他跨坐在桦地身上，引导对方吻自己的脖颈，双手伸进宽大的T恤里爱抚赤裸光滑的后背。单是这样被熟悉的体温包围，就足以让迹部失神，他拽掉桦地的上衣，露出他发达鼓胀的肌肉，手指深陷入桦地后背，拥抱更紧，体温更高。

桦地的手掌抚摸过迹部周身肌肤时，仿佛砂石滑过丝绸，让他不敢用力。尽管他很清楚怀中少年拥有多么强悍的力量，可在他心中，永远都是应当温柔呵护的对象。

迹部示意他把手探入内裤，火热的手掌心贴上两瓣挺翘的臀肉。过长的衣服罩住了春光，看不见他的动作，越是这样，就越让桦地的心狂跳不已。迹部学长这里的手感太好，他可以……捏一把吗？

迹部好像看透了他的心思，故意问他，“喜欢吗？”

桦地望着对方，竭力隔断手上触感与大脑的联系，“是。”

“那就借你玩一会。”迹部的右手也钻进自己的内裤里面，罩住桦地的手背，操纵他按揉自己充满弹性的臀瓣。桦地粗长有力的手指抓揉臀肉时的感觉太好，迹部惟有用热吻藏住逐渐加促的呼吸，掩饰地对他说，“好玩吧。”

“是。”

“现在帮本大爷脱了这碍事的。”

“是。”桦地很小心地把迹部的贴身内裤脱下，迹部懒洋洋地往床上一躺，背后垫了一个大白枕，试试厚度还嫌不够，伸手指了指，桦地心领神会，又给他加了个松软大靠枕。刚垫好枕头，就被迹部拉倒在身上，奖励了一个“啾”。

桦地搂在迹部腰上的手一点一点地下挪，小声在迹部耳旁说，“迹部学长，那里已经湿了。”

“嗯，你可以让它更湿。”


	47. 中学特别篇 出发！探知人体的奥秘 7. Lube and condoms

迹部自然地张开腿，勃起的下体对着桦地，桦地在他脚旁跪下身，双手扶住他这根笔挺的亢奋性器，在溢水的顶端小孔处亲了一口，不住往外渗的清液沾湿他的嘴唇。

亲完了，桦地觉得只亲一下不够，他想尝更多迹部学长的味道，可是不知学长喜不喜欢自己的擅自行动？他抬起头求助地望着迹部学长，殊不知刚才那一吻已经给了迹部不小的刺激，这会又见桦地嘴上沾着自己的体液求欢，无论心理还是生理上都催生出强烈的欲望，迫切地想占有他，标记他，让这只年轻健壮的雄兽匍匐在自己胯下，终生只对它效忠的兽王发情。

在迹部的性幻想里，桦地是全身赤裸地被他用粗铁链铐在床上，脖子里套着刻有“迹部景吾专属”字样的颈圈，黝黑肉棒见到自己就翘得老高，根部用阴茎环扣住。自己所要做的，就是在他火热的嘴里到达高潮，把滚烫的精液赏赐给他解渴。

但这终究只是幻想，桦地是他看中的人，不是泄欲工具。迹部喜欢桦地的顺从，更喜欢他遵从内心对自己的主动渴求。

他屈膝用脚跟摩挲桦地的后颈，桦地知道这是迹部学长鼓励自己的暗示，心下安定，张嘴慢慢含住性器，舌头试探地舔过湿润的龟头。迹部本想教他要点一二三，可这会身心已经快感连连，再让他领会精神，自己真的要不行了。

迹部仰面躺着，左腿始终勾着桦地，这家伙虽然不懂技术，但是老老实实把性器周身仔细舔一遍，也不失为一种方法。“桦地，含得深一点。”

桦地照办，但只能吞入三分之二的长短，迹部不舍得他勉强难受，就让他不再往下，只需要来回吞吐。桦地把所有注意力都投在他所服侍的这一根肉茎上，然而迹部学长低哑的呻吟仍是清晰地灌进耳朵，这声音太好听，桦地情不自禁还想听更多。想到自己做的带给学长如此大的欢愉，他全身就充满了干劲，更加卖力地吞吐性器，手掌爱抚周围敏感的肌肤。

他自己也硬了，又硬又胀，可是无暇顾及，反而更加兴奋，心理上的快感完全压制住了肉体的难耐，此时他心中所想，就是把迹部学长舔到高潮，让他射在自己嘴里，好让自己尝到学长的体液味道。

迹部觉察到他少见的迫切情绪，也知道他那里的反应，今天的大餐，最好的当然要留到最后享用，就是现在。

他示意桦地暂停，假装生气地说，“你这家伙，明明是在服侍我，自己却硬得一塌糊涂，像话吗，嗯？”

桦地惭愧地低头，那里未经爱抚就完全勃起，在迹部学长面前丑态毕露，真是丢尽了脸。

迹部一只赤脚按在桦地裆部，轻压慢碾，“把裤子都脱了。”

“是。”

桦地脱下自己的运动裤和早就湿了的贴身内裤，性器立即弹跳而出。他转过头，只见此时迹部学长翻身伏在枕头上，当着他的面掰开自己的臀瓣，露出中间那道细窄缝隙，“把本大爷这里也舔湿。”

“迹部学长……”

迹部转头看他，“嗯？你不是很喜欢吗？”

“是。”桦地呼吸发烫，尽管迹部学长雌伏在自己跟前，但依然仪态从容，不失帝王之傲，让他只想拥着对方，用唇舌膜拜他身上所有美丽的地方。

他的舌尖抵上臀缝，沿着细缝慢慢舔湿，嫩红的褶皱覆上一层薄薄的水光，看起来越加诱人。这是迹部从未被人触及过的私密地带，被学弟舔穴的快感令他忍不住扭腰晃臀，口中逸出低低的呻吟。他伸手背到后方，五指插入桦地短硬的发间，轻声叫他，“桦地……”

桦地还是第一次听迹部学长用这样的语调叫自己名字，以往叫他时，都是自信的，温柔的，带一点迷人的小骄傲，而这回则是纯粹的欲望，露骨的索求，仿佛是在呼唤他来共舞一曲情欲的探戈。

桦地血脉贲张，舌头努力舔得更深，迹部学长体内的火热和紧窒，是他未曾探索的领域，也是他最想得到的奖赏。

他希望自己永远是迹部学长唯一的舞伴。

迹部问，“那里什么样？”

桦地老实回答，“很红，很湿。”

“你去浴室拿润滑剂。”

桦地心想，润滑剂是什么，好像从来没看到过，我们浴室里有这个吗？

“浴缸对面玻璃柜第三格，拿来以后本大爷教你怎么用。”

“是。”

桦地下床，心里还有点犹豫，要不要把衣服裤子套上再去浴室呢？他是个讲文明的好少年，大热天都坚持不打赤膊，这会自己下面一柱擎天，样子正狼狈，要是就这样在宿舍里走来走去，似乎不太雅观，可又怕学长笑话自己多此一举。

迹部最了解这家伙脑子里在想什么，伸出脚趾头戳了戳他的屁股肉，“去吧，放心，本大爷保证不偷拍你。”

桦地不一会涨红着脸回来，一手握着一管全新的润滑剂，另一只手里是一盒全新未开封的安全套。他在迹部说的地点见这两样东西放在一起，虽然不太了解前者，但也大概知道是什么用处的了。

“你还挺机灵。”迹部调侃他，“怎么，把一整盒都拿过来，是要今天一口气用完吗？”他知道桦地这会嘴上不说，心里已经害羞得要烧起来了，也就不再多拿他开涮，接过桦地默默递上的安全套，拆开包装，抽出一只给桦地，“戴上给我看看。”

“是。我都不知道迹部学长在浴室里放了这个。”

“嗯，早晚要用到嘛，对吗？”

“是。”

等他戴好，迹部伸手摸了两把，“有感觉吗？”

“有。”桦地任对方把自己的性器当不倒翁玩，“只要是被迹部学长碰到，怎么样都有感觉。”

“那就好。”

“迹部学长要戴吗？”

“嗯？”迹部想了想，身子往后面枕头上一靠，“你给我戴。”

“是。”

自己戴跟给别人戴很不一样，迹部那里又很湿滑不好套上去，尽管桦地双手灵巧，可他怕弄疼学长，也折腾了个满头大汗。

戴好后，迹部看了看两人下面，评价了一句，“样子好傻。”

桦地想，迹部学长一定是觉得这不符合他的华丽风格。可是男人戴套的样子，再怎么样也很难华丽起来吧。

迹部给俩人戴了套的性器拍了个合影，然后一脸嫌弃地扯掉，说，“算了，不用了。”

桦地认真说道，“迹部学长，生理课上说，上床戴套最安全。”

迹部不满地把这大个子摁倒在身下，“喂，桦地，你是说和本大爷在一起不安全吗？”

“不是，迹部学长——”

迹部直截了当地打断他，“你是我的人，发生任何事，本大爷都会对你负责到底。”


	48. 中学特别篇 出发！探知人体的奥秘 8. Sacred ceremony

生理课本和迹部学长，站哪一边？当然是学长。这对桦地来说是毫无疑问，根本不需要进行什么激烈思想斗争的选择，何况这会迹部一直在亲他，撩拨他身上的欲火，桦地根本没有心思去想别的，总之无论学长怎么说，自己都乖乖照办就是。

“迹部学长，请问润滑剂怎么用？”

迹部拧开盖子，“看仔细了。”

“是。”

桦地应了声，就只见他神圣不可侵犯的迹部学长背转过身，把沾了润滑剂的手指插入刚才被自己舔舐的后穴，小洞吸着手指，遇体热化开的润滑剂把下面都洇湿了。

桦地被他隐隐的喘息勾得神魂颠倒，鼓起勇气说，“我也可以帮迹部学长。”

迹部逗他，轻喘气说，“这么想插进来，嗯？”

“只要迹部学长喜欢。”他刚才舔穴时，舌头长度有限，无法舔到深处，换作手指应该就能进入到迹部学长体内更深的地方，桦地很想感受。

“得试了才知道喜不喜欢，你来。”迹部抽出手指，对桦地说。

“是。”桦地也学着学长的样子，在手上挤了润滑剂，极小心地掰开迹部双臀，中间小洞闭合，他的拇指轻轻抚摸穴口细腻柔软的粉色褶皱，食指缓缓送入。同样是一根食指，桦地的要比迹部粗长许多，几乎相差一个指节，虽然事先早早做了充足的功课，但鲜明的异物感还是让迹部皱起眉头。

桦地紧张地问，“是不是我的手指头粗糙，让迹部学长不舒服了。”

“嗯，还行吧，只是需要时间适应，你速度慢一点。”

“是。”桦地想，现在一根手指进出都很困难，更不用说别的了，迹部学长给自己看的影片里面，那些裸体男青年之间的肢体接触一定都是电脑特效，效果看起来才那么夸张，现实和电影到底还是不一样的。想到这里，他抽出手指，说，“迹部学长，这样不行，你会受伤的。”

“我自己都没说不行，你怕什么，好啦，胆子放大点，本大爷没那么脆弱。”

“是。迹部学长……”

“嗯？”

“我们是不是，要像电影里那样？”他想起那些令人脸红心跳的片段，再看看眼前比慕斯小蛋糕还要诱人一万倍的迹部学长，假如把自己和他置换进画面……桦地觉得自己大脑已陷入严重缺氧的危险境地了。

迹部给了他一个深吻，“本大爷华丽的第一次没有任何一部电影可以相提并论。”

“是。”

“你身为搭档，要好好配合啊。”

“是。”迹部的语调和平时一样自信，但是声音压低了，显得很温柔。桦地安心地主动迎上，手臂环住迹部的腰，亲吻他的肩头。这在平常，就是桦地“奔放”的极限程度了，而此时，他稍作迟疑，嘴唇一点一点吻过去，从肩膀直到耳背后。

吻到发梢的时候，迹部忽然侧过脸来，双唇与他轻轻相贴，缠绵濡湿。迹部没有再故意问他是不是想“勾引”自己，两人默契接吻，这一霎的旖旎，光阴定格，地老天荒。

桦地继续给迹部学长那里扩张润滑，火热紧窒的内壁，殷红嫩肉，无不让他心神俱醉。他强迫自己全心投入到手上正在做的重要事当中去，可心里却不受控制地想，迹部学长“吃掉”自己的时候，会是什么样的感觉？

迹部已经适应了后穴被长物抽插的体验，桦地动作很轻柔，并没有弄疼他。开头短时间的酸涨滞涩过后，现在进出已经很顺畅，里里外外都被润滑剂浸透了。这会是几根手指来着？迹部缩紧了一下那里的肌肉，嗯，是三根。

桦地停下来，“迹部学长？”

“可以了。”

“是。”桦地把手指抽了出来，迹部抬起一条腿搭在他肩胛上，慢慢地把他按倒在床上，随后自己骑了上去，居高临下地说，“桦地，今天让你完完全全成为本大爷的人。”

“是。”桦地仰望对方，等待他最敬爱的帝王彻底征服自己的身体。

迹部握住桦地的性器，龟头对准自己穴口，一点点吞入。粗硬的肉茎填满湿穴，越进越深，迹部的眼神始终专注于身下的大男孩，青涩的年纪，成熟的肉体，这样的反差真是令人兴奋莫名啊。

直至整根阴茎没入小穴，两个少年的身体紧密嵌合，仿佛生来就是一体。与其说单纯为了肉欲，不如说更像是一场既定的圣洁仪式，迹部低头吻住桦地，他的学弟，搭档，大副，无论怎样的称谓，他都是自己今生认定的爱人。

迹部问，“觉得怎么样？”

与迹部学长深深结合的事实占据了桦地的整个大脑，难以正常思考，陌生的快感从下体瞬间遍及全身，他遵循本能答道，“迹部学长是最好的。”

迹部捏住他的下巴，“嗯？你的逻辑不是没有比较就不能用‘最’吗，你在暗示什么，桦地？”

每次迹部跟他咬文嚼字，桦地都知道自己绝对说不过学长，所以只要简单陈述事实就行了，“我只属于迹部学长一个人。”

对迹部来说，想听的本来也就是这么一句话而已，要不怎么说这两人在长久的共处中早已摸透了对方的脾气。心灵的默契也让身体更契合，彼此都已情热如火，渴望在更亲密的交缠中分享更多快感。

迹部这会后穴夹住桦地的肉柱，觉得里面发胀，似乎所有空隙都被填满。那家伙的尺寸握在手里时就觉得惊人，他低头察看，手指在两人交媾的部位揉了揉，桦地急促喘息，显然根本受不了学长这样撩拨。

他的性器刚被迹部学长纳入体内，就陷进湿热肠肉的包围，挤压和紧窒感让他头晕目眩，如果不是多少有一点粗浅的经验，可能都撑不过开头五秒钟。

桦地全身肌肉绷紧，脑中撇开杂念，他希望和迹部学长的第一次不留遗憾，要是自己的身体能够满足学长，让学长彻底尽兴，就最好不过了。

然而迹部并没有给他多少适应的时间，帝王不等人，欲望更是迫在眉睫，他要亲身尝一尝这根未经人事的男根，究竟滋味如何。他在桦地身上小幅起坐，吞吐粗壮的性器。内壁一遍遍摩擦龟头，被边棱刮过的快感令人上瘾，而且瘾头还不小。

迹部速度逐渐加快，这家伙果然很可口，肉棒解了自己体内的痒，可还是觉得不够，他按住桦地的手臂不让动弹，下身激烈吞吐阴茎。他的动作强硬，不容桦地有丝毫抗拒，只能眼睁睁看着迹部学长的穴淫水泛滥，丰沛的汁水从结合处被榨出，弄脏两个人的耻毛。

桦地看到迹部学长前面那根性器，明明未经爱抚却有了反应，忍不住想去摸，可是迹部压着他，占据了百分百的控制权，别说是摸，就连多看一眼也是奢侈。

“让我看看你这次，能坚持多久。”


	49. 中学特别篇 出发！探知人体的奥秘 9. Be marked by you

桦地觉得自己的身体已完全被迹部学长攫取，唇舌交缠，赤裸的全身被学长修长的手指抚摸揉捏，性器被紧紧嵌在那个令人着迷的小穴里，肠肉吸附着，吞吐着，榨出里面的汁水。迹部学长伏在他身上，仍然穿着他那件机器人脑袋的T恤衫，摇动着腰杆，下身享用肉棒。桦地想，自己就是为他而生的，只要迹部学长喜欢，什么都可以献给他。

比起单调的射精，后穴里对前列腺的刺激带来更持久也更直接的快感，这让迹部有些欲罢不能。居于上位，他可以自由地把握住频率和力度，用彼此下体的耻毛摩擦敏感的穴口，用桦地那根又粗又直的性器按摩后穴里的任意一点。

如果通过后面到达高潮的话，那感觉一定妙不可言。迹部想着，后穴不自觉地缩紧，更加激烈地套弄肉棒，他喜欢被龟头凿开深处的畅快感，并且他确信，桦地也有同样强烈的快感。这家伙出了一身的汗，小穴里的阴茎粗了一圈，饱胀的龟头像是要把穴里的水都挤出来似的。

迹部低头，伸舌舔过桦地胸肌之间的浅沟，问他，“喜欢我‘吃’你的地方吗？”

“喜欢，我把迹部学长里面填满了。”那是刚才他舔湿的小洞，散发着情欲的气息，就是那里，里面的肉，紧紧缠着自己不放。  
迹部低声笑，“那本大爷有没有把你填满？”

“是。”桦地把迹部的手按在自己心口位置，“早就填满了。”

“那你喜欢和我做爱吗？”

“是。”桦地想，迹部学长的一切他都喜欢，关键是，学长对自己满意吗？可“迹部学长喜不喜欢我的身体”这种问题，桦地实在难以启齿。迹部吻他的时候，他的手掌心贴在迹部学长后背上，轻轻地抚摸，一点点向下，直至托住双臀。他的心里话仿佛通过这个动作直接传达到迹部的脑中，迹部嘴角勾起一丝笑，“本大爷也很喜欢，尤其是你勾引我的样子。”

桦地觉得很无辜，他都被学长吃干抹净了，怎么反过来他仅仅摸了一下学长都要被说成是勾引呢？

“和本大爷上床的时候，不论你做什么都是勾引。”迹部不会告诉桦地，就只是给他摸了这么一下，自己就舒服得快要撑不住，要是真让他主动的话……哼，暂时没门。

“是。”桦地举一反三，“那我也被迹部学长勾引了。”

“嗯？你这么听话，不需要勾引就乖乖跟本大爷走了。”

“是。”

桦地诚实的回答总是让迹部格外兴奋，他骑在桦地身上，臀肉研磨阳具，同时伸手套弄自己性器，铃口中大量清液汩汩溢出，沾得他满手都是。他把体液尽数抹在桦地的胸口和腹肌上，像是要在对方身上留下属于自己的永久气味，让其他雄兽和雌兽都知道，它已经被兽王标记了。

这样的行为让桦地也很激动，他喜欢身上时时携带迹部学长的印记，喜欢学长理所当然地把自己当作所有物的态度，这样的迹部学长，让他迷恋得心脏都发疼了。

“迹部学长，累不累？”

“累？本大爷从不知道什么叫累。桦地，你的王，这会才刚刚热完身呢。”

桦地无数次见过迹部学长在训练时，或者比赛场上大汗淋漓的样子，但都与此时不同。这会的迹部学长，仿佛连口中呼出的气息都是甜的，让他想把学长脸上身上的汗全都舔干净。

桦地明知他们都尚未成年，也知道在学校的寝室里偷尝禁果足够自己被开除一百次，可是他不在乎，没有什么比眼前这位英俊迷人的少年更重要。从他们开始交往，甚至早在他们初遇之时，他的未来，他一生的归宿，就已经交到迹部学长手上了。

迹部学长对他的好，是他人生最大的原动力，对迹部学长的忠诚和爱，融进他的每一滴热血。如果没有与他相伴十年的迹部景吾，就不会有现在守护在对方身旁的桦地崇弘。

即便是心意相通，情到浓处的性事，在桦地眼里，迹部学长依然那么游刃有余，连喘息的声音听起来都丝毫不乱。下身的交合激烈，迹部放纵桦地抬腰挺胯，迎合自己的动作。恋人初涉欲海的一点小小失控，显得很可爱，也很助兴。

性器插入的力度和角度变得不可预知，只能用最原始的本能来回应。迹部感觉到别样的刺激，穴肉绞紧阳具，阴囊受到挤压，前方的肉棒随之晃动，一下一下地击打在桦地的小腹上。

“等一会，我要射在你身上。”

“是。迹部学长想射哪里都可以。”桦地气喘吁吁，急切地抚摸着迹部的大腿。快感越是强烈，他越是渴望对方，而迹部又何尝不是如此。

“哪里都可以？”

“是。”

“那以后每天都射给你，让你洗不掉本大爷的味道。”

“是。”

露骨的对话让肉体也加倍敏感，迹部喘着气说道，“桦地，叫我。”

桦地的眼神已经开始涣散，声音也很沙哑，“迹部学长。”

“嗯，不要叫这个。”

“迹部……前辈。”

“叫我名字。”

“迹部学长，这……”

迹部不容他多想，明确地要求他，“叫景吾哥哥。”

桦地手颤抖着搭住迹部的腰，他们的身体已经亲密到极限，他有这个资格，用同样亲密到极限的称呼来叫他的迹部学长吗？

“从来没有人这样叫过我，桦地，我想听你叫我哥哥。”

桦地张了张嘴，却没能一鼓作气发出声音。他望着对方的眼睛，心里偷偷试着叫了一声，景吾哥哥。

迹部知道他准是在心里默念了，可是自己没有听到，当然就不算数，于是继续诱哄他，“只在床上叫，这样不是很浪漫吗？叫了，本大爷就允许你射。”说着，后穴故意收缩，柔软的肠道缠着性器，吞吐的幅度加大，待性器即将脱离穴口时，再重重坐下，甚至伸手去揉他的囊袋，加强他射精的欲望。

在这样的快感折磨之下，桦地果然受不了，他的性器抽动，肌肉绷紧，手指陷进迹部后背的肉里，全部的感知都汇聚到下方，却不能恣意宣泄，唯有满足身上这位帝王的所有要求，才能获得短暂的自由。

“景吾……哥哥。”


	50. 中学特别篇 出发！探知人体的奥秘 10. Full moon

这样的称呼给予双方的心理快感一样强烈。每当桦地觉得已经倾己所有，把全部都奉献给迹部学长，却总是发现，对方还能源源不断地从自己这里“榨取”更多。是迹部学长让自己懂得，爱一个人可以深刻到怎样的地步——没有羞耻心，没有原则，只有他的迹部学长。

桦地拥紧对方，在他耳旁小声重复，“景吾哥哥。”

在最缠绵如火的时刻听到这样亲昵的称呼，迹部心上最后一道沟壑被填补完整，有如缺月终于清辉圆满。他靠在对方汗湿的胸前，后面随即放松，两人轻柔地吻在一起，唇舌湿热，难舍难分。

“从今天起，不准再叫别人哥哥了，知道吗？”

“是。我只有一个哥哥。”

迹部对他回答很满意，“嗯。”

桦地又问，“以后在床上都叫哥哥吗？”

“你想什么时候叫都可以，就算是在站满人的运动场上，本大爷也一定会回应你的。”

“是。”桦地虽然点头，但他知道迹部学长是在跟自己开玩笑。这是他们之间的小秘密，就像没有人知道迹部学长叫他“大副”一样，仅限二人小世界内部专用。

迹部感觉到桦地的性器在后穴里抽搐，似乎已经到了最后关头。他的穴肉因兴奋而收缩，快速地套弄体内这根狰狞肉柱，桦地呼吸紊乱，汗如雨下，失神的眼目对着迹部，口齿不清地说道，“迹部学长，我……不行了。”

“本大爷教你，男人在床上，无论什么情况都不能说‘不行’。”尽管口头上这样教育学弟，但迹部听到他这样求饶，其实心里得意得不得了：把这么个壮胳膊壮腿的高大男孩压在身下，让他被自己的身体迷到神智不清，乖乖交出身体的掌控权，所有的快感都要靠他给予，连男性最基本的射精也要先经过他的许可。对于一个占有欲极强的帝王来说，没有比这更理想的体验了。

虽然这么明目张胆地“欺负“人，好像有违高尚的贵族精神，可谁让这家伙口口声声说，想看学长沉迷，学长想做什么都可以呢？话都说到这份上，自己当然必须好好满足他的心愿。

迹部低下头，以吻封住对方喃喃自语的嘴，毫无顾惜地噬咬专属于他的丰厚双唇，十指按住他的腰，变本加厉地在桦地身上骑乘起伏，肆意占有濒临巅峰的性器，穴口紧紧箍着肉棒根部，嫣红媚肉贴住青筋毕露的柱身，仿佛催促它泄出浓稠精液来滋润小洞。

桦地觉得快要被迹部学长吸散架了，虽然自己身处下位，任学长予取予求，可单单只是配合学长，就耗尽了他全身力气，所有体能都被对方抽干，连乳头都被玩肿，胸肌上满是牙印，下面更是一片泥泞。以前他是迹部学长的大抱枕，现在呢，似乎成了一个大玩具，而且是不适合中学生玩的那种。

“迹部学长，求你——”

“叫我什么，嗯？”

“迹……景吾哥哥，”桦地喘着粗气，“求你拔出来。”

迹部问，“为什么？”

桦地说道，“因为，我快要射了。”

迹部抓过刚才扔在枕头旁的手机来看了看时间，“十二分钟，嗯，第一次这么长时间还算可以，本大爷没白调教你。这样吧，我们来坚持满十五分钟怎么样？”

桦地的眼前已经花成一片模糊光影，迹部学长说十五分钟，可是他连十五秒都撑不下去了，他的脑中已经开始倒计时，陷在学长体内的性器就像一根装满液体的试管，眼看就要沸腾，到那时里面的液体都将满溢出来。

他通红的眼眶里蓄满生理快感的眼泪，整个人已在崩溃边缘，连声音都在发抖，“迹部学长，请……求你……”

迹部不会真的把他逼到绝路，他揉了揉桦地头发，在对方唇上啄了一口，“好吧，不用满十五分钟了，你射吧。”

“可是迹部学长……还没有拔出来。”

“当然，我就是要你射我里面。”

“什么？”桦地怀疑自己幻听了，他强忍住射精的冲动，想跟迹部学长说清楚，可身体已经忍不下去，学长一句话就像开启了泄洪的闸门，滚烫的精液不受控制地汩汩喷出，浇在小穴深处。

迹部闭上眼，体会被内射的滋味，肠肉夹紧龟头，似乎是想榨出更多汁水，后穴随之痉挛，酥麻的快感刹那遍及全身，他想，这应该就是隐秘的极致高潮。

“舒服了吗？”

“是。”桦地射精后，大脑就清醒多了，回想十秒钟以前自己刚刚干了什么，简直无地自容。他怎么可以用体液污染迹部学长那个完美神圣的地方？不，不行，等迹部学长把性器拔出来以后，自己一定要悉心清理好学长那里，被自己弄脏的深处，更加要舔干净。

可是学长怎么还不拔出来？自己那根已经软了，恢复到平常尺寸的阴茎是无法满足迹部学长的。桦地困惑地望着对方，迹部懒洋洋地笑了笑，“本大爷还没射呢。”

“是。”

“所以，一等你重新硬起来，我们就直接开始第二轮。”

还有第二轮？！桦地呆住了。可这会由不得他怎么想，疲软的性器被肠道缠住，沾着精液的肉壁不紧不慢地按摩柱身，只待它重振雄风，就随时再战。

外面天色暗下来，桦地昏昏沉沉地倒在床上，不记得自己射了几次，只知道迹部学长骑跨在他身上，小穴夹着性器，一次次地撩拨他勃起，满足远远没有止境的欲望。他的阴茎完全失去活力，软塌塌地歪着，尿道口都疼了，这会别说射精，连一滴尿液都射不出。脸庞和脖颈潮红，身上满是精水和汗液，一看就是刚刚经历了酣畅淋漓的性爱。

迹部倒是很尽兴，精神也很好。他脱去上身那件精液斑驳的T恤，背过手去摸了摸后背，语调轻松地说，“你啊，把本大爷背上都抓成什么样了。如果给人撞见，他们多半会以为我新养了一只任性的小野猫。”他挨近桦地，趴在他身旁亲昵地说道，“他们不知道，其实本大爷养的是一只忠心耿耿的大型犬，对吗，桦地？”

“是。”

迹部转过头，看了一眼桌上那个“校服版迹部大人”，觉得效果还真是不赖，就说，“喂，桦地，这个给我吧。”  
换了别人问他讨，桦地说什么也不会割爱，可开口的是迹部学长，就不容他说“不”了。

“只要迹部学长喜欢就好。”

“下回你那个什么粉丝团再有什么新的周边，给我也一样来一个，让我瞧瞧都是些什么。”  
“是。”

次日网球部的晨训，迹部给桦地安排的是体能训练，五公里跑步。他们部里向来是由迹部根据每个正选队员不同的优缺点，安排相应的训练项目。桦地很干脆地回答“是”。

迹部走到他跟前，声音压低，“你体能差我太多了，这样不行啊，到了晚上，体力会透支的。”  
桦地默默低下头，黝黑的脸涨得通红。

站在桦地旁边的是宍户，他很不爽地插嘴，“什么意思？迹部，你不会要我们晚上还来特训吧？！”

迹部意味深长地一笑，“体能差的人，当然需要特训。对吗，桦地？”

“……是。”

 

迹部粉丝团恶趣味番外小剧场G

今天是迹部后援团各成员晒周边的日子，群组里十分热闹。

“帝王至爱”：海报若干张，应援横幅若干条，手办12345。

“爱着迹部大人的樱花女孩”：周边1，周边2，周边3。

大家把摆阵图发得差不多了，这时有人说，“群里的围巾同学好像从来没有晒过图啊。”

“还真是呢，围巾同学太神秘了，不知道是几班的？”

过了好一会，显示为“迹部学长的围巾”的ID回答，“不好意思，这会周边大多不在手头。”

群友们纷纷热情地鼓励说，“没关系的，晒一部分也可以哦，只要是迹部大人相关的任何周边都行。”

围巾答，“只有一个。”

“一个也可以呀！”

过了会，围巾发了一个小视频，视频里赫然是迹部景吾本尊，对着镜头露出标志性的帅气笑容，还说了句“靠过来一点”，镜头凑得很近，明显不是出自偷拍。

群组里顿时炸开了锅，“围巾同学是内部人士？！”

“好厉害！围巾同学还有更多独家福利吗？”

然而围巾再也没有回复，因为他的手机被身旁的人拿去看了，“嗯，只到脖子？怎么不把本大爷完美的身材拍进去？”

“是。下面的，不能给其他人看。”

这会迹部和桦地窝在一个被窝里，刚刚做完一件有利于身心健康的好事，两个人衣服都还没穿，身上满是欢爱痕迹，桦地不想让别人看见迹部学长这样性感的模样。

“我帮你在你的同好们面前长了脸，你要怎么回报本大爷？”

桦地想，明明是迹部学长看了群组里的聊天记录，主动要自己拍了小视频发上去的。这样有点孩子气又有点虚荣的迹部学长实在太可爱，自己每天都比前一天更爱他。

他主动抱住迹部，献上一个深情的吻。这世上，没有比怀里这个人更好的“周边”了。


	51. 中学特别篇 出发！探知人体的奥秘 11. To be punished

每天下午三点二十左右，是迹部雷打不动在学生会办公室处理公务，外加喝下午茶的时间。桦地会提早到，先把要处理的文件放好，等迹部学长一来，就能舒舒服服地坐在“宝座”上，一边看文件，一边喝自己给他沏的红茶，吃几块小点心。

冰帝帝王的宝座是谁也不能坐的，只有桦地是例外。迹部允许他等待自己的时候，可以随意在桌前看书写作业。这就是桦地身为“桦地”的好处：在迹部跟前，他永远保有一些小小的特权。

这天迹部到学生会，心情很轻快。昨天来汇报工作的几个干部效率还不错，不需要他继续操心，这会只要看几份文件就行了，可以和桦地聊聊天，毕竟现在他们俩在学校里单独相处的时间不多。

门没有关，迹部推门进去，桦地正一脸严肃地伏案疾书，听见迹部学长的脚步声，他便起身迎上前，为对方脱去外套。看起来和往日没什么两样。然而在帝王远超于凡人的敏锐洞察力前，任何微妙细节都无所遁形。

“刚才在写什么，我怎么嗅到一丝心虚的味道？”

“迹部学长……”  
桦地很熟悉自己的脚步声，通常听见声音，都会在第一时间放下手上的事来迎接他，可今天，他的反应比平时慢了几秒，还把什么纸张藏了起来，这就不寻常了，桦地对自己还有什么事需要隐瞒吗？

迹部来到桌前，把桌上的东西快速扫视了一遍，从桦地的数学卷子中间抽出一张信笺，“又在给美香写信？”  
桦地像犯错误的小孩，低下头说，“是。”

迹部没有多看，把信纸原样折好放了回去，示意桦地过来，“不是昨天才刚收到的信吗，用得着这么急着回复？你的美香姐姐也不见得一收到你的信就提笔回信吧？”

迹部说完，自己都觉得话里透着酸意，但是这又不能怪他，谁让那个美香是桦地最在意的女孩子呢，再说，这么多年他们一直保持书信往来，自己从来没有干涉过，他觉得自己已经够宽容大度了。这家伙尽想着美香姐姐，怎么就不知道给他的景吾哥哥也写写信？

桦地双手环住迹部的腰，在他肩上亲了亲，小声说，“美香姐姐要结婚了。”

“嗯？”

“她昨天给我寄了请柬。”

“那是喜事，你该祝福她，为她感到高兴，”迹部捏了捏他的脸，“干什么摆出这副苦瓜脸？”

“心里有些……感慨。”

“感慨什么？”

“小时候爸妈逗我，问我长大以后要不要娶美香姐姐，现在，她已经找到如意郎君了。”

迹部一听，心里别提有多不舒服，一把拽住他的领带，“桦地，本大爷真是把你宠坏了，居然敢当着我的面说这种话，当年果然不是我多想，你就是暗恋过美香吧？”

桦地见了迹部学长俊脸阴沉，心里发憷，连忙澄清，“迹部学长，我没有。只是回想起过去美香姐姐对我的诸多照顾，在我心中留下许多温暖美好的回忆，一转眼，她就要嫁人了，可我还一直都没有找到机会报答她。”

“嗯……那她结婚你这么在意？假如换作是我结婚呢？”

桦地呆了一下，说，“迹部学长……不和我结婚吗？”

迹部脸色稍霁，“那还要看你表现。”

“是。我是想早点把信写完，然后陪迹部学长，不是有意瞒着。”

“算了，不跟你多计较，本大爷气量大，”迹部勾住桦地的脖子，在他唇上亲了一口，“不过，也没你想得那么大方。”

“是。我喜欢迹部学长小气。”在桦地眼里，迹部学长吃醋发脾气的样子是全世界最可爱的，完美的神偶尔流露出人类的负面情绪，只因为在乎他，这种酸酸甜甜的感觉让桦地觉得，他和迹部学长真的是在谈恋爱。

“你这家伙没救了，你啊，最好不是故意惹本大爷生气。”

“不是。”

迹部盯着他澄澈的双眼，内心祈祷他的大副永远都如现在这样单纯无瑕，那颗他最为珍视的赤子之心，也能像他们初见时一样永恒不变。  
“行了，去给我倒茶。今天配下午茶的点心是什么？”

“是我昨天晚上烤的曲奇。”

“听起来很美味，来吧，给我尝尝。”

“是。”

迹部坐在宝座上，悠闲地品了品杯中红茶，吃了一块爱心饼干，“口感很好，味道似乎和前几次吃的不太一样，你换配方了？”

桦地心里很欢喜，迹部学长尝出来了，看来自己昨晚几小时没白忙。他告诉学长，“是参考了朋友分享的一个食谱，想给迹部学长尝尝新。”

迹部有点感兴趣地问，“哦，认识新朋友了？”桦地内向的性格到了初中也是依然未改，除了和网球部里正选队员们熟一些，很少跟人有什么私交。虽然迹部很乐见桦地成天跟着自己，但他在学校能多认识几个人也不是坏事。

“是，在家政兴趣会上认识了一位外校同好。谢谢迹部学长举荐我代表冰帝参加这个会。”

“嗯……只有口头感谢吗？”

桦地有点腼腆地亲吻迹部学长的嘴唇，他尝到了自己沏的红茶香，还有手制饼干的甜味。

迹部这才满意，“你喜欢就好，下次再有类似的交流会，冰帝的名额还是你的。”

“是。”桦地心中感动。从小到大，迹部学长一直非常支持他的各种课余爱好，从不会因为他的兴趣方向和别人不同就笑话他，如果没有迹部学长，他能坚持自我吗？结果很难说。桦地再一次郑重地说道，“迹部学长，谢谢你的‘帝王之爱’。”

“嗯，今天嘴甜也没有用，过来。”迹部把他拉进宝座里，自己坐在椅子扶手上，一手搂住他脖子，另一只手端起茶杯喝了一口，随后轻捏住桦地下巴，迫使他张嘴，把茶水哺给他。

桦地从没这样“喝”过茶，双颊发烫，半天都没回过神来，只听迹部说道，“给你润润喉咙。”

桦地似懂非懂地应了一声“是”。

迹部摁下按钮，厚重的窗帘自动拢上，把高高的落地窗完全挡住，“学校不比在家里，待会收敛点，可别把嗓子都叫哑了。”

桦地紧张地吞咽了口水，有种不妙的预感。“迹部学长？”

“给你十五秒钟喘口气，准备接受本大爷华丽的惩罚吧。”

桦地明白了，迹部学长是要在这里和他……这，这怎么行？这里可不是他们的双人寝室，是学生会的办公大楼啊，随时都有师生经过，甚至还可能有人来这里找迹部学长，这也太危险了吧？老实巴交的少年急坏了，“迹部学长不是已经原谅我了吗？”

“什么啊，我说的是不和你多计较，不是不计较。笨蛋。”

[注]桦地认识的新朋友是坛太一。


	52. 中学特别篇 出发！探知人体的奥秘 12. Under your foot

桦地头上已经开始冒汗，“迹部学长，这里不方便。”

“只要本大爷方便就行了，我们还有——”他看了看时钟，“四十分钟，时间很充裕。”

“迹部学长可以回家再惩罚我。”

“不行，这是即时生效的，不能拖延。”

“只要能稍微延迟几小时，加重处罚也没有关系。”

“我发现你讨价还价的样子还和小时候一样，只可惜帝王无情啊，很遗憾，我亲爱的睡武士。”迹部解下他的领带，“担惊受怕，也属于本次惩罚的一部分。”

桦地眼睛一眨不眨地望着迹部学长，尽管学长每次的“惩罚”都是那么甜蜜，可也够折磨人的，令人难以招架。

迹部用领带蒙住桦地的双眼，“这样有没有让你的听觉更灵敏了？听到外面有人的话，可以叫我轻一点哦。”

视觉被剥夺，桦地顿时失去安全感，他伸出手去摸索，摸到迹部的手腕，立即如铁钳似的一把抓住，“迹部学长。”这一刻，他比任何时候都需要对方。

迹部话音带着笑意，“现在离不开我了？”

“是。任何时候都离不开迹部学长。”

迹部靠在办公桌前，俯下身亲吻他，桦地渐渐放松。迹部学长的吻有两种，一种是极尽温柔的，让人身心都松弛下来，从心尖上开出花；另一种则是充满露骨的欲望，炽烈贲张，随时都能将你卷入欲火之中，无法自拔，唯有企盼对方的救赎。

这两种，桦地都非常喜欢。他感觉迹部学长的手正在解开自己衬衫的扣子，一颗，两颗……

“迹部学长，门锁上了吗？”

“你以为本大爷是笨蛋吗，放心，除了我，不会有第二个人看见你现在的样子。”这家伙还没领教够自己的占有欲吗，他怎么可能让别人旁观“迹部独家惩罚现场”。

桦地轻颤着说，“是。”他感觉迹部学长的温热鼻息洒在自己裸露的皮肤上，耳根处微痒，似乎是学长故意在朝那里呵气，轻笑着说，“昨天的印子还没有消啊。”

“是。”

“每天到学校，身上都带着我的印记，感觉怎么样？”

“就像，迹部学长时时都在我身边一样。”

“什么时候，”迹部咬住桦地脖子上的皮肤，力道放得很轻，“在这个地方，我也要留下标记。”

桦地蓦地屏住呼吸，如果迹部学长要在这里留下吻痕的话，衣领子是遮不住的，很容易就会被人看到。

“今晚还有训练，先放你一马了。”

“是。”桦地心里偷偷松了口气，还好迹部学长通情达理，名为“惩罚”，其实很注意保护两人的隐私，最起码到目前为止，周围没有人知道他们俩的这层关系。

还没等他定下心来，就觉得左右胳膊被迹部学长用什么软带子固定在了扶手上，动弹不得。他试着挣了一下，挣不脱。

“迹部学长，这是为什么？”

“为了让你乖乖别动。”

“可是，我什么都听你的，不会乱动。”

“我知道。”迹部贴着他耳朵低语，“但我就是想捆你。”说罢，给了桦地一个浓情的深吻。

这样的迹部学长，桦地无法拒绝。无论是捆绑，或是其他，只要是他的意愿，自己就会无条件配合。

桦地的白衬衫敞开着，胸口裸露在外，皮肤接触到微凉的空气，又被迹部学长亲吻爱抚，乳头很快硬了起来，两颗红红的小圆粒，衬在隆起的胸肌上，在迹部看来，比他最喜欢的莓子还要鲜嫩可口。

迹部俯下身，舔湿桦地的乳尖，想到前几天在网上看见的新式乳夹，样子很好看，跟他肤色也很配，要是买一副给他用上……迹部手指轻捻红粒，心想，还是过段时间再说吧，别把这家伙吓坏了。

桦地喘息着，手指扳紧椅子扶手，由于看不见东西，他的触觉比平时敏锐几倍，身体在迹部学长跟前袒露，被对方手口并用地亵玩，他清楚自己这会是什么样：衣衫凌乱，胸膛上遍布红痕和牙印，乳头上还泛着湿润水光——在衣服可以挡住的地方，迹部学长从来不会“怜惜”他。

而他，面对迹部学长的强势，身体会诚实地给出反应，就像条件反射，或者是学长说的“调教”。对方“欺负”得越狠，他的肉体就越兴奋——他已经完全被迹部学长培养成专属的性爱伴侣。

“迹部学长……”

“叫我什么，嗯？”

“景吾哥哥。”

“这还差不多。”

“可以把我眼睛上的带子解下来吗？”

“恐怕，暂时还不行。”

桦地有些失落。离迹部学长一步之遥，却不能触碰他，也不能看他，确实称得上酷刑了。

“我想见景吾哥哥。”

“有多想？”

“很想——”桦地的答话被一阵突如其来的快感打断，他感觉到裆部受到外物压迫，那硬邦邦的物体有意识地碾动，沿顺时针方向画圈。

他的呼吸一紧，耳旁传来迹部学长带着笑意的问话，“怎么样？”

桦地知道了，那是迹部学长的皮鞋底，他的鞋子正踏在自己的那个上面。迹部使的力不重，动作里带着明显的挑逗滋味，桦地并未觉得被羞辱，他内心深处很期盼，甚至愿意脱下校裤和里面的贴身内裤，露出性器，让迹部学长直接踩着玩。当然，如果迹部学长光着脚，又是另一番情趣了。

只要略微想象迹部学长此时坐在桌沿，一只脚踩住自己胯部的模样，桦地的体内就有一小簇火焰腾腾燃烧，只叹自己在受罚，没法亲眼目睹学长俊美绝伦的风采。

迹部感觉到脚底下那根肉茎渐渐硬了起来，“你果然喜欢这样。”他心里很有成就感，曾经纯情懵懂的男孩如今深谙情欲滋味，随便碰一下就勃起，充满阳刚力量的健硕肉体只供自己一人独享，真是人生一大快事。

他把桦地下身剥得一干二净，高昂粗大的阴茎直挺，根根青筋尽显，虽然只是未成年的初中生，肉体已展露成熟雄性荷尔蒙的魅力，正符合迹部的胃口。

“桦地，本大爷送你一件礼物，不能说不要。”

“是。”

桦地想，这次迹部学长会送自己什么呢，一个香吻，一个印记，还是某件更宝贵的信物？无论是什么，他都会好好珍惜。

可是，这剧烈的疼痛感是怎么回事？


	53. 中学特别篇 出发！探知人体的奥秘 13. Engagement day

桦地只觉得性器上段被迹部学长握住，尿道口一阵剧痛，像是有什么尖锐物体扎进来，并且疼痛并非转瞬即逝，而是越来越深入。

“迹……景吾哥哥，这是怎么回事？”

“疼吗？”

“是。”

“我会轻一点，很小心的。”

迹部哄他的声音低低地，磁性悦耳，如一曲缠绵悱恻的浪漫情歌，可是桦地下身的痛楚依然不减，他的十指死死抓紧扶手，全身每一块肌肉都绷紧，额头上冷汗涔涔。

那个不明异物一直侵入到性器深处，这里本来就是人体最脆弱不堪的部位之一，怎么承受得了这么强烈的疼痛？桦地想，自己的身体真的要被迹部学长弄坏了。他会永远记住这次刻骨铭心的惩罚，以后再也不敢惹迹部学长生气。

少年原本昂扬的性器渐渐软了，迹部抬头又见两行泪从桦地被蒙住的眼睛里淌下，不觉心软，他还从来没舍得让这家伙吃这么大的苦头呢。他凑近亲了亲桦地的嘴唇，又把他脸上的眼泪吻去，轻声说，“我把刺都弄掉了，不会有事的。”

什么刺？迹部学长在对自己做什么？桦地一点头绪也没有，外加他下体疼得厉害，根本没心思去动什么脑筋。他只感觉到学长正为他手淫，似乎是想让他的阴茎维持勃起的状态，而他呢，就和以往一样，轻易就臣服在迹部学长手指的高超技巧之下，刚刚已软下来的肉柱重新焕发活力，直直挺立，精神得不得了。桦地都有些佩服自己了，这样的情形，居然还能硬得起来。

疼痛和欲望的双重煎熬有如冰火两重天，生不如死，桦地忘记身在何处，忍不住大声呻吟，带着哭音苦苦求恳，“迹部学长，求求你，请快结束吧。”

“桦地，我们之间，永远不会结束。”迹部伸手给桦地双手松绑，最后摘去他眼上的领带，说道，“好了，你自己看吧。”

桦地低头看自己下面，一支玫瑰花插在自己的性器上，细枝深嵌入尿道，花朵娇艳，赫然是先前迹部学长桌上玻璃瓶里的那一支。他脑中的第一反应是：那里成了花瓶，自己果然被迹部学长弄坏了……

而在迹部眼里，黝黑皮肤的少年，半身赤裸，脸上泪痕未干，涨红的性器里插着他最喜欢的红玫瑰花，外表是一头野性猛兽，可实质却是专供他赏玩的无害宠物，光是一饱眼福，就足以令迹部兴奋难抑。

和这家伙在一起，真是很难管住下半身啊。迹部手指插入他潮湿的短发，深深吻他，用赞叹的口吻说，“看看你现在有多性感。”

“迹部学长，为什么……要这样？”

“因为，你是世界上最完美的容器。”

“容器？”

迹部右手贴在他心口处，“你的身体里面，装满了本大爷对你的爱，不是吗？”

如此直白的话语，平常很少从迹部口中听见。桦地愣了好久才回应，“是。”他的眼眶疼得厉害，一颗心怦怦直跳，仿佛随时要从胸腔里纵跃出来。

“桦地，你喜欢我给你的这个订婚礼物吗？”

“订婚……礼物？”桦地话也不会说了，按迹部学长的意思，刚才那个痛得他死去活来的漫长过程，其实是求婚仪式？

“迹部学长，我们还没有——”

“没有戒指？嗯，我早就准备好了，其实你每天都枕着它睡觉。”

桦地惊诧到忘记下身的疼痛了，没想到迹部学长已经考虑得这么长远，他睡的大枕头里真的有迹部学长给他准备的戒指吗？桦地恨不得现在就一口气跑步到学长家，拆开那只松软枕头，看看里面藏了什么。

他掏空脑子里最后一点理智说道，“迹部学长，我是想说，我们还没有成年。”

迹部不以为然地说道，“那有什么关系。从来只有法定婚龄，没有法定订婚年龄。”

桦地默默想，即使到了法定婚龄，他们都是男生，能顺利合法地结婚吗？不过他很知趣地没有插嘴，因为迹部学长一定会跟他说，这不是你要操心的问题，你只要继续乖乖地爱着本大爷就好了。

所以，他什么都不去想，只要牢牢跟上迹部学长的脚步，就不会有任何无谓的担忧和烦恼。

迹部把玫瑰花从桦地窄小的尿道口慢慢抽出，饱经摧残的性器终于重获自由。迹部伸手轻轻给他按揉，问，“你觉得太早吗？还是你想以后和别人结婚？”

“不，不是的。”桦地猛地从椅子上站起，双臂紧紧地抱住迹部，肉体残余的疼痛让他内心前所未有地坚定。身上，灵魂上，满满都是对方留下的刻骨烙印，终其一生都不可能有二心。

迹部回抱他，嘴角有一丝不易觉察的笑，“本大爷是要你清楚一点：你已经没有选择权了。早也好，晚也好，你都是我的，没有第二种可能。”

“是。我的手上只会戴迹部学长的戒指。”

迹部托起桦地右手，将他无名指缓缓含入口中，在根部咬出一圈齿印，“先占个位，晚上回去，本大爷亲自给你戴上。”

“是。”桦地看着无名指上的齿痕，依依不舍，迹部学长咬得很轻，要不了几分钟就会消失不见。他想，自己现在简直有点受虐狂的倾向，越是被学长弄得“遍体鳞伤”，内心越觉得满足，不对，这样岂不是说迹部学长是虐待狂了？

迹部问，“在想什么？”

桦地望着对方，说道，“在想，迹部学长温柔的样子最迷人。”

“笨蛋，”迹部勾住桦地脖子亲他，“那里很疼吧。”

“是。不过，无论是怎样的感觉，只要是迹部学长给我的，我都喜欢。”

心灵相通的少年爱侣久久相拥，内心甜蜜安宁。不管过去多少时光，彼此陪伴的感觉始终如一。最初的，就是最好的。

“迹部学长，我们回去吧。”

“开什么玩笑，本大爷刚向你求了婚，这么华丽的喜事，不庆祝一下也就罢了，居然打算就这么穿上裤子走人，桦地，你有没有一点做我未婚夫的自觉。”

被迹部学长这样一通数落，桦地惭愧不已，“是，我们要怎样庆祝？”

“当然是用你的身体向我倾诉爱意了，你刚才的可爱模样，看得我都硬了，今天本大爷要在这里把你榨干。”


	54. 中学特别篇 出发！探知人体的奥秘 14. Self-control

桦地有些为难地低头，“可是，我那里坏了，不能陪迹部学长上床了。”

“嗯？这怎么可能。本大爷一向对你的身体负责，怎么会把你弄坏啊。”迹部靠在桌沿，屈起一边膝盖，磨蹭对方那根半硬的性器，“刚才不过被我随便摸了几下就那么精神，我可看不出哪里运转不良。”

桦地只好老实交代，“还有一点疼，怕不能让迹部学长尽兴。”

“你是怕早泄吗？没关系，我会控制好时间的。”迹部示意对方走近自己，双腿轻而易举地把他勾住，“至于疼嘛……‘帝王之吻’应该是最好的特效药。”说罢，他与桦地拥吻，把对方嘴唇吮咬得红肿不堪，还是迟迟舍不得分离，连喘息听起来都那么合拍。桦地两只粗糙巨大的手掌摩擦迹部的后背，把他的衬衫都揉皱了。

迹部喜欢桦地对他自己身体强悍力量的克制，这种克制内敛是很成熟的性感，如果没有发自内心的敬爱，很难做到这一点。他让桦地脱去身上敞开的白衬衣，又解下自己的领带，给他系好。

桦地这会全身一丝不挂，他低头瞅了一眼身上这唯一的附着物，不解地问迹部，“迹部学长，系领带有什么用？”

“这是情趣。”

迹部经常用“情趣”两字解释很多事，比如让桦地在床上叫自己哥哥，说各种羞耻的话，在卧室以外的各种地方擦枪走火。有很多次，桦地最开始都理解不了，只是很努力地去配合迹部学长，但陷进去以后会发现，好像确实能够获得更多的愉悦快感，并且是身心合一的双重体验。因此，听迹部学长说是情趣以后，桦地就不再多问，总之学长怎么吩咐，他怎么做就好了。

迹部拽住领带，把桦地拉得更近，轻声问，“你曾说愿意做我的狗，是真的吗，桦地？”

桦地毫不犹豫回答，“是。”

“狗都要牵绳，这根就是你的绳子。”

“是。”

“你‘汪’一声我听听。”

“汪。”

迹部笑着说，“叫得一点也不像嘛。”话虽如此，但他仍是拉了拉领带，示意桦地低下脑袋，奖励了对方一个大大的亲吻。

桦地很受鼓舞，小声说道，“我可以再‘汪’一声给迹部学长听的。”

“那你‘汪’吧。”

“汪。有没有一点进步了？”

“也许。”迹部似笑非笑的表情足以令少年怦然心动。桦地此时与他靠得很近很近，近到只要稍稍往前，就能吻到迹部学长的唇，而他也确实这样做了。

迹部享受他的主动，手指尖轻抚他脑后的短发，“虽然‘汪’得不像，但邀宠的模样已经学了个十足十。”

“是。”

“把我的衣服脱了。”

“是。”

“用嘴。”

桦地一怔，迹部说道，“你刚‘汪’过，怎么就忘了？狗只能用嘴的。”

桦地想，狗也可以用前爪呀……没办法，既然迹部学长说了，他就必须照办。给迹部学长穿衣、脱衣，是桦地最熟练的技能之一，可是用嘴解扣子，别说平时没练过，就连想都没有想过。

迹部双手撑在桌边，正对着桦地，姿势优雅放松。桦地盯着迹部衬衣，把上面一整排纽扣来来回回数了无数遍，最后决定，按从上往下的顺序开始尝试。他也撑住桌沿，嘴唇试探地触及迹部领口的纽扣。

迹部最上面第一颗纽扣本来就没有扣上，桦地滚烫的鼻息钻进他的衬衫领子，有种轻微的痒，迹部稍稍低头，嘴唇刚好可以亲到桦地的发际，“怎么，想亲本大爷的扣子啊，那还不如直接亲我更能讨我的欢心。”

“是。”桦地听话地抬头，顺着他的下巴一路亲到迹部的脸庞和嘴唇，逗得迹部直乐，“都学会耍赖了，你这家伙，以前可不是这样的。”

桦地认真纠正，“这不是耍赖，迹部学长要我做的，我都会去做。亲你……就只是因为想亲你。”

桦地的眼神，和他们认识的第一天一样纯粹，不带一点杂质，总能让迹部觉得安心。而在他见识过这双眼睛染上情欲之色后的神采，就更加欲罢不能，一有机会就和桦地亲热，只为看他痴迷于自己魅力时的失态和真情流露。

自己这样，何尝不是另一个角度的“痴迷”？这家伙还说想看自己偶尔沉迷的样子，真是个笨蛋，他到底知不知道，自己早就深深地为他沉迷了。

桦地亲完，果然没有多痴缠，继续一门心思同纽扣作斗争。但是这真的不是件容易的事，桦地屡败屡战，反复试了好多次，牙关都发酸了，终于解开了一颗。他做了个深呼吸，还没来得及为自己的一小步、与迹部学长感情道路上的一大步而高兴，就看见了自己留在纽扣旁边的口水印，一股子气顿时泄了。唉，为什么自己总在迹部学长面前这么丢人？

迹部倒是一点也没有生气，第一次嘛，能成功就很了不起了，他不介意多给桦地一些专项训练的时间。

“迹部学长，我回去会把你的衬衣洗干净的。”

“嗯？这不是重点，重点是我们两个得扯平。”迹部把桦地按在桌上，“我要把你身上也舔湿。

桦地顺从地被他压着，喘着气说了声“是”，像平常那样承受迹部学长强势的热吻，胸前旧印子上又添新印，湿热的唇舌勾得桦地毫无招架之力，只有呼哧喘粗气的份，下面肉柱起劲地挺着。正在桦地意乱情迷的时候，迹部却停了下来，头埋在他肩窝处闷笑，“习惯了，差点打乱我自己的计划。”

桦地一只手抚摸迹部头发，沙哑着嗓子问，“迹部学长的计划是什么？”

迹部理直气壮地说道，“本大爷的华丽计划，当然是继续惩罚你啊。”

桦地苦着脸，提心吊胆地说，“是。”都到这关口了，前方还有什么狠招等着要对付自己呢？迹部学长的“惩罚”，真是让他爱极怕极。

“今天是你不乖，再让本大爷出力，那可有失公平；所以，对你的最后惩罚就是——这次由你主动。”

“我……我主动？”

“嗯，本大爷今天什么都不管，只要你让我舒服，随你怎么样都行。”

桦地平时和迹部做爱，百分之九十的时间都只负责躺在下面喘气，以及被动接受迹部学长的各种“欺负”，这会陡然碰上学长大权下放，非但没有跃跃欲试的激动心情，反而觉得不踏实，心里一点底都没有。

“迹部学长，我不会。”

“你不会？开玩笑，是男人就没有不会的。”迹部拽着领带让桦地贴到自己身前，用低沉魅惑的嗓音说道，“虽然你在我身下乖乖被我吃的样子很可爱，但是，本大爷偶尔也想看你在上面，如何用你野兽般的本能满足我。”


	55. 中学特别篇 出发！探知人体的奥秘 15. Be active

这当口，箭在弦上，不得不发。桦地赤身裸体，只系了一根领带，迹部却是衣衫完整，只有最上面两颗衬衫纽扣开了，显得意态从容，说是让桦地主动，其实真正的主导权还是牢牢攥在他手里。

桦地搭上迹部的手背，迟疑地说道，“迹部学长……”

迹部反手将他扣住，十指交缠，拉近他悄声说，“这么不自信，嗯？是谁那天晚上说要把我下面的小洞干肿的？”

桦地脸都要被烫出两个对穿洞，抓紧迹部手指，眼神都不敢与他对视了。这种话还不每次都是迹部学长强迫自己说的吗，什么干肿了，喷水了，要射给景吾哥哥了……单是照迹部学长说的原样重复一遍，就足以让桦地的大脑五分钟内无法思考任何事。

真是令人费解，迹部学长这样高贵的帝王，在床上怎么能把这样羞耻的话说得这么自然，一字一句都像朗诵古典诗一样富有感染力，自己不知不觉就被他引入了“少儿不宜”的隐秘幽径。

对此，迹部自有他的道理，他振振有词地跟桦地说，就算是上流社会受人尊敬的贵族，在床上也可以和伴侣有一些私密的“庶民之乐”。桦地想想还真是这样，他对迹部学长的敬爱未减分毫，在他心里，学长还是和以前一样，美好得像一场最神圣的梦境。

想到这里，桦地抬头望着对方，迹部嘴角带着戏谑的笑，眼神中却显露出鼓励。他试探地吻上迹部学长的唇，将之染上嫩红的艳色。虽仍有些害羞，但已是他迄今为止最熟练的一项主动之举了。

平时吻了一会，迹部的舌头便会入侵桦地口中，攻城略地，这一次他安然居于守势，并不主动出击。桦地知道学长的意图，他双手搭在迹部肩头，手心发汗，舌尖一点一点地钻进对方齿间，品蘸火热口腔中的甜津，还有等待他已久的灵巧柔舌。

迹部忍不住想逗逗桦地，不轻不重地咬住他舌尖，慌得桦地立即把舌头缩回。

“喂，桦地，你是要把我肩膀上的骨头都捏碎吗。”

桦地猛回神，手上的劲道霎时卸去，歉疚地给他揉肩，“迹部学长，我不是故意的。”

“本大爷知道，你啊，就是胆小，我都说随便你怎么样了，还不够吗？”

桦地心里却想，话虽如此，但他总不见得像迹部学长对自己一样，把学长从头到脚扒光了随便玩吧？这也不是他能做得出来的事。学长说要满足他的身体，看起来轻描淡写一句话，实际上可一点也不轻松。按以往经验，哪次不是他把自己榨得一滴不剩，精疲力尽才罢休？

另外，这里是学生会办公室，完美符合学长“在熟悉的环境下体验特别的做爱快感”逻辑，可对于桦地来说，压力就不是一般的大了，他很顾虑到时候会不会出什么状况。

迹部捏住桦地下巴，“桦地，我在跟你说话呢，在想什么？”

桦地脱口而出，“迹部学长，要是被人发现，就说是我强迫你的。”

“啊？”迹部一怔，随即明白这家伙又在瞎想，不禁失笑，“你，强迫本大爷？是强迫我饶过你才对吧。”

“我……”

“我说了，本大爷不会让任何人看见你现在的样子。连我也不相信了吗？”

“我相信迹部学长。”

“嗯，那就继续，不要停。”万事开头难，迹部好心地给了桦地一点小建议，“想想我平时是怎么爱你的。”

“是。”桦地回想，迹部学长喜欢一边给自己解扣子，一边亲吻他的胸膛，每每令他迷失在温柔乡中。如果自己凭借完全复制的技能来效仿学长做法，倒也不难，可学长让他用嘴解扣，唉，那会弄得衬衫上都是口水……

迹部从桦地眼神就能看出，这家伙此刻脑子里一定在想很煞风景的画面，有时真是拿他没辙啊。“角色扮演已经结束，你可以用你的两只手想做什么做什么了。”

“是。”所以他现在不再是迹部学长的宠物狗，重新做回自己——桦地崇弘，迹部学长的男朋友，或者按他的说法，未婚夫。他现在要给学长脱去身上的衣物，这是他的专长，闭着眼睛也能做得妥妥帖帖。

他伸手为迹部一颗一颗地解开衬衣扣子，心中忐忑又期待，好似在拆一个礼盒，亲眼见证盒子里贵重的宝物渐渐显露出全貌。尽管动作熟练，心境却完全不同。小时候，只是纯粹帮学长换衣服，没有任何绮念，自从有了肌肤之亲，迹部学长的身体在他眼中就多了一重性感的魅力。

他亲吻对方白皙的胸膛，拓下一个个深浅不一的火热印记，犹如冰雪极地上绽开的红樱花，整个世界只余下这惊心动魄的瑰丽美景。

当他与迹部学长易地而处，才更加真切地体会到对方的感受，每个举动都出于情不自禁，根本无需机械性的复制模仿。迹部学长做这些时，也和此时此刻的自己一样，怀着满腔的爱意吧。

迹部低头看了看，觉得有点新鲜感，“本大爷身上还是第一次留吻痕呢。”他问桦地，“怎么样，感觉好吗？”

“是。”桦地的指尖轻触迹部胸前的红痕，想到是自己在这具完美的身体上留下这么美丽的颜色，他胸中就有一股饱胀的喜悦感久久激荡。

迹部声音故意压低，以一副过来人口吻说道，“是不是很容易上瘾啊。”

“是。”

“你要是想在我的脖子上留也可以，本大爷不怕人看。”

桦地想，虽然迹部学长不在意被人看见，可是大家私底下一定会议论的。初中生谈恋爱不足为奇，但这么堂而皇之地公开展示情侣间的亲密关系，总归不太合适。话又说回来，这不正合迹部学长一贯张扬的作风吗？其实，桦地知道，学长为了照顾自己的心情，在很多时候，已经很努力地保持低调了。

他的迹部学长，一直都是最温柔，最体贴的爱人。

桦地抱紧对方，和迹部脸贴脸，小声说道，“迹部学长，我很开心。”

“嗯？”

“因为我有世界上最珍贵的宝贝——迹部学长的爱。”

“笨蛋，突然之间说什么傻话。”

“这样的傻话，有没有让迹部学长觉得困扰？”

“如果你多叫我几声哥哥，就不困扰。”


	56. 中学特别篇 出发！探知人体的奥秘 16. Knock, knock

桦地觉得自己仿佛被封在无形的罩子里，身体里有一股热流，游走于四肢百骸，寻找宣泄的出口。迹部学长说得对，是男人就没有不会的，发情和交配是雄性动物的本能，无师自通，他对学长爱得越深刻，对其身体的渴望也就越强烈。

两个少年难舍难分地亲吻彼此，爱抚对方赤裸的身躯。情欲早已触发，桦地只恨自己没有多长几张嘴，他想亲迹部学长的嘴唇，亲他的脖子，胸膛，亲遍他全身上下每一寸肌肤，一张嘴根本不够。

迹部喜欢他像一头初生小牛犊一样热切执着地探知自己的身体，他配合着桦地的动作，微仰起头，用下巴和脖颈的优美弧线引诱对方。弧线一直延伸至锁骨，引得桦地忍不住去舔，去咬，在形状精致的锁骨上留下湿湿的红印。

“迹——景吾哥哥，你这里真好看。”

“嗯……你明知道这里不是本大爷身上最好看的地方。”

“是。我觉得每个地方都最好看。”

“真是的，你这家伙一点原则也没有。”

桦地腼腆地说道，“景吾哥哥知道我的原则。”

迹部故意说，“是吗，我好像不知道。不如趁现在告诉我，你的原则是什么，桦地？”

桦地热乎乎的嘴唇轻触迹部眼下那颗泪痣，轻声回答，“是你。”

迹部微微一笑，侧过脸来与他接吻，“你是最近家政课上多做了甜点吗，甜言蜜语越说越顺口了。”

桦地认真说道，“不是甜言蜜语，是我心底的声音。”

“是只有我才听得见的声音吗？”

“是。”

遵照迹部学长的吩咐，桦地把对方脱下的衬衣铺在办公桌上，这是冰帝的统一校服，如今被他垫在屁股底下。桦地解开对方腰间皮带，拉下裤链，嘴唇轻触他灰色的紧身内裤。前面有一点潮湿，包裹在里面的性器勃起，凸出一个诱人的起伏线。桦地感觉到自己隔着内裤亲吻对方性器时，学长的呼吸声明显不同了，尽管只有很轻微的变化，也足以唤起他内心小小的成就感——给予迹部学长快感的人是他，如果可以，他还想给学长更多，更多。

桦地把迹部的内裤稍稍往下拉，露出龟头，他用眼神问对方“可以吗”，迹部了然，伸出拇指轻摩他的下嘴唇，“你这会自己有多硬，就把我舔到多硬。”

“是。”桦地伸手握住性器，从顶端开始慢慢含入口中，来回吞吐。迹部见他双膝跪在地上，埋首在自己腿间，性器上分泌的汁水将他嘴唇抹上一层水光，柔软的舌头细致地舔铃口的细缝，性感与虔诚交织，快感从下体传遍全身。

放在平时，他早把这家伙推倒直接上了，可这会，他只能等这家伙慢吞吞的前戏，说到底，这也是一种情趣吧。

他手指搭在桦地后颈上，鼓励对方含得更深，桦地卖力地吞吐性器，比起最开始的时候，他已经积累了一定的经验，知道怎么才能让迹部学长更舒服。他希望学长能把精液射在自己嘴里，就像自己在他体内高潮一样，那才是有始有终的完美体验。

迹部感觉得出桦地加快了频率，还把囊袋也逐一吃进去，自己的快感随之加强，下身满是他的口水。这让迹部很兴奋，双腿夹住他的脖子，轻喘着问，“你什么时候也这么贪吃了？”

桦地也喘得厉害，“想多尝学长的味道。”

迹部正想调侃他两句，忽然听见外面敲门声。桦地脸上顿时就变得煞白，连忙放开迹部学长的性器。迹部还是第一次见他眼睛睁这么大，满是惊惶神色。这家伙，平常不都挺淡定的嘛，怎么遇到一点小变故就这样了，真不像他迹部景吾大爷的人。

他揉揉桦地头发以示安抚，用口型无声说道，“继续。”桦地头都大了，有人在门外，这要怎么继续？他求助地望着迹部学长，迹部仍是一脸从容，右手食指竖在唇上，比划了一个“嘘”，随后把食指贴到桦地的唇上。

外头的人又敲了几下门，接着传来礼貌的问话，“请问迹部会长在吗？我是小林。”

哪个小林？迹部寻思，是篮球部的队长？难道又来找自己批经费？不管什么事，反正装不在就对了，他以为自己不在，自然就会离开的。

门外安静了一会，又多了个高跟鞋在大理石地砖上走路的“喀喀”声，似乎是有位女性路过这里，那个小林同她搭话，“秋子学姐，有没有看见迹部会长？”

那个叫秋子的女生回答，“没有啊，他不在会长办公室里？”

小林说，“嗯，我敲门了，里面没人。”

怎么还在门口聊上了？迹部有点不耐烦，隔了一道门，他是没什么好紧张的，可是桦地……他伸手戳戳桦地的脸，这家伙从刚才开始，就跟中了定身法似的一动不动，眼珠子都不眨了。

“这样的话，小林同学去二年级B班问问桦地君吧，他也许知道迹部会长的行踪哦。”

桦地突然听见自己名字，犹如晴天霹雳，脸上一点血色都没了。迹部还跟他咬耳朵，“你被点名了哦，桦地君。”

只听那小林高兴地说，“对啊，桦地君和迹部会长关系那么好，他一定知道的！谢谢你，秋子学姐！”

“不客气，说起来小林君找迹部会长什么事呢？”

“是这样的……”

谈话声渐渐消隐，两人似乎是一起走远了。

桦地的神情渐渐恢复，他刚才吓得差点心跳都停了，如果给人逮到他和迹部学长大白天在学生会的会长办公室里偷情，后果不堪设想。

迹部一脸事不关己，专门看好戏的表情，“吓坏了吧？”

“是。”

“让我看看，那里吓软了没有。”

“我……”桦地羞愧地说不出话，学长真了解自己，确实软了。对比学长那根，非但不见颓势，反而加倍精神勃发，不愧是迹部学长。再看自己，简直太没出息了。

迹部学刚才小林说话的语气，“桦地君，你知道迹部会长的行踪吗？你们关系那么好，一定知道的。”

“迹部学长……”桦地只求学长不要再笑话自己，否则他只能钻地缝了。

“喂，桦地，你说他们知不知道，我们两个的关系到底有多‘好’？”


	57. 中学特别篇 出发！探知人体的奥秘 17. It’s up to you.

桦地衔住迹部的性器，舌头沿着柱身来回舔舐，他现在很害羞，没有脸面跟迹部学长说话，幸好这会有正事要忙，还是一件有充分理由可以不说话的事。他现在唯一的关注重心就是眼前这根粉色的肉柱，柱身很硬，前端滴水，学长一定不好受，他要让学长觉得舒服才行。

迹部喘息着，低头欣赏桦地含着自己性器的模样。这家伙的技术越来越好了，这算是另一种意义上的“口才”吗？对方舌头卷住龟头吸吮，舌尖顺着一根根凸起的青筋舔弄，喉中偶尔发出轻微的咕哝吞咽声响，平添一种肉欲感。

“喜欢吗？”

“是。”

迹部将性器从他口中抽出，龟头上的湿液涂抹他的嘴唇，“更喜欢我的前面，还是后面？”

桦地仍是那句万年不变的回答，“只要是迹部学长的，就都喜欢。”

“一直这么‘博爱’，嗯？”

“是。”

迹部捉住桦地的手，包裹住性器来回抽送，“叫我名字。”

“景……景吾哥哥。”

迹部的喘息越加急促，在对方手中到达高潮，一股接一股白稠的精液喷射在桦地黝黑的脸上，额头上，斑斑驳驳，形成强烈的视觉反差。他左手轻捏住桦地下巴，让对方张嘴，把残余的精液都挤入他的口中。

“舔干净，本大爷不想把裤子弄脏了。”

“是。”桦地仔仔细细地把迹部下体舔了一遍，迹部顺手抽了桌上的纸巾，说道，“过来。”桦地起身，贴着他站直了，双手放在迹部腰际。迹部抬头看他的脸，嘴角微笑，他想这么做已经很久了，让桦地脸上沾满自己精液，看着果然很刺激。

桦地微微低下头，温顺地任迹部给他擦去脸上的精水，口中仍有学长的味道。他觉得有些可惜，要是都射在他嘴里，就一滴也不会浪费了。换作是学长的话，如果自己没有全射进学长后面的小洞里，他准会大为不满的。

迹部勾住桦地脖子与他接吻，桦地想先漱一漱口，被迹部强行扳住脑袋亲上去。桦地心都化了，觉得自己整个人都要融化成一大碗巧克力酱，只给学长一个人品尝。

“迹部学长。”

“嗯？”

桦地嗫嚅着问，“刚才，有没有很舒服。”

“要本大爷对你的表现打分吗？”

“是。”

“如果满分是十分，本来可以给你九分，但是你随机应变的能力还有待提高，所以只有七分了。”

桦地也对自己当时的反应不满意，他请教对方，“假如迹部学长处在我的位置，会怎么做？”

迹部腾出一只手，修长的手指圈住桦地下身翘起的性器，用气声说，“当然是把你压着吃干抹净，让你想叫不敢叫，怕得要命，又爽得要命，那才有意思呢。”

桦地脑中忍不住想象，外面有人在说话，他和迹部学长两个人在仅有一墙之隔的办公室里做爱，学长坐在他身上，湿润的小穴套着他的肉棒，或许还会吻住他的嘴唇，缠住他的舌头，让他发不出声音……

迹部津津有味地观察桦地的表情，“怎么样，后悔了吧，谁让你刚才犯傻，我怎么戳你也戳不动。”

“是。可是，迹部学长很自信，不管遇到什么，都不会害怕。”

迹部目光深邃地望着他，“害怕的事，也不是完全没有。”

桦地感到有些意外，问，“是什么？”

迹部竖起右手食指晃了晃，“一旦讲了出来，说不定哪天就会应验了。”

“不管什么事，我都会陪着迹部学长，为你分忧。”

迹部笑了笑，“有你在，本大爷就没什么好忧心的。”

桦地心里很甜，“是。”他犹豫了会，还是开口，“那一分，是扣在什么地方？”

“这个嘛——”迹部拖长声音，“就是为了激励你继续努力进步。”

“我会让迹部学长享受到更多快乐的感觉。”

桦地觉得自己比过去贪心了许多，小时候只要待在迹部学长身边就别无所求，而今，他想让学长需要他，离不开他，想把学长私底下那些可爱的，美丽的，性感的模样都藏起来，其他任何人都不给看。

他脱去迹部下身的裤子，亲吻柔嫩的大腿内侧，这里是迹部学长的敏感带，除了亲，还要多摸一会。他的嘴唇沿着膝盖往下，从白皙修长的小腿亲到脚背。

迹部刚射过一次精，身体很敏感，也很空虚，桦地这些学生气十足的亲昵动作充其量只能算隔靴搔痒，满足不了帝王的欲望。

自从尝到禁果的甜头，迹部的胃口越来越大，如果后面尝不到桦地的肉棒，没有被他家大副的精液灌满，就会处陷入一个欲求不满的焦躁状态，只有与桦地激烈地做爱，彻底占有对方的身体，榨干他的每一滴精液，才能暂时平息体内的欲火。

桦地轻咬迹部的脚趾，酥麻快感顺着腿脚往上，迹部不禁伸手到腿间，手指揉按穴口。这样的动作看在桦地眼中诱人到极致，火热的小洞，只要充分地扩张润滑，就能完整吃下自己这根庞然大物，给彼此带来极致的愉悦。

他在迹部耳旁轻语，“我把迹部学长后面舔湿吧。”

“今天你说了算。”

“是。”

“对了，润滑剂在这里。”迹部的脚跟叩了叩桌子左侧最下面的抽屉。

桦地一怔，迹部学长还真是什么地方都有准备啊。他拉开抽屉，找到了眼熟的润滑剂，还有一小盒安全套，他想了想，征询学长的意见，“我们这次用这个吧。”

“嗯？”

“如果不用的话，这里洗澡不大方便，要是不及时清理，迹部学长会感觉不舒服的。”

迹部打了个响指，“你提醒我了，以后要把办公室里的小卫生间扩建一下，改造成淋浴房。”

桦地想，迹部学长这话的意思是赞成还是反对？他知道学长喜欢内射，但是办公室条件不允许啊。

只听迹部说，“这有什么关系，办公室里不方便，等到回家再清理就行了。”

桦地脸色涨红，这，这真的行吗？岂不是说迹部学长在到家以前，那里都要含着自己的……自己的……他不能再想下去了。

可是，不是说好，今天他说了算吗。这句话，他无论如何也不敢当面质问迹部学长。


	58. 中学特别篇 出发！探知人体的奥秘 18. War of love

迹部拽住桦地颈子里的领带把他拉近，“时间宝贵，好啦，别发呆了。”

桦地问，“我们不去沙发上吗？”

“沙发上？不用，就在这里，在本大爷的桌上。这样，以后我坐在桌前办公时，就会想到你了。”

“是。这是情趣吗？”

迹部夸奖他，“你越来越聪明了，不枉尝了本大爷那么多口水。”

桦地暗想，自己距离迹部学长的境界，还有一段很遥远的距离。至少目前来说，他很难直视这张桌子，更无法在这张桌子前做些什么了，给朋友写信也好，做作业也罢，他根本集中不了注意力，因为脑子里会不自觉地回想当前这一刻，他和迹部学长赤身露体，做着情侣间最甜蜜的事。

不过，那是以后的事了，他暂时顾不上这么多。他现在唯一要做的，就是满足迹部学长的身体。

迹部大大方方地往后一躺，双手枕着头，张开腿，刚射过精的性器和后面幽闭的小洞都毫无保留地显露在桦地眼前。

桦地低下头，手指揉了揉穴口，小穴柔软干燥，褶皱细密，随着他手指的动作一开一合。他伏在迹部腿间，轻轻吮咬对方腿根处的嫩肉，把迹部大腿内侧吸得通红。

迹部喘息着催促，“快舔进来，我要吃你的舌头。”

“是。”桦地遵从，他伸出舌头重重舔过柔嫩的穴口，褶皱上覆了一层淫靡水光，看起来充满性的诱惑力。

迹部喘息声更急，被粗糙的舌苔舔弄小穴，实在是令人欲罢不能。弹性十足的臀肉被桦地有力的手掌掰开，口水滋润小洞，让内壁变得更湿，敏感的肠肉蠕动缩紧，仿佛吸着桦地的舌头不放，诱使他往更深处探索。

桦地的双手感觉到迹部肢体的兴奋，腿根处肌肉绷紧，前面刚射过没几分钟的性器也再度抬头。这让桦地心理上获得了巨大快感：迹部学长很喜欢自己这样对他，并且坦然地把这种喜欢表露出来，肉体上的亲昵让两颗心靠得更近，彼此依赖。

迹部轻叫，“桦地，把我那里弄软。”

“是。”桦地蘸了润滑剂，涂抹在穴口，指尖慢慢抵入。他的动作不大熟练，平时迹部并没有给他太多实践的机会，故意让他看得见吃不着，吊着他的胃口。桦地想，轻一点，慢一点，总归是不会错的。

粗糙的指腹摩擦肠壁，在甬道间来回，遇热化开的润滑剂让进出逐渐顺畅，他不放心地问，“迹部学长，觉得这样好不好？”

迹部舒服得蜷着脚趾，慵懒地说道，“嗯，你很温柔，桦地。”他的夸赞让桦地很不好意思，但又暗自欣喜。

迹部的腿勾在桦地背上，让他贴近自己，“现在这样温柔很好，过会，你可以稍微粗暴一点。”

“粗暴？”桦地猜测学长是在调侃，特意说了反话，便认真说道，“我不会那样对待迹部学长的。”

“笨蛋，这是情趣。你想想我在上面的时候，对你怎么样，嗯？”

桦地思索片刻，“那是不同的。”迹部学长无论做什么，分寸都拿捏得恰到好处，自己没什么经验，不知轻重缓急，怎么能跟学长比呢。

迹部有点好笑地问他，“怎么，怕把我干坏了吗。”

这么直白的问话让桦地有点害羞，但还是据实答道，“是。”

“等你在体力上赢过我再说吧。”

桦地被迹部戳中软肋，哑口无言，他的体能一直是短板，打球如此，在床上也扛不过迹部学长，每次都是他先认输。

他亲了亲迹部的脸颊，“我听迹部学长的。”

迹部的后穴已经被他扩张得很柔软，穴里每一个地方都已很妥帖地润滑过，手指的进出渐渐无法让迹部满意，他的小穴里习惯吞食的绝不只是区区几根手指头，他要更粗更长的硬物填满紧窄贪婪的甬道。

“好了，桦地，进来吧，让本大爷享用你的供奉。”

“是。”桦地抽出手指，性器抵在湿淋淋的穴口，心中有些按捺不住的激动。虽然已经数不清和迹部学长亲热了多少次，但都是被对方压在身下，晕乎着就进入了学长身体，这还是他头一回“主动”与迹部学长交合，他希望把所有最完美的体验献给爱人。

桦地单手握住自己的性器，龟头缓慢插入。他刚才前戏做得妥善，这会没有多费什么劲，粗壮的柱身随之埋到小穴深处，那个肉眼难以窥见，宛如极乐之园的圣域。

由对方主导性事，这对迹部来说，是全然陌生的新感受。张开大腿，被动接纳性器的插入，连快感也变得不可预知，一切都要源自对方的给予。

不用怀疑，迹部本人仍然掌握绝对的最高控制权，只不过他愿意给桦地多一些自由，在彼此默契的性事中加入新鲜的口味。

看着桦地稍微有点紧张，但干劲满满的样子，迹部忍不住伸手抚上他的脸庞，这个可爱的家伙，和他在一起多久都不会腻。

桦地从迹部学长的眼神和动作中感知到他的情意，一鼓作气把性器直插到底，就着插入的姿势搂住对方，献上自己的唇。

迹部双腿缠住他的腰，让性器嵌得更深，在桦地耳旁悄声问他，“桦地，你说如果这时候再有人来敲门，你会不会又吓得软了，或者直接泄了？”

“迹部学长……”桦地实在不想再回忆刚才自己丢脸的情形，迹部学长故意拿自己开涮，真的太坏了。

“放心吧，就算是这样，本大爷也不会和你分手的。”

桦地本来还没往那方面想，被迹部一提醒，心里反而一阵不安：以后的表现如果一直不能让迹部学长满意，长此以往，会不会导致他们之间的感情出现裂痕？

“喂——”迹部揉他头发，后穴缩紧，“你啊，这个时候好像不适合胡思乱想吧，开战在即还走神，是本大爷的魅力已经不足以迷倒你了吗？”

强力的紧窒感令桦地的呼吸和心跳都随之乱了，他伸手箍住迹部的腰，下身缓缓抽送，动作生疏却有力，一下一下地撞击小穴。他第一次把身体主动奉献给他的王，神经高度兴奋紧张，体力流逝得似乎比平时快了几倍。每顶一下，他就在迹部光裸的肩头吻一记，火热的呼吸直接烫在皮肤上，引得迹部也被他的兴奋感染，“再快一点。”

“是。”

迹部的后穴盈满汁水，润滑剂和二人的体液交混，随着阴茎的抽插带出体外，丰沛粘腻的水声不绝于耳，连同肉体拍击的声音，可见交合的激烈程度。桦地好几次抽出时，性器从小穴里滑脱，他不得不扶住了重新挤进去。

他歉疚地亲吻迹部学长的嘴唇，下身卖力地捣弄小穴取悦对方。迹部勾住桦地的脖子，迫不及待地回吻他。这次做爱的体验太棒了，这个体位很够劲，比起自己在上面的骑乘式，更有一种“被男人干”的直观感。迹部对此接受得很坦然，把身体交给自己这辈子最信任的人，强烈快感彼此共鸣，让他倍觉安心。

“桦地，你有没有觉得，那里被你干得很热，要烧起来了。”


	59. 中学特别篇 出发！探知人体的奥秘 19. Die for you

桦地喘着粗气，性器深深抵入，“迹部学长的里面，一直都很热。”

迹部配合地夹紧肉茎，“是吗，那你盼望这一天很久了？告诉本大爷，主导的感觉怎么样？”

桦地小声说，“只要是和迹部学长，怎么样都是幸福的。”

“当然了，你的每一次，都只能是和我。”

“是。”

桦地眼前的迹部学长，流露出只有在床上才见得到的性感迷人，稍显凌乱的发丝湿粘在额前和脸上，嘴唇红肿，泛着水光，让人觉得怎么也亲不够。白皙的肌肤上，殷红的吻痕密布，都是自己刚才太过投入时留下。在爱人身上做标记，证明所有权，这是迹部学长教给他的，现在，桦地把学到的原原本本都用在学长身上。用自己的身体满足对方，让他在自己身下呻吟喘息，射精高潮，是一件充满无限成就感的事。正如学长所说，这令人上瘾。

桦地的视线落到迹部胸前两颗红粒上，他想，这里还没有亲过，便低下头，嘴唇嘟起，很小心地在两边乳头上各亲了一小口。

迹部鼓励他，“你可以再用力点，吃进去尝尝什么味道。”

“是。”桦地应了，张嘴含住一颗肉粒，舌尖在上面来回扫过，仿佛在品咂糖果。迹部被他亲到时就已很敏感，当桦地将之整颗含入，快感越发来得鲜明，胸膛剧烈起伏，情不自禁地按住桦地后脑，催促他吃进更多，最好把整块胸肌都挤进他的嘴里。

“喜欢吗，桦地？”

“是。很甜。”在桦地内心深处觉得，这比最新鲜的红莓还要甜美多汁。他有些恍惚，脑中冒出一个傻气的念头，迹部学长这里这么红艳饱满，里面会不会真的有香甜的果汁呢？想到这里，桦地忍不住吮住小巧的乳粒嘬吸了一口，就听见迹部轻轻喘叫了一声，五指抓紧他肩膀上的肌肉，包裹住性器的穴壁随之一缩，显然刺激不小。

没有尝到果汁，却收获了迹部学长如此美好的样子，对于桦地来说实在是天大的惊喜，他希望自己有一天能够像学长了解自己一样了解学长身体的所有敏感带。

上面是他吸迹部学长的乳头，下面是学长反过来吸吮他的肉棒，直接的快感令桦地为之振奋，加倍卖力，很快把迹部左边的乳头吸得红肿不堪。

迹部难耐地向桦地挺起胸膛，“换一边，桦地……”

桦地听话地暂时放下被自己口水浸透的肿胀左乳，转而侍弄右边微微发凉的小乳头，暗暗决定要把它捂热。

“对，就是这样，把两边吸得一样大。”

桦地轮流吸着两颗乳头，迹部享受地呻吟，丝毫不在乎房间的隔音效果如何，他小幅扭着腰，后穴研磨粗壮男根，暗示桦地加劲出力干活。

然而桦地毕竟经验有限，还做不到分心二用，顾了上面，下面就难免照应不周。迹部不满意了，刚刚还热情如火的交合处经受不住分秒的冷落，他两指轻捏桦地性器根部，在他耳旁喘声说道，“喂……要分清主次啊。”

鼓胀的性器被迹部碰触，桦地更加兴奋，额头上大颗大颗的汗珠滚落，呼吸滚烫，方才减缓下来的攻势又卷土重来，肉柱大力捅插湿透的小穴。伴随迹部的喘息，桦地动情地亲吻对方耳根，声音沙哑地说道，“迹部学长就是‘主次’里的‘主’。”

迹部轻笑，潮红的脸上显露出得意神色，“我不是你的神吗，嗯？”

“是。是神，是主宰者，是一切。”

桦地的表白让迹部喜悦，身体的“胃口”也随之加大，即使是由对方主导的性爱，自己也依旧是那个真正的掌控者，因为就像桦地说的，他听命于自己的主宰。

迹部缩紧后穴，一下一下地箍着肉棒，撩拨桦地的性欲，低低的嗓音充满极致诱惑，“要好好为本大爷建功啊，这里，就是你今天要攻下来的地方。”

“是。”

桦地仿佛得了至高无上的神谕，越来越硬的性器凶狠地捅开肠壁，硕大的龟头直顶深处，没有技巧，只有充满力量的狠干，仿佛不知疲倦的永动机，只要迹部不喊停，就会一直这样运转下去。

柔软的小穴被干得湿滑，粗硬肉棒进出的感觉如此清晰，穴口翻进翻出，两瓣臀肉被撞得直颤，迹部的性器被夹在两人腹肌之间弹跳，龟头里不时甩出几滴清液。

这样的体位，比平时交合的激烈程度更甚，迹部心理上获得一种微妙的满足感，而肉体也毫不掩饰对桦地的依赖，后穴痉挛地缩紧，连龟头都牢牢卡在深处。

桦地觉得进去越渐困难费力，只得向迹部求助，“迹部学长，里面太紧了。”

迹部喘着气反问，“紧了你就没办法了吗？”

一听这句话，桦地就知道学长是故意的，脑中轰鸣，再也没有自控可言，掰开迹部的双腿，强硬地挺进，性器越干越快，把迹部小穴干得发麻，含不住的汁水直往外喷，双腿酥得抬不起来，只能任由桦地架在肩上，张腿迎接肉棒的侵犯。

插入后穴的阴茎有着从未尝过的强劲力道，收紧的肠道被狠狠捅开，再也使不出花招。迹部低头看穴口滚了一圈白沫，小穴通红，里外都被淫水浸透了，同样湿淋淋的性器在穴里快速抽插，眼前刺激的限制级画面让他喘息不已，小穴深处饥渴到极点。

“桦地，里面太痒了。”

“迹部学长想要我怎么做？”

“想要你再快一点，深一点，给本大爷止痒。”

“是。”

桦地提气一阵大抽大送，肉棒直插到底，龟头边棱刮着肉壁，一下下撞击着敏感点。迹部被他撞得重心不稳，只能抓住桌沿，勉强维持坐姿，口中连声叫着对方，“桦地，桦地……”

这样透着情欲的呼唤不像平时的占有，而是赤裸裸的索求，要对方给予更多快感。

“迹部学长是我的，我喜欢你。”

此时桦地下身肉棒用力地狠干他的小洞，还说着这么霸气十足的话，迹部非但没有帝王权威受到挑战的不满，反而身心都获得了巨大的愉悦感。只要一想到让这个一贯温顺听话的大男孩陷入失控状态的人是自己，就足以令迹部暗自得意。

他从来不缺少爱，但是想要的，只有眼前这一个。

“是吗，有多喜欢？”

“喜欢到……愿意为迹部学长而死。”

“好，那你今天就死在本大爷身上吧。”


	60. 中学特别篇 出发！探知人体的奥秘 20. Forever（特别篇完）

迹部的话彻底点燃桦地的欲火，灵魂都为之燃烧。欲念上头，脑中一片混沌，没有办法正常思考，所有动力化为胯下迅猛的攻势。想让迹部学长喜欢自己带给他的愉悦，想和他一起高潮，然后精疲力尽地“死”在他身上。

此时两人的肉体紧紧交缠，迹部上半身平躺在桌上，桦地的身体几乎是趴在他上面，性器在他大张的腿间进出。无论是肉体还是内心，都只在乎快感和彼此，连迹部也暂时把华丽的作风抛诸脑后，诚实地向对方表达感受。

“那里很舒服，你的技术越来越好了。”

桦地很兴奋，低头吻他，“迹部学长喜欢这样吗？有没有弄疼你？”

“就算弄疼一点点，也是情趣。我说得对吗，桦地？”

“是。”没多久以前还担心自己那里痛得硬不起来，可现在状态奇佳，迹部学长还说舒服，给了桦地空前的成就感和勇敢。他的眼里只剩下心爱的学长，就算下一刻有人破门而入也没关系，他一秒钟也舍不得和迹部学长分开。

迹部感应到桦地的心意，嘉奖给他一个吻，唇舌间滚烫的呼吸都胶着在一起。两人身上都大汗淋漓，黏腻的触感反而令他们更加动情地爱抚彼此。

桦地大胆地请求，“我想舔迹部学长身上的汗。”

“叫声好听的，就答应你。”

“景吾哥哥，请你准许。”桦地现在叫迹部“哥哥”已经很顺口了，血脉贲张的时刻，羞耻心会降到最低。当然，这仅限于欢爱时段。

“嗯。”

见迹部学长点头了，桦地十分欢喜，湿漉漉的舌头沿着他的脖子往下舔，舌尖勾勒胸肌轮廓，舔湿乳头，活像一头积极讨取主人欢心的大型犬。非但如此，下身也没有停滞懈怠，性器钻在小穴里研磨敏感点。迹部舒适得腰都软了，十指抚摸桦地身上块块凸起的肌肉，大方地说，“本大爷准许你，每天都可以舔。”

“每天都可以？”桦地欣喜到不敢相信，自己无论有什么心愿，迹部学长总是会为他达成，真的要把自己给宠坏了。

“只要你能满足本大爷的胃口，你想舔哪里都行。”

桦地斗志沸腾，“是。我一定努力喂饱迹部学长。”

迹部半开玩笑地说道，“虽然实战水平差了点，但只要有志向就是好的。”

“迹部学长……”

“逗你的。”迹部揉他的脸，“谁让你这么乖，这么听本大爷的话，让人总忍不住想‘欺负’你。”

“我身上任何地方都随便迹部学长欺负。”

迹部手指顺着他肌肉起伏的线条慢慢往下摸，“那还用你说，本大爷早就全部做好标记了。”

“是。”桦地额头上，发梢上的汗珠一颗颗往下淌，体能也随之急速地消耗。他大口大口地喘着粗气，但浑身的肌肉仍然处于过度亢奋的状态，由本能支配着身体动作，坚硬如铁的性器把小穴里的水都挤出来，媚肉箍住冠状沟，激烈地捅入翻出。

迹部浑身酥酥地，像在云里一样，他下身缠紧桦地，声音低软沙哑，“桦地，别停下。”

桦地被这样勾人的迹部学长迷得心都抽痛了，“是。迹部学长让我停我才会停。”

“嗯……复杂的事先不和你说了，暂且就这么办吧。”

“是。”桦地有些不解，但也无暇多想，他的全部精力都放在取悦对方上面，只要迹部学长喜欢，他都会照做。

迹部没有告诉他的是，自己刚才差点就说了“不行”，算是完全体会到了桦地说这两字时的感受。与爱人共尝人间极乐，快感游走于四肢百骸间，情欲蚕食神智，甚至要将他整个人吞噬殆尽。

原来在极致的快感面前，他迹部景吾也不过是一介凡人。和这家伙一起“不行”，果然是一件令人沉醉的事。

“桦地，你是不是快要射了。”

“是。”

“今天本大爷要和你一起。”

“是。”桦地激动难抑，自己可以一边在迹部学长体内射精，一边欣赏学长射出醇白汁液的美好模样吗？光是在脑海中想一想，就让他差点“早泄”，幸好在最后关头强行忍住，不然，就要与这历史性的难忘时刻擦肩而过了。

迹部吩咐，“摸我前面。”

桦地伸手握住迹部性器，上下套弄，学长这里已经在不住滴水，显然和自己一样，已然濒临极致高潮。

迹部勾下他的脖子，在他耳旁轻声说道，“就是现在。”

桦地仿佛条件反射，下腹一紧，精液尽数浇在迹部体内深处，几乎就在同时，肚皮上也感觉到了热流。迹部在他唇上重重咬出印子，又缠绵地吻去带着腥味的血滴，被内射的感觉如此强烈鲜明，令人失控。

桦地大口大口喘气，俯身抱住迹部，轻声问，“刚才……是不是迹部学长也忍不住了？”只要一想到学长是因为自己的服侍而难以自抑地射出精水，桦地觉得自己五秒钟之内又能硬起来。

迹部理直气壮地反问，“本大爷为什么要忍？”他看桦地已经喘得答不上话，笑着跟他打趣，“这就不行了？晚上训练跟不上进度，本大爷还是要罚你的。”

“是。”桦地心想，和迹部学长亲热虽然是一件很幸福的事，可是比打网球比赛还累人，以前学长在上面的时候，能连续缠上大半夜，第二天还照样神清气爽，到底是怎么做到的，这体力真是深不见底，自己得加紧特训了，要不然怎么追上学长呢。其实他的体能相对普通人来说已极为出色，只是现在要应对的是以体能见长的冰帝帝王，这才落了下风。

迹部看了一眼时钟，“刚好四十分钟，我们一秒钟也没有浪费。”

“是。”桦地这会头也抬不起来，他居然真的和迹部学长在学生会的会长办公室里……下次自己再踏进这个门，还能保持平常心吗。

“迹部学长，我们现在该怎么办？”他们俩都是一身粘腻，衣服也脏了，要如何是好呢，也不知这里有没有备用的衣物。

“现在？”迹部理了理自己汗湿的头发，容光焕发地说道，“先来一张自拍？”

“迹部学长……”

 

 

桦地糖醋番外小剧场H

迹部洗完澡，换上喜欢的睡衣，舒舒服服地窝在床上，准备好好休息一会，就接到了电话。

“嗯，什么事？……他们又要出去集训？距离上次才过去没多久啊，你听谁说的？……又是‘他’？你最近和他玩得不错啊，小心别把自己‘玩’进去。”

迹部房门没关，桦地在门口听见他在跟人通电话，不想打扰迹部学长的私人空间，就在外面等了一会。可是，五分钟过去了，热线电话仍在火热连线中，桦地有些站不住了。

他先端了一盘点心进去，是他现烤的小松饼，特意想给迹部学长品尝的。迹部盘腿坐在床上，见桦地进来，伸手向他打了个招呼，继续和电话那头的人说话，“你再打听一下，这次他们的集训是不是有什么特殊目的……什么，事关机密他不肯说？哼，你不是成天自夸魅力超群吗，套两句话都套不出来？”

桦地在床头等了一会，学长看起来谈兴颇浓，暂时还没有结束通话的意思，便转身出了房间，又去泡了一壶茶进来，沏了香喷喷的一杯，双手奉到迹部面前。

迹部接过茶喝了一口，手握听筒接着说道，“我说你该不会是被他们策反了吧？你是不是想成为冰帝的叛徒，千古罪人？”

电话那头的人说了什么，引得迹部面露笑容，多半是听到对方向冰帝表忠心的话。

平时迹部忙起来，偶尔也会顾不上桦地，他从没有半句怨言，总是默默守候着。可是今天，也不知为什么，桦地心中有些没来由的郁闷。

他上了迹部学长的床，张臂从背后把对方整个人抱住，闷声不响地亲吻迹部的肩膀和后颈。

迹部很少看到桦地这么主动和他亲热，呼吸顿时就变了，他匆匆对电话那头说道，“我还有事，回头再说吧。”挂断电话后，他转身把桦地压在下面，“今天是怎么了，这么热情。”

两人热烈地深吻，迹部对桦地刚才的情绪变化看得一清二楚，他笑着问，“是不是不喜欢我接这么久电话，冷落你了。”

“迹部学长应该只和我通那么长时间的电话。”桦地说完，自己都觉得蛮不讲理，可是，这的确是他内心的真实想法。小时候他们还没有住在一起，几乎每天通电话，一聊就是好久。那时，他一边听着电话筒里来自迹部学长的声音，一边想象对方在床上讲电话的动作神态，满心思念。

如今，迹部学长成为了他的恋人，却和别人聊电话了。这让桦地觉得有些失落，仿佛专属的珍贵记忆被他人侵占。

“真是很难得看你吃醋，”迹部亲了亲他的脸庞，“告诉我，你是吃打电话来那人的醋，还是通话内容的醋？”换作别人敢这么干涉他，迹部早就发作了，可是对于桦地，他只觉得可爱。

桦地涨红着脸说道，“都有。”

“你的占有欲什么时候变得这么强了，嗯？”

“迹部学长牵记的人和事，太多了。”如果他只是个跟班，追随帝王是求也求不来的无上荣耀；可他们不是主仆，是伴侣。他的迹部学长，是全世界最完美的人，高贵英俊，强大无俦，而入得了帝王之眼的，也只有金字塔巅的最强者。

平凡庸碌的自己，真的配得上他吗？

迹部深深凝视身下眼神迷茫的男孩。以前他们俩总是默契得像双生子，自从开始交往，这家伙反而平添了这样那样的心理负担。

让自己的大副受这么多困扰，是他失职了。

“听见我电话里对那家伙说什么了没有？”

“是。”

“你怎么看？”

“我……怎么看？”桦地重复一遍，不太明白迹部学长的意思。他知道电话的另一头是忍足学长，他们俩在研究讨论青学集训的事，迹部学长是要自己谈谈下个月和青学约定的热身赛吗？

“胜利属于冰帝。”

“本大爷不是问你这个。”迹部说道，“你没发现自从他和青学那个叫桃城的二年生打过比赛以后，两个人就走得很近吗？”

桦地想了想，有吗？他和忍足学长不太熟，除了同为网球部正选之外，私底下没什么交情。即便是在社团活动的时候，他的关注点也只有迹部学长和网球，很少在意其他人。

经迹部学长这样一提点，桦地似懂非懂，“忍足学长和桃城君在交往？”

“交往？如果是那样倒好了。他自以为有魅力有手段，想‘玩’人家，我看最后多半要弄巧成拙，反过来被那个桃城吃得死死地。”

对于这些情爱暗涌，桦地可以说一窍不通，只是习惯性地附和对方，“是。”

迹部忽然一笑，“就像我们一样。”

桦地不解，“我们？我和迹部学长？”

“是啊。别人只看到你对我唯命是从，觉得一定是你自己缠上来跟着本大爷；其实真相完全相反，是我离不开你，不能没有你。”迹部吻了吻他的唇，郑重地说道，“是我要你。”

“迹部学长……”桦地的眼中闪着星光。他总是把爱藏在心里，而迹部学长习惯用强势的占有来代替表白，他们两个都不太擅长用言语直接表达爱意。可是，因为在乎对方，所以一直在努力，学着慢慢敞开心扉，只为感应到彼此内心的情感。

“‘迹部号’启航已经十一年了，我们共同经历了那么多伟大的冒险，遇见过那么多人，他们也许曾与我们并肩作战，也许曾在战场上一决生死，可是终会变成过往回忆的一部分，‘迹部号’上，永远只有我们两个。桦地，唯独你，是我舍不得说再见的人。”

桦地眼含热泪，紧紧抱住迹部，内心有如江海翻腾，哽咽着说道，“迹部学长，我也舍不得你，不能没有你。”

“我知道。”

“我……我再也不吃醋了。”

迹部从他发红的眼角旁抹去泪痕，微笑着说，“这个不用，你吃醋的样子很可爱，我还想再多看看。”

桦地惴惴地想，以迹部学长的脾气，以后他该不会故意制造一些误会，就为了引自己吃醋吧。

 

 

中学特别篇 完


	61. 特别番外 Two Kingdoms

迹部换了睡衣从房里出来，外面喧哗声不止，根本无法休息。本来这次集训合宿没能和桦地分在同一间寝室，已经令他有一点小小的不快，但他身为帝王，这种事不想多计较，反正还能随时叫桦地过来陪伴。

走廊里不同学校的男孩们正在玩枕头大战，迹部对此很是不屑，都几岁的人了，还玩这种他和桦地小学低年级就玩腻的游戏，幼稚。

正想着桦地，就见他端着一壶茶从走廊的另一头过来，沿途不时弯腰侧身，躲避乱飞的枕头。迹部心下宽慰了许多，还是自家大副好，不跟这帮无聊的人瞎搅和，一心想着给自己泡安神茶喝。趁这会大伙都在外面混战，不如让桦地到自己房间来，给他一点甜头，以资鼓励。

只是这会闹哄哄地，耳朵都疼了，就算他有心浪漫，也没有合适的氛围。迹部便对迎面过来的桦地说道，“你去让他们安静安静。”

哪知桦地面无表情，既不答“是”，也不停步，竟然就这么端着托盘，视若无睹地从迹部身旁走过，连正眼都没有看他一眼。

这是迹部和桦地相识十一年以来从未有过的奇事。桦地不理他，怎么可能？就算他对其他人的话充耳不闻，对自己可是一向言听计从的。然而这一刻，不知为什么，自己竟也被他当做了“其他人”。

迹部心里发慌，转身追了上去，声音发虚地叫了声，“桦地？”

桦地依旧漠然不语，推开自己的寝室门进入，当着迹部的面把门关上。关门的一瞬间，迹部分明看见桦地的舍友，那个出了名的“诈欺师”仁王雅治，正惟妙惟肖地模仿自己的坐姿，用神似自己的语气说道，“辛苦了，桦地。”他的视线对上迹部，眼神中是玩笑，是得意，还是别的什么，迹部已经看不清楚，他的心随着那一声房门上锁的声音，彻底乱了。

不用怀疑，这是仁王在网球场上百试不爽的欺诈绝招，没有人知道他用的什么幻术，总之此时在桦地眼中，仁王才是他的迹部学长，而他这个正牌的迹部景吾，就好像空气一样被忽略掉了。

迹部转头看向那块写着寝室成员姓名的门牌，门牌号被划掉，“仁王王国”四个笔迹狂放的手写字让迹部脸上全无血色，瞳孔收缩。他站在原地，惊恐的情绪如无数根黑色藤蔓缠绕住他的心，体内的每一滴血仿佛都凝结不动。

这就是他，迹部景吾，一生最害怕的事——桦地远离他的身旁，两人从此形同陌路，置身于永不相交的平行线上，再也望不见。

迹部坚信自己是坐拥一切的王者，即使暂时失去了什么，也必定很快夺回。可是，这个“失去”，不包括桦地。这世上，唯有桦地，是他不容有失、在任何情况下都绝不出让的底牌。

迹部对着紧闭的房门，又气又急，完全无法维持他一贯冷静自若的大局观。冷静？桦地都被人抢走了，还怎么冷静？这个仁王究竟知不知道他在做什么？！迹部真想不管不顾地一脚踹门进去，叫这可恶的家伙把桦地还给自己。

如果是迹部本人被捉弄，甚至当面顶撞，他都不至于会这样，可是他容忍不了有人拿桦地来开玩笑，更不喜欢桦地对自己纯洁忠诚的感情被人当作诈欺的饵食加以利用。不光是他很窝火，等桦地清醒过来，发现自己的“乌龙”以后，这善良的男孩心里会有多不好受？

迹部平时总担心桦地一个人会吃亏，所以平时大事小事都把他带在身边，这次两人一起入选了集训大名单，本来正合迹部心意，哪知会发生这样令人措手不及的事。

桦地从小在他的庇护之下长大，单纯得不得了，对上“诈欺师”，无异于傻乎乎的熊宝宝遭遇千年老狐狸，后果如何，迹部简直不敢往下细想。他心里不住自责，怎么没及早防备这家伙，现在还不能确定的是，对方究竟只是纯粹恶作剧，指使桦地帮他做事，还是深谙桦地对自己的重要性，故意借此挑衅？

迹部回到房间，强迫自己镇定下来，要是情急冲动之下，连自己都被对方攥住小辫子，这对帝王来说是致命的。这时候的他，仿佛被人精准地拿捏住了软肋，进退两难，动弹不得。

小题大做吗，也许。他早已习惯身处桦地的世界中心，即便知道桦地是受了蛊惑才不理自己，并非本意，对迹部来说也构成了沉重打击。刚才桦地冷漠的表情不断在他脑中回放，越想越难受，全身似乎被不知名的毒液侵蚀，钻心地疼痛，冷汗沿着额角直往下淌。

迹部独自在房里，昏昏沉沉，度秒如年。不知过了多久，房门突然被人从外面用蛮力强行撞开，一个高大的男孩急吼吼冲进来，从背后把迹部抱了个满怀，声音沙哑地叫道，“迹部学长！”

熟悉的嗓音，熟悉的体温，迹部内心狂乱地跳动，一时竟不敢回头，他轻声问，“是桦地？”

“是我，是我，迹部学长，是我……”桦地说话的声音都在颤抖，语气愧疚到了极点，也痛苦到了极点。

迹部缓缓回身，伸出手去摸桦地的脸庞，长久地注视对方。是的，这是他的桦地，温暖有神的眼眸，魁梧得像小山一样的个头，脖子上还挂着自己亲自选定的戒指。迹部百分百确定，不会认错人，但是刚被“诈欺师”狠狠摆了一道，让他不得不多个心眼，“我最喜欢你叫我什么？”

桦地理解迹部学长的用意，他不假思索地回答，“哥哥，景吾哥哥。”他低头抓住当作项链挂饰的指环，套在自己的无名指上，“这是迹部学长送给我的，和迹部学长戴的是一对，我们说好，大学一毕业就——”

不待桦地把话说完，迹部就急切地吻他，抽去他腰间的束带，双手伸进睡衣，粗暴地抚摸他的身体。桦地也非平时一味逆来顺受，他以同样迫切的态度回吻迹部学长，粗壮的胳膊紧紧圈住对方。迹部被他勒得生疼，却舍不得开口让他松手。两个少年浑然忘了身处耳目众多的集体宿舍，只是不停地亲吻彼此，抚摸彼此，一遍遍地证实对方的真实感，重新获取内心的安宁。

“亏你还知道和我一对，连本大爷都会认错，还留你干什么。”

“迹部学长，对不起，真的对不起。”

桦地知道迹部学长说的是气话，但心里还是像刀割一样疼。自己这次真的铸成大错了，正如学长所说，怎么会愚蠢到连真假迹部学长都辨认不清楚呢？学长有绝对充足的理由讨厌自己，责骂自己。

他还记得很多年前，他们刚成为好朋友的时候，迹部学长就禁止他说“对不起”，学长的原话是：不管你做错什么事，本大爷都会替你挽回。从那以后，桦地再也没有说过这三个字。

可是今天，由于他自己的过错，深深伤害了迹部学长，说再多“对不起”也弥补不了任何事。

事到如今，还会有人替他挽回吗？

桦地对于仁王的存心戏弄固然也很不满，可是他觉得整件事里自己有不可推卸的责任，而且责任最大。迹部学长是他最爱的人，彼此间如此熟悉，他居然会上当认错，自己当时在想什么？！

迹部把他压在门背后，顺手把门反锁上，逼问他，“刚才到底是怎么回事，嗯？”

桦地老老实实地回答，“我刚洗完澡回来，就看见‘迹部学长’在我的房间里，我当时就有些迷糊，可没想到是仁王君——”

迹部暴躁地打断他，“不许叫他名字了，那就是个骗子！”他这会正在气头上，一听桦地提那家伙的名字就冒火。

“是。他要我去泡壶茶来喝，我就……就照办了。”桦地惭愧地低下头，“我以为是迹部学长，才给他泡茶的。”

迹部“哼”了一声，“他居然把你当佣人使唤！”迹部对此耿耿于怀，“桦地，你不是任何人的佣人，谁都没资格差你做这做那。只有在你我之间，你愿意为我做任何事，本大爷也会为你做任何事，对吗？”

“是。”

迹部望着眼前失而复得的珍宝，心情似乎略有好转，“亲我。”

桦地满怀歉疚和深情地吻他，“迹部学长惩罚我吧。”

迹部心头的阴霾被对方全然赤诚的亲吻驱散，他紧紧搂住桦地的脖子，心有余悸地说，“这是惩罚就能解决的吗？你这家伙，不知道本大爷刚才……”他没有再说下去。算了，反正桦地回来了，别的都不重要。

后半句话不说，桦地也知道得一清二楚。正因如此，他心里更加苦涩，是自己让迹部学长的心情这样糟糕，要怎么才能弥补过来？

“后来你怎么反应过来的，是那家伙解除了绝招？”

“是我发现了他喝茶姿势和迹部学长不一样，一下子就回过神来了。”桦地说得平淡，隐去当时内心掀起的万丈波澜。他不想再给迹部学长心里添堵了，不过，学长又怎会知道。多年的默契早已让两人时时心意相通，无须言语，就能霎时明了对方的心境。

迹部问他，“在你犯迷糊的时候，有没有傻傻地去勾引他？”

“没有。”

“真没有？也没被他占便宜？”

“是。”

“我要检查。”

门外持续的喧闹仿佛是另一个完全不相干的世界，桦地的世界很安静，静得他能够听见彼此的心跳声，和自己的回答——

“是。”

 

 

全文完


End file.
